


Let me touch you ❀

by happydaysbus1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Cheating, Daddy Kink, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Harry in Panties, Harry is a boy who likes wearing skirts, I need a name for that character and she was Louis beard when I wrote this, I’ve nothing against her or any of the boys beard but you know, Kinda, Louis is a pervert, Louis is dating Danielle when he met harry, M/M, Making Love, No Incest, Shower Sex, Smutty, Top Louis Tomlinson, a lot of smut, and frustration, but he will love harry, harry is a princess, he is so cute, louis is an idiot, so she’s here and she’s a bit annoying, sorry - Freeform, yeah - Freeform, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 104,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydaysbus1/pseuds/happydaysbus1
Summary: He unbuttoned the belt that held his pants, dropping it, sliding his boxer at the same time. The way Harry sucks on one of his fingers and moans in anticipation is making it even more difficult.It felt so good, but so bad at the same time. Seeing the boy's face of pleasure as he masturbated on him was all Louis’ could think. It was a madness, and he knew it, but the fact is, he's enjoying it so much.No one made him feel this way, and none looked so sexy in panties.”Can I touch you? I want to touch you.” Harry gasped.“No, baby. You can’t. You're just going to watch.Harry pumped involuntarily, then bit his lower lip as he brought his face closer to Louis’ crotch. “Can I suck?”Louis smiled and denied as he masturbated harder. “No, baby. You can't suck... not yet.”Harry crossed his arms, pouting again. “You won't let me do anything!  You just touch yourself and look at me, I want you to touch me, and I want to touch you. Please, let me touch you, Louis!”Louis bit his lip, his free hand caressing Harry’s hot and flushed face. “You’re not ready for this yet.  But you know what, baby?””What?”“You gonna love it”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 25
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First at all: this fanfic is finished long before Jay died. (Early 2016) It wasn't my intention to be disrespectful with something so delicate. I'm sorry if someone feels uncomfortable reading this. I changed her name, so Louis mother’s name is “Katherine” 
> 
> Warning: English isn’t my language and this was originally written in Spanish. The first chapters aren't edited, so, there are grammatical errors everywhere. Be kind and correct them in the comments, I will edit it as soon as possible. Thank you!🌈
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Louis’ personality at first is unpleasant. His character uses hateful, homophobic, ableist speech or terminology, that does not mean I feels that way. THIS IS FICTION.

“Can you believe that I have to miss work because that fucking boy comes?" Louis snorted. "If Katherine wanted to replace me, she should be taking care of her child"

_”Don't be so insensitive, Louis. She died, the boy has no place to stay._

"I don't care, Liam. I haven't talked to her in 10 years, and now I'm breakfast with the surprise that I have to be babysat a teenager. Is there no orphanages or people who care for them?"

That's Louis. Callous and uncaring. In adolescence he had strong misunderstandings with his mother, and that was why when he as had the opportunity, he left home. He doesn't have relationship with his family, he went away and rearmed his life. At first he was scared, but eventually got used to his lonelyness, and he didn't suffer with the news of Katherine’s death ... or he didn't show it.

"Anyway, I'll talk you later, Payno."

He finished the phone call because the social worker would come with his Little brother. Well, not really. Harry was adopted by Kate at the age of 7 years, when Louis was no longer at home. They didn't get to know eachother, they are two complete strangers.

The idea of living with a teenager didn't like it at all. He will take care of him a few months and then he going to subtly advise him to find a job and leave.

The doorbell rang. Louis drank his coffee and set the cup on the counter, sighing strong.

_I don't want that boy be a freak of those addicted to games in red or emo, or punk, ugh. Fuck, fuck. Be a normal boy, be a normal boy._

Louis opened the door, feigning a smile. The woman was a pretty cute blonde. He didn't hesitate to scan her up and down to say hello.

"Good morning," he said in a flirtatious tone. For a moment he forgot who was supposed to be that woman and he was looking at her as she walked on the apartment. He was about to close the door, but ...

Golden boots appeared.

Louis frowned looking at that boots, then opened the door, he followed the path leggy, meeting a tight skirt on the thighs. _What the fuck?_ He looked at the social worker. "it's a joke?" He said.

The curly hadn't raised his gaze and when he did, Louis could see the most beautiful being. _This is a fucking joke?_ Where is the stupid boy with baggy pants, back cap and addicted to games he was expecting?

The woman cleared his throat when he noticed that Louis was quite surprised by Harry’s aspect. No one warned him.

The curly dragged his suitcase, looking all over the place. Louis's eyes were upon the legs of his _brother?_ and he shook his head as he closed the door. He was always ... _somewhat prejudiced with this kind of weird people._

"Mr Tomlinson, as you know, your mother died and she was in charge of this young boy. His name is Harry and he is 17 years old. You are the only family he has. We know it is not your duty to take care of him, and that is why he will stay with you for about 6 months when he turns eighteen, or until we find him a new home. Are you willing to take care of him?"

Louis was idly, listening intently. He looked at Harry, and the boy looked embarrassed. Louis smiled half, the boy looked adorable.

"I guess you're not gonna give me troubles, right?"

Silence.

"Hey, Curly, I'm speaking to you"

Harry looked up, blinked several times and nodded.

"Yes? Will you give me trouble?" Louis smiled.

"No, no, no. I swear" He shook wildly.

"Okay, in that case you can stay with me" Louis said, shaking his hand with the woman as if he'd just adopted a puppy.

****

Once they were alone, Louis showed him which would be his room.

Harry sighed softly as he pulled his suitcase clothes and folded it, settling it in his little closet. He has not brought much, just some clothes and memories. Doncaster's house went on sale, and all that money belongs to him. He prefer to start from zero again, and retained what meant the most to him. His favorite clothes and cutes photos with Kate.

He has been in and out of orphanages since he was a baby, but he assumed that nobody loved him because he was always sent back to the office of child protection services. From a young age he knew that dressing as a boy was supposed to dress didn't make him happy. He was happy wearing skirts and dresses. His favorite color was always pink, and all the boys at school laughed at him for wearing those things or painting his nails. He never heard any mockery, he ignored all they say because Kate made him understand that nobody can make fun of him for his appearance. She taught him that clothes have no gender and he could dress as he wanted. He came at Tomlinson’ house, and that has been his permanent home for 10 years until Kate died.

She smoked a lot.

"Sorry, Louis. Could you stop smoking in here? The smoke makes me sick"

Louis look at him, raising an eyebrow and releasing the smoke from his mouth. He wanted to laugh. "Sorry?"

Harry blinked several times. "It really makes me sick"

Louis rolled his eyes and went to the ashtray that was more close to him. "I do it now because you have just arrived, but I'll not stop doing it. This is my house. My house, my rules and I can smoke if I want"

"But I don't want you to die" Harry said and involuntary pout formed on his lips. "I don't wanna lose you too"

Louis swallowed. Okay, that hurt a little bit. "I'm not going to die, I mean... not now"

They sat on the couch, facing each other. Louis watched him in detail, frowning. He didn't want to sound rude, but ... he have to ask.

"What are you supposed to be?"

Harry lifted his gaze. His hands playing with the hem of his skirt. "I'm Harry"

Louis laughed. "I know your name is Harry, but what are you supposed to be?" said pointed his skirt. "Are you a girl? A boy? I don't understand"

"I'm Harry," he repeated.

The older bowed, resting his elbows on his knees as if trying to delve into the topic. He really had doubts about it. "I know, but I don’t understand. You’re wearing skirt ... You feel like a girl? Are you a girl inside or something like that?”

Harry frowned. "No"

"But you look like. You shave your legs, you paint your nails ... you wear lipstick." He said enumerating everything with his fingers, shrugging. 

He assumed the obvious because he wasn’t into learn about sexualities or whatever, he was an ignorant for real. For him, you can be a man or a woman if you born like a boy or a girl.

"So? Are you saying that I can't use all this because I am a boy?"

Louis shrugged again "Psst ... no, I mean... don't supposed to" he said, and Harry bit his lip, looking down, looking disappointed.

There was an eternal silence after that.

"Mom said that I can wear anything I want and makes me happy"

 _Mom was crazy,_ Louis meant, but said nothing. "Well, okay. If you are happy like that..."

"I'm happy" Harry said. Louis nodded. 

"Did you finish school?"

"Yes. I was the best stud-"

"Are you going to uni? Don’t you want to find a job or something?" Louis interrupted.

Harry shrugged. Actually he always wanted to study a career, but high school wasn't a very pleasant experience for him. He's not sure of wanting to be the "weirdo" also in college.

"Well, I guess we can talk about that later. I have contacts, I could speak to someone that can accept you into ..."

"I don't know if I want to study, honestly"

Louis frowned. "Well, you shouldn't think like that. At your age I lived alone already"

"Yes, and you're an excellent attorney, and you live in this nice place. Mom told me about you. She always said that you-"

Louis stood, walking toward the kitchen and stopped. "What do you want to lunch? Here I have pizza delivery number, Mexican food, Chinese," said pointing refrigerator.

"You don't cook?" Harry asked. As he followed him to the kitchen.

Louis gave a fake laugh. "Ha! No."

"I can cook!" He said, cheerfully. "Mom taught me many recets of-"

"Harry, God! Can you stop naming her? Kate died! And besides, she wasn't your mother!"

Harry shocked in place, and took steps back slowly. He was frightened, but the yell wasn't what hurt him most. He loved Kate, so, so much. She was the only person in the world who accepted him as he was. Of course she was his mother.

Tears fell down his face. Harry wiped them instantly; not wanting to mourn in front of Louis, they just met, and he doesn't want Louis to believe that he is stupid sensitive and whiny for everything ... even if he is.

Louis’ heart almost walloped his chest. It was as if to explode there. He didn’t know why, but seconds later he was hugging Harry, cradling his head on his chest.

"Sorry, didn't mean to be cruel. I'm a beast, sorry, sorry," he whispered.

Harry stopped mourning, but still didn't break the embrace. Louis smelled good and his chest was nice ... in his arms he felt like home again.

"Harry? are-are you okay?" Louis asked, breaking the embrace and taking his face with his hands.

Harry lifted his head, smiling slightly, but Louis had never seen such a radiant smile.

"Yes, brother. I'm fine." He said, although it was a lie. He never wanted to kiss another human being more in his life as he want to kiss Louis now.

For some strange reason, his necklace broke, and fell to the ground. Harry sigh, and he was about to bend down to lift it, but Louis did it first.

He leaned down, and it was assumed that once he had the necklace in his hands, his body had to pull himself up, but ...

Harry's legs looked so soft and smooth that he could not look away from them. As he went up, his eyes follow the beautiful body of his little brother.

Louis swallowed when their eyes met again. "Here-here its, Harry"

Harry smiled and hugged him tightly again. Before leaving, he left a deep kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, Lou. Pizza will be fine. I will be right back in a minutes."

Louis rubbed his cheek gently where Harry left his kiss. He was lost by the way Harry walked up the stairs. The curly not bragged to move his hips, but enough that Louis thought it was sexy ...

Harry was damn sexy, and Louis knew he was screwed up.

.  
.  
.

Louis focused on his food, trying not to be frightened; he had no idea if Harry was sexy by nature or not, but might be flirting with him.

To help his frustration, Louis began to feel a little heat. The way Harry walked, and his delicate gestures; everything about him was interesting and attractive. He was so expressive when he spoke; his eyes, eyebrows, lips, tongue, all he was manipulating was sexy. He clocked the rest of his body too. His body language was too obvious and self-assured.

Harry knows perfectly well that he is hot, and possibly he is bragging about it.

****

After dinner, Harry helped Louis to clean the dishes.

Harry spoke about the school, his favourite music and hobbies. Louis was listening to it, but for moments he was wishing that be kept silent a bit. Harry was very talkative, Louis, on the other hand adores the silence.

"Louis" Harry said, opposite to him so close that they're faces were to one centimeter of touching. "Your blue eyes are beautiful. They are the most amazing that I saw." He said and smiled, embracing him by the waist. Louis was doing nothing, speachless. "When I look at them, its difficult to apart the gaze. I could drown in the ocean of your eyes" He said and kissed his cheek.

He lost the count at the day. Harry was kissing him all the time.

The boy was flirting again. What will he do with him? _If he continue this way, I will fuck him soon..._ What? Oh, shit. Shit.

He removed Harry's arms and pushed it lightly backwards to keep those thoughs out of his mind.

"Aren't you tired, Harry? You might go to sleep" he suggested.

Harry smiled. "Hmm... Can we see a movie together?"

"I don't think so, I'm tired"

Harry opened the fridge with confidence and verified that there was cream. He go down to seize it and Louis had a pre-infarction.

He saw his panties.

"Harry, don't you think that's a very short... skirt?" he said and it wasn't important to him to sound like the protective brother.

Harry smeared cream in one of his fingers and sucked it while it was walking towards him. "I love cream. Do you want a little?" he said taking his finger daringly towards Louis's mouth. 

Louis had no choice but to suck, because Harry's finger was in his mouth already. He walked backwards to move away from him. Harry is making this too difficult, and now he has a bit of cream in the commissure of his lips.

Louis's mentality is too pervert.

"Maybe I have to go to sleep now" he said pointed the stairs.

"Oh... okay, if you are tired. I'm going to take a shower before going to bed" Harry said while suck one of his finger and pinching down his skirt.

_Now you cover yourself, right? Now when I go away? You... little cute whore._

****

At 11 am o'clock, Louis was sitting in his little office in his bedroom, searching a few files of work. 

Harry called at his room's door. "Lou, can I—?"

"Come in" Louis said. He keep his eyes on the laptop screen, into his reading and drinking tea.

Harry walked towards him and inclined to embrace him over the shoulders, kissing his cheek. "Good morning, Lou. What are you doing?"

Louis left the cup on his desk and thinly removed Harry's arms. "Good morning. Go to the kitchen and make your own breakfast." He ordered while it was moving his chair backwards and removed his glasses.

"You look really sexy and handsome wearing glasses, Lou. You should use them often" He kissed his cheek and his head was supported in Louis's shoulders.

Louis had his hands to the sides of his body, he wasn't reacting. Everything was looking like a fucking prank and he wasn't understand neither how Harry was so shameless. The worst thing is Harry is wearing a nightgown of silk, and practically he is sitting on his dick. 

“Okay, no, no..." Louis took him by the arms and stood him up. "You can't sitting on me like that, Harry"

Harry was standing up with a frown. "Why not?"

"Because not, I mean... you can’t—we can’t. Because not, and that's it. Go to your room, Harry. I have a headache now, go away!"

Harry nodded and went out of Louis's room.

****

Louis was trying to clear his mind of everything what happen with Harry while was watching TV in his bed. For a little while he might not think on his own problems and concentrate on Chandler's problems, Rachel problem's, on Monica's and the others three.

There was a knock at his door. Louis was tightened and swallowed saliva crossly.

"Come—come in"

Harry entered. "Hi, Lou. How do you feel?"

"Hmm, good. I'm going to be better, I'd just need to rest"

Harry was holding a salver. "Do you want a cup of tea?"

"Oh, that's very kind of you, Harry. You shouldn’t” Louis smiled and sat down.

Harry smiled and approached him, accomodating the salve ron his thighs. Louis gave a gulp of tea and sighed. "I'm sorry to yell at you, Harry. I didn't —"

Harry smiled. "Don't be sorry, Louis. Its not your fault. I only want that you feel good... I don’t want to give you problems, I don't want to bother you"

Louis felt a small pain in his chest, because the original idea of all this was for Harry to leave as soon as possible.

The plan is still in place.

He took another gulp of warm tea. "Hmm, this is very good. I really need it, thank you... again"

"I was thinking, Lou... what do you want to eat? O might —"

"No, Harry. You don't need to cook, we can buy made meal"

"But I like cooking" Harry did a pout and Louis believed that was the most adorable thing that he saw in his life.

"We might do it together" Louis said and frowned. _What?_

"What?" Harry asked, smilingly.

"What?" Louis repeated. "No, I mean... you might cook and I could look at you meanwhile"

_Look at him meanwhile? Oh God._

Harry laughed and sat down in the bed, supporting his hand on Louis' thigh. "I like more the idea of you and I doing... things together"

_Like fuck, right?_

Louis felt his face warm and he drank the whole rest of the tea with difficult. Harry didn’t remove the hand oh his thigh, he inclined and supported lightly his chin on him. Now Harry's face was to close to his crotch.

"Are you okay, Lou?"

"Yes. Hmm, so... how's the school?" he changes the topic.

"School? I already finished the school, Lou. I told you that" Harry smiles while it crawled in the bed, putting himself confortable to rest his head on Louis's thighs.

They were looking each other fixedly at the eyes, then Louis observed the way in wich Harry had his crossed legs raised up. His skirt lightly up, his pantis a bit at sight.

"You are not even shy, isn't?" he said and denied with a suggestive smile. Louis didn’t know what to say or to do, really.

Harry denied too. “Mhm, no... well, yes, I am, but... I feel comfortable being the center of your attention, actually" he said and smiled.

Louis loved those dimples that formed in his cheeks. He inclined a bit and touched one of them with the knuckle oh his right hand. He swallowed saliva and remove his hand.

"Do you have friends, Harry? Did you leave anyone in Doncaster?"

Harry didn't raise his chin, he denied still supported on Louis's legs, sending an electric current to all his body.

"I only have you" he said and smiled.

Louis pressed his lips, agreeing. A part of him wanted to throw the salver aside and then to lean Harry on his body and touching him everywhere.

The boy was sweet and seems inocent, but it was on his legs with a fucking short skirt.

Everything in Harry was cute and sexy at same time. Louis was sure to go crazy.

******

A/N:  
Sexual tension will be too much since the beginning. Louis is too perverted, and Harry is innocent (although at times he doesn't seem it, he is) and wants everything from Louis.

Welcome to the frustration.✨


	2. Chapter 2

They were talking for a long time, and then Louis massaged his curls. He did not know when, but Harry fell asleep on his legs. Making sure not to wake him, he pushed the tray aside to remove it from his legs. Louis took his head and rested one of his pillows underneath it. As he bent down to take the tray, he had the perfect view of Harry's ass. Those pink panties were so tight; they made his thighs look a lot more desirable than they already are.

Being careful not to touch him, he barely pinched the edge of that cloth to cover his underwear. His hand shook with the uncontainable desire to touch it. He got out of bed, carrying the tray to the kitchen, almost running away from his little brother... the one who had just gave him an erection.

Louis is very active sexually speaking. He doesn’t have a girlfriend, but he has someone for casual sex whenever he wants to. So, everything that has to do with sex always makes it hard as a brick.

His sexy little brother was not going to be the exception.

He really needed to get rid of his erection, he had to jerk off immediately. Of course he was not going to do it in his room where Harry slept. He went down to the first floor, and sat on his couch while music played to set the mood.

He watched his own hand move up and down to the base. He groaned several times with enthusiasm at the way his cock grew harder in his fist, and finally closed his eyes.

Many thoughts passed through his mind at that moment. Imagining that the curly boy was the one holding him with his delicate hands, his penis swelled even more, and his fist pumped faster.

Suddenly, the forbidden image of his brother and him in the same bed came to mind. He imagined himself gripping his curly hair tightly while he fucks his beautiful mouth.

He needed to cum soon. He closed his eyes again, leaning his head and his whole body on the back of the sofa, sighing.

He moaned loudly as the thick, hot liquid shot from his sensitive head, staining his shirt, belly, thighs, and drying over his hand.

He looked at himself in a state of complete trance where his own orgasm struck him suddenly. He breathed hard, wrinkling his face, his hips bouncing back.

"Lou?"

Louis's eyes widened in astonishment as he pulled up his joggers quickly. Harry was coming down the stairs, and Louis was not sure what he saw, if he saw anything.

Shame and guilt took over him immediately. He quickly wiped his hands with his pants back, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. He just masturbated to the thought of his brother.

Well, Harry is not technically his brother, but still. Louis felt dirty and sick because despite knowing it was wrong, he liked to do it.

"Har-harry? What's wrong?"

The curly headed boy finally came down, rubbing his eyes and yawning slightly.

"Your bed is so comfortable, and with your pampering I fell asleep," he said innocently and smiled like an angel.

Louis swallowed. "That was not pampering, I just ... I touched your hair." He looked away, walking to the kitchen.

Harry followed him, and when Louis stopped, he hugged him from behind, resting his face on his back.

"I loved it when you did it. I never liked someone to touch my curls, but you can do it whenever you want"

Louis walked away; he did not want to touch him, walked to the sink to wash his hands. Harry smiled as he climbed onto the counter.

"What shall we eat, Lou?" He asked, peeling a banana.

Louis looked at him out of the corner of his eye. _Really? Is this a fucking joke? Where are the cameras?_

He leaned on the refrigerator with his arms crossed and lost in thoughts. He was not really scared, or well, not so much; he was just wondering again what was wrong with him, because now he could not take his eyes off that tempting image.

Harry pulled out his tongue to bring the banana to his mouth. Louis unconsciously licked his lips, releasing an involuntary gasp.

"Har-harry ... do you always eat bananas in that ... way?" He said, and he gasped.

Harry smiled, still wiping the corner of his mouth with long strokes of his tongue. Louis swallowed.

"How, Lou?" He said, his voice soft. "Bananas are eaten this way, silly"

Louis licked his lower lip and nodded instantly, returning to real life. He turned to check the delivery numbers.

"Maybe we could ask for ..."

"I have an idea, Lou!" He said, jumping to the ground.

Louis turned around "What idea?"

"I was thinking ... I need to buy some clothes. Maybe we could go to the mall and eat around. What do you say? Is there a place close by where we can go?"

His eyes were wide in shock. His brother’s arms were now surrounding his waist in a new embrace. Louis felt sicker than before, because the sight he had of Harry this close, licking the banana trails at the corners of his mouth, made him start to feel horny again.  
Harry's pink lips were actually very delicious looking and soft. Now, Louis wanted to do with his tongue what Harry did with his own.

He was so embarrassed and confused that he could hardly bear it. He pushed Harry away again. 

"Yes, we could. I must take a shower before." He walked up the stairs. "In half an hour we go out, get ready," he said.

****

Louis drove to the mall. He did not want to be hurtful, but ... the reality was that he was ashamed that someone he knew would see him with Harry.

"We're in. We can meet here... an hour and a half? Go where you want to go, I'll be around," he said as he parked.

Harry frowned. "Will you not go with me? Are you gonna leave me alone?" He pouted.

"Harry, you're 17 fucking years old, you're big enough to go shopping by yourself, don’t you think?"

The curly boy shrugged, and nodded. "Sure, you're right, I can do it alone, of course I can," he said, trying to look confident, but in reality, he was trying to convince himself that he could.

It's not like he has any kind of social phobia, but something like that ... he's innocent, and he does not really know when someone approaches him with good intentions or not. He suffered a lot of bullying at school, he has been severely beaten on several occasions. Some came close to pretending to be his friends, but it was only to make fun of him, venting his secrets. After that, he was not able to go anywhere alone. 

He's no fool, retarded, or anything like that, he's just not used to it, and he never knew how to be alone. He never had friends, Kate was really the only person he had in the world.  
The last time he shared with her, when she was ill, Kate asked him to promise her that he would be a good boy forever and would do everything he could to get Louis to accept him, so he would not be alone. If his brother did not want him, he must do his best to overcome his fears and fend for himself. He promised.

"Yes, I can, Lou," he repeated.

"Well, do you have enough money?" He asked as he took out his wallet.

"Yes, I do," he said and pulled out a handful of $ 100 bills.

"Harry, hide that!" Louis grunted. "Do not show money on the street, are you stupid?"

Harry frowned. "No, I'm not stupid, Louis."

"Well, try not to look like it, then." Louis pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one. "What?"

Harry stared at him. He said nothing, instead turned and walked away from him.

****

Harry bought everything he wanted and needed before the time was up, so he decided to go around to see if he could find Louis.

On the ground floor of the huge shopping mall, there was a huge water fountain and many people gathered around it. When Harry approached, he noticed that there were many coins in the water, then, he turned and threw a coin, making a wish.

_I wish Louis would love me and want me near him forever._

Opening his eyes, he looked to his left, and saw Louis sitting in a coffee shop. Harry smiled as he walked over to him. Louis was staring at his phone, so Harry stood behind him, covering his eyes, and kissed his cheek.

"Mhm ... beautiful, I love that we play this way. Why don’t you kiss me on the mouth?"

Harry smiled widely, not sure if he should do it or not, but ... he gave him a kiss, just a simple kiss.

Louis took him off guard, grabbed him from one of his hands, and propelled him down to sit him on his lap, but then he opened his eyes, looked at Harry horrified and pushed him back as he wiped his mouth roughly.

"Harry? What the fuck?!" he screams.

"Y-You said"

"Is THIS thing your brother?" Said a brunette, who was approaching with two shakes, and laughed staring at him from top to bottom.

Harry looked at himself, trying to figure out what was wrong with him, but he was too much of a fashion lover, and nothing was wrong. His outfit was fine and he knows how to combine, he has good taste.

"Harry, are you done shopping yet?" Louis asked and the boy nodded. “And you don’t want to keep looking, I'll give you my card," he said, and took out his wallet to get his visa. "Buy yourself everything you want, go... and only come back in half an hour, or when I text you"

Harry took the card and nodded. He lifted his bags from the floor and walked to the first escalator to go up and buy more.

****

Harry was sitting on one of the benches, waiting for Louis's schedule to be fulfilled, or receiving a message from him.

He looked at everything around him, and in a cellphone accessory store, he visualized a blond. He was staring at him while biting his nails, but Harry was not sure whether he was looking at him contemptuously or not, so he ignored it.

He took out his phone, to verify that no message had arrived, because an hour had already passed and he was already bored. He did not buy anything from Louis's money.

To go down the escalators, he had to walk through that cell phone store. He walked normally, looking bored, and suddenly ...

"Hi"

Harry turned, and smiled gently. "Hello," he said, and kept walking.

"Wait, wait," said the blond.

Harry stopped, was about to turn, but the boy was already in front of him. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Harry" he said.

The blond smiled and held out his hand to greet him, but Harry had both hands occupied, so he took the audacity to approach and kiss his cheek. "Nice to meet you, Harry, I'm Niall"

Harry smiled, but he did not know why, actually. Maybe because he noticed that Niall was the only person who did not look at him in a bad way the whole time he was there.

"Oh, hello Niall"

"Yes, listen, I have a party tonight at home, do you want to come?"

Harry frowned. "I do not know who you are, why would I go to your party?"

"Because it will be great, today is my birthday"

"Oh, happy birthday! Anyway, why are you inviting me?"

"Because you're cute" the blond replied and smiled lovably.

Harry blushed, _a boy told him he was cute_... "Well, yeah, if my brother can take me there ..."

"Yeah, sure, you can go with him if you want. It'll be fine while you go" said the blond, happily hoping that Harry accepted. He gave him a paper where he had his number written down. "This is my number. Send me a message. I will send you the address. You live far from here? Can you give me your facebook or something?”

"I do not know exactly where I live, because I just moved, but I guess my brother will know how to get there"

"Great" Niall said and folded his arms smiling. He looked around, as if trying to think of a new topic of conversation. He did not want to look stupid, but Harry spoke first.

"You work here?"

"Aha, yes, there" pointed the small shop. "But no one was coming, so I came to talk to you. Thanks for not rejecting me, it would have been embarrassing"

Harry smiled as he took out his phone and wrote down Niall's number to call him, and the blond kept his number at that moment.

"There you have my number, you can send me the address-"

"What are you doing, Harry?!"   
Louis said as he bent down to lift the curly boy’s bags. "Did you give your number to that guy?" He took his arm, leading him to the escalator.

Harry said nothing, just looked at Niall, who was red, because he thought Louis would beat him. The blonde waved at him in the distance with his hand.

"You can not give your number to the first guy you see” he said, his tone strong. "That's being a whore"

"He was kind, he invited me to a party that he will do at his house tonight. He said that you can go"

"A party? No, do not dream about it, you will not go"

Harry released his grip, frowned. His face was red, and he sighed heavily. He was about to say something, but then Louis said shit.

"Of course he's going to invite you to his house. Look how you're dressed! Anyone would think you're an easy slut to take to bed"  
  
******

The drive home was quiet, the rest of the day too.

Harry was too submissive, and that's why he did not respond to what Louis said. Of course he wanted to tell him that he was wrong, that he was not a slut, and that he did not pretend to be one either.

When he heard it, he remembered all those insults that he received for years in the hallways of the school.

Whore  
Slut  
Easy  
How much do you charge?

He didn’t think the way he dresses was going to be a problem for Louis. He didn’t want to be a problem, but that hurt him a lot.

Once home, Harry returned his credit card, and went straight to his room. There he locked himself in and lay down on his bed, intending to sleep for the rest of the weekend.

It was almost night time and he had started to cry. That’s was not something out of the ordinary, Harry was very sentitive and often cried. Now he just wanted Louis to knock on the door and come in to apologize for being rude. He would forgive him for anything. He just wants Louis to accept him.

As if his wishes were fulfilled, Louis knocked on the door.

"Harry?"

Harry sat down on the bed, wiped his tears away, smiling. "Yes, Lou?"

"Harry, if you want something to eat, you can order whatever you want, remember that there are delivery numbers in the fridge, I'll leave you money on the table, or if you want to prepare something, I don’t know, I'll go out”

"It-it's okay," Harry said, trying not to sound broken. "Do not worry, Louis"

"Okay, bye"

****

"No, seriously, you guys have to see him! He was wearing a tight dress, and a matching bag with his boots, let's not forget the make-up, and the nails painted, obviously!" Said Danielle. The brunette whom Louis was dating lately.

All Louis's friends laughed as they listened. He also laughed a bit, trying to hide his discomfort.

"That boy has problems. He can’t get through life by believing and dressing like a girl, doesn’t he realize he's embarrassing people?"

"He doesn’t think he's a girl, he just likes to dress like that" Louis explained.

"Uh, I want to see him, I’m diying to it. I've never seen anyone so weird" Calvin said.

Louis laughed, but he thought it unnecessary to keep talking about him. "Hey, well ... he's my brother, enough."

"Anyway, very soon he will go, right love?"

"Where will he go?" Asked Oli.

"Louis will throw him out soon. It's obvious he's ashamed of Harry too" Danielle said.

"It's not that I'm embarrassed, but... I don’t know, I'm not used to living with someone else"

"Let alone someone like him..." The brunette continued to laugh, and Louis frowned.

He didn’t like this conversation anymore. He scratched his beard, his face changed completely. "I think I'm going to go home"

Danielle pouted "But it's only 2am!"

"Yes, but I want to get up early tomorrow to study a case file. I'd better go and rest"

"Do you want me to go with you?" Danielle winked.

"No. No, beautiful. Another day, today I'm tired" he excused himself.

****

Louis came home around 2:30 am. He went straight to the fridge, and drank some juice. He thought Harry would be watching a movie in the living room or something. A teenager does not get used to sleeping early on weekends, but then he remembers that Harry is ... different from the rest.

Ugh, he hates being prejudiced, but he can not help it.

His brow wrinkled when he noticed that the money he left for the food was still on the table. Then he checked around in the kitchen, checking for signs that something was cooking, but everything was shiny. Just as he left it.

He thought of something and dismissed it. 

He frowned again... unless...

He went upstairs, and went to Harry's room. He would normally have knocked on the door, but he did not mind not doing it this time. It was his house after all.

He opened the door, turned on the light and... Harry was not there, his bed was perfectly made.

He would have gone the rest of the house to look for him but it was obvious that Harry went to that party.

His heart quickened, his chest squeezed a little. He lit a cigarette as he walked down the stairs. He picked up his phone and called.  
One, two ... 34 times in half an hour.

"Harry, where the fuck are you? Answer me, little shit!" he yelled at the answering machine.

Harry never answered, and Louis was desperate.

****

It was 4:30 am when he arrived. He entered quickly, intending not to be loud because he saw Louis's car outside. Harry didn’t want his brother to know that he left, because that meant he disobeyed. It was the first time Harry had ignored an order, he never lied to Kate.

He locked the door, walked on tiptoe, his boots in hand, staring at the floor; But as soon as he looked up the stairs, he saw Louis sitting on one of the steps.

He looked angry.

Harry swallowed. "L-Louis”

Louis wanted to yell at him, ask him for an explanation, and give him a sermon that he should not have left without telling where or at least he must have answered the calls of someone who was worried about him. But he remembered that at his age he ran away from home without saying where and always did what he wanted. He was not the one to ask for explanations, much less to give the example. So, without saying anything, he got up and walked to his room, closing the door very tightly.

Harry felt terrible for disobeying, but at the same time he felt too happy. He went to a party for the first time and enjoyed it... he even made friends.

****

On Sunday morning, Harry woke up a bit late. When he went down the stairs, he could see Louis leaning on the couch, his laptop on his legs, and some papers around. He was reading carefully, and Harry guessed it was work.

"Good morning, Lou" he said.

Silence. Louis went on with what he was doing and paid no attention. At that moment his phone rang, Louis answered. Harry listened as he prepared his breakfast.

“Yes. Yes. You can come if you want”

"Will we have a guest, Lou?" Harry said as he approached with his cup and sat on a couch.

"I will have." Louis said and continued reading.

"Lou"

"What?"

"Could you put that cigarette out?" (He Coughed) "It really makes me feel sick"

Louis looked up, staring at him as he released the smoke from his mouth toward him. "I assume that at the party you were at last night nobody smoked. Did you ask them all to turn it off as well?"

Harry frowned.

"Pff, well, if you went to a real party" he said and rolled his eyes as he extinguished the cigarette in the ashtray.

"Are you mad about that, Lou?"

Louis was annoyed to hear that ‘Lou’ with his tender voice.

"Should I be angry about something? Did you do something that would annoy me?" His tone was loud, not screaming... but almost.

Harry looked down and shook his head no. Louis did not believe any of it.

"Who's coming, Lou?" he asked.

Again, that damn tender voice and that body language were so OBVIOUS. Harry was not wearing a skirt this time, but he wore a very tight jean shorts, a kind of woven croptop and hat.

"Why are you wearing a hat? You are in a living room. There is no sun here"

Louis hates to get nervous, took his laptop off, rested it on the coffee table and then took out a new cigarette. He was about to light it on, but...

Harry stood up.

"Look, Lou, I bought all this yesterday, it's the latest in fashion" he said slowly.

Louis's eyes roamed his body in slow motion as he lit his cigarette... Everything was going well, until he had the perfect view of Harry's ass again... it was small and perfect, his legs so long and...

"Lou ... are you burning?" Harry pointed to his shirt.

"What?" Louis blinked and returned to reality. He felt something burning, but he thought it was his insides for being a pervert. In the end, it turned out that the cigarette fell out of his mouth while on, and... “SHIT!" Louis shouted.

He stood up instantly, striking his chest. He removed the Adidas T-shirt instantly, to make sure it was not too messed up, but it was obvious that it was no longer good for him.

"Fuck! It was a new shirt. Harry!"

"What did i do?" Harry shrugged.

"It was your fault! You and all your ..." he pointed at his entire body. "Oh, forget it."

He walked to the laundry room, to throw the T-shirt in the bin where he keeps dirty clothes (or the one he does not use.) Harry followed him, saying things honestly he was not listening to.

Louis was going crazy. Harry confuses him more and more, and he does not know how much he can control himself. He is, _in fact- straight,_ but he has this kind of fantasy where he fucks hard and prolonged into his sexy little brother and, it’s difficult ... Shit, of course it’s difficult, and more now when he has Harry's hands on his naked chest.

"Does it hurt, Lou?"

Louis swallowed and nodded.

"If you say it was my fault, will you let me heal your wound then?"

"W-what? H-how?" Louis kept his eyes on Harry's hands. They caressed his pecs.

"Here, Lou, does it hurt here?" He touched his soft fingers to the reddish skin.

Louis closed his eyes for a moment and nodded again. "Y-yes, Harry, right there."

Unexpectedly, Harry kissed the reddened skin softly. Louis closed his eyes, his head slightly tilted back, and his heart beating a thousand a second.

Harry kissed his chest once more, slowly turning his way from reddened skin. Louis swallowed when he noticed that he was no longer kissing where he burned, but kissed everywhere, and...

"Do you like it, Lou? Do you like me to kiss you like that?"

His gaze was tender, his face looked innocent, but his mouth... _Shit_ , no. That mouth was very dirty, at least in Louis's mind it was.

He wanted to fuck that mouth.

He couldn’t contain it any more, then, forcefully, he took Harry by his legs and leaned him on the counter of the sink. _Fuck all._

His cute little brother wants this.  
  
He opened Harry's legs sharply, and stood in between them. The boy sighed heavily, both hands holding the edge of the table. 

He looked at his brother, and noticed that his blue eyes were darker than they usually are. He knows this because he looks at them intently every time, and they are darker. Unconsciously, he lowered his gaze to Louis's thin lips, and bit into his.

Louis took off his hat, and put it on himself. With one hand on Harry's ass he pulled him closer. The boy let out a small cry, smiling almost childishly, and Louis smiled crookedly.

"This is what you wanted, right? This is what you've been looking for since you arrived, little brother"

Harry's hands were now wrapping around his neck. Again, his gaze was tender, his face looked innocent, but Louis imagined how it would feel to kiss him. It was very likely that Harry had the softest lips in the world. Louis wanted to fuck that mouth right now.

He placed one of his hands on the back of Harry's neck and pulled him to him with one hand on his waist. The curly headed boy groaned, and Louis lost his sanity as he listened.

Their faces almost brushing, Louis bit his own lips. He was about to kiss him but...

The doorbell saved him from committing madness.

He suddenly broke away from Harry, the one who now huffed adorably as he played with his legs dangling from the counter.

Louis rubbed his face, feeling warm (in every way) and left the laundry room to open the door.

"Hello, baby, I just came so we could have lunch together!" Danielle said as she crept in confidently after kissing Louis on the lips.

Once she took off her jacket, she looked closely at Louis. He was completely flushed, shirtless, barefoot, and a girl's hat sat atop his head. She crossed her arms and frowned.

"What with the hat?" she asked.

"What hat?"

"The one on your head, Louis"

Louis patted his forehead and nodded as he took it off and threw it back toward the sofa. "Oh, it's Harry's hat" he said, and the girl rolled her eyes.

"He’s here?" She asked.

"Yes, he lives here, where do you want him to be?"

"I don’t know, does he have no friends? A boyfriend?"

Louis frowned. "No, he does not have a boyfriend." Then he realized that his tone had sounded strange. "I don’t know, really. I guess not, I don’t ask those things"

"Oh well, I'll ask _her_ later... between girls we understand each other" she said and laughed as she bent to lift his hat off the floor. “How do I look?" She ask, as she turned to show Louis with the hat on.

Louis shrugged. He knows perfectly well that when a girl asks how she looks wearing something, he must answer without hesitation. "Fine" he answered automatically.

"Just fine?" She said and pouted.

"Actually, it looks ugly on you, but Louis is being nice” Harry said, entering the room.

Louis didn’t want to smile, but he couldn’t help it. "Harry, this is Danielle”

"Really? Aww... I had a hamster named like that” he said and smiled.

"Sorry?" She took off the hat and leaned against the sofa. She crossed her arms, staring at him from head to toe.

"But then I had an ugly reaction on my skin and mom took me to the doctor ... It turns out I'm allergic to rats"

"Harry" Louis caught his attention.

"If you like my hat you can keep it, honey” Harry said. "In fact, I always end up donating what I do not use to the needy ones"

She opened her mouth and eyes, leaning heavily on one leg. "Is that some sort of hint?"

"Oh, you can even think, how cute!"

"Harry, go to your room." Louis sighed heavily.

"No, why? I have not had a pet in a long time, she seems harmless. She doesn’t bite, does she?" He pointed out.

"Enough, bitch" Danielle said.

Harry smiled when he saw that he had done his job. Danielle was irritated, and looked defiantly at Louis, hoping he would reprimand the boy for being so rude at her. 

Harry turned and walked to his room, ignoring her, and swaying his hips on purpose.

Minutes later, Louis went to his room.

"Harry, what the fuck was that all about?"

The boy smiled, lay back on his bed, and as soon as Louis stepped inside, he patted the mattress so that his brother would sit next to him. Louis didn’t do it, but then Harry pouted and the older man rolled his eyes as he sat down.

"What was that all about, Harry?"

"She started it" Harry shrugged, playing with the cushion between his legs. "She started and I ... well, I had to do it"

"Harry, she didn’t say anything. You didn’t even give her a chance to say hi properly."

"She was rude in the mall... also called me 'THIS THING’as if I were a joke" he said and rolled his eyes.

Louis burst out laughing at once. "To be honest with you... I don’t agree with how you acted now downstairs, but anyway, I must admit that I'm a bit proud of you. I love sarcasm, and what you did out there was great. It wasn’t good that you did it, but it was funny."

"Thank you, Lou"

"I didn’t think you were like this, I thought you were more ..."

"Stupid?"

"Stupid is not what I mean ... I don’t know, Innocent ...?"

Harry smiled, albeit slightly, then pout. "I'm a faker"

"Why would you say that?"

"Actually all that didn’t come from me... Niall told me to tell her all that if I saw her again"

Louis frowned "Who’s Niall?"

"My friend" Harry said instantly. "The one I met at the mall... he invited me to his party"

Louis raised an eyebrow. "Friend, did you meet him yesterday and he’s already your friend? I would like to know what concept you have of friendship" He said and laughed.

"He's my first real friend" Harry said and shrugged.

The older man wrinkled his brow, denying it. "That can’t be true. You're 17, I'm sure you've had friends in Doncaster."

Harry shook his head, blinking several times, with a slight pout on his lips. 

There are two things Louis wants to do right now: hug and kiss him. On the one hand, if it's true what Harry says, it's sad that he did not have a single friend; but on the other hand, he wants to kiss him because Harry is so fucking tender and sexy at the same time. Louis is very confused, and he just remembered that Danielle arrived at an inopportune moment.

Apparently he was not the only one who remembered.

"She’s your girlfriend, Lou?"

"Define girlfriend" Louis said.

"I do not know, you define it."

"No. We're just friends."

"But I heard her call you baby"

"Special friends"

"Oh." Harry nodded and looked back at the cushion. Louis was about to get out of bed, but Harry stopped him by taking his hand. "Will she be leaving soon, Lou?"

“She’s staying for lunch”

Harry smiled. "And then we'll be alone again?"

Louis swallowed because... _Shit_ , they’ll be alone again ... that's dangerous.

****

His Sunday must have been otherwise. He had planned to convince Louis to watch a movie, or just hang out together doing anything, but Danielle was there all day, and he locked himself in his room until dinner.

Harry wasn’t like Danielle thought he would be. When Louis told her about his younger brother, she imagined a clumsy and simple boy, probably with a face full of acne, but Harry was nothing like that. In a way, she was jealous; His face was smooth, without any imperfection, almost out of a magazine. She definitely wants to know if he uses any special cream for his skin.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Harry?" Danielle asked, trying to create a conversation topic.

Harry looked up and shook his head no, he could tell that he blushed, not because it was a lie, but that question was very misplaced perhaps.

"Oh, you’re blushing! Then you like someone, don’t you?"

Harry looked at Louis instantly, and shook his head again.

"Uhm ... I think so" she laughed.

"Of course not" said Louis "He does not have a boyfriend"

"Oh, shut up, Louis, this is a conversation between girls" She said, and winked at Harry.

He’s not quite sure what really bothered him most. Whether the fact that Danielle treats him as a girl, or that she believes they have enough confidence to talk about his things.

"Good night” Harry said and got up from his chair.

Louis frowned when he saw him climbing the stairs, then looked at Danielle to try to understand what happened. She shrugged and Louis stood up.

"Wait here, I'll go see if he’s all right" Louis said and Danielle rolled her eyes.

Once standing in front of his door, Louis knocked softly on the door as he opened it.

"Can I come in?" He said, his tone soft. Harry nodded as he sat on the bed.

Louis walked over to him, sat down beside him, and sighed heavily. 

"You don’t like her, right?" Louis asked. Harry folded his arms and said nothing. “Well, Harry, you're going to have to get used to seeing her."

He took off his boots to lie down on the bed. "You said she wasn’t your girlfriend"

"She's not my girlfriend, but, you know... She'll be here often"

Louis got to his feet, but Harry grabbed him tightly by his arm, pulling him down to sit again, but closer this time.

"Lou?"

“What, Harry?"

"Can you cuddle me again so I fall asleep?"

Louis swallowed. "Harry, I can’t ... no."

Harry pouted. "Please, Lou, just for a moment, I'll fall asleep right away, I promise"

He rubbed his eyes with his fingertips nodding, and then brought one of his hands to Harry's hair.

"Uhm ... yes ... I love it, Lou"

Louis massaged his hair, but Harry was moaning as if he were massaging something else. Louis began to breathe heavily just from hearing him.

"Har-harry, I think I'll stop" he said, taking his hand away, but Harry grabbed it, bringing it to his lips and kissing it. Then he caressed his fingers with his face.

"I like your hands, Lou... your fingers."

Louis closed his eyes when Harry pulled him to lie down beside him. Now the boy was leaning on his chest, encircling him in a hug, with one of his legs on Louis's leg.

"Lou"

"Uhm?"

"It still hurts?"

Louis opened his eyes and frowned. "What thing?"

Harry lifted his head from his chest, smiling. "Here, silly." He said, touching one of his pecs.

Louis swallowed. _No, it doesn’t hurt, it never really hurt,_ “Yes, it hurts a bit, yes"

"Can I heal you, Lou?" He asked, his tender voice, just as always.

"Wh-what will you do?" Louis swallowed, he could feel hot already.

"Kiss you here" he pointed at his chest. “But I can‘t do it" he pouted.

"Why, why can’t you?" Louis wanted those kisses more than anything.

"Because you have a T-shirt on, Lou, so I can not heal you well"

_Oh, right, good point. Fuck all! Anyway, I'm going to hell._

“Do you want me to take off my shirt so you can ...?"

"Yes yes, Lou"

Louis took off his shirt almost fleetingly. He closed his eyes when he felt the touch of Harry's lips on his chest. It felt so, so good. His lips were fucking pink and soft... perfect.

Harry's mouth had begun to scan his entire chest, descending to his stomach, kissing each abdominal. His heart stopped beating when he saw Harry standing on the side of him.

This should bother him, right? He is the responsible adult of the teenager who is kissing down his body and is sitting on top of his dick. Why does it feel right, though?

Shit, shit, shit.

"Harry, what-what are you doing?"

"I get this way to heal you better"

A moment of lucidity was present. His hands were in the younger's arms, pushing him away.

"Stop, Harry"

"Why?"

 _Because I'm hard, I want to fuck you but I can’t._ “Because I have to go, Danielle is alone out there, it's enough; you've already cured me.”

He stood up to put on his shirt; Harry did the same, trying to stop him. Louis swallowed, his gaze glided his body slowly until it reached his eyes. When their eyes met, he raised both eyebrows and smirked as he crossed his arms. He had just ascertained that he was not the only one sporting an erection. Harry, on the other hand, was really sorry.

"Oops!" Harry said, and smiled adoringly.

Louis came over, kissed his cheek, and then his lips brushed his ear as he whispered.

"Enough..."

Harry pouted as he listened. Louis went out the room, but not without clarifying a detail.

"... enough for today"


	3. Chapter 3

It’s one of the few mornings in years that he wakes up excited, and it’s for two reasons. First, he received messages from Niall inviting him to the mall to keep him company while he works; And second, but not least, he remembered the last words Louis told him the night before.

Since it's Monday morning, he thought it would be a good idea to prepare a good breakfast for Louis and surprise him in bed before it's time to go to work.

He prepared a tray of some things, tea, juice, and carried it to his room.  
Normally he would have knocked on the door, but his idea was to wake Louis up with some cuddles, so he went in without warning.

His brother wasn’t in bed, but as he entered the room, he noticed that the shower was running, and well, it was obvious that he was bathing.

He’s not curious, but ... okay, maybe a little. He put his ear so close to the door that it barely opened. Harry could see that Louis was leaning against the shower wall, and enjoying Danielle's blowjob.

Louis opened his eyes at that exact moment, and saw him. "Harry, what the fuck?"

Danielle let out a hysterical cry because surely Harry saw her naked, and the curly boy ran out of the room shouting "I'm sorry, I just wanted to bring you breakfast. I didn’t see anything, I didn’t see anything" but he saw enough.

How was he supposed to know that Danielle was still there? It's not his fault.

****

Harry was having breakfast in the living room, sitting on the couch and watching TV. Normally he would be dressed in his nightgown, but now he had a gown to cover himself, knowing there are visitors. 

Half an hour later, he saw his brother walking down the stairs, logically, Danielle was with him.

He was embarrassed by what happened, but that doesn’t remove the fact that he stopped breathing when he saw Louis dressed in a suit and his hair styled elegantly.

"Good Morning." Said Louis.

Harry ignored Danielle. "Good morning, Lou"

"Breakfast was very tasty." Said Danielle.

Harry wrinkled his forehead "It was not for you, it was for Lou"

"But we're late and Louis prefers to have coffee in his office, he likes my coffee. I'm his assistant. Did you knew that?”

"Come on, Dan." Louis hustled her as he finished adjusting his tie.

"Well, I hope tomorrow he wakes up alone so you do not take his things" Harry said, folding his arms as he stood in front of her.

"I'm the one who has no manners? Don’t you know it's rude not to knock on the door?" Said the brunette, getting closer to Harry. "You're stupid, and you can’t know what we do if we're in the room?"

The curly headed boy was really embarrassed. Of course he has good manners, but it was unintentionally, he really didn’t intend to open the door. He didn’t knew she was still there. Now he is afraid that Louis will be angry with him too.

"You’re right. I'm sorry" he said, and walked up the stairs.

Louis frowned, disapproving the whole situation, and when Harry climbed the stairs, he turned to Danielle. "That was not kind of you."

"Louis, are you serious? That stupid kid saw me naked"

Louis raised his hand, pointing with his index finger. "Don’t say that again. He’s not stupid"

Danielle laughed hysterically. "Louis, please! You and I both know very well that you want him to leave as soon as possible. You will see that with my help he will leave here sooner” She kissed his cheek and walked to the door. "Come on, baby, it's getting late"

Louis thought for a few seconds as he looked down the stairs. He gave Danielle the keys to his car. "Wait in the car, I’ll be out in a second"

"Ugh, now what?" She snorted.

"I forgot to tell him that I'm going to be late. Go to the car, I'm coming" he said as he walked up the stairs.

The last few steps he walked up slowly, waiting to see if Danielle had left. He stood in front of his little brother's room. He was about to knock on the door, but... Harry did not knock on his door, why would he?

He pushed it gently, barely leaving it open for spying. Harry had his back to him, slowly removing his robe as he walked to the bathroom. 

He swallowed because he thought Harry would remove his nightgown as well, but instead, he first took off his panties.

Those were black, with lace and pink polka dots... too small. Louis closed his eyes as he unfastened his tie. Harry turned and saw him. Instead of being embarrassed to be naked beneath that silk, he approached him happily as he opened the door and pulled him in by taking one of his hands.

"Lou, are you mad at me?" Harry hugged him tightly, and rested his head on his chest. "I don’t want you to get mad at me, Lou. I didn’t want to see that"

Louis nodded and gently pushed Harry back. "I know, but that's why you have to be careful. She will be here sometimes, try not to enter my room in those cases"

Harry smiled. _In those cases_. He bit his lower lip. He took two steps forward, shortening the space between them. He smelled his perfume as his hands circled Louis's neck.

"Uhm ... Lou, you smell so good. I love your perfume."

There was a mirror in the closet. Louis swallowed hard because that nightgown was short, and Harry was tiptoeing with his arms around his neck. Louis had the perfect view of his naked ass.

He dared to hold him by the waist with one hand, pulling him closer to hold his body. Harry let out a sigh, almost agitated and desperate when he noticed that Louis was touching one of his thighs with a finger of his free hand.

Louis stopped, thinking he didn’t have his approval, but Harry pouted, so he touched him again, this time with the palm of his hand. He was caressing him so, so slowly that Harry began to breathe heavily.

Louis stopped the moment his hand neared the silk cloth, which meant he was about to touch his ass.

Louis pulled his hand away and looked into his eyes. "Can I?" he asked.

Harry nodded instantly, swallowing. Louis licked his lips and closed his eyes as he began to touch him with his trembling hand. The worst thing he could have done was to open them to roam around. At his desk, Harry had a picture with Kate.

Louis stopped, shook his head, and sighed heavily. He pushed Harry back slowly and rubbed his face with both hands.

He opened the door and spoke to Harry with his back to him. "I came to tell you that today I have a meeting, and I'm sure I will not get to lunch, so you'll be alone until afternoon. Call me in the office if you need me, you know the number"

Before leaving. He turned to see Harry tightening his arms around his stomach and staring at the floor. He bit his lip and even looked like he wanted to cry.

Louis wanted to hug him, but... he can’t do it. Its not Harry’s fault being so desirable. Nothing he imagines in his perverted mind is good, nor right. He is disgusted with himself at this moment.

He sighed hard and left.

****

"Did you tell her everything as I taught you?"

"Aha, I used all the phrases."

"And what happened?"

"She didn’t know what to say, and I was afraid of not being able to do it, but it worked out pretty well"

"And she kept bothering you?" Asked Niall as he ate some snacks.

"This morning"

"What happened?"

Harry shrugged. It was embarrassing to admit that he saw his brother while he was receiving a blowjob, but he supposed it was okay if he told Niall. He was his friend, so he would trust him.

"I went into his room to bring him breakfast to bed. Louis was in the shower, and I may have inadvertently seen something"

Niall began to laugh. "Oh, my God, did you see them having sex?"

Harry rolled his eyes and half nodded ... "Yes, something like that"

"Did your brother get angry?" Asked Niall. "Did he say something to you after that?"

Harry was playing with his feet, hands clasped on his knee. He's thinking about what they were doing with him before Louis walked away abruptly. He is aware that what he does with Louis is wrong, he is no fool, but he cannot help it. The reality is that he likes Louis ... he always liked him.

When Louis left home, Kate moved heaven and earth to look for him. She knew where he was and what happened to his life thanks to Zayn and Liam. They are his childhood friends and he never broke contact with them. They weren’t supposed to say anything, and they would not have any contact with Kate anymore, but they loved her, and they talked to her all these years and even sent her pictures. All those pictures are with Harry now, he fell in love with his blue eyes since he saw them in the first photo. In it, Louis was just 17 years old.

"He said nothing, then he left with her." Harry shrugged and pouted.

Niall narrowed his eyes. He tied up all the things Harry told him at his party. "Uhm ... Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like your brother?" he asked.

Harry blinked several times, denying it. He became nervous and red at the same time. He doesn’t want anyone to know, but he just remembers that he’s not good at lying, nor dissimulating. Niall began to laugh.

"Don’t worry, Harry, you're not really brothers, technically it’s not incest."

Harry didn’t say anything else, but he wanted to cry. He doesn’t want anyone to judge him, much less Niall. He is the only friend he has, does not want to do or say some stupidity and lose his friendship. 

Niall noticed his discomfort, which was why he came up and hugged him by the shoulders.

"Seriously, Harry, you can trust me, I won’t say anything"

Harry nodded, but just barely. "Nothing happened, it will not happen either, I know that" he said, and shrugged. "He doesn’t look at me in that way"

"Uhm ... are you sure?" Niall asked and folded his arms. "By how he reacted the other time he saw you with me, I could say he was jealous"

"No, he just thinks I'm a fool, and thinks I'm a slut who sleeps with the first guy I see"

"I have an idea" Niall said and smiled. "I know how we can find out if he likes you or not"

Harry looked at him intently. "How?"

"We'll make him jealous" he said and folded his arms smiling. "Leave it to me, those things always work"

****

It was 4pm when Louis got home. He stepped in, shouting his brother's name, and propped up his folders on the sofa table. He sat down to open the mail, and shouted Harry's name again, believing he would be in his room, and did not hear it the first few times.

He checked the bills of the house, and the taxes, while he snorted and removed his tie. He leaned back against the sofa and rubbed his face. His head hurt a bit, but nothing like being at home in complete peace and silence.

Too much silence.

He opened his eyes and turned to look at the stairs. He shouted his brother's name again and frowned at the fact that he still had no answer. Did Harry leave without warning? Again?

He stood up and went up the stairs to Harry's room. He knocked once, twice, and three times. Just as he was about to enter, he heard the sound of keys and the front door opened.

"Harry?" He shouted as he walked down the stairs.

"Yes ... it's me" said Harry.

Louis was halfway up the steps and stopped when he saw him climbing. "Did you go out?" He said, and then rolled his eyes, because, what a stupid question, of course he went out. Harry didn’t answer, and Louis asked again, "Where to?" while he frowned and crossed his arms.

"To see Niall" he said, and now he was in front of him. "Do you remember him from the mall?"

"The same boy who invited you to his house?" Louis said, his face serious.

"Aha ... hi Lou" he said and kissed his cheek.

Harry continued to climb the stairs, ignoring the fact that Louis's eyes were following his path, biting his lip from the kiss he had just received, and ducking his head so he could spy on a bit more. Louis got a look of those pink panties.

Someone’s going to watch porn tonight.

*****

Louis was unloading some porn when Harry knocked on the door of his room.

"Lou, can I come in?"

_Perfect, now he will come to rub up against me with his beautiful body in his sexy nightgown when I thought I could jerk off watching a good porn._

He snorted, almost indignant could be said... or frustrated. "Go ahead, Harry"

Harry went into the room and closed the door behind him. Louis frowned at the sight, but then pointed to his nightgown "Are you ready for bed?" Ugh, that sounded weird. "I mean, your bed, you'll sleep in your bed- what's wrong?"

Harry sat down on the bed, and Louis lowered the screen of his laptop a bit.

"Lou, I just wanted to make sure you're not mad at me about this morning. I don’t want you to think I did it on purpose because-"

"Harry, you don’t have to say anything. I know you didn’t do it on purpose. But now you know that if she's here you should not come into my room"

"Then I can enter your room as many times as I want, as long as she is not here?" Harry smiled.

"Yes" said Louis. "You will do it anyway, won’t you?" He said and raised an eyebrow, smiling coyly.

Harry bit his lip and blushed. There was silence for a moment until he had an idea. It was not too late, so he guessed that Louis would accept.

"Can we watch a movie together?"

Louis swallowed and glanced at the screen of his laptop on his lap. "Uhm, it's late, Harry, maybe this weekend."

Harry pouted, nodding, then winced in disappointment as he pointed to the computer. "Are you doing something of the work, Lou?"

 _No, I was about to watch porn._ "Yes, just checking e-mails, nothing important" he said with a shrug.

«Ah, ah, oh, baby yeah, yes, yes»

Louis closed his laptop instantly when the video he was downloading began to play. He turned red with embarrassment and Harry smiled.

"Well, maybe I was about to watch a movie before bed"

"What movie, Lou? What is it about?" Harry suppressed a smile.

 _Something about Daddy's baby, I'm not sure._ “A dramatic one, yeah. I love drama." He said and began to cough.

He was so red, it felt like he had warmed up. Harry moved closer to him, sitting beside him on the bed and stroked his face. "Aw, come on, Lou, you can confess what you were about to do"

He blinked several times, not quite sure whether or not to tell his little brother what he was about to do. He doesn’t want to have this kind of conversation, especially now, when his dick is hardening by the mere fact of having Harry so close and with a porn playing on his legs.

"Can I see with you whatever you were watching?" Harry spoke to him touching his face with his index finger.

Louis swallowed and looked away. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, Harry. This is one of those movies you'd rather see when you're alone, if you know what I mean"

"Too much drama, huh?” Harry asked, trying not to laugh.

Louis nodded. "It's for people over 18, sorry"

Harry pouted and Louis regretted his words when he saw it. "I understand, Lou, I wanted to sleep with you and watch a movie together, but I'll leave you alone then." He shrugged as he got out of bed.

Louis grabbed him by the arm, slowing him before he stood up. "We will... we will see a movie one of these days"

"In your bed, lying down?" Harry smiled and bit his lower lip, showing emotion for that response, hoping it was the one he wanted.

Louis swallowed and nodded. "Yes, here in my bed"

Harry smiled and went to kiss him very, very close to his mouth. "Good night, Lou. Enjoy your movie"

He didn’t even hide it when he saw his ass as Harry walked to the door, smiled sideways and shook his head.

He ended up turning off the computer since it was unnecessary to see that movie. The kiss was just too motivating. He didn’t need porn to make a good straw. Thinking about Harry was effective enough.

****

The week went by with nothing too relevant.

Louis became accustomed to his new routine: waking up to tender kisses all over his face and breakfast in bed. Not bad, huh?

He arrived late from work on Friday and found that his cute little brother was not at home. It was the third time in a week that he was leaving without telling where, but Louis was sure that Niall had something to do with it.

He was relaxed on his couch, looking for some new series to start watching on Netflix when he arrived.

"Hi, Lou." He came over to kiss him, but Louis pulled his face away, dodging the kiss.

"You went out again"

"Yes, I was with Ni-"

"Niall? Well, I don’t want you to think I'm not letting you go out, I just want you to let me know. I came home and there was no one... I brought you that.” He pointed to chocolates on the coffee table. Harry said they were his favourites.

"Oww, Lou! You remembered! You thought of me! How cute you are ... thank you, thank you." He bent to pick up the chocolates and came to kiss his face in thankfulness.

"Yes, well, I bought cigarettes and they had no change, I had to buy something else" he lied.

Louis is one of those who are lazy even to do shopping. He buy everything by delivery and internet to not leave home. That afternoon he took the trouble to get out of the car on the way home, just to pamper his little brother with his favourite candy.

Anyway, he wants Harry to take it seriously, like… to warn him every time he leaves. It's not about asking permission, just to warn... It costs nothing to warn. He really wanted to punish him somehow. But what could he say? that he punished him for leaving without warning? That’s sounds too stupid, he also remembers perfectly that he hated when his mother punished him for stupid things.

He would give him an order, _in his own way._

"Are you going to see a movie, Lou?" He pointed to the TV as he sat down beside him.

Too close.

Now his little brother had chocolate at the corner of his mouth, and Louis licked his own at the sight of it. 

“I was going to see some series" he said. "And oh, another thing, _baby_.” He leaned forward, and with his index finger wiped one of the corners of Harry’s mouth then brought the finger to his mouth and sucked. "If you want to go out again, I want you to let me know, okay?”

Harry stopped breathing at that moment because... that's something he would do. That would be one of his moves when flirting, and well, Louis just called him baby. He said baby and his whole body vibrated. He was shy and harmless, not a sexual maniac like his older brother, but he cannot deny that he has had wet dreams about him.

He dreamed about what happened the other day, but with different results. In that dream, he dared to touch his cock, and Louis finally touched his bare ass. Then he would take off his nightgown to lift him in the air and kiss him hard against the door of his room. 

Logically, they had ended up having sex in that position, and Louis made him scream in ecstasy.

A dirty dream... very, very dirty.

****

They decided to start seeing a serie that they liked both and Louis thought he might even fall in love with Harry if he said he liked Marvel too. They had many things in common.

They paused the show just because Harry wanted to get more comfortable. He sat down next to him, even closer. Louis swallowed; he hates himself at this moment, because his penis is now fully erect under his jogging pants. He wanted to sit Harry on him and touch him everywhere, but he did not want to scare him with his perverted thoughts and his desire to fuck him.

In the course of 10 minutes, they remained silent and relaxed. Louis was aware that his erection was fading, now he was only semi-hard.

The chapter ended. "Well, I think I've had enough for today" he said, standing up. "I'm going to take a shower, Harry."

Harry nodded, but swallowed as his brother stood up, pulling off his T-shirt as he walked barefoot toward the stairs. Does he do it on purpose?

That was not all, though. 20 minutes later, Louis walked down the stairs with a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair dripping water. He had forgotten his phone on the coffee table and looked for it again. Harry was not breathing for a few seconds. _Muscles - Muscles - Pectorals - Abs._ That's all his brain could think of. 

He crossed his legs when his gaze fell beneath his brother's waist, since there he focused most of his attention. He could see too much because Louis has a big dick

The older man began to shake his hair as he climbed the stairs. Harry kept thinking that under that towel, his brother was completely naked and walked in front of him looking casual, not being aware of what he caused.

He closed his eyes, imagining Louis’ dick. It sure was long, thick and perfectly shaped, because Louis is perfect.

He needed some kind of physical contact with him. Harry was now so hot and that was driving him crazy. His own hand was losing his charm. He wanted and needed Louis to touch him.

****

Louis said he would take a little nap, but it was almost night when Harry knocked on the door of his room. 

Seeing no answer, he crept in confidently and went to the bed to gently kiss his face.

"Lou ... Lou ... Its time to get up, Lou"

Louis groaned and complained from inside the sheets.

"William, it's time to get up."

"Mhm?" Louis lifted his head and looked at his watch. "Oh, it looks like I just fell asleep. Don’t call me William, I hate it!"

Harry chuckled. "Yes, you told me, that's why I called you that"

Louis rubbed his eyes and smiled. He pretended to stretch his arms to surprise Harry with a tickle. The curly boy was now on his body, fighting to get rid of the tickles, trying to do them too. When he had the opportunity, he uncovered Louis, intending to tickle him properly.

Louis was naked though... sporting a perfect erection.

Harry gasped and turned around in dismay. "Oh, I'm sorry!" He said.

Louis laughed and covered himself with the sheets. "It's not like you've never seen something like that... I mean, you have one too"

Harry smiled hardly, and nodded. "Do you sleep naked?" He turned to look at him, feeling red.

"Sometimes” He settled himself on his side, resting his head on one hand. "I have sensitive skin, I get irritated easily with clothes” He lied and laughed.

Harry's mind went blank, he could not think what to do or say. "That's fine, you're fine, I mean... like... FINE." 

He patted his face, was babbling idiotic. He was so frustrated, he wanted to scream because Louis's dick was just the way he imagined it. Long, thick and perfectly shaped

Louis uncovered himself, stood up, walking toward the bathroom. “Have you thought what you want to eat...?" He said.

Harry had his mind on another side (the image of Louis's ass) so he did not answer anything, because he did not listen. Louis leaned back into the room, showing his naked body again, Harry's eyes fixed on his erection. Louis laughed and covered himself with both hands for his brother's attention. Harry came back to reality.

"What?"

"Have you thought what you want to eat?" Louis repeated.

Harry had something in mind... something perverted. "Hmm ... no."

Louis nodded as he began to close the bathroom door. "Well, we'll decide together what we can do"

"So many things we can do" Harry said.

He thought he had said that quietly, but Louis leaned into the room again. "Did you say something?"

"Nope" Harry said and smiled innocently.

****

He has never jerked off properly before, so now he entered his room, while slowly stroking his dick, staying hard, relieving his pain. He didn’t want Louis to notice he had an erection now that they would cook together for the first time, so he decided to take a very cold shower before going down to the kitchen.

He sighed with relief when his erection melted with the help of the water temperature, but it was not enough because he was still hard. 

When he came out of the shower, he put a towel around his body and looked at himself in the mirror.

"You can do this, Harry, you can."

The depraved thoughts he is having about his older brother are driving him crazy. Those lascivious thoughts began to flutter through his mind again as he remembered the image of Louis naked. He bit his lip just to imagine how incredible it must feel to have Louis in his mouth. Harry groaned, feeling his erection harden even more slowly.

Louis went through the door of Harry's bedroom when he heard some strange noises coming from inside. He stopped and approached, listening with his ear pressed to the door.

Harry was breathing lightly, his face felt warm, his entire body felt fucking hot. Moisture seeped through his newly wrapped panties by the spontaneous images of nude Louis, Louis's ass, Louis's dick, and _Louis, Louis, Louis._

Louis recognized those moans. Harry must have been jerking off, and surely it was because of what happened in his room.

_Should I come in and help him with that?_

_Oh God ... enough! It’s not right to think of Harry that way. He's 17 years old and you're in charge of him!_

His evil side thought came to mind: 

_If you're in charge of him, you should take care of him right now. Do it! It will be so easy to take him to bed. Harry is hungry for it! You can see it in his eyes!_

He licked his lips slowly, then shook his head. _No_ and _no._ It would be like betraying his mother...

Although, he was never good at listening to his mother. In fact, he had disobeyed her several times. This would be one more disappointment of many. 

Louis opened the door a bit to spy. He wished he had been wrong and that Harry was doing anything but wanking. He doesn’t want to lose that image he has of his tender and innocent little brother.

His wicked mind again: _Ha! Yeah, right! Harry's horny since the first moment. He is a little whore and anything but innocent. He wants sex, he's been looking for that ever since he arrived. Do it! What are you waiting for?_

Louis opened the door, to find Harry putting some lotion on his legs, caressing himself softly.

"Harr-Hazz, are you going down now or... Oh, you’re..." he pointed at his legs. "Do you need help with that?"

Harry nodded, his face innocent as usual. 

Louis felt too hot and annoyed with himself for having asked that. He's a pervert! He's going to burn in hell for the son of a bitch that he is! He cannot stop seeing his little brother as a sexual object.

_I have to stop, Harry is innocent!_

Harry got to his feet, and dropped his bathrobe revealing those purple panties he was wearing now.

_Okay, mind... You win... he's not so innocent._


	4. Chapter 4

After seeing him in those sexy panties and biting his lips innocently, he could already feel hard again. Louis walked over to him, taking off his shirt on the short walk.

Fuck all! Harry wants this, he’s asking this. They both want it and he's too horny to think.

But... again. The doorbell.

Louis stopped and frowned. _Who the fuck is bothering them now?_ He was not expecting anyone! Harry bent to lift his robe to cover himself, and Louis did the same with his shirt.

He swallowed, he doesn’t want to let another day pass, it has to be tonight.

"Harry, wait here, do not move, don’t cover yourself-stay as you are, I'll be right back!"

Louis came down the stairs almost running to kick out whoever has come to ruin the moment just when he was ready to lift Harry up in the air, to fuck him all night long without rest, and in every corner of the house.

He opened the door shouting "Who the fuck is it now?!"

The blond swallowed in fear, but then he remembered that he had a role to play, and that would be the "pretentious pretender of Harry." He sighed and raised his right hand, where he had a pack of 6 cans of beer, showing a mischievous smile. He just took off his braces less than a month ago, and was presuming his perfect smile.

Louis was lookinghim up and down, frowning. He was so into something else he did not recognize him. “I do not want to buy anything from you, goodbye" and began to close the door. Niall feet stopped him and Louis opened the door again, sighing heavily. He is not in the mood for jokes, he wants to go up and fuck his brother, no matter how wrong that sounds, he wants to do it.

"I said I do-not want to buy anything"

"I'm not selling anything, is Harry at home?" Niall said.

Louis frowned, looked back at him from head to toe as he crossed his arms. "And who the fuck are you?"

"Niall" he said, displaying the beer cans, and peering behind Louis's shoulders, toward the stairs, because Harry is coming down. The curly boy was smacking his forehead because he had forgotten that their plan began tonight.

"Hi Harry" Niall said, and tried to set foot inside the house.

Louis turned as soon as he felt the presence of his brother coming down the stairs, but one of his hands kept pressing Niall's chest, pushing him out again.

"I’ve to tell you three things, Niall" he said.

Niall swallowed.

"First, to enter my house, you must have my permission, and I did not give it to you. Second: I don’t like your face, I think I will not let you in."

"Louuu, he's my friend" Harry shrieked from the last few steps.

Louis raised a hand, stopping his brother from interrupting him. "Third: What are you supposed to do with beers on my door?"

"I came to visit Harry, I brought something to drink"

"Are you trying to intoxicate him or what? How old are you?"

"Louis, you're embarrassing me! Leave him alone." Harry came over and took Niall's hand to invite him in. "Come on, Niall... we can watch a movie" he said, and walked to the sofa.

Louis stood in the doorway, arms folded. He watched as Harry walked swaying his hips. He is flirting, is flirting with that Niall and his blood boiled. He closed the door loudly and started up the stairs, shouting "I'll be in my room!"

Harry began to laugh hysterically, as Niall had told him to do. Louis stopped halfway down the steps "Harry!" he shouted.

Harry turned to look at him. "What, Lou?"

"I told you I'll be in my room"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I heard you"

Louis frowned and turned to continue on his way to the room.

****

He lay back on his bed, both hands behind his head, legs crossed and moving them nervously and fast. What was that? Harry is always attentive to him, and now he completely ignored him, and all because that Niall came. If he is his boyfriend? Well, he said he did not have a boyfriend, but he might have lied... or maybe he's not his boyfriend but this boy intends to be soon, and Niall is going to take advantage of him now that he's not going to interrupt them.

Louis doesn’t like Niall at all, much less the way he came, with a stupid smile on his irritable face and beers in his hand. Harry doesn’t drink alcohol, he told him so, so what is Niall planning? Make Harry drink to get him to bed?

Louis smiled as he got to his feet. Does Niall think he’s going to let him take advantage of his little brother? No one will touch Harry... 

_No one except me._

****

"Harry, please, can you get me a beer? There's a few in the fridge" Louis said as he walked down the stairs, interrupting the conversation and approaching the sofa.

Harry frowned and Niall laughed a bit. "Sure, Lou" he said and stood up, walking toward the kitchen.

Niall took that moment to look at Harry's ass, (that was supposed to be one of his tactics) but Louis kept watching him and muttered a menacing "Hey" shaking his head a bit, in a subtle and gentle gesture of 'What the fuck are you doing?' 

Niall looked back at the TV and drank his beer.

At that moment, when he was aware that Niall was drinking, Louis glimpsed at the coffee table that was full of snacks and a second glass. He picked it up to smell it and smiled slightly. Harry's glass had apple juice... his little brother did not lie to him, he didn’t drink alcohol.

"Everything’s fine?" Louis asked, talking to Harry as he takes a seat next to Niall, just where his little brother was seconds ago.

Niall blinks at his phone, then looks up to see Harry approaching and sits next to Louis. All three fit nicely on the sofa.

They were watching the film in silence, and after ten minutes, the whispers began.

"I thought you did not want to see any movies." Harry leaned toward him. "You always reject me when I invite you"

"I told you that we would see one over the weekend" he said.

"But I want to in your bed, and alone with you" said Harry and covered his face with the palm of his hand, in a tender gesture of pure shame for saying that.

Louis bit his lip. Harry looks so tender and innocent. He tried to not look as nervous as possible, but that was difficult because his little brother covered himself with a blanket, and underneath it, with one of his fingers drew imaginary circles on his arm; he also stroked his shoulder and neck gently.

"Can I go to the toilet?" Said Niall, who was engulfed in the film, ignoring the fact that Louis and Harry were whispering and touching each other.

"Yes" said Harry. "Down here, next to the wash-"

"Up, the third door on the left" Louis interrupted. Of course he was going to send him to the bathroom that was farther away. Harry smiled when he realized.

Louis followed him with his gaze, and when Niall was no longer in his frame of vision, he took advantage of drinking his beer, making white background to the small bottle in his hands. He turned to watch Harry bite his index finger as he tried to cover himself with the blanket. Louis smirked and tried to get his hand underneath, and knowing his intention, Harry stretched one of his legs over Louis's thighs for him to touch.

His hands trembled down the road from his ankle, caressing slowly and stopping timidly on his knee. "Your skin is... you're so, so soft." he whispered.

Harry swallowed, then bit his lower lip. Louis heard the door to the bathroom open, which meant Niall was about to go downstairs. He leaned down and kissed the skin just an inch above the Harry’s knee. Harry heaved a heavy sigh as Louis covered it and winked. Then he settled into place and Niall appeared.

When the blond sat down next to him, his phone rang, and it was Liam. He had to take the call, but that meant he'd be on the phone for an hour. Every time his friend called him, they were talking about things for hours, until by one thing or another, the conversation was fun and they ended up talking about any stupidity. Louis stood up and bent to whisper.

"I swear to God, Harry, if this idiot tries to get along with you, I'm going to get violent. I’ve to pick up this call. I’ll be right back”

****

About 40 minutes later, Louis was still in his room, having a serious conversation for the first time in months. He just told Liam everything about Harry.

At first he thought it would not be a good idea, because he knew too much of Mr. Correct Payne, and knew perfectly well that a sermon would come from him. But telling him, he felt a heavy weight off his shoulders. It was his damn fault for having been fantasizing about his young, tender and sexy brother.

He wanted to have sex with Harry, so what? Not that he planned all this, _It just kinda happened._

He can not help it... above all he can not help it because Harry also wants it too. He had sex too often, and he had never felt so horny in his life. Since Harry arrived, he lives with a constant erection in his crotch. In sleep, he is hard from wet dreams, in the morning he awakens hard by his tender kisses, during the day he is hard when he spies on him while he dressed, and at night he masturbates to relieve himself. It’s not normal. And he has to fight against it daily.

Neither is it easy because he needs to undress, lie down in bed, and say at Harry: _”Here you have it, do whatever you want, it's yours"_ while holding his hard cock in his fist. He's going crazy.

《 What you need, my friend, is to release that tension elsewhere. Apparently, Danielle is not effective enough for that 》

"Clearly" Louis said and laughed. "I feel like I'm going to go crazy, Liam. Now he's with a boy in the living room watching a movie. I even felt jealous"

《 Oh, oh, do not go in there, Tommo 》

“I’m jealous that Niall can do what I can’t "

Liam chuckled for a moment. 

《 Listen, Tommo. Tomorrow we’ll go out for some drinks, we haven’t done it in months. You're going to have fun! And you’ll meet someone else 》

"You're right, I must forget all this, I'll forget about Harry." Louis paused when he heard the bell ring, and that must be the delivery guy. He left the room, went down the stairs and received the pizzas. "Great, Liam, see you tomorrow at LondonVip.”

Louis went over to the coffee table. The movie they were supposed to watch had already finished, and the teenagers were talking normally. 

As he approached, Harry noticed that Louis looked annoyed.  
"Is everything okay, Lou?"

Louis was walking toward the kitchen to get a plate and another bottle of beer. He answered when he bent over to serve himself a few slices of pizza. "Aha, you?"

He stood up after filling his plate and walked up the stairs. Harry was surprised that Louis had not even looked at him since he came down, and even answered nonchalantly. He stood up and followed him to the stairs.

"Lou? Are you really okay?"

"I am" he said, and looked into his eyes. "Don’t keep your boy waiting" he nodded at Niall. "I will leave you alone. I won’t leave my room, so you two can do what you want" he said and kept going up, heading to his room.

Harry watched him walk away and then sat down on the steps with a pout on his lips. Niall approached. 

"Is he jealous because I came? I knew it would work!" He said and laughed.

Harry shook his head and shrugged. "No, it did not work, he practically told me that we could do whatever we want, since he will not leave his room. I thought he would not move from here knowing that you are too”

Niall frowned thoughtfully. "I have an idea"

****

The next morning, he woke up without those tender kisses he used to receive. He cleared his eyes as he leaned toward the light table to corroborate the schedule on the alarm. It was too early, 7:30 am.

He turned to try to sleep, but it was impossible. He got up to go to the bathroom and then decided to exercise. Yeah, that's kind of weird about him, but he had to release tension and he did not think otherwise. In the laundry room he has a treadmill and another one of those machines for arm exercises. He bought them because he knew he would never get up early to go to any gymnasium. He used them once or twice, Louis is not very athletic.

Harry woke up at 8am, as usual, ready to start with his morning routine. He prepared breakfast for two as usual. He wanted to wake Louis with so many kisses today. He went to the kitchen and there he heard gasps coming from the laundry room.

He opened the door and watched Louis sitting on one of his machines, doing arm exercises. He was barefoot, with a sports jog and shirtless. His torso shone with sweat.

Louis had not seen him yet, he was very focused on his routine, until he paused for a moment to wipe his sweat from his forehead with a towel. "Oh, hi Harry. Have you been there long?" He said.

Harry put his hand to his mouth. "I'm so sorry, Lou. I did not want to interrupt your concentration."

Louis smiled and sighed heavily. "It's not your fault. I'm out of state, but I'll try to do this more often." He stood up and drank from his water bottle. A few drops trickled down his chin.

Harry swallowed as he pinched the silk of his nightgown down and gathered his legs together. "I'm sorry, Lou, I'll leave so you can continue"

"I finished anyway. I think I had enough for today" he said. He covered his chest with the towel, wiping away the sweat, then threw it into the laundry basket. "Should we make our breakfast?"

Harry nodded, and Louis smiled when he saw him because he thought he looked adorably sexy with his cheeks flushed and his lips slightly open. Louis walked over to him (since he was standing in the doorway) and kissed his cheek on his way out.

"Good morning, baby"

*******

They had breakfast in silence, but smiling at each other. Louis tried to control himself, because he said he would forget the perverted things he wanted to do with Harry, but it's difficult when his little brother was adorable and fucking hot at the same time.

His green eyes were as tender as they were penetrating, and his mouth moves so sensually as he eats a fucking toast... Why is it so difficult? It seems like this was a porno movie, in the pre-action part, where provocations and fucking hysterics begin. He imagined himself doing dirty things on the same breakfast table, sliding his rough hands over the soft skin of Harry's body, tracing his tongue on every inch of uncovered skin.

"I'll take a shower" he said, as he stood and turned instantly to cover his crotch.

"You have not finished your coffee, Lou"

"It’s okay, I drank enough"

Harry got to his feet and started following him up the stairs. "I was thinking of taking a bath, too" he said, and bit his lower lip.

 _S H I T._ Louis groaned inside, and wanting to cry in frustration. _How to put an end all this?_ He tried to work out a good answer for a few seconds before answering what Harry hinted at. He couldn’t get into those games right now. He’s shirtless, sweaty, and Harry is in a fucking silk nightgown, and surely one of his sexy panties beneath it; More so, he was ... hard again.

"Good for you." He said, and went up the stairs, escaping from Harry.  
He was supposed to say something clever, and that sounded too stupid.

He takes off his jogging pants as soon as he enters the bedroom. "I'm so fucking horny" he groaned, holding his cock. "You have to stop doing this, Louis."

He didn’t listen to himself. He stroked his cock and leaned against the wall, wondering what it would be like to have Harry's mouth around him, his tongue sliding slowly down its length, savoring its wetness and feeling the warmth inside Harry's mouth, suctioning, his hot tongue twisting at the tip.

"Enough!" He removed his hand from his own dick, the one that hardened quickly to the delicious image reproducing in his mind: Harry sucking his dick.

****

"Come on, Tommo, you're alone. Have some fun! Find a woman!" Encouraged his friend Liam.

"Why does it have to be a woman? It could be a guy!" Joked Zayn.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you ladies, but the one who decides what to do with my life is me. I will not be looking for any woman ... Much less a man!" Louis shrieked and then took a sip of his drink. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go to the bathroom"

When he walked among the people, he could visualize some nice long legs on one side. He couldn’t see her face, because the girl had her back to him, exposing her ass to anyone's sight, a beautiful ass, but her legs were what mostly caught his attention.

When he returned from the bathroom, he drank a few more drinks and decided that his friends were right. Maybe he should have some fun. It's the first time he's been out without Danielle for months, it's true he needed to be distracted. A half-hour later, when he drank enough to get his shameless side running the show, he decided it was time to go find this beautiful girl.

****

Harry was looking at himself in the mirror of the men's bathroom, tweaking his red lipstick, putting on some perfume to go out again to the dance floor. He move his fingers through his hair, pulling his curls even more tightly, and then he put on his hat. He's really thinking about letting his hair grow, in no way would he cut it even shorter.

It's his first time here, but Harry always dressed in a way that did not ask for identification at the door of the clubs. He was nervous, but he did not deny that he loved the attention of the boys. So far, at least two men approached him with propositions of sex, but he flatly refused. Although he wanted to ease his curiosity on the subject, he wanted to feel safe. He wasn’t going to have sex with anyone in the club’s bathroom ...much less lose his virginity to a stranger.

As he walked to the table where Niall and his friends stood, he felt a hand sneak around his waist and... his voice.

"Hi beautiful, how about I buy you a drink?"

Harry turned towards the man who was touching him and whispered in his ear. Louis gasped, slowly removing his hand from Harry's waist. He looked him up and down and it was difficult to keep from salivating because... Shit!

"Harry! What are you doing here?!" he screamed. Then he looked at his hat and ugh, he's an idiot, how could he have not noticed?

He walked the other way, escaping to the first bar that was nearby. He needed an urgent drink, because he could not believe what just happened. Harry smiled knowing that he caught the attention of his brother, because that was the plan of this night. Being dressed this way, in a super tight and sexy black dress, plus the fact that they are in a club full of strange people, made their self-esteem go up to the maximum. He was not going to let him escape, he followed after him.

"Did you think I was someone else? Or... That I was a woman?" He said, as he sat down next to him on the bar stool.

Louis was too sexy in costume, but now he wore normal clothes, and Harry was dying to kiss him. He straightened and rested his forearms on the bar, showing his brother a beautiful smile. Louis's eyes went directly to his red lips, half open, slowly descending to his body, and his shapely legs. Harry is too beautiiful.

"You still have not told me what you're doing here" Louis said and drank his beer.

Harry blushed and lowered his gaze as he realized that he was not being discreet at all with the way his eyes traveled over his brother's body.

"Actually, Lou, yes, I would like a drink, and thank you for the compliment"

"Sorry?" Louis was puzzled.

Harry looked back at him, biting his lower lip before speaking. "You called me beautiful, and you offered me a drink earlier. You're too handsome, I could not refuse you anything"

Louis was speechless. He was not yet aware of everything that was happening. Is Harry flirting with him again? Did he started all this? He couldn’t be rude, he should buy him a drink now.

"Of course, tell me what you want to drink" he said, and smiled. He tried to hide his sudden glances at the curly boy’s legs. He crossed his legs at every moment, and Louis looked at him from time to time.

"Hmm, no, actually, nothing." Harry smiled again. "I really don’t want any drink."

He was about to excuse himself and go to the dance floor, because that was the plan: to let him know that they were in the same place to see how Louis reacted; But then he remembered that he had the man of his dreams in front of him, he could not miss this opportunity. 

"Well, maybe you could give me something else?"

Louis downed his drink as he watched his face, his gaze trailed down his body in a second. Fuck it all! "Whatever you want" he said.

Harry released his most charming smile and took his hand, leading him to a corner of the place where it was dark. He bit his lip and began to have that swirling sensation in his stomach, because now he was dancing with him. Louis was not really drunk, but he‘s definitely been drinking enough. His hands rested on Harry's waist, touching it delicately and trying not to move them, because the reality was that he wanted to tear that dress off with his teeth.

"I'm not really good at dancing, don’t you want us to sit down a bit?" Said Louis.

"Yes, of course, Lou"

Louis started walking toward the first unoccupied couch, leading Harry with one hand on his waist.

He snorted "So ..." marked the beginning of the conversation, and then took a seat in front of him, "What are you doing here?"

"I went out... just like you." Harry inclined his head. "Is that a problem?"

Louis rested his chin on one of his hands and studied Harry for a few moments. The boy fixed his gaze on a nonexistent point on the coffee table, pouting.

"No, of course not, you don’t have to ask for my permission, but I asked you to let me know if you go out, and you didn’t. Are you alone here?”

"No, I’m with Niall and his friends."

"You get together a lot with that Niall guy." Louis rolled his eyes and drank his beer.

Harry smiled and looked up at Louis. "Aha"

"So ... is it a kind of date or something?”

Harry was about to shake his head, but remembered that Niall told him not to admit or deny anything. He had to keep it that way, to self-interpretation. "Uhm ... I do not know"

Louis nodded with an indifferent grin. "Is he coming here? Do you plan to come to this place often?" 

Louis wanted and needed to know... to not return, in that case.

"I do not know, but I'll keep coming more often if you're going to confuse me with someone else”

Louis blinked, taken by surprise. He isn’t accustomed to receiving so many hints, but then he remembered that it’s Harry who makes them. He cleared his throat.

"Tell me the truth about Niall" Louis insisted, not understanding why the blond guy irritates him so much.

Harry laughed. 'Hmm, Lou.” He said and smiled adoringly as he stood up and took a seat beside him. "Are you jealous?"

Louis frowned at the sight of him sitting next to him and so close. "Are you always this way with boys?"

"No, no one is as cute as you"

Louis raised his eyebrows and smiled half-heartedly. As he took another sip of his drink, he looked back at Harry's body, but this time without dissimulation. The situation in his pants began to get complicated, and he did not know how far he was going to get if his little brother was still flirtatious in that way.

Harry sighed. "What about me, huh? What do you think of me? Am I cute too?"

Louis swallowed and nodded. "That's why I think you should not wear such a short dress... there are many perverts today"

Harry laughed and leaned back, exhaling almost exasperatedly. "Okay, I will not wear short dresses if you do not want others to look at me. I'm sorry, Daddy” he joked.

Far from taking it as a joke, Louis froze in place, but feeling his face warming up. Hearing Harry say ‘Daddy’ was what made him lose his mind. It was always his fetish that someone called him that in bed. He approached the curly and took his jaw tightly. “What did you just call me? Say it again"

Harry smiled at having him so close. He ran his fingers along the table, looking absolutely bored, but the glint in his eyes said otherwise. He was having fun. "Daddy" he said and bit his lower lip.

Louis rubbed his face with both hands. "Shit.”

"It's not nice to say bad words in front of underage." Harry said and laughed.

Louis shook his hair slightly and watched him frown. "How did you get in here? They don’t let teenagers in"

"No one asked for ID."

"They should." Louis rolled his eyes.

"I don’t drink or do anything."

"Some idiot will want to touch you" Louis snorted, a little irritated at the possibility of that happening.

"Nobody ever touched me, Lou. Like… ever. I'm a virgin." Harry pouted when he admitted it.

Louis frowned at him again. "What do you mean, are you really a virgin? Ugh! Why do you do this to me?" He looked up, like talking to God. “Harry, the point is, you're seventeen. Almost everyone here right now is old enough to be your father."

"Like you?"

"No, I'm only 10 years older than you, you know that."

"That bothers you?"

Louis did not respond immediately. He looked to one side, lost in thought before he spoke. "It should bother me."

"But it doesn’t?" Harry watched him carefully, looking for any sign of rejection.

"You are my brother"

"No, I'm not" Harry said instantly, surprising himself by sounding so confident.

"Technically you are, and this is wrong... ugh." He rubbed his face again.

Harry looked at the floor. "So that means...”

Louis sighed. "Listen, Harry, you're very cute, and beautiful and… I know if you keep coming here at night and dressed that way, any idiot will want to take advantage of you."

Harry leaned forward. "But you do not want to take advantage of me, Louis?"

"If I'm honest, I'd like to tear off that dress you’re wearing right now, but I won’t. Does that answer your question?"

Louis was not at all repentant in saying that. Harry smiled and got up, then sat on his brother's lap and put his hat on. Louis wanted to get it off him, but he really did not want to make a scene and get the attention of the people around them.

The curly boy whispered in his ear as he stroked his face. "You cannot do it here or now, but you can do it at home."

Louis's hands were on the side of his body, holding his breath. Harry took one of Louis’ hands and brought it to his thigh. Louis's trembling hands were stroking his soft skin as he closed his eyes and tossed his head back. Harry's hot breath was burning his neck.

"Get up, Harry, get up, please, no-I cannot-"

Harry began to kiss his neck, while one of his hands move down Louis's chest, down to his stomach, and timidly reaching his crotch. It was at that moment that Louis opened his eyes and took Harry's hand away.

"Stop, baby"

Harry pouted and leaned on Louis's chest. "Why, Lou? Why can’t I touch you?"

Swallowing at this point was the hardest thing for Louis. "Because it's wrong, and I... I should not-"

Harry thought it was the right time to stick with the plan. He looked up and kissed Louis's cheek, very close to the corner of his mouth. "Well, I can’t force you" he said, and stood up, taking his hat and getting lost in the crowd.

Louis watched him walk away, then looked down at his hard crotch. 

What the fuck was that?


	5. Chapter 5

He stood and walked among the people looking for his pretty little brother. When he saw Harry, he appeared to be dancing alone, although he knew perfectly well that Louis was following him. He pretended not to hear the calls, and moved his hips to the beat of the music.

Once he was behind him, Louis encircled his stomach with his arm, drawing him to his chest.

"Where do you think you’re going?" He whispered in his ear as he tweaked his dress, pulling it down.  
"You shouldn’t trust anyone who proposes something like this, but come on, I'll take you home, you shouldn’t be here"

Harry turned around, smiling mischievously, "Don’t you trust me? I'm not a kid!" Harry made a new pout.

"You're cute enough to be here and dressed that way, I already told you. You have to be careful who you relate to, or you might get hurt."

Harry came over and wrapped his arms around his neck... "Could you take care of me?" Then bit his lip.

"I'll protect you. I'll make sure no one takes advantage of you."

"No one will want to take advantage of me, Lou. You exaggerate!"

"I do not exaggerate, it's the reality”

"How would someone take advantage of me, Lou?" His voice was soft, though he pretended a bit.

"Anyone who sees how cute you are would have dirty thoughts... I will not allow it, that is very, very wrong" he said and smiled shamelessly. He’s going straight to hell.

"Dirty thoughts, Lou? Like what?" He asked, frowning, genuinely confused.

Louis licked his lip, suppressing a smile. He is thinking of the list of things he wants to do to him, trying to rescue the more subtle ones.

"I don’t know, your legs are very beautiful and soft... anyone would want to touch them"

"Do you want to touch them?"

_I want to touch you everywhere._

Louis smiled. "Your body is very pretty, your mouth..." he said and he licked his lips as he looked him in his eyes very closely.

"What's wrong with my mouth, Lou?" He said, pouting.

_I want to fuck those lips, baby._

"I could say that your lips look soft, too" he smiled. "There's a lot of perverts nowadays thinking that and other ugly things that I don’t want to say. You must be careful, you shouldn’t let anyone touch you"

_Only I can touch you_

Call him naive, but Harry already decided that he had fallen in love with Louis. He bit the hook, cleanly and flatly.

"So, I guess it's a feature of your age to be a gentleman, right?"

Louis shook his head and let out a contagious laugh. Harry appreciated the wrinkles that formed at the sides of his eyes. He loved them.

"Hey, I'm not that old."

"You're older, but I'm a few inches taller than you" Harry teased.

Louis tightened the grip on his back, uniting their bodies flush. “In my defense, baby, you're not taller than me, you’re wearing high heles on, that does not count" Louis kissed his cheek and Harry laughed again.

Harry didn’t hold it for another second, which was why he tilted his head forward, searching for Louis's mouth, but taking him by surprise, Louis dodged the kiss away from him. 

Louis shook his head and watched the people around him. "Harry, come on, I'll take you home"

The curly headed one rolled his eyes, folding his arms. Louis told him, he could not trust anyone to come up with something like that. "I'll take a cab, thank you."

Louis nodded. "Do you have enough money?" His face showed genuine concern.

"Yes, thank you" he said, and turned away.

Louis followed him, was not going to let him go in a taxi. He sent messages to his friends to let them know he was leaving. There was no need to wait for an answer, as both Liam & Zayn were at the club door because they were leaving as well.

They did not see Harry walking by his side, because they were so into each other (kissing), but as soon as Louis saw them, he patted Liam's head.

"Hey, fools in love, are you leaving too?"

Liam turned away from his boyfriend, opening his eyes and mouth in amazement as Louis's neck and both cheeks were covered with kisses. Red lipstick everywhere.

"Woah! And we worried about you" he touched the tracks of kisses on his neck. "Look at that, Tommo, who was the lucky one tonight?"

"Louis, shall we go home? I'm cold"

The three men turned to hear that voice. Zayn whistled as he watched the curly boy from head to toe, and Liam elbowed him.

"So... that's your pretty little brother" Zayn said, smiling and folding his arms. "You owe me $100 love" (he told Liam) "I told you Louis was a damn pervert"

"Hey" Louis grunted "I'm here"

"Sorry, bro." Zayn patted his shoulder. "I don’t blame you anyway, I mean, look at those legs!"   
He said, pointing at Harry's legs.

Liam frowned and crossed his arms. "Okay, go on, ignore me here"

Zayn laughed biting his tongue because he knew Liam loved that. He says those things on purpose because his boyfriend is very jealous, and he loves to provoke him.

"I confused him with a girl, okay?" Louis said, finishing those flirty looks his friends were giving. "And then..."

Liam laughed. "Sure, and then you ignored the fact that he's your little brother and you kissed in there anyway"

Louis denied instantly. "No, no, no," he said, with hand movements. "Nothing at all"

Zayn stepped forward and with his index finger began to point at his neck, face and the corner of his lips. "But this, this, this, this and this, say otherwise, bro"

Louis turned to see Harry, and this is the first time he sees him with his serious face. Harry is not sad, but looks offended, and is talking on the phone, hugging himself in the chill of the morning breeze.

Harry was really disillusioned, he thought Louis would correspond to everything they were talking about, and that did not happen. Louis walked over to him, and Harry ended the call.

"Here’s the keys, Harry. Get in the car, don’t get cold. I'll come back now, I'll just say bye to my friends"  
He held out his hand with the keys, but Harry was still holding his arms, ignoring him. 

Louis rolled his eyes and approached his car, which was parked a few yards away. He opened the door, waiting for his little brother to come up.

"Harry!" He called out.

Harry turned, leaning all his weight on one leg. "What?" He said.

"Get in the car"

"No thanks, I've got someone to take me" he said, and turned.

Louis frowned. "What, how is it that you already have-" he did not finish asking the question because the blond left the club with his stupid face and his irritable smile.

"Let’s go Harry" Niall said, showing his keys.

Louis slammed the door of his car as he approached the teenagers. "Harry, I gave you an order, get in the car right now"

Niall noticed that Harry was shivering. "Are you cold? You want my jacket?"

Harry turned. "I came with Niall, and I’ll go with him, thank you"

Louis looked at the blond with the desire to kill him, because he did not wear a jacket, he usually does not wear a coat when he goes out at night. Niall just shrugged, smiling.

"I'll take him home safely, old man. Don’t worry" He said and patted Louis’shoulder before moving away.

It's a fact, Louis hates Niall.

"Okay, do what you want, Harry" Louis said, and he did not mind sounding too jealous, because he really was.

He turned to see his friends, both of whom had different reactions to what they saw. Liam was serious, denying it. Zayn with his arms folded and laughing.

Louis walked toward them. "Bye, I'll go to sleep"

"You'll sleep alone, apparently." Zayn laughed and Liam elbowed him. "Stop encouraging him, you" Payne said.

Louis rolled his eyes and said goodbye.

****

The first thing he did when he got home was to check that Harry is there. The youngest had not arrived, and that surprised him, since they left with a few minutes ahead.

He did not want to look like the overprotective brother again, and that was why he went straight to his room, and would not leave there for any reason.

What happened in that club can not be repeated, it is very clear, but... that does not remove the fact that he was about to give in to all those temptations once and for all.

He took off his clothes, and leaned back on his bed. He began to touch himself with his eyes closed, slowly bringing his hand beneath his boxers. He gasped when he managed to get his whole cock in his fist because he was sensitive and hard.

He bit his lip as his pumping intensified. In his mind, Harry was between his legs, licking it as he touched himself.

He knows perfectly well that what he is doing is sinful and immoral, but he was making him burn with passion, because now he knows that Harry is a virgin and he could well introduce him to the world of pleasure. He moaned loudly at the thought that he could teach him how to satisfy him and make him scream, but he didn’t know how it would be to teach Harry how to get him horny, because his cute little brother knows do it anyway.

A thought came out of nowhere: _I wonder if I could manage to fulfill all my fantasies and convince Harry that it is a secret between the two of us._

The image that accompanied the idea was so dirty, for example: Harry knelt in front of him, licking his hard erection while hiding under the desk of his office. Then he would help him to his feet, to lean him on the desk and kiss his whole body, until his lips pressed together.

He wants to kiss him, he wants to make sure his lips are as sweet as they seem to be. Surely it is something clumsy and innocent with his tongue, but he would gladly teach him how to slip it and... shit.

That kiss he imagined was as sweet as hot, and too effective. He just came in his hand.

"Oh, Harry"

He moaned loudly just as Harry was approaching his room. He wanted to let him know he had arrived.

That sound managed to turn him on instantly, and he is not having obscene thoughts like the ones he's having right now. His green eyes doubled in size, along with his erection as he spied his brother lying down, his eyes closed and trying to catch his breath. Louis has his semi-limp in his hands, and it was not difficult for him to guess that Louis just jerked off... thinking about him.

That, somehow, felt like a compliment. Harry swallowed and opened his mouth for air, away from the door. He ran back to his room, hurriedly removing that black dress, leaving only those panties of the same color, to begin caressing his member.

Louis heard Harry's door close loudly, and that was strange, since his tender little brother is gentle with everything. He stood up to go to the bathroom and clean himself.  
He was about to go to bed, but something inside him said he should make sure Harry is okay. He put on a pair of jogging trousers and walked in silence those short steps that divided their doors, and before knocking, he brought his ear closer to hear.

He heard gasps.

He frowned at once as he pushed his face away from the door. _Is Harry with someone in there?_  
Suddenly he began to breathe heavily. He is angry at the mere fact of thinking that a guy was in his house, doing what he should be doing.

He denied instantly, because it was impossible for his tender Harry to do that. _Maybe he's touching himself?_ He smiled, and his face was more relaxed. He was about to go crazy and violent, he had not thought of that possibility.

_Imagining Harry touching himself makes you horny, doesn’t he?_

Louis shook his head, trying to ignore that evil inner voice... that's the guilty of everything he's been doing and thinking about his little brother.

_If you close your eyes you can see it, close your eyes and try to imagine how horny he must be to do this... if he gasps in this way alone, imagine how hot his moans will sound if he has you inside him_

Louis smiled because It had sounded too good in his mind, and he took his hand to his dick. He closed his eyes to concentrate on what he was hearing. Harry sounded so sexy as he moaned. 

Louis stared at his crotch, and as usual, his cock was ready for anything. What he imagine in his mind is very effective, however, he can not settle. He wants to see what Harry is doing, and how he does it.

He moved the door handle slowly, wishing it opened without making too much noise. Opening it a bit, he witnessed a beautiful image, perhaps the most beautiful so far.

Harry was humping a pillow, and Louis had the perfect view of his beautiful ass.

His heart was beating like a drum in his chest because now it was time to act and he was too nervous. This was not mere curiosity or a game, he really wanted to touch and be touched by Harry.

He was only concerned that any kind of sexual contact was incest, even if they were not of the same blood, technically it was. He really cared what society said or his own convictions. He is a lawyer, he knows the law very well and Harry is still underage. 

The surprise here was that he wanted to have sex with a man, and he considered himself 100% straight. Now he is desperately wanting to have intimate contact with him.

_Kiss him and touch him everywhere._

_No, I cant._

_Would you like him to touch you?_

_Oh, yeah._

_Then do it. Shit! Don’t waste time anymore_

That was the last thing he heard and seconds later he began to sigh loudly as he entered the room in complete silence. He swallowed as he closed the door and walked to the bed. Harry turned around instantly, stopping his onslaught on the pillow, blushing with embarrassment because it is the first time he has done this, and his brother has discovered it just as he was about to cum.

"L-lou" he said

"Shh, shut up, Harry, don’t say anything" Louis said, licking his lips and closing his eyes as he pulled down his jogging pants, revealing his hard dick.

Harry was still in his position and gasped hard at the way Louis was masturbating in front of him. When he heard it, his brother opened his eyes and licked his lips. He is masturbating in front of Harry, and he must look at him, he is doing this.

Louis scanned Harry's body with his gaze as his fist pumped hard. Harry mumbled his lips and his cheeks were completely blushed. Louis watched him from his feet to his head, and the route stopped in his mouth, then in his green eyes.

Harry crawled to the edge of the bed, his mouth watering as he saw Louis's wet cock... he wants to lick that.

"Stay there, damn it! Do not move!" Shouted Louis.

Harry was a little frightened, but he licked his lips and nodded. He sat on his heels, looking straight into his eyes. Louis masturbated faster, squeezing his cock because he was already close.

"Do you want me to put this in your mouth?" He said.

Harry nodded instantly, and shifted uneasily in his seat, thinking he might finally have Louis in his mouth. His chest rose and fell deeply.

“You will not have it” Louis said, and Harry pouted. "And you know why? You disobeyed me today, you made me look ridiculous in front of your stupid friend"

He sounded harsh with his words, but Harry ducked his head and nodded. If Louis thinks he does not deserve it, then it must be so. He does not deserve to have it in his mouth because he disobeyed him, he already learned the lesson.

Louis sounded as if he had the whole situation under control, but inside he was shaking.

_What I am doing? This is not right._

He knew it, but in the meantime, coming was the most important thing in the world right now. 

"This, Harry" said Louis. "Pay attention... this is for you" he showed his hand covered with semen.

Harry's eyes went straight to his cock, licking his lips at the way the whitish liquid trickled from the tip, staining Louis's fingers. It was a considerable amount, despite the fact that he had a wank in his room minutes ago.

Louis gasped loudly as he squeezed hard so that no drops would remain on him. He sighed deeply as he threw his head back, and his whole body trembled.

He opened his eyes to see Harry's tender face as he bit his lip as he looked down at his own crotch. Harry was distressed, with a slight pout because he just came without being touched, and he thought that was wrong, or that he made him stupid.

Louis smiled and reached out his hand to Harry's innocent face, the same hand he has full of his cum. He caressed him on his cheek, and with the tip of his index finger brushed Harry's lips. Harry glared anxiously at once, for he tasted abit of Louis's cum, but it was not enough. He does not think he'll ever get enough of it.

Louis rested his palm on Harry's entire face, spotting it on his forehead, his eyes and nose. In doing so, he smiled wickedly and Harry, adorably. Although that should be disgusting to him, on the contrary, he felt blessed to have Louis’ semen on his face.

Louis pulled his hand away and sighed heavily. His face changed, and now it looked really serious. 

Harry did not know why, as he paid attention and did not move from his place as Louis ordered him. The sight of his brother went back to his little table where that damn picture of his mother is and swallowed.

He pulled up his jogging pants and walked quickly toward the door. When he saw Harry standing, he screamed again.

"Do not follow me, Harry, go to sleep!"

Harry sat back on his heels, nodding, and when Louis saw that he listened, he went out the door, heading for his room.

******

_  
Louis opened his eyes and froze at the feeling of a person in his bed. His face was hot and his heart was beating very fast, for the figure that was holding him was his cute little brother._

_"Good morning, Lou." Harry smiled, his bright green eyes conveying something that was not innocent this time. It was something like... desire._

_"Hi, baby-" Louis was interrupted when Harry leaned close to his jawline and began sucking on his neck, working on what will probably become a painful love bite, and a reminder of a moment of passion._

_"What is it, Lou? Is there a problem?" Harry blew in his brother's ear, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine._

_"You-I ... I shouldn’t-" He was interrupted again as Harry leaned over to kiss his lips, thrusting his tongue into his mouth, scanning through his, struggling to take control of that kiss._

_Harry, who by then had withdrawn his tongue from his mouth, brushed the palm of his hand over Louis morning erection._

_"A bit horny?" Harry grunted in a seductive tone, brushing his lips across his neck, as if he knew for certain that that was his weak point. Louis's breathing was ragged, and he was finding himself inhaling quickly. "I'll make sure you enjoy it, Lou."_

_His hand moved quickly and skillfully below his boxer. "Haz-harry..." Louis closed his eyes when he felt drowned, breathless as his tender Harry grabbed his dick in his hands. "No- Harr-"_

_"Shh, Lou. Come on” he whispered in his ear. "You want it as much as I do"_

_Louis watched as Harry's small hand moved from top to bottom, with a smile on his lips, feeling blessed to be able to touch it that way. Louis closed his eyes, beginning to moan at what his little brother was doing to him._

_Harry was in a trance of seeing his brother panting like that. He kept pumping his cock as Louis's hips shot upward, and suddenly the hot, thick liquid trickled down his small, delicate fingers. Louis couldn’t take his eyes off as Harry brought those fingers to his mouth, sucking them and savoring them as if this were the most delicious thing he tasted in his life._

_Louis groaned at that image, trying to recover, but Harry slammed down, holding his hands to the sides of his head. "Don’t relax, Lou. I want you inside me now"_

_Harry mumbled against his lips, and he was nodding and sitting on the bed to turn Harry over him._

Louis jumped on the bed; Panting and sweating. He looked at his clock.

05:22 AM

Ugh! It was a fucking dream.

He moaned as he tightened his hand around his morning erection. He had been having these kinds of dreams all the time since Harry’s been here, but now it was almost like a nightmare after what happened last night.

He could not fall asleep again. He turned on the light and yawned. He looked down to push the sheets off himself to go to the bathroom, and froze in place.

"No! Shit”

The sheets were sticky.

_Oh, for God's sake._

He got up quickly and disarmed his bed to change those sheets. Now he just had to get to the laundry room and place them to wash.  
  
After a long time, he was sitting on the edge of the unmade bed, with a severe headache. It's hard to concentrate on something if your mind is running at full speed, and he's really very worried.

He needed help, and he thought talking to Zayn was going to be the right thing to do. He would understand more, Liam would surely lecture him for 5 hours in a row, and he do not need that now. He dialed Zayn’s fast and waited for 4 rings.

_➢ Lou? Tommo? It's 6:30 is something wrong? You're good?_

He sounded as if he was whispering, and assumed the obvious. "Are you with Liam?"

_➢ Yes, he is sleeping. What's going on? Why are you calling at this hour?_

Louis snorted in relief. "Can you talk? Can we? I need you to listen to me"

Zayn turned to see Liam, who was stirring in his place. He did not want to wake him up, so, taking care not to make too much noise, he got out of bed and walked to the living room.

_➢ I’m listening, Tommo. What happened?_

Louis paused, taking a deep breath. "I'm in trouble”

Zayn stood instantly. He imagined that he would have to go to the bank to withdraw money in order to pay his friend's bail in jail.

_➢What happend? What kind of problems? Legal issues? You’re the lawyer, I don’t know what to do._

"No, not legal problems, but it's a serious problem, very, very serious, here in my house"

_➢ Okay, you’re scaring me, Tommo. There’s someone stealing you or something? Should I call the police?_

"No, idiot, none of that"

Zayn sighed as he took a seat again. 

_➢ Okay, then get to the point, Tommo. Can you be more specific about it? I'm not a fortune teller._

"I'm having... thoughts about Harry." Louis confessed, snorting.

Zayn laughed. 

_➢Shit, tell me you did not wake me up at this time just say me that. That's old news._

"Yes, but it's more than that. Last night, it happened... something"

_➢ Oh, oh..._

"I did something I should not have done, and I cannot stop thinking about that now"

_➢What did you do? Did you have sex with him?_

"Not really, but it has to do with that"

_➢For the love of God, Tommo. Tell me what happens, stop beating aroud the bush. Spit it out!_

"I jerked off in front of him!"

Zayn didn’t want to, but he began to laugh at that moment. 

_➢Oh, my God, I wish I had bet more money on this._

Louis huffed. "Dude, are you kidding me? I tell you what my problem is and you practically laugh in my face."

_➢ I'm not there, so I’m not laughing in your face. In any case I’m laughing in your ear._

Louis rubbed his face and leaned back on the bed "I'm so horny right now and I keep remembering his innocent face covered in my cu-ugh! I'm a son of a bitch."

_➢Yeap, you are._

"I mean, how could I do it?"

_➢ How did it happen?_

"I was walking by his room and I heard gasps, moans."

_➢ Moans? Did he...?_

"Yes... I shouldn’t have entered his room, but his moans were driving me crazy, and I could not contain myself. I entered and well, the rest you know"

_➢ Okay... well, what will you do now?_

Louis sighed. "I do not know ... that's the problem, I left his room after yelling at him. I yelled at him not to follow me as if it were his fault that I'm a damn pervert"

_➢ And a pedophile..._

"Hey"

_➢ ha! My bad._

"And now I don’t even know how I'm going to look him in the eye without thinking about it. Zayn, I masturbate daily thinking about him and sometimes I spy on him while he changes his clothes. I'm sick!”

_➢ And how did he respond to all that? how did he react to what you did? Was he angry? Surprised? Was he afraid that you would fuck him or something?_

"I was sure he wanted to, he was happy, you could see it on his face, he wanted to continue, he wanted to touch me, and I'm sure it would have ended worse if I allowed him to"

_➢ Then why do you make a problem out of this? It's not like Harry's really your brother after all._

"What do you mean?"

_➢ I say go ahead, because clearly the boy wants it too._

"Ugh, you were supposed to tell me that I am a sick man, that I should do therapy or something like that. You are encouraging me to take my little brother’s virginity. You are just as sick as am I”

_➢ Don’t fuck with me bro. If you wanted to receive THAT kind of advice, you would not have called me. You were hoping to hear what I just said, you don’t fool me._

Louis laughed, because that may be true. "Hmm, okay, any advice...?"

_➢ Fuck everything. Do it, have sex with him and hit him hard against whatever._

"You will go to hell, Zayn Malik"

_➢ I guess I'll see you there, then._

There was a moment of silence and louis sighed heavily.

“Shit, I don’t know.”

_➢I'm sorry, but you already know me, that’s my advice. I mean, If you want to fuck him, and the boy wants you to fuck him, I don’t understand what's keeping you from moving forward. Yes, he’s 10 years younger than you and blah blah... but come on! No one has to know... Besides, he will turning 18 in a couple of months, he’s not that underage_

"I was supposed to take care of him until he was of age, not looking for a way to get him to my bed and not feel guilty about it. Kate put her trust in me, I read her will. She wanted me to take care of him"

_➢ I know, bro. But can you prevent the boy from liking you? Can you ignore what happened? Or you talk to him and you end it all now, or you go ahead with and fuck him and you get rid of your frustration. Otherwise you're going to drive yourself crazy. Whatever you decide will be fine, you count on me._

"I’ll think about it, thanks man... Can I come over?"

_➢ Now? It's 7 AM._

"Please, I don’t want to see him. He wakes me up with kisses every morning while I hide my erection with a fucking pillow."

Zayn started to laugh and stopped when he saw Liam walking towards him, rubbing his eyes and beckoning, asking who he was. 

_➢ It's Tommo, says he's coming to breakfast now._

Liam picked up the phone and spoke. _➢Did you fall out of bed?_

"I'll be there in a bit"

****

Even though he was tired from only sleeping a few hours, he still got up a little after the usual time to start his daily routine: Make Louis’ breakfast.

He woke up in a good mood, and took a shower to be clean and smell good when it came to pampering his brother. He was happy about what would happen now between them, excited, too.

He made breakfast and headed for Louis's room with the tray in his hands. He opened the door, calling it sweetly as he usually did, but stopped when Louis was not there and his bed unmade. The hour was set and it was barely 8:30 AM, it was rare that Louis woke up at that time on a Sunday, it was obvious too that he wasn’t at home.

He set the tray on the desk and opened the window, letting the sun in. He looked for clean sheets and made the bed. When he finished, he sat down on the desk chair with the intention of eating Louis’ breakfast, but the coffee was already cold, so he only ate the toast.

Before noon, he sent a message to know if he would be coming to lunch, since he had to prepare something because Harry was in charge of cooking.

_New message from Lou ♥ ➢ I'm at Zayn and Liam's. I'll be here and won’t come for dinner. You have the house for yourself for the rest of the day. Enjoy!_

Enjoy? Enjoy being alone? He does not want to be alone, does not want to be without Louis, but he understood that his brother did not want to see him. He's certainly angry about what happened last night and he's to blame for going with Niall. He should not have disobeyed him, he should not have.

He lay down in Louis’ bed knowing that he would not be back for the rest of the day, and he took advantage of watching movies. He always slept in his bed when Louis was working, he was too comfortable, and his room has a TV that is bigger than the one in the living room.

Louis arrived after 23 PM, and thanked god that the boy was already lying down. The light in his room was off, but his door was half open. As he walked by, he was about to close the door, but Harry was awake.

"Lou ... you came"

"Yes, Harry, I'm here, sleep."

"See you tomorrow, Lou"

"Rest, Harry"

****

Predictably, Monday Louis woke up earlier than usual, just as Harry got up to prepare breakfast.

"Lou, you're awake! Wait for a moment and I'm going to prepare everything so that we can have breakfast together"

"I'm sorry, Harry, I have a lot of things to do today, that's why I'm leaving early." He came over and kissed his forehead. "I'll have breakfast in the office"

That afternoon he got home from work a little after lunch. He told Harry not to worry about him, he would not come to lunch, but when he arrived, he found that he had a good plate of spaghetti in the microwave. He told Harry he loved pasta.

He sat down at the table, spinning the spaghetti on his fork. He forgot to eat, because he really had his head elsewhere. Just as he was about to take the first bite into his mouth, his eyes focused on a pair of long legs that came down the stairs. Louis doesn’t understand much of fashion, nor does he know if what Harry was wearing was a dress or a long shirt, but he was beautiful anyway, he is beautiful.

"Hi, Lou, how’s pasta? I know you said you were not going to eat, but I prepared a dish for you in case you came and had an appetite" he said, and smiled adoringly as he sat across from him.

"Thanks, Harry, I'm really not hungry, but this looks exquisite.”

And then, Harry started talking about the movie he saw yesterday, which turned out to be pathetically bad, and he commented on the movies he liked and that he could not stop seeing even if he knew the dialogues by heart. Louis watched him move his lips, but in his mind everything was blank. Harry is acting as if nothing has happened and he is too stressed by what happened.

"Lou, are you feeling all right?"

Louis blinked. "Huh?"

"You look pale, Lou. You were not listening to me, it's because I talk too much, right?" Harry shrugged and looked at the tablecloth.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I have a million things on my head, I guess I'm having a bad day."

"Do you feel sick, Lou?"

_I'm a sick man._

His face showed genuine concern. "If you want, you can go to bed and I'll bring you some tea, so you sleep, Lou. You should take a good relaxing bath, I could massage you, I can do it"

Louis smiled, he can’t remember the last time someone had worried about him like that. "I don’t feel very well, yes..." There was a silence as they stared into each other's eyes. Fear could be recognized in his blue eyes, and Louis can not be like that. 

They have to talk.

"Harry... Would you like us to talk about...?"

Harry flushed red. "No, Lou, not at all!" He said, and smiled.

Louis frowned. "But we must do it someday. What we did... what I did, was wrong"

Harry blinked quickly as he shook his head. "No, no, I do not want you to be mad at me and go all day again, Lou."

"I had a lot of things to think about, I didn’t feel well at all, in fact I don’t feel comfortable talking about this now, but I'm the adult here, I'm the one who should clear up this whole situation"

"Whatever you say is fine, Lou, I know you left only a few hours, but I missed you... I do not like to be alone. Do not go again, please." He pouted and Louis sighed loudly.

"Listen, Harry, what happened was wrong, what would have happened if I had not been in control, would we have gone further?"

Harry bit his lower lip and smiled. He wanted to go as far away as possible. "Is that really wrong, Lou? Is it that wrong that I want to touch you?"

Louis felt his cheeks warm, as well as a strange and curious sensation in his abdomen. _What the fuck is that? Ugh, I must be hungry..._

"Yes, Harry, you must not have those thoughts about me, and what I did was wrong, we cannot let it happen again, and I need your help for that. Can you help me?"

Harry shrugged again and nodded. His voice sounded sad. "What am I doing wrong? What do you want me to do, Lou?"

"Can you stop being so beautiful?" He said, and shook his head instantly. That should not have come from his lips, he was betrayed by his unconscious.

Harry smiled instantly and looked back at the tablecloth. Louis smiled at the sight, because the boy was so fucking adorable and he wanted to kiss him all over his face, and pamper him a lot. Shit... this is going to be difficult.

"I'll try, Lou" he said and smiled broadly. He stood up, walking toward the stairs, and before he started to climb, turned to look at him "But I dont think I can, you know?"

Louis smiled because he knows, he knows perfectly well that Harry will not stop being beautiful, and he doesn’t have the willpower to stop all this.

Maybe his cute little brother is right, he needs a good relaxing bath now... and massages.

****

Harry was not wrong when he said that a good bath was going to be relaxing. Much less if it was foam.

He was lying in his bathtub with silence surrounding him. He kept his eyes closed, feeling relaxed, almost so much he could fall asleep there. 

However, it was Harry who cut through all that atmosphere when he entered his room with a cup of tea.

He said he could bring him tea, he did not say he would, and Louis has the damned habit of leaving the bathroom door half open if he's alone.

"Lou, I brought you-oh, you're giving yourself a bath. That's good, it'll do you good." Harry entered with complete confidence, then left the tea on the desk. He peered out the door, and spoke to him, barely peeking a little. "I left tea on the desk, Lou"

Louis stirred in his place, carrying too much foam to his crotch to hide his dick. "Yes, yes. Thanks, baby-Harry" he said, sounding extremely nervous.

He swallowed when he noticed that his little brother was still standing behind that door. Harry thought he was sneaky or well hidden. He was wrong, but Louis did not judge him, he also spies on him, so he assumed they were even.

"Harry?" He said, and the boy ran out of the door at once. Louis laughed. "I know you're there, Hazz. Will you do me a favor?”

"Yes, Lou"

"Can you get me a towel?"

Harry walked quickly, going into the bathroom, knowing there is a drawer where Louis keeps the dry towels. He took one and walked over to the bathtub with his hands outstretched. The curly stopped breathing as Louis stood in front of him. Harry looked at the ceiling and crossed his legs; Louis smiled wickedly as he dried his private parts without taking his eyes off his little brother.

Louis wrapped the towel around his waist, and walked to the room to put on his boxer. Harry was standing there, not moving from his place. He was sorry for being so intrusive, but he did not want to leave, Louis had no intention of kicking him either.

"Lou, your tea has cooled, can I make you another one?"

"I was thinking it would be a better idea to get a massage. I'm a little stressed." He said, grimacing, touching his neck.

"Y-yes, Lou, I can do it"

Louis lay on his stomach on the bed, his underwear draped over his sheet. Harry sank in, and Louis found himself gasping as he felt Harry's small delicate hands begin to touch him; First his arms and neck, then his upper back and shoulders.

The touch of those hands sliding gently on his back and neck was too fond of him. Harry ran his hands along the sides of his waist, and Louis began to feel the pleasant sensation that was invading him. 

"You're really good with your hands, Harry"

Then Harry sat down on the side of his body, and his hands followed their way to his thighs, the sheets still covered his hips. Louis was already relaxed and focused, but Harry stopped.

"Lou, can I take the sheet off?"

He could not help feeling embarrassed, but he tried to control himself, and nodded. Harry rubbed his feet with his hands up his thighs. Louis was a little uneasy, but he tried to relax, it's a massage... it's a simple massage.

When he felt the small hands on the elastic of his boxer, his breathing was accelerated by the excitement that caused him.

"Lou, turn around and I finish with massages on your chest"

Louis turned around, closing his eyes and swallowing saliva because now Harry was able to see his erection. Louis felt a bit embarrassed because the massage was innocent with nothing out of place and he is a pervert that gets horny over everything his brother does.

"I'm sorry, Hazz. He does it alone" he said laughing and covering his eyes with the palms of his hand. 

Harry smiled and was about to sit on him, but Louis grabbed him tightly on his wrist. "Don’t do it" he said.

Harry let go of his grip. "Just a moment, Lou"

Louis snorted, and swallowed. He moaned hard as Harry sat on his dick, and opened his eyes as he bit his lips to notice Harry's extremely red face, and his darkened green eyes. He decided to close his eyes to block that beautiful image, because the situation was already too hot, and his excitement was increasing.

"I like your tattoos, Lou... You look cute with them." He said, stroking that phrase tattooed on his chest.

Louis laughed and opened one eye. "Cute? Why you said I look cute? Does it not make me look like a strong man?"

Harry smiled, biting his lower lip. "Yes. Actually I was going to say you look handsome and rugged... a little more manly"

Louis smiled and closed his eyes again to concentrate. He tried to ignore the fact that Harry began to move above him. He did it slowly, surely trying to make Louis not notice it and get angry, but how can he not notice that he is moving his ass in soft circles on his hard cock?

Finally he opened his eyes when Harry stopped once more. Harry leaned down to kiss his pectorals, and neck, following a trace of kisses along the line of his jaw and finally kissed his cheek. Harry walked away and smiled.

"There you go, Lou." Louis swallowed and nodded. "Did you enjoy it?"

"It was the best massage I ever had, baby."

****

The week passed and today was a grueling morning in the office. He just wanted to get home and have a nice relaxing bath.

"Baby, I'm home!"

He yelled as he flopped onto the couch and loosened his tie. He rested on the couch, his feet on the coffee table for a few minutes before he finally fidgeted because Harry did not respond to his call. He frowned as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked to see he had two messages from him.

_➢ Lou ♥ I went to the mall._

_➢ Niall invited me for ice cream. I'll go home later ♥_

Okay, he took off his tie and threw it behind the couch, snorting loudly. He hates to get home and not find Harry, but he can’t just ban him from going out or something, he's not his dad.

_You can be his Daddy, if you want._

“Yes, I would like that.”

Now that the week is over, what can he do? He went up the stairs to go to his room and take a good bath, because he really needed it. When he came out of the tub, he put on some new boxers and turned on his laptop. He wanted to check some files of a case that has quite altered it. After reviewing them, he decided that he would watch some series, because he knows with certainty that if he rests his head on his pillow, he will fall asleep at that very moment.

_Okay, you're alone, you can watch some porn._

_It's 5 PM!_

_So? What is the problem? You're alone, the little cute whore is not here to distract you._

That was what he usually did when he lived alone and he felt bored with nothing else to do. He downloaded some new movies to watch, not being sure why he decides to see gay porn for the first time.

Intrigued, just that.

He doesn’t consider himself homosexual, and it is not that he is against them, or something, but _hey..._ He has this attraction for his brother that makes him doubt his sexuality. He does not like any other man, just Harry.

"Wow." He clicked on the link with an open mouth. He is watching a young guy with chocolate-colored curls, fleshy lips, in a pink silk nightgown.

_Very cute, it reminds me of someone._

Louis thinks, and sits on the bed with his laptop on his legs. The movie started and he likes what he sees. The boy is sitting on a chair, legs open giving the perfect sight of two of his very thin fingers, sliding in and out of his ass. His groans are so hot that "Oh, my God." Louis gasps, noticing his boxer getting a little tighter because of his growing boner.

Louis thinks that there can be no better than what he is seeing at the moment, until a man dressed in costume enters the boy's room, starting to loosen his tie and…

_For God's sake... That could be me._

The damn internet is playing him very dirty, because now he imagines that the porn stars of the film are them two, him and Harry. Harry with that pink vibrator inside, him coming home from work, untangling his tie, and undressing to fuck him hard as the guy is doing. He is sure that if Harry were here, he would lose the little sanity he has left. He is very horny and all this is too much for his fragile heart.

It's too much, because Harry has just arrived and is standing in the doorway.

He doesn’t even stop, he doesn’t. Instead, he continues to masturbate hard, but he’s no longer looking at the screen, he looks at him, looks at Harry from head to toe. The boy looks at the floor, believing that Louis is angry with him for having entered his room without knocking, but Louis is not angry, he is not angry at all.

"Look at me" he said.

Harry was ashamed to look at him, but his brother gave him an order again as he closed his laptop and placed it next to his bed.

"I told you to look at me, look at me now." He repeated.

Harry obeys, looks at him as he drops his bag to the side of his feet, and laces his hands at the front with his legs slightly squeezed together.

Louis closes his eyes for a moment and then looks at him. His mouth watering as he notices that Harry is bitting his lips as he watches as Louis's hand is so tight around him.

"Do you like to see how I do this, baby?" He asks, with an almost malicious smile on his lips.

Harry makes no sound, but instantly nods his head.

"Come a little closer and you can see better" Harry swallows as he takes only two steps forward and Louis laughs. “I don’t bite, baby, I will not do anything to you.”

He nodded and walked to stand at one end of the desk. It is close enough to see perfectly, but too far to touch or be touched. Louis thinks that's the precise distance to do this.

"You like to look at me when I do it, and it turns me on to look at you while I'm doing it. We make a good team, don’t you think?"

Harry bit his lower lip so hard it was turning a darker color than usual. He's really embarrassed by this situation, but he nodded. Not that he does not like what they are doing, but he was surprised, so surprised that he is even inhibited.

Louis stared at him from head to foot, slowly watching his body, stopping at his thighs. Harry always dresses well, is always beautiful, but if when he goes out, much more. That, in a way, makes him jealous because he always goes out alone, and to see someone else.

"You look really beautiful today, did you dress like that for Niall?"

The tone was harsh, and it sounded obviously jealous, but Harry instantly denied, pushing those ugly thoughts out of his mind; Then he returned to focus on what he does, and what he has in front of him.

"Aren’t you hot with that jacket on, baby?" Harry shrugged, not really hot enough to take it off, but his brother suggested it was a good idea. "I think you should take it off"

Harry took off his jacket and Louis continued to pummel in his fist, but this time slow, while he bite his lips watching his little brother lean on his desk, crossing his legs. The dress he had on was tight on his thighs, and Louis was able to visualize that small bundle that was just beginning to be created.

He does not want to cross a line, nor does he want this to be done without Harry's approval, which is why he clarified it.

"Baby, do you agree with this? Do you agree that I touch myself while I look at you? I do not want you to do it if you don’t want to, I don’t want to pressure you"

Harry nodded at once, almost desperate to make it clear that he wants.

"I need to hear you say it, Harry. I need you to say that you want us to go on, otherwise I'll stop and ask you out of my room.”

"No, no, no, Lou" said Harry, almost in a sob.

Louis paused for a moment. "I will not get angry, baby, I just don’t want you to do this if you're not ready, or you don’t like it or I'm being too perverted, I don’t know.”

"No, Lou, I want to look at you, I like to look at you while you do... that"

"Say it right, baby. I'm masturbate, I'm touching myself while I see how beautiful you are"

"I like watching you while you're touching yourself, Lou, while you masturbate." Harry gasped as he said it. All this was too hot; That Louis looked at him that way and he talking dirty. _Well, he thought he was talking dirty._

Louis smiled and continued with his movements. From the tip to the base, again and again, slowly, uttering almost silent moans, and bit his lips before speaking.

"What are you wearing under that, baby?" He asked breathlessly.

Harry felt red, because just today he is wearing some very sexy fuchsia panties. He loves that color, and blue because he thinks they make him look prettier. He bites his lips and rolled his eyes amused.

"Louuu, underwear, duh!"

Louis laughed. "I know, but tell me how it is, baby"

Harry crossed his legs again, shifting his position. ", it's fuchsia"

"Hmm" moaned Louis as he tightened his fist around himself. 

“And tiny”

“Yeah? How tiny?”

Harry's face looks cute, but the way he is talking is too sensual, or he is so fucking hot that anything he does and says Harry manages to excite him greatly.

"Do you want to see it, Lou? Do you want to see my underwear?”

Louis gasped as he squeezed even harder and nodded, desperate, tossing his head back for a moment as he closed his eyes. He's going to cum soon, he's really going to cum soon if Harry takes off that dress right now.

But his cute little brother surprised him. Harry did not take off his dress as he believed (and wanted). On the contrary, it was better than he thought. Harry stood up, turning slightly, to be on his side; He lifted his dress a bit and showed him the fuchsia lace fabric, and a cheek of his ass.

Louis comes at that moment without even being mentally ready for it. He moaned so loudly that Harry brought his hand to his own erection, also breathing heavily.

As he tried to recover, Louis encouraged him to continue that way, touching himself, then he kept stroking himself.

"Do you always do this, baby? Do you touch yourself often?"

Harry denied, as he pressed his cock over the fabric of her dress.

"You should do it, baby. It feels so good when you get to that point where you burst of pleasure... I'd like to see how you get to cum"

Harry wanted to get rid of that dress so he could masturbate properly, but he did not know whether to do it or not. He did not want to look like a whore who takes off his clothes without being asked, but he needs to touch himself so damn much. He wants to touch himself because Louis wants him to touch, and if Louis wants that, then he will.

He will always do what Louis asks.

"Lou, I need to touch myself like you did, but this dress has the zipper in the back, can you help me?"

Louis stood and hurried to the bathroom to get some wet towels. He wiped his hand as he moved closer to him. Harry turned and Louis lowered that clasp slowly, breathing heavily. He tried not to have much contact with his skin, since he does not know how far he is able to reach. Harry had started massaging him daily, and the tension between the two was in the clouds. Harry's skin is so soft and smooth that just by touching it, it achieves infinite reactions in his body.

Once he unzipped his dress, he walked away, sitting back on the edge of his bed. His hair was a mess, his cheeks were flushed, and his limb had not fully rested, knowing that this would continue.

There is a small moment of lucidity where he is aware of what he did and what he is about to do. He is already too fucked up to regret it now, which is why he is trying to convince himself that everything is perfect. He is practically not committing any crime, he did not abuse him. He has not even touched him! So it's not like he's doing something wrong... Right?

Fuck off!

He wants to see this show, and he's in the front row.


	6. Chapter 6

It’s not as if he’s about to dance or take off his clothes for money, but in his mind it’s almost the same, because Louis is sitting within inches of him, and he can see in his eyes that he’s waiting anxiously for him to undress.

Now he finds himself surprised that he’s having dirty thoughts again and doesn’t know whether to feel guilty about it or not. He can imagine that Louis is paying him for undressing, and even if he wasn’t, he is comfortable with that thought.

Slowly, he dropped his dress to the floor, while Louis folded his arms and tilted his head from side to side to watch. Harry thought he would like him to twirl, and that's what he did. He spun a little, giving Louis the perfect view of his ass in those fuchsia panties. Louis gasped, resting both hands on the mattress behind his body.

"Do you like it, Lou?"

"Fuck yeah, baby. I love it" Louis growled as he squeezed his semi-erection.

Harry was flushed, and if he didn’t know it was because the situation being very hot, he would think he had a fever. He was about to take off his underwear, but stopped when he realized something.

This is the first time Louis would see him naked, in fact, it is the first time someone would see him naked and he would die of embarrassment for that. He was doing nothing, just standing with both hands at the sides of his body, looking at the ground.

Louis smiled when he noticed that he was blushing, and almost trembling. He wasn’t going to let Harry do this just to please him with his perverted fantasies of seeing his little brother cum. Harry frowned when he noticed that Louis was getting up again to put on his boxer, and suddenly he felt like crying.

"L-Lou, noo" he sobbed.

"Come here, baby" Louis said, patting one of his thighs once he sat down.

Harry rubbed his eyes, and swallowed the lump in his throat, because it was the first time Louis asked him to sit on his lap. He walked slowly toward him as Louis reached out his hand to take his, and settled it on his lap.

Louis wrapped his arms around his waist and Harry wrapped his arms around his neck. Their faces were a few inches from each other, their breaths melting. Louis smiled as he ran back those curls that were glued to his slightly sweaty forehead, and tucked others behind his ear. He leaned over and kissed his cheek. It was a deep kiss, almost brusque but tender, and he tightened the grip on his waist, adjusting him better.

"You were perfect, baby"

"Are you serious, Lou?"

"Very serious, do you know what I want?"

"What, Lou?"

"I want you to look very, very nice tonight. More beautiful than when you dress up for Niall" he said, and laughed.

"What for, Lou? What shall we do?"

"We will go out to dinner"

"You and me, you and me together, Lou?"

"Yeah, so get that cute little ass out of my lap, baby, and wear sexy clothes for me tonight. Can you do it?"

Harry nodded excitedly and kissed his brother's face as he usually does upon waking him. Without leaving space without kissing, making the great effort of not to kiss his lips.

****

The place looked pretty cute, it wasn’t an elegant and refined, on the contrary it was from those casual bar/restaurant, but it had a good atmosphere. Louis told him it was his favorite bar, so Harry was glad he wanted to take him there.

They sat at a table for two, and Louis moved his fingers on the table, as if impatient, waiting for Harry to choose what to order. They did it when the waiter brought their drinks.

"I didn’t tell you before we left the house, but you look very, very beautiful, Harry. And honestly, I don’t understand how you can walk with those shoes!"

Harry laughed and crossed his legs. "Whoever wants it, can do it, Lou" and shook his hair back.

Louis laughed. "Mhm... Although I keep insisting that skirt is very short"

Harry smiled. "Don’t you like me wearing this, Lou?" He said, leaning forward, biting his lips. "You said I should look sexy tonight, and I tried to look sexy just for you"

"If you go out with me you can wear that, but not if you're alone, baby. I told you, there are many perverts out there who will want to undress you and touch you in all your beautiful body... I will not allow it"

Louis's voice was extremely seductive, and Harry was constantly biting his lips. They were both flirting.

"Are you going to touch me, Lou? Someday?"

Harry's voice sounded a little gasping, and he began to feel warm, suddenly. Louis swallowed and took a long sip of his beer. It had been an eternal second when he thought he should answer that. Harry waited anxiously for an answer.

Louis has already signed the admission slip, and the door to hell is open for him, there is no turning back.

"Yes, baby...and only I can touch you. Okay?"

Harry smiled broadly and nodded happily, because he wanted that. He wants to be touched by Louis, only for him and in the whole body.

"I'm so happy we’re having our first date, Lou." Harry blushed and tenderly bit his lips.

Louis frowned and almost spit out his drink. "Wha-No! This is not- it's not..." he said, frantically denying it, but then he looked into his green eyes with a hopeful glow and a lovely smile on his pink lips. He couldn’t break with all his illusion that way, the night was just beginning, and if Harry thought this was a date, then... this is a date.

He raised his glass of beer to make a toast. "Yes, our first date, baby" _You like him so much_ “Shut up"

"I did not say anything, Lou"

Louis waves his hand, dismissing the matter, but the reality is that sometimes he can’t control that damn voice.

"Lou, I'm going to the bathroom before the food comes in. Where is it?"

"Over there, baby." He pointed to a corridor.

He had his eyes on his phone when the waiter arrived with dinner. “Here's your pasta dish for you"

"Very well" said Louis.

"And... the Caesar salad for your date, sir"

"Date?" A voice was heard. "Did you bring another girl here?"

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Asked Louis. "No, I'm not with-"

"Hello Daniela" said Harry as he took a seat in front of Louis and crossed his legs gently.

"My name is Danielle"

"Daniela, Danielle... it's the same" Harry said and rolled his eyes. "It sounds ugly anyway"

"You told me you were not going out tonight, that you were tired." She folded her arms and put all her weight on one leg, looking at Louis.

"Tired of you, honey" Harry said and smiled. Then he looked at Louis and he was looking at him seriously. "What? She has compression problems, not me"

"Well, whatever" she said as she dragged a chair from the next table. "The boys are coming. They will be glad to meet your little brother" she said, as she bent to kiss Louis on the lips, but he pulled away.

"Eat fast, Harry, we're leaving" Louis said.

"Are you leaving, Louis? Are not you going to introduce us to this beauty?" Calvin asked as he looked closely at Harry's legs. Then he looked at Danielle "You were right, he really looks like a girl"

"Hey, hey. Well, can you leave us alone for a moment? We’re trying to dine here” Louis said, and threw the silverware on the plate when he saw Calvin and Oli pulling chairs around his table.

The night was over for the two.  
Harry noticed that his brother was super nervous, and did not take a bite of his dinner "Lou" said, pointing to his plate.

"Hurry up, eat fast" Louis said in a hard tone and Harry nodded.

Louis's friends murmured among themselves, and laughed. Louis was furious, and he wanted Harry to finish eating once and for all to leave, but Harry chewed slowly, and he was already hysterical because he knows how stupid his co-workers are. They're going to upset Harry.

"Tell us something about yourself, Harry, do you have any apartment in sight yet? Louis told us that you'll be moving out soon" Calvin said. Danielle smiled.

"Can you shut the damn mouth?" Said Louis.

Harry frowned and watched as his brother called the waiter asking for the bill.

"Your brother is a little nervous tonight" Calvin said, leaning toward Harry and smirking. "I've heard a lot about you, but I did not think you were so pretty"

"Really, Calvin? What's your fucking problem?" Louis tried to hide his anger, but he could not. "Harry, get up.”

****

"I don’t like your friends, Lou. They looked ugly and laughed at me"

Louis didn’t answer, he continued to drive ahead, without a sound. Harry understood that he didn’t want to speak, and said nothing more until they were inside his apartment. 

“Lou, I cannot forget how she treated me when I met her, and I do not want you to be angry- "

"Can you shut up, Harry? Go to your fucking room!" Shouted Louis, as he took off his jacket and rolled it around on the sofa.

Harry ducked his head and started up the stairs. Seconds later, Louis heard the door of his room close tightly.

Louis ignored the voice that had been torturing his brain since they left the bar. He took a beer out of his fridge and set out to lie on the couch for the rest of the night. 

What was he thinking when he asked Harry to dinner? What made him think that it would be a good idea?

He was so frustrated, so hysterical that he wanted to break something. The bottle in his hands exploded on the floor seconds later.

He snorted heavily as he rubbed his face with both hands. It's all Harry's fault for coming here. He had a perfect life, and then he came here to confuse him with his long legs, his tender face and everything!

Everything about Harry was perfect, and he's so fucked up.

He climbed the stairs, taking off his clothes on the road, and his eyes blurred. He wanted to cry because of the nerves, and now he needs a cold shower to get rid of all these thoughts.

Water was falling on his body and the images exploding in his mind are not helping. Images of a wet, hot, and naked Harry in his bathroom are chasing him, urging him to touch himself once again. 

Louis closed his eyes and could see the curve of Harry's neck, he can see his wet curls, dripping down his face on his Adam's apple and his whole body wet, and then... he finds himself masturbating again.

"Lou?"

"Baby? What?" Louis closed the shower water and stepped out of the tub wrapping a towel around his waist instantly.

He shouted at him very loud, and he is sorry, he wants to apologize for being such an idiot, but Harry is ahead of him and he is in his room now, sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at the floor.

Louis died of love at that moment.

He walked over to the bed and squatted in front of Harry, who had bright eyes and a red nose. He was crying, and because of him.

"Baby, please don’t cry. Sorry, I’m really sorry for yelling at you." Louis wiped away those tears that began to roll down his face.

He stood and looked for underwear to put on. He dried his body as fast as he could to lie on his bed, patting the right side. "Come here, baby, come."

Harry let out a sob and nodded, crawling on the bed to lay where Louis told him. Louis put his arm on Harry's pillow and pulled it to his chest to begin to caress his curls, and he wrapped around Louis's waist in a hug. He rubbed his back gently until the sobbing stopped and Louis lifted his face with one hand on his chin.

"Do you forgive me, baby? Do you forgive me for yelling at you?"

Harry nodded, but there was a pout on his lips and it was nothing fake. He was really sad and Louis didn’t want to see his baby sad.

"I'm a idiot, baby. You should not cry for any idiot"

"But what did I do wrong, Lou? I want to know, so I don’t do it anymore"

"You didn’t do anything wrong, love. It's me, I'm the idiot who can’t control what he’s feeling. I'm worried about all this, and I can’t help it. I don’t know if you understand me, you probably don’t. You're confusing me very much, Harry"

"Is that so bad, Lou?"

He wanted to do everything to him, but never felt so much desire to kiss him as at this time. Harry's lips were plump and parted, Louis was lost in them now.

"I don’t know, baby. I honestly don’t know"

"You're not an idiot” Harry hugged him tightly and smiled.

Louis smiled and kissed his forehead. "Yes, I am a stupid man”

Harry shook his head. "Nope" he said and laughed. "You're not stupid either"

Louis laughed too. "Okay, so what am I, then?"

"For me, you're just perfect, Lou." Harry smiled adoringly as he said it.

Louis's smile faded from his face, because his heart stopped at that moment. It was his body that hovered over Harry to press their lips into a kiss.

He licked his lips softly, and Harry let out a small sound of satisfaction, which sounded almost like a moan. Louis couldn’t be happier than now when confirming that Harry has not had much practice kissing, because he is clumsy with his tongue.

He will gladly teach him how to use it correctly.

A flood of new and renewed feelings were exploding in both bodies. Kissing Harry was nice, and Louis always knew it would be something he would enjoy. Kissing him was wrong and immoral on many levels, but... Why does it feel so right?

That's something they will have to solve over time, but until that happens...

They kiss for the first time.

*******

They did nothing but kiss.

He feels a deep heat centered in his stomach, which moves all over his body, inflaming his face a red when Louis strokes his lips softly with his tongue. He felt the warmth in his mouth, longing for the touch, hoping that the kiss would intensify.

Harry twisted and moaned, moving closer to Louis, so the two of them were pressed, chest to chest, clutching each other as they kissed under the light of that lamp that radiates a dim light.

It was two seconds - maybe three - when Louis broke the first contact and licked his lips trying to decipher their taste. He smiled, then pressed them together again. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as Louis parted once again, giving him a breath.

"Tell me, baby… Did you like me doing that?"

Harry still kept his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling hard, because that had been... Wow! Louis smiled when he noticed that his brother was - literally - speechless.

"Look at me, baby."

Harry nodded, and opened his eyes. His smile was truly adorable, and his gaze lost, assimilating the kiss, taking the time to do it. Louis drew him closer, long enough for his senses to fill with the intoxicating, reassuring warmth of his older brother.

"Did you like me kissing you?" he asked.

His stomach was in a state of agitation, but Harry felt unable, as well as unwilling to move away from him, and whispered. "I want you to kiss me a lot, Lou. I want you to always do it"

He closed his eyes and leaned forward to press their lips again. Louis responded easily, moving down so that Harry could lay his head on the pillow again. The touch was soft, nothing violent or desperate, but it was still intoxicating anyway.

Louis moved over him, rubbing their bodies for the first time, and heard Harry moaning against his lips. 

That was why he lay down beside him, controlling his craving to take him to another level, but still unable to break the kiss. This one was innocent and insufficient, because Harry brought his trembling hand to the back of Louis's neck so that he kissed him more urgently.

Louis laughed at the kiss, because apparently his little brother was desperate for more. Harry grunted as Louis broke the kiss again.

"Louuu." Harry pouted.

"Your lips are so soft." Louis said as he brushed the tips of his fingers over them. "I swear I could kiss you 24 hours a day"

"Do it, Louuu." Harry whimpered and Louis smiled as he bit his lower lip, disarming that pout.

He smiled and turned Harry on the bed, hugging him from behind, and rested his chin on the hollow of his neck as he whispered.

"Sleep baby"

****

When Harry opened his eyes, he stretched and yawned in his new bed. Well, it was Louis's bed, but he would now admit to his brother that he loves to sleep in it, and much more if he hugs him like last night.  
Harry was the little spoon.

He sat upright, and looked around the room, frowning as he noticed that Louis was not at his side, and not in the bathroom. Before he could slip out of bed and go to look for him, Louis appeared through the door, carrying in his hands that tray where Harry serves his breakfast daily.

"Good morning, baby," he said as he entered.

Harry didn’t answer, because he could not believe that what he was seeing was actually happening. Louis laid the tray on the desk and moved back to the bed, sliding in and under the sheets until he caught Harry's legs, opening them to lay in the middle and leaning to kiss his mouth.

A deep moan of pleasure sprang from Harry's lips as Louis faked a thrust with his hips and then stood up again, as if nothing had happened. Ignoring the fact that his little brother stopped breathing at that moment.

Harry swallowed and looked down at his own crotch. He had not realized that he was excited, because even if that was normal in the mornings for any boy, he had never experienced it, or perhaps never gave it so much importance, and that is why for him this is something new. He was really hard.

"What is it, baby? It looks like you've seen a ghost!" Said Louis, as he drew the tray closer to the bed, with breakfast for two. He was not even surprised that his little brother had a hard cock, since it was customary for him to be hard in the mornings, always.

Harry denied, shy. "Lou, you made us breakfast, you're cute"

"Well, you do it every day, I suppose it was my job to return the gesture" he said as he settled on the bed and laid the tray on his thighs. 

"Drink quick the coffee, baby, before it cools down. I tried making pancakes... but hey, you make them better"

When they had finished breakfast, Harry stood to carry the tray to the kitchen, but Louis noticed something. Last night he did not pay too much attention to the fact that Harry was wearing his silk nightgown, because the situation did not allow his dirty thoughts. But today is a new day, and he woke up hard with his cock pressing against Harry's ass. Now his eyes were slowly traveling the path of his legs, his thighs, and...

"Baby, come here." Louis reached out his hand and lifted his sheets, inviting him to lie down again.  
Harry did not hesitate for a moment. He dropped onto his brother's body as he left kisses on his chest, neck and face. 

Harry's kisses were innocent, but Louis's mischievous hands began to come down from his waist to his ass, pressing him down as he lifted his hips creating more friction.

Louis loves this, he loves the pretense of sex, he likes to get horny to the extreme, especially if the situation lends itself to a good morning.

Harry's kisses and tongue on his neck did not let him think clearly, and he began to push him down with more hardness and precision, as he moved his hips up; Now they were both panting.

He was so lost in his own bubble of pleasure that his hands moved beneath the fabric of his brother’s nightgown, tucking his fingers under the lace of the panties, touching the skin of his ass. Harry stopped kissing him then, and lay back on his chest, surrendered, extremely aroused.

Louis only heard him gasp, and assumed he was enjoying himself as much as him. He made a key move, moving in upward circles, rubbing both their cocks far more hard than before, and sucked on his neck, possibly leaving a reddish mark there. He gasped as he felt Harry's body vibrate over him, followed by a loud groan. At that moment, Louis felt wet, very wet... really wet; It was then that he stopped, opened his eyes, looked down and...

Harry came.

He wanted to laugh because he saw the frightened-and extremely red-colored face of Harry, but decided not to. The boy was really sorry, so much that he wanted to cry.

"Sorry, Lou, I did not want to, I did not want to-" his broken voice sounded like a sob.

Louis smiled, hugged him by the waist and kissing his cheek "What did not you want?”

“To get wet”

Louis bit his lower lip and then leaned up, his hand on the back of his neck to kiss him. "It was the idea, baby, get you wet, and you get me wet too"

"But you did not do it so fast, Lou. What did I do wrong?"

Louis smiled as he remembered how many times he masturbated thinking about him. There was some of those times, where he was so excited that it did not last as it usually does. "You did not do anything wrong, love, and don’t worry about me, I can help myself" he said.

"But I do not want you to do it alone, Lou. I want to help you as you helped me"

Louis laughed "Oh, you're so wrong. You always helped me for that"

"I want to help you, Lou… now."

Harry's hand moved from his chest to his crotch, but then Louis took his wrist, holding it back. "Up there, baby, that's it. Do not touch that" he said and raised an eyebrow. 

That sounded like a reprimand.  
"Why not?"

He didn’t knew what to say, really. He had to make up an excuse at the moment, and he said something stupid. "Because you are my beautiful baby, and babies do not touch those things"

Harry pouted. "Then I do not want to be your baby anymore"

Louis smiled and kissed his nose. "You will always be my baby"

"But I want to touch you"

Louis swallowed and nodded. "I know, love, but everything in time, okay?" Patted his thigh. "Now get up and go clean that, I'll take a bath"

Harry stood up when his brother ordered him. "Can I bathe with you, Lou?"

He was walking towards the bathroom and turned frowning when he heard him. "What?"

Harry took two steps forward, looking at the ground. He looked up to ask, "Can we?”

Louis smiled, and stroked his cheek. "Are you sure you want to?

Harry smiled and nodded happily, because even though he feels ashamed that Louis will see him naked, he wants him to do it only.

Louis kissed his cheek and took his hand, leading him to the bathroom.  
A quick shower would have been easy and less uncomfortable, but Louis wanted to make this more intimate and delicate for Harry. He set the tub, filling it with water and making sure it was warm.

He wouldn’t mind taking his wild side and fuck Harry as he had wanted since he arrived, but it was different now, he didn’t want to be responsible for hurting his brother, so he decided to be as respectful as possible. He smiled at him, coming up to him and bent to kiss him softly.

Their chests were glued together. Louis stroked his back gently with one hand and with the other stroked his curls. He feels the timid touch of Harry, and as their tongues caress he once again wondered how something that is as bad as this may feel so right, but it is what it is.

Kissing and touching Harry feels perfectly right.

Louis got rid of his boxer, and Harry lifted his arms so that he would remove his nightgown. After doing so, Louis's hands slid to Harry's hips, his fingers caressing the lace fabric. Louis smiled sideways and kissed his cheek as he realized he was shaking.

"Baby, you do not have to if you don’t want to."

Harry swallowed and looked into his eyes. "I want to, Lou, I really want to"

Louis nodded and left a chaste kiss on his lips as he moved his hands away. "Okay... do it, baby"

Harry shook his head, bringing Louis's hands back to his hips. "No, I want you to do it"

Louis nodded and his (now shaking) hands began to lower that lace cloth as he rested one knee on the floor. His face was inches from Harry's dick, and he licked his lips, then lifted his gaze and connected them with those green eyes that looked with his timidly. Louis stood up and went to his ear to whisper.

"You are so beautiful"

Harry smiled and took Louis's hand, inviting him into the bathtub. The water was hot, but nice anyway. Louis sat down first and Harry imitated him, facing him. Before he could even settle, Louis held out his hands, and spoke softly.

"Come here, darling."

Harry nodded, turned and leaned against him, back to chest. Louis put his arms around him, and Harry rested his head on his shoulder as his brother wetted his chest. They remained in that position for a few minutes, which was enough to make the moment more intimate, reliable and beautiful. Especially after everything that happened between them until finally being able to be this way.

Through his soft embrace, and moist kisses on his back, Louis gave Harry the little and much he needed from him. Love.

****

Harry thought it would be good to wake Louis up differently this morning.

His fingers run down his bare back, just enough to start waking him up and Louis hummed softly, arching his back through the contact. The soft touches become firmer, fingers being replaced by a warm palm that extends from the nape of his neck to his lower back. The knees are nailed to the bed, either side of his thighs, and sits just below the curve of his ass.

He decided to give him a special massage.

Louis groans as he senses his brother's delicate hands massaging his muscles, and he is still relaxed, with his eyes closed, as he buries his face in the pillow and groans again.

"Did you sleep well, Lou?" Harry whispers in his ear. Louis gasps, and nods in response.

Another firm pressure of his fingers on a knot between his shoulders makes him moan, his eyelids flutter, and he knows exactly what Harry is doing. He’s moving, he’s moving on his ass.

"Do you like it?"

Harry puts a kiss on his cheek, and follows a path of kisses along his neck, shoulder, and back, feeling that spark of fire light up slow in his abdomen and feigns a penetration, just as his brother does.

At that moment, Louis rests his fists on the mattress, to push up and turn Harry. He falls on the mattress with giggles, and now Louis was straddling him, leaning on his own knees. Harry feels the way his brother is hard inside his boxer, and moves against his crotch, creating a new friction.

"Do not do that to me again, Harry."

"You do it, why can’t I do that? It feels good"

He took one of his wrists tightly and turned it sharply. Now Harry was on his stomach, feeling as Louis pressed his hard cock against his ass. "Because only I can do this”

Louis feigns penetration, one after another.

Harry is speechless, his mouth open, and he begins to gasp with each thrust. "What about me, Lou? What do I have to do?"

Confusion about what they were doing was still present. Although they were not brothers, they should not be doing what they do, much less enjoy it this way. Louis doesn’t forget that Harry is still underage, and he fears what he is capable of doing. Before he could not control himself with the tension between them, and now things were different. Something fundamental had changed because they crossed a line, making all this even more confusing than it already was.

They are now kissing, and enjoying it, it makes them happy to touch each other the way they do. Somehow they feel connected, as if they were a perfect body, in two separate pieces.

Louis thinks it best not to notice the strange thoughts and feelings he is having because of Harry. He will simply let pleasure guide him. He smiles wickedly because he has so many fantasies... he will make Harry fulfill each one of them.

"You just have to enjoy this, baby... and call me Daddy from now on."


	7. Chapter 7

Harry closed his eyes. "Mhm, Lou ... Ah!"

Louis smiled as he continued to push hard and tug at his hair. "Do you like this? Do you like it?"

"Yeah, Lou, I like that, yeah" Harry panted as he felt his brother press harder against his ass. "Can I turn around? I want to kiss you, Lou"

"No, no kisses now."

"But I want to kiss you, Lou, and touch you"

"Where do you want to touch me, baby?"

"Everywhere”

Louis pushed once more, licking his lips and closing his eyes. All he heard was Harry's heavy breathing with every thrust. He flipped him over on the bed, so he could kiss him, but seeing him so calm made him nervous. Well ... the boy seems to be calm, but maybe even a bit scared, like he is afraid. Louis was accustomed to feel sure of himself, but what he wants to do is so bad. 

That is, he was about to have sex with his little brother, this is weird. He always believed that a little danger in life was good, and it would be fun, but that was before Harry arrived with his perfect long legs. How did he let his little brother become an object of desire? Me weren’t his thing, definitely not, but the urge to touch and kiss Harry was always there.

He was thinking about Harry, and without taking his boxer off, pulled out his cock to start masturbating... again. 

“Do you want me to put this in your mouth?" He asked smiling, remembering that he had already asked this same question once and the younger nodded anxiously. Harry's chest rose and fell. "Is that how you want it, baby? Wet and hard?"

Harry looked ecstatic, panting constantly. "God, Lou, yes!"

"You're going to have it in your mouth, of course you do."

Harry nodded and leaned forward, holding on with his elbows. His gaze fixed on Louis's dick. He took a deep breath, steadied himself, and leaned forward, opening his mouth; but he frowned when his brother started to laugh, and pushed him down, esting him again.

"No, no, no, what are you doing?"

"Lou, you said you could ... that-"

"Baby, before you can have this in your mouth you should learn several things"

"What things should I learn, Lou? I will do as you ask me"

"Of course you will do what I ask of you, because that is the only rule, baby, you must obey me"

"I will do it."

Louis smiled as he looked at his own extremely rigid dick over Harry. He leaned closer, so that he was inches from his face and clenched his fist around him.

First step: cum on his pretty face.

Harry's eyes went to Louis's face as he licked his lips. He's going to do this. "Close your eyes, baby ... wait for it”

Harry started to gasp, from just hearing Louis masturbating over him.

"What do you want? Tell Daddy what you want"

His warm breath, and having his limb so close to his face was a lot, but the way that Louis spoke to him made him shiver, sending heat to his whole body. He grits his teeth to keep the moan from coming from his lips. "I want, Lou ... I want it in my mouth" he gasped.

"I already told you, baby, to have this in your mouth you must be a good boy. Are you?"

"Y-yes, I'm a good boy”

"That's what you think?" Louis recalled that Harry has been leaving the house in the evenings, without his permission. He knows perfectly well that he should keep in mind from now on, but he wants to have fun. "I don’t know if you still deserve it, you must be very, very obedient from now on then Daddy may let you suck it"

He doesn’t even forget that Niall is wandering around, and he does not want competition; If there is a chance that the blond was a competition, he's going to change that.

The downside is that he is having strange thoughts about Harry, which he has never experienced before and it’s confusing him. He does not want that to prevent what he plans, because his only plan now is to have fun and take advantage of having his little brother so predisposed.

He knows that Harry is a good boy, and that he will always do what he asks, but he is too selfish and greedy. He has been so exasperatingly patient with all his provocations since he arrived. 

Harry looked for him, and he will give him what he wants, but if he does this, he will do it his way.

"I'll be a good boy, Lou. I promise, I promise" he moaned and bit his lip. “Can I open my eyes, Lou? I want to see you while you do that"

"I like your commitment to the cause, baby, I must admit, but I decide what is done here and how. I gave you an order, and you have not done it"

Harry opened his eyes and frowned. He was confused. "I paid attention, I did."

Louis denied and his face was not at all friendly now, he looked angry. "No, you have not listened, and you're not even calling me like I asked you to do it.”

He stopped masturbating, covered himself with his boxer and fought the urge to get off, but Harry closed his eyes instantly and begged not to.

"No, no, no, I'm sorry, Lou-daddy, I'm sorry, Daddy, I'm not a good boy, I do not deserve to have you in my mouth yet, but don’t stop, please."

Louis smiled. This is what he wants, and it is so, so easy to get it. Harry is a good boy, yes he is, but he does not deserve what he had planned for him, today he will teach him that he must obey Daddy in everything. 

He stood up on the side of the bed, pulled down his boxer and began to masturbate again.

"Turn around, and get on four" he ordered.

Harry swallowed as he opened his eyes, "Wh-what? Wh-what-"

"I said turn around, on your hands and knees." He repeated as he clutched his fist tightly around him.

Harry nodded as he settled down on the edge of the bed. He let out a loud gasp as he felt Louis's hands grip him firmly on his hips. Louis sways forward, pressing his cock against his ass, hard, rough and fast.

Harry gasped and squeezed his cock with his hand. He was not well stabilized, and holding up with only one hand, was weak and fell on the mattress, leaning his face on the sheets. Louis kept up with his fake thrusts, at his pace and being hard.  
He has never been so anxious for sex, he longed to lower those panties that were the barrier between their skins. He wants to break that fabric, and be aggressive when he fucking him, but this situation, pretending to have sex, made him very hot. 

Hearing Harry panting and moaning so loud, was the motivation to postpone it as much as possible.  
Harry's going to beg, beg for his dick, and he’s going to cry with pleasure once he has it inside of him... that's what he's going to do.

Harry did not think Louis would be that crude, but far from being frightened or afraid, he wants it more than ever. He likes the way he is making him feel, and he now knows that Louis wants it, and that makes him happy. He discovered that he loves to hold him strong, and that he is violent with his thrusts, whatever his brother wants to do with him will be well ... always, no matter what.

Harry is very submissive, and Louis is a tough dominant. The perfect combination.

The curly lad moaned loudly with every thrust, and he fisted the sheets tighter in his hands, biting his lip. He is enjoying this anticipation, or punishment, whatever it is that Louis does to him. He wants more, he wants it inside of him... he wants it now.

Anxious, he groaned as he lowered his panties, lifting his ass in plain sight. "Please, please, Daddy"

Louis paused, panting too, and clenched his fists at the sides of his body. He had the perfect view of Harry's entrance. Pink, tight and so... closed.

He bit his lips, closing his eyes tightly because he was losing all kind of will to prolong sex. He could put his fingers in it and prepare it well, but he also wants with all his strength to open it with his tongue, or break it with his ... _you know._

He must be strong, must stand. He approached his entrance, masturbating hard, while Harry shifted back, anxious and panting.  
Louis was close, very close, but when he saw that Harry was about to get a finger into himself, he removed his hand and came on his ass, brushing the head of his penis over Harry’s hole.

He slumped onto his back, agitated, breathless. When he wrapped his arms around his waist, he touched Harry's wet stomach, confirming his suspicions.

They came at the same time.

He stood up, pulled up Harry's panties, and then slapped his ass. Harry gasped, that had hurt a bit but he liked it anyway. Louis laughed and patted him again but softer, watching his semen moistening the fabric of his panties. 

"What a cute little ass you have, baby, is it mine?"

Harry was still in his position, his ass up, and panting. "It's yours, Lou"

"Daddy wants to do so much to it." His statement was accompanied by a new spanking.

Louis clenched his cheeks, holding him with both hands while biting his lips, and spanked him again. Harry stood up, holding his knuckles on the mattress and moving his ass back. 

“Can you do that again, Lou?"

Louis chuckles, because he thinks that was the cutest thing he's ever heard. Harry's voice was fucking sweet, even though he'd just asked him to spank his ass.

Tender and hot, that's Harry. Louis is already crazy about him.

Louis grabbed him by the hand, helping him to stand up on his feet and kissing him, Harry tiptoed to get to his mouth. Louis took advantage of the position to touch his ass and squeeze it. The boy moaned in the kiss, and held on to his shoulders. Louis bit his lips when he saw his little brother turn again, his knuckles gripping on the mattress. He bent over to receive more slaps, and Louis in that moment believed that the impossible is in fact possible.

_If you continue in this way, baby, you will dry me from so many straws that I done because of you._

"Baby, it's not really a punishment if you like it so much" Louis said smiling as he thumbed his ass, and his thighs.

He looked at his crotch and his friend was already getting ready again. His hands trembled with the eagerness to want to lower those panties, and fuck him very hard, but he knows better. He gets very tired of every woman, and if he lasted so long with Danielle it was because she is at work every day, and hey, it's an easy fuck.

He does not want to get tired of Harry yet. The idea is to have fun, and the longer the game lasts, the better it would feel.

"Shall we take a shower?”

Harry turned and had a beautiful smile on his face, "Yes, yes, yes, Lou."

*******

They were in the shower now, and Louis was soaping his back. He put a limit with the touches, and Harry cannot touch him from the waist down. He did not threaten to spank him because he now knows that his baby likes to receive them, so he had no choice but to threaten not let him have it in his mouth, and Harry is anxious about that, only that way he would obey.

"So I should always call you Daddy, Lou?" Harry asks innocently as he closes his eyes and let the water drench his face. "I like calling you Daddy, Lou"

Louis laughed. "Always, baby, you should always do it if you want Daddy to give you what you want"

Harry turned, sticking to his chest, and Louis was speechless when Harry wrapped his waist in a hug. Their members were having skin-to-skin contact for the first time. 

Harry is smiling adorably, perhaps being a bit aware of what he is causing, but Louis's lips twitch as he pushes him against the wall and rubs against him. Harry gasps desperately as he has Louis's tongue running down his neck and biting the lobe of his left ear.

A strong arm supports Harry's lower back, pressing him against his crotch, and with the other it is supported from the wall. Both are panting uncontrollably, and Louis wants to fuck him now. He wants to be inside him, he is desperate.

He sucked in air, and lifted his mouth from the soft skin of his little brother. "Can you get down on your knees for me, baby?" He asks with a hoarse voice.

"Of course. Anything for you, Daddy" his voice is tender and damn! This is too much for him.

Harry gets down on his knees, and then sits on his heels, both hands on his thighs. "This way, Lou?" He asks, and Louis rubs his face with a snort.

"Yes, like this." He says and begins to masturbate. Harry closed his eyes, remembering that Louis asked for that once, but it was not necessary yet. "No, baby, I'll let you know, Daddy will let you know when"

"What should I do, Daddy?" Harry seemed to be losing his temper. "Can I get this little finger inside of me?" Showed his middle finger-the longest-while blatantly smiling.

Louis tightened his grip around himself, because this was supposed to be good material for a porn, but it's real life, he has fucking Harry on his knees, asking him if he could get into a finger himself as he masturbates over his face.

"Have you ever put a finger inside you before?" Harry shook his head. "Then you can’t. My fingers will be inside you first, and then you can, as long as I allow you to do it, okay?"

Harry pouted and crossed his arms.  
Louis begins to pump faster as he watches as Harry bites his lips, moving restlessly on the floor, and then he touches himself, hissing at the touch. He carries a finger to his mouth and bites it, looking directly at the penis in front of him. He's craving to suck it because he's only a few inches away from his face, but Louis does not do anything, so a new pout forms on his lips and he whimpers.

"Louu" that sounded like a sob, Daddy is not good with him. "Please"

"Do you want to taste me, baby?" Louis says and massages his curls.  
Harry juts his lip, nodding and rising from his heel to get closer. Louis warned him, pointing with his index finger. "Just a little bit, no cheating. Daddy does not want to get angry, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy. Just a little, yes." His voice sounded like a gentle gasp.  
Louis smiled ... he's going to fuck his mouth.

Louis' palm is covered in precum, helping to slide his hand up and down his shaft with rapid movements.

"It looks so delicious, Daddy" Harry said and smiled showing all his teeth, anxious and happy.

Shit.

"I'm so close now, baby." He complains because he cannot take any more of the sight he's having of his little brother eager to suck it, saying that his pre-semen looks delicious. What the fuck? It feels like he's inside his wet dream and Harry is ... impossible.

He pumped himself faster and faster, seeking prompt release. Without warning, he holds the back of Harry's head, pointing his cock at his lips, knowing that he is about to cum, and will do so inside his mouth. "Open your mouth, baby"

Harry does, opens his mouth, and Louis pulls his whole length, all the way down. Harry's saliva drips down his chin, because it was just a push and Louis pulled it out. He was panting, his hips moving forward with eagerness to continue and reach his throat again. His intention is to follow, but he wants Harry to beg for more.

He chuckled, and gently pulled his hair, making him twist down. Harry is touching his own sensitive limb, Louis can see every one of his veins. His little brother is very horny and panting. 

“Did you like that, baby?"

Harry nodded, moaning. He kept pumping his fist gently now, getting closer, can feel it and pushes his hips forward.

_Hurry up, Harry._

Harry brought two of his fingers to his mouth now, and began to simulate a blowjob, panting, restless in its place.

_Say it, baby . Say you want more._

Harry straightened on his knees, to be closer. "Please, Daddy, a little bit more"

_There you go_

"So impatient... I assume you liked it." Louis said. Harry nodded, biting his lips. "Show Daddy what you can do with your mouth. There you have it, it's yours " he said, lacing his hands behind the back of his head.

Harry grabbed his thighs, and licked the head of his cock, savoring the pre-seminal fluid. 

Louis swallowed hard as he closed his eyes tightly, because his little brother is frantically wagging his tongue and he wants to fuck his mouth to cum at once.

He looked down, and Harry's face is extremely red from desire, and his tongue out, moving in circles at the tip. He was about to hold it in his hand, but Louis scolded him, leaning back.

"No, baby ... put your little hands behind, don’t touch"

Harry frowned and pouted as he brought his hands back. Then he snorted.

Louis smiled forever. "Hey, hey, what did I just hear? Was that a complaint?"

Harry shrugged, offended, and tossed his tongue childishly. "Bad, bad daddy" he said.

Louis frowned, and pulled his hair tightly.

Harry said nothing, began to lick his upper lip anxiously. The look they had exchanged spoke for them; they both wanted this. From the first time Louis masturbated in front of him he had the desire to do it.

Louis's heart was beating so hard, he thought it was going to explode. His mind was dazed, competing with contradictory thoughts. Harry had never sucked a cock before, but he certainly knows that he would like to suck Louis, and even more so now that his brother wants it too. He had intended to lick and suck it gently as he saw in a movie, but his brother pulled his hair, sticking his whole cock into his mouth, all the way down, choking him.

Louis pulled it out, but still pulling his hair, Harry coughed. Louis smiled and stroked his face as he clenched his fist. "Open that mouth of yours"

Harry did, and closed his eyes. He thought Louis would continue to thrust hard inside him, but instead he massaged his hair as he pushed his cock into his mouth and began to ram it in gently. Then he took a break, letting him recover.

Harry smiled. "I like it, Lou, I like that you do it slowly, that's better"

He moved his hand away from his face. No, of course it's not better that way, he wants to fuck his mouth, he wants to see him choking again and tearing. His countenance was serious and Harry did not understand why. Seconds later, Louis grabbed his hair tightly again, and leaned down.

"Daddy does not like you to tell him what to do and how, baby. And if I want to fuck that pretty little mouth you have, I will, and I will not be gentle.“ He said, his voice was hard, and he turned his back on him.

He was holding on the wall with one hand, while he masturbated with the other. Harry ignored it, did not move from his place. 

"Louu-Daddy." Then he pointed at his mouth. "Here please"

Louis turned to look at him. The boy is almost crying because he wants a cock in his mouth and that is fucking adorable. Isn’t it? He bent, and kissed his lips chastely before standing again.

"Coming, baby, open your mouth"

He let out a groan as his hand pumped very softly. His eyes shot back, wide open and he gasped hard as he felt something damp on the tip of his cock. Harry was looking into his eyes, moving his tongue. Louis smiled at him, clenching his fist. Harry sucked hard and smiled around the erection in his mouth when he heard him.

"Oh, baby, yes"

The whitish, hot, thick liquid was now trickling down his mouth, and Harry tried to swallow everything quickly, licking its corners so as not to waste anything. Louis was panting, moving his hips, ramming his mouth, and his fingers in both hands tangled in Harry's curls.

He had his hands free to touch it, but he did not want to disobey him, he does not want his Daddy to get angry.

Louis smiled and sighed heavily when it was all over, leaning against the wall of the shower with his eyes closed. Harry was still in place, waiting for orders that he could rise to his feet. Louis looked at him and smiled as he stretched out his hands. “Come here, love"

Harry stood up, walking toward him, smiling. "Look, Lou, I do not have anything" and pulled out his tongue. "I took it all, Daddy"

Louis smiled and bent to kiss him. His baby is tender even to say he swallowed all his cum.

_Can I keep him forever?_

"Did you like it, baby? Was it delicious like you thought?" he asked.

Harry hugged him again and smiled happily. "Yes, Lou, and I want more, I always want it in my mouth"

Louis swallowed at the sight of Harry's lips; they were half open, purple and swollen, and they had not kissed much. Then his gaze went to his eyes, those green eyes that shone with happiness. Harry is happy and just because he came into his mouth... this is too much.  
He closed his eyes for a moment.

_Kate, thanks so much, and sorry for this._

********

This morning, he was late for work, and obviously it was all because of Harry, for being so kissable and hot.

He has him sleeping next to him every night, and in the early morning he wakes up with the usual tender kisses. Harry's kisses and massages have an instant effect on him, as he ends up masturbating over his cute little brother when he wakes up, because that's the new routine for him. Not bad, huh?

"I'm leaving, baby, I’m late!" Louis says as he takes a last sip of coffee and looks at his watch.

Harry is still sitting in the breakfast area and throws a new tantrum, pouting included, of course. "Today is Friday, Lou. You're always late on Fridays; I do not want you to go." He folds his arms.

Louis was about to walk out the door, but he turned to see just in time when Harry rested his elbows on the counter, holding his sad face in the palms of his hands. How to resist that?

He dropped his briefcase on the floor and ran to the kitchen; Harry smiled as he watched him walk toward him. Louis abruptly opened his legs to stand in the middle and took his face in his hands to kiss him fiercely. Harry's kiss is very sweet; all his kisses are, but this one in particular because it tastes like cherry jam.

"I'll try to get back early today, baby, and at night we can see a movie together and lie down, okay? Whatever movie you choose, my love"

Harry smiled and ... _Why not take advantage of this position?_ His hands wrapped around Louis's neck, and slowly descended to his ass, pressing him against his own crotch to create friction.

"Baby ..." his tone was warning. "Do not play with fire" he said and laughed.

Harry did not move away, but pressed harder, squeezing his ass over the cloth of his suit pants. 

"Louuu" he moaned.

Louis did not allow anything else to happen after that time in the shower, they simply kissed and he fumbled around. He was begging, and Harry was desperate to get it back in his mouth.

He bit his lower lip as his hands moved to the front of Louis's pants. His idea was to give him a blowjob or at least touch it, but Louis is very stubborn and walks away.

He has not touched it properly yet. Harry wants to touch him.

"Louu" groaned again and pressed him forward so their crotches rubbed again.

Louis was sensitive to every touch. He has not had sex since that Danielle sleeping there, and though he wanks daily, it does not relieve the tension, and nothing else does.

He pulled on his tie, and now Harry's mouth was pressed against his neck. Louis was doing nothing; he was just leaning down, tilting his head, letting Harry kiss him everywhere while he gripped his thighs.

"Baby-God!" Louis gasped as he untied his tie for Harry to continue sucking on his neck. "My love-uhm ... I have-I have to go" he said, as Harry unfastened the first buttons of his shirt.

Louis blinked and looked at his wrist watch. Fuck it! Harry did not stop sucking on his neck, so he had no choice. He bent a bit to hold him up by his thighs, leading him up the stairs while Harry laughed, touching his ass.

He cannot drive if he is hard. Harry turned him on, now his baby should take care of that.

He lay on his bed, trying to bring down the lump that now strained against his pants.

_I'm not even gay what kind of shit is this?_

He tried to think of something else, but all he could think of was the perfect boy with curly hair beneath him, his thighs tapering to thin and his long legs that almost glow ... he’s so soft, fuck! There's nothing else to do.

He unbuckled the belt holding his dress pants, dropping them, sliding his boxers off at the same time. The way the boy sucks one of his fingers and groans in anticipation is making it even more difficult. He slowly took his dick with his left hand, and began fondling, moaning softly as he did.

It felt so good, but so bad at the same time. Seeing the pleasure on the face of the green-eyed boy while he was wanked on him was all he could think of. It was crazy, and he knew it, but the fact is that he's enjoying it so much.

No woman made him feel this way before, and none looked so sexy in panties like Harry does. He felt a deep sense of warmth, God! It felt so good after all this time, he was very close from just hearing him moan.

"Can I touch you? I want to touch you" Harry panted.

"No, baby. You can't. You're just going to look"

Harry made an involuntary pout, and then bit his lower lip as he brought his face closer to Louis’ crotch.

"Can I suck then?"

Louis smiled and denied him while he masturbated harder. "No. You can't suck... not yet"

Harry crossed his arms, pouting again. "You don't let me do anything! You just touch yourself looking at me. I want you to touch me, and I want to touch you. Let me touch you, Louis!"

Louis touches the hot face and lips of Harry. "You're not ready for this yet. But you know what, baby?"

"What?"

"You’re gonna love it"

Harry snorted and threw himself back against the mattress, folding his arms. Louis frowned, and his hand diminished the pressure on his dick when he saw the boy turned on the bed and lay down on it. He stopped masturbating, and both hands were on his hips.

"Mhm... Hello! I have a problem here" Louis said, pointing to his member, and raising an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation of why he left him alone with his little problem down there.

Harry looked at him disinterestedly as he took the remote control of the TV, and turned it on. "Your problem, I have nothing to do with it" he said and shrugged. The pout on his lips was intact, for even the offended boy ceased to be tender.

Louis opened his mouth and his eyes. _Nice move, baby._  
Then he nodded, laughing as he pulled up his boxer and pants. 

"Okay, okay ..."

"Yes, okay" said Harry and settled in better to watch the TV, ignoring him completely by covering himself with the sheets, leaving the remote control on the bedside table.

Louis laughed as he finished fixing his suit. He’ll be arriving an hour late to work, which means he will return home later than usual. He approached the bed with the intention of kissing him, but Harry dodged the kiss and Louis understood that his baby was offended, so he kissed his forehead instead.

"Daddy's going to make it up to you, baby. I promise" he said, laughing at what he planned to do.

He went out the door, not without first unplugging the TV on the way.  
He’s just a tease.

****

_He’s not good at making promises._

At least he wasn’t until today.

Harry did not answer any of his messages for the day, even as he read each of them instantly. Daddy was not angry this time, because those temper tantrums began to be his weakness.

He took too long, and all because he wanted to consent to his baby. When leaving the work, he went to make a special purchase for the beautiful teenager who waits for him at home, wanting to pamper him every day.

The question here was: Will it be enough to forgive him? His wish was for his baby to wear that on while giving him a blowjob this evening.

The movie was an excuse.

He opened the door cautiously not to make too much noise. It was already dark, and Harry was probably making dinner. He left the bouquet of roses and presents on the couch when he heard noises of dishes in the kitchen.

He walked around untying his tie and looking at himself in the mirror of the room before approaching him. He wants to look good for his boy.

He leaned over the frame that divided the kitchen from the living room, both hands in his pockets and cleared his throat waiting for Harry to look at him. Louis again cleared his throat, catching his attention, but the boy continued to ignore him.

Louis laughed at the situation. At what point did they become like married couples who fight for stupid things and do this kind of thing? At what point did he let this boy be in his head 24 hours a day? He spent all afternoon thinking about him and the gifts he could give him to pamper him.

He walked over to him, and whispered in his ear. His hands went straight to his ass, lifting up that woven skirt that left nothing to the imagination. Louis likes him dressed that way, or to stay in his nightgown around the house, because the view is only for him ... although now he does not just look, he also gets to touch.

"Daddy missed you, baby"

"I did not ... I did not miss you" Harry said, shuddering as he gasped.

The reason for his gasping was that Louis lowered the zipper of his trousers, and extracted his semi-hard member to press it against his ass.

The groan that escaped him was almost a cry, and Louis laughed as he covered his cock again. He may not have missed him, but he is sure that his cock was missed.

Harry almost cursed when he realized he was excited. Louis's strong hands were on the front of his thighs, and he shuddered as the handsome man behind him tangled his fingers in his curls, drawing him closer to begin to kiss his neck.

His head thrown back, his chest agitated and God! He’s so horny now. Louis leaned down, kissing as much skin as he could, stroking everything within reach, and Harry began to move his head from side to side, allowing him more access.

Harry was surprisingly sensitive to his touch, shivering and moaning, his fingers digging into Louis's scalp.

"Lou-Daddy- I'm ... I-"

"Yeah, I know. You’re horny, baby ... and hard-" whispered Louis in his ear as he touched his cock.

Harry's eyes went directly to Louis's hand caressing his cock. His brother had never touched him, and yeah, oh, he's panting hard now.

Harry turned instantly to join their lips in hard kiss. Louis's hands holding his face, and one of them slowly descending toward his waist to press their bodies together.

Louis wanted to continue, of course he planned to continue, but before that, he had to give his baby the gifts he bought for him. They were material things, but they counted as pampering. He broke the kiss and took Harry by the hand, leading him into the living room. "Close your eyes, baby"

Harry frowned, because every time he said that, it was to come on his face. Louis laughed as he realized the confusion on his face. "It's a surprise"

He nodded, smiling, and closed his eyes. Louis released his hand for a few seconds. "You can open them"

Harry was anxious and happy, because whatever Louis gave him was always going to be the best, and more if it was a surprise. He opened his eyes and found the beautiful image of his brother holding a bouquet of roses, and his other hand hidden behind his back.

"Louuu ... Is that for me?" Harry bit his lip at the beautiful flowers. No boy ever gave him flowers before. 

_Louis is so, so cute!_

He came up smiling and laid a kiss on his cheek as he handed him the bouquet. "Of course they are for you, baby, just for you"

Harry held the bouquet in his hands and after smelling the flowers gave little jumps kissing all over his face. 

"Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful".  
Louis smiled and winked. Harry clutched the bouquet to his chest and rocked it from side to side. "They are beautiful. They are the most beautiful roses in the world and they have a very, very delicious perfume. The most delicious of all, Lou"

Louis's eyes were shining, and that was due to seeing his baby so happy. Then he remembered that behind his back he has another gift that for him is more … interesting.

"Hmm ... baby?" Harry looked at him smiling, waiting for him to keep talking. Louis brought his hand forward, showing the bag with his other gift. "Daddy brought you this"

_Louis brought flowers, but Daddy brought panties._

Harry bit his lip, nodding as he reached for the bag, leaving a chaste kiss on his lips. Before he could open the gift, Louis whispered in his ear.

"Daddy wants you to wear that tonight, baby. Can you indulge me with that?"

Harry nodded even though he did not know what it was that Louis brought him. If his Daddy wanted him to use that, he will use it no matter what.

He opened the bag and smiled at the perfume and those panties. He blushed a little, but he was happy anyway.

"Can I wear it now, Daddy?"

Louis swallowed as he removed his tie. He had planned to wait until after dinner, but the situation a few minutes ago left his sensitive cock hard again just imagining him with wearing that.

Harry set the perfume bag on the floor and leapt into Louis's body, wrapping his legs around his hips. Louis held him up by his ass, pulling him up so he could climb the stairs with him.

Harry was carrying his underwear in his hands as he kissed his neck.

Now they were in the room. Louis sat up in bed waiting impatiently to see him. After a second, Harry came out of the bathroom wearing that ... just that.

Louis swallowed and lifted his index finger, turning it in the air, ordering him to spin, while his other hand tightened around his erection.

"Does it look cute on me, Lou?"

 _It looks beautiful on you, but I want to tear it out with my teeth._ "Very, very cute, baby" _although cute is not enough, I want to fuck you, love._

His excitement is blurring his sanity, and he could not think clearly. All he can think of now is Harry, who he is slowly approaching him, straddling him.

His hands moved instantly to his ass, pressing him down, helping ease the pain in his crotch. Harry was sucking on his neck, just like he did this morning. When he felt that he could not tolerate so much teasing, he stood with Harry in his arms. He set him down, and their lips pressed together. Louis broke the kiss only to remove his clothes.

Once he was naked, he sat on the edge of the bed, taking Harry by his hand, pulling him down. He did not have to say anything, because Harry understood that he wanted him to get down on his knees.

"Can I touch you, Lou?"

"Touch me, baby ... I'm yours"

Louis's mouth opened as if to say something, but nothing came out. He closed his eyes when he felt Harry's hand wrapped around him. He let out a groan as the small hand began to pump, very gently. His eyes shot back, wide open, and gasped hard as he felt something wet on the tip. Harry was staring at him, moving his tongue to the head of his cock.

"Oh God!" It sounded almost choked out of him, the reality was that he wanted to fuck his mouth fiercely.

"Do you not like it, Daddy? I’m not doing it right?" Harry bit his lower lip as he asked.

Louis thought he would go crazy, because again... Harry’s eyes were tender, his face looked innocent but that mouth... No, no, that mouth was dirty. Now he knows it.

"You’re doing well, baby. You’re doing it right, keep it up"

Louis began to move his hips gently, trying to put it all in his mouth, but Harry was playing with him. He just licked his tip, like a fucking kitten.

"I've always wanted to do this to you, Lou-Daddy"

Louis hissed with pleasure at the draft. Harry blew on the head of his cock and he gasped hard. His baby is good, Harry is fucking good and he does not want to cum now, he has to last but... ugh.

"Do you want me to stop, Daddy?"

Louis saw something unfamiliar in Harry's eyes: uncertainty and a little fear. He could feel a slight tremor in his little hand that encloses around his cock. He inclined his head, to see it better. Harry was scared and confused, too. He was trying to hide it by acting with confidence, but it shows that he was still concerned about this level of intimacy between them. It’s the first time he does this and wants to do it right, he wants Louis to like it.

He does not want Louis to get tired of him and leave him. 

"You want me to stop, Lou?" Harry asked in a low voice.

Louis blinked, exhaling a shaky sigh. He gave a small nervous smile. He really does not want it to stop. "Do you want to stop, Harry?"  
Harry smiled and denied.  
"Then don’t stop,"

They smiled at each other, and Harry pushed gently on his shoulder until he rested it on the bed. He patted Louis's cock, licking at the tip. Louis let out groans and panting sounds, but he tried not to scream.

"Make it loud, Daddy" Harry whispered. Louis lifted his head to look at him. Did Harry just ask him to moan loudly? He frowned at him.  
"I want to hear you, Daddy, if you like it I want to hear you"

Millions of awesome sensations travel from his cock to all parts of his body. He knows he should not let his little brother do this, but ... he felt good, so, so good! He felt better than he ever could have imagined. He knew it was not a woman who was sucking him, and it was not his intention to pretend he was. He was very aware that Harry was the one who was sucking his cock right now. He’s a boy and shit ... this blowjob is the best he has received in his fucking life.

Harry is the best thing that ever happened to him.

He smiled at him as he continued to lick and suck. Louis's limb was covered with precum and spit. Harry liked its taste, and it became easier as he spent more time. He rubbed his head with his tongue, and then slid down to the base. 

Harry was pleased by the noises Louis was making, and brought his mouth to his heavy balls and sucked them, his hand still pumping from the tip to the base.

"Ahhh - Oh, God!" Louis shouted. 

His hips began to move unevenly. Harry is licking his balls and he needs air, he needs air!

He closed his eyes for a second, trying to regain control over his trembling body, but he heard a Pop! And the next moment Harry licked his whole length with longing, clearly enjoying it. He likes to do it, he likes to suck it and Louis believes in paradise.

Harry opened his mouth, thrusting the limb into his cavity, trying to have it whole, but it was impossible. He choked for a moment and coughed.

Louis winced. "Baby, don’t force yourself." He said and leaned forward to stroke his face. "It's the first time you do this, baby, calm down."

"But I don’t know when you're going to let me do this again, Daddy." He said and smiled adoringly. "I like having you in my mouth, Lou. I like to touch you"

Louis bit his lower lip. Shit! He's so horny, and all he wants now is to fuck that mouth. He felt so dirty and excited ... He's going to do it.

He pushed Harry away to stand. He took one of his hands, helping him up from the floor and lay him on the bed. Harry had his lips swollen and a deep pink color, his cheeks extremely flushed, and his eyes bright.

He caressed his curls and pointed his cock to his lips. "Open your mouth, baby. Daddy wants to do this"

Harry swallowed and nodded when he felt ready. Louis played with his hair, pushing it back and running his fingers through it as he began to thrust inside his mouth.

"Ahh!" Louis moaned loudly. "That mouth, baby. For God's sake" he increased the intensity of his thrusts, each time reaching deeper into his mouth.

Harry's hands were on his ass, helping with the thrust. Louis was on the edge, he was never as excited as he is now. "Yes, baby, swallow it whole, like this"

He already started doing this, and he could not stop. His orgasm is very close, and he really does not want to stop, less now that his dick is touching the back of his throat. 

He wanted this from day one. He is fucking that mouth, just how he wanted it.

Harry was taking the thrusts too well. His own cock was hard against his stomach, while Louis continued with his thrusts, moving faster and faster.

Louis was harder because he was already close, very close. "Ah, baby, yes!" He said. "Oh shit”

Louis's movements increased in power and speed. Harry felt his own orgasm shake him at the sound of his brother moaning loudly. He came without being touched and his cheeks hollowed out.

"Ahh!" Louis grunted, shaking his hips, and began to cum into his mouth.

He sighed as his movements diminished, while Harry swallowed his cum. Louis was watching him and everything was too hot to be true. Harry let out a lot of cum from his mouth, because he did not swallow everything, and his brother had plenty of cum for him.

Louis was grinning as it came out of his mouth, and he bent down to whisper. "You were very good, baby" he said, once sitting next to him on the bed.

Louis rose to kiss him, not caring to taste his own thick semen. It tasted very interesting, weird; however, he could not decipher the taste now.

He broke the kiss to look into his eyes, while one of his hands caressed the line of his jaw. The view was great, Harry’s lips glittered, there was cum on his chin and everything was so erotic. Louis longed for this to happen, and now he is blissful because it happened. He leaned back on the bed, pushing Harry to his side.

They looked into each other's eyes. The perfect combination of green and blue.

Louis smiled. "Come here, baby" he said, almost in a whisper.

Harry leaned closer, as Louis did the same, and pressed their lips together. Their tongues intertwined, savoring the kiss, which was persistent, soft and sensual. Now that the euphoria of their orgasms calmed down, they stared into each other's eyes.

They still did not know what it was that they were feeling for each other, but they love it and the feeling goes deeper and deeper.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis was lying down, watching Harry put on new underwear and his nightgown.

He looked at him and recalled his hollowed cheeks, his green eyes sparkling brightly as he felt the damp heat wrapping around him, and his tongue moving frantically on the tip. They just had a shower, and Harry gave him another blowjob minutes ago. Louis now believes that everything is possible.

“What are you thinking, Lou?" Harry asked as he finished dressing himself.

Louis smiled sideways and patted the right side of his bed. "That I want you to finish doing that so we sleep, my life, come here."

Harry crawled on the bed, over his body, leaving a few kisses on the way. Louis feels good, too good, cannot complain about anything. He has on his bed a beautiful and almost naked teenager who has just given him the most incredible blowjob of his life.

Louis was dazzled by this boy. His perfect figure, his soft skin, and his beautiful face affected him a lot and he didn’t understand why. He does notice a slight reddening in his cheeks every time he says 'love, baby, or my life' and he loves getting that reaction out of Harry. 

However, he does not understand why he feels sick every time he sees him smiling or kissing him.

_What the fuck is that sudden nuisance in the stomach?_

He is confused, but all he could think about was how soft his skin is, the heat radiating from his body, and how hard it is to just spoon him. He will not do anything perverted, he had enough for today, but he cannot help but get excited.

Harry is his weakness

****

His hand traverses his bare shoulder and slides it from his neck to his arm, repeatedly, slowly and softly, but squeezing lightly every now and then. Louis can feel all his blood rushing from his body to his crotch.

He did not want to open his eyes yet, because he thought he enjoyed it more. He heard him laugh and suddenly his hot breath was on his neck. "Good morning, Daddy" whispered Harry sensually and Louis felt his heart explode to tiny pieces.

His mind barely registered the small hands pulling his boxer, sliding them slowly down his legs, but Louis was slightly trembling under his touch. 

Suddenly, he had Harry straddle, moving over him. He could not stop his eyes from opening and wandering through his handsome, youthful body, his hands trembling at his sides.

"Baby," Louis said hoarsely, all his senses heightened.

_Why is it becoming harder and harder to resist Harry?_

"Cute and good daddy" Harry purred, sliding his hands over his torso. Louis was already a bit horny. "Daddy is good because he lets me touch him"

Louis gasped because his little brother was quick and his hands now held his erection. Harry sucked his thumb, and then slid it over the head of his penis, mixing his saliva with the precum. Louis thrusted his hips upward, seeking some friction.

"Daddy is only good if baby is being a good boy."

Harry let out a childish giggle that sounded adorable and fucking hot at the same time. "Baby Listens To Daddy"

Louis's hands went to his ass, squeezing and pressing him down, while he moved his hips up. "I like you to be obedient, love. Daddy wants to pamper you for that."

Harry started to gasp because everything was extremely hot for him, and he's still sensitive to Louis's touch and his voice when he talks to him that way. He feels desired, because his brother shows him that he wants him, and he is happy. He leaned over his body, and is now kissing and sucking on his neck.

Louis is enjoying this and his lips slam into Harry's. It’s a messy kiss, and is only interrupted by involuntary moans coming from the curly boy.

Harry was moving over his brother's erection, and brought a finger to his mouth, sucking it anxiously. That image alone was too much.

"You seem eager to have something in your mouth, baby" Louis said, massaging his curls. With one hand on the back of his neck, he carried it down to his crotch. "Why don’t you suck this, love?" He said, holding his dick.

Harry nodded, moaning loudly. He likes Louis to tell him what to do and when to do it. Now that he has allowed him to suck him, he will always do so as often as Louis wants because he likes to please him.

Louis stared at him. Harry's small hand was moving up and down, his mouth filling with every movement. He swallowed hard and gripped Harry's head by pulling him down, sinking his length deeper and deeper. "Everything, baby, put it all in your mouth"

Harry pulled off for a moment to take a breath. "Lou-Daddy I can’t do that. It’s too big"

_Shit_

"That's because you're not doing it well, baby." _You are shit, Louis._ "Try again"

Harry nodded, smiling, and tried to put it in his mouth to please Louis. He thought he was doing it right, but Daddy said no, and he does not want to disappoint him, so he'll keep trying until he can.

"Yes, like that, baby" Louis moaned. "You're so good, my life, so good ... go on, go on."

Harry used the hand that was not pumping Louis's shaft to touch his balls. He licked a long line down the bottom, and then sucked one into his mouth.

A muffled moan from Louis made him stop and squeeze his own erection. He felt very close and not being touched properly. Then he shifted to the other ball, giving it the same attention until his tongue ran its length again.

Louis thrusted his hips upwards because Harry is good; he is very good at this and he got closer when he felt his cock touching the back of his baby’s throat. His muscles were tense and he felt tight because his little brother sucked hard on the head, and he did not want to cum yet, but he did anyway.

"Oh, Harreh!"

He looked hungry. Harry was sucking him with desperation, and the salty taste flowed into his mouth. Louis complained, but Harry continued to suck softly until his brother calmed down.

Harry was able to keep Louis's dick in his throat a few more seconds before he had to retreat. He licked and sucked again, slowing down swallowing everything his brother had given him.

Louis was slumped with both legs open and trying to catch his breath, Harry was at his side, smiling. They had exchanged a few words during the duration of this blowjob, mostly groans and guttural sounds from Louis.

Harry likes the way he makes his brother feel, fully enjoys the feel and taste of Louis's hot cock in his mouth and hand. The way he swelled and pounded inside his mouth was pleasing to him.

Now they are looking into each other's eyes. Their minds and bodies were filled with lust. Louis sighed heavily before brushing the tips of his fingers over Harry's dark lips.

"Did you like it, Daddy?"

Louis smiled; he loves to hear Harry call him that. "You're so good, baby" he said and stroked his cheek, then leaned down to kiss his lips. "You make me feel so good"

Harry smirked, because that was his only goal. He sat up, wrapping himself in his brother's arms. "That makes me very happy, Lou, because I don’t want you to get tired of me and leave me alone like everyone"

And those were the words that echoed in Louis’ mind again and again for the rest of the day.

He's a son of a bitch for letting this happen.

****

"I was thinking, will it be okay for you if I go out tonight?"

_Oh, my God, did you just say that? Did you just ask Harry if you could go out at night? What? Why?_

Harry frowned. "What ... you mean; you're going out with ...?" He did not want to say her name; definitely did not want to say her name, but his confused face spoke for him.

"I'd like to go out and have some fun with some of my friends."

Louis felt the need to meet his "friends" and have a night away from his cute little brother. He is increasingly confused about what is going on between them. He wants to get out, rearrange his ideas and he'll be fine, everything will be fine, he just needs to get his thoughts cleared up.

"I understand ... yes, of course.”

"Well, I'll be late, so ... you'll sleep alone."

"Can I sleep in your bed?" Harry asked, his voice a little broken fearing the answer.

Louis swallowed. "No, just in case, you have to sleep in your room"

“Okay... but since you're leaving, I'll invite Niall, then" he said and smiled. Harry does not know why he said this, but he feels a little proud of himself. He remembered the words of his friend telling him to take advantage of any situation to bring him up. Harry noticed the change in Louis’ face, can tell that he had not liked this. "Something happened?"

"No, no, of course, it doesn’t matter, Harry, he can come over so you guys can have a good time together."

He turned and took his phone to pretend he was busy. He suddenly felt sick, because he did not think Harry would make that move. Anyway, he left, but with total anguish for leaving his cute little brother alone at home ... with another guy.

****

He left to meet some co-workers, including Danielle. He had dinner with them and then it was time for drinks.

Danielle was at his side, kissing him and touching him brazenly, however, he did not get any reaction from those kisses, nothing but shivers.

He doesn’t want to kiss her or touch her. She is touching him under the table, and he tries to push her away, but she is persistent. He put her hand away for the last time before getting up and walking out of the place so he could talk on the phone. He needs to make sure Harry's all right.

Or that Niall is not touching what belongs to him.

He went out and tried to call his phone, but it was constantly busy, then he called home hoping to be answered. The caller ID signaled to Harry that it was Louis calling, but Niall insisted that should not answer.

"What if you turn up the volume so he thinks you had a party?"

"I cannot have a party here, Niall! I do not want to have a party! That will get me in trouble!" Harry protested.

"Okay, so how do you think he'll feel if he knows I slept with you?"

"Like… what?"

"We will not do anything! We'll just make him think we did"

Harry did not tell Niall what happened with his brother, and the limits they crossed. He is embarrassed to talk about those intimate things. But the blond is his only friend; he trusts that he knows what he does.

****

Louis was worried now, and he couldn’t stay there any longer. He walked to the table where his friends were to tell them he was leaving. Danielle wanted to go with him, but Louis didn’t know how to say no.

"I'll go to Liam and Zayn's" he said, he knows Danielle doesn’t get along with them. "I'd really like to take you but ... friends’ night! I'm sorry" he said.

She understood, even though she was slightly offended. For several weeks she has noticed how weird it became between them and how they no longer had sex. Louis always wanted to have sex, no matter the time or place. She’s sure that Louis is seeing someone else, and she won’t rest until she finds out who that girl is.

****

Louis came home in a hurry. Harry knew he had arrived because he heard the garage door, which is why he turned up the volume of the music.

When he opened the door, Louis found himself in a situation that he definitely did not like it at all.

Of all the situations he could have imagined he could find his brother in, Harry perched up on the kitchen counter with Niall in front of him, between his legs, was the last ... the very last.

He felt a pain in his chest, a sharp pain in his chest that felt almost like a dagger. To say that he wanted to cry was exaggerated, or maybe not. Louis ignored those feelings, letting anger cloud his stability.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" he shouted, and threw the key on the coffee table, taking off his jacket and throwing it on the sofa.

Harry swallowed and looked at Niall wanting to kill him. He had told him that the position was very too much, but his friend insisted it would be extremely effective. He had not been wrong, though.

Louis walked to the kitchen, and folded his arms as he stood in the doorway. Niall turned away from Harry, and the curly boy looked down at the floor, wiggling his feet.

"What's going on, here? What are you guys doing? Harry, are you drinking?" He said, approaching him, and noticing that there are two cans of beer.

He tried a bit, but he did not like it and stopped drinking. Niall was drinking from the two containers.

"Yes, I am with my friend, drinking a beer. Is it wrong?" Harry said and Niall winked. That's exactly what he was told to say in case he was asked.

Louis did not know what the fuck to say, because his cute, tender and submissive little brother was getting drunk in front of someone else.

Harry was staring into his eyes as he took the beer. He brought it to his lips without taking his eyes off him. It is actually the first time he tries it, and the beer had a bitter taste. He felt the coldness of the liquid sliding down to his stomach. He grimaced, but he finished it (fortunately for him, Niall had left just a little)

Louis stared at the whole scene, still very serious. Niall was smug, and there was too much tension in the air.

"I'm here because you didn’t answer my calls" Louis said. His face was scary.

"Sorry, I did not listen because of the loud music"

"I see"

"Shall we dance, Harry?" Niall asked, holding out his hand to help him get off the counter. The music was still loud, and the blond wanted to follow with the plan.

Louis frowned, because this was too much. He stood between them, pushing his hand away from Harry. "No, he does not dance, and I think you should go now."

"But Harry said I could stay and sleep with him"

Louis turned around instantly. His tone changed, it was harder than before. "That's true?" He asked Harry. He did not answer and Louis asked again. "Did you invite him to stay over?” Harry swallowed, and looked down. That answered for him. Louis looked at the blond again. "Go home, Niall."

"No but-"

"I hate your face, you inspire me distrust, and I will not let you take advantage of my little brother, go away"

Niall was about to protest, but Louis gave him a glare that made him withdraw. He said goodbye to Harry keeping his distance, and Louis locked the door as the blond walked out the front door.

Louis rubbed his face intensely, huffing harshly, and kicking some things that were within his reach. Harry was still in the kitchen, sitting on the counter, staring at the floor and playing with his feet.

Louis felt a pang in his chest, a product of jealousy, but he was also angry about how Harry acted. That's something Daddy would punish him for ... He shook his head, and shook the confused emotions off his mind.

He walked to Harry, unbuttoning his pants on the way. He was angry, of course, very, very angry, and he usually alleviates his frustrations, anger and whatever with a good wank.

Harry gasped when he saw him approaching with his pants off and removing his shirt. He crossed his legs reflexively, but it was an absurdly useless move, as Louis abruptly parted his legs in front of him.

"Lou-Daddy"

"No, you shut up; I do not want to hear you"

Harry wanted to wrap his arms around his neck, but Louis brushed off his hands, placing them on the counter.

"Are you angry, Daddy?" The younger boy gasped, and he bit his lips. He has been somewhat daring and was sure that Daddy would punish him hard this time.

Louis lowered his trousers and his boxer, then pulled Harry to the edge of the counter, one hand squeezing his ass, and with the other, pulled at his hair to lick his neck.

"I said I do not want to hear you, if you open that mouth, I want it to moan my name"

Harry gasped as he felt Louis hard against his entrance. The boy had a skirt on, the same skirt in which he came to this house for the first time.

Daddy is angry, jealous ... and horny. That's why he lowered his panties in one motion, being   
rough.

"Lou-Daddy" Harry moaned, as Louis lowered his underwear. Is it going to happen? Here and now? He is looking for his mouth for a kiss, but his brother dodged it.

Louis was feigning penetration, and being rough. He is blinded by confusion, anger, jealousy and everything he feels for Harry.

"Do it, Lou ... Just the tip, please"

Louis laughed. "If I put my dick inside you, I’ll put it all, Harry, not just the tip"

"Please"

Louis continues with his thrusts, not caring to be touching his hole with the dry limb. The friction hurt him, but he thought it was fair, since he was about to fuck his brother.

"You're a little slut, you know that?"

What Louis just said should offend him, shouldn’t it? Because he felt his hard cock hit his stomach as he listened.

Louis's hands roamed his body, caressing his thighs as he continued to fake penetrations. 

"Inviting a guy to sleep with you is what sluts do, and that is exactly what you are”

Harry swallowed. "I am"

"Say it, I want to hear you say it"

"I am, Daddy ... I'm a slut." Harry gasped as he felt Louis squeeze his cock.

"My little and cute slut, yes"

Harry nodded. His brother tore the buttons of his blouse as he opened it, and he gasped. Louis was being rough with everything, with his touch and fake thrusts, but his lips slid softly over his skin.

"I don’t like the way I feel now, and you're going to pay for this"

"How are you feeling? Are you jealous, Lou?"

"Shit, yes, I'm jealous"

Harry wrapped his hands around his neck, anxiously, moving downward to create more friction. "Are you angry too, Lou-Daddy?"

"No, Lou-Daddy, no"

"Just Daddy," Harry assured him.

"Yeah, just Daddy now"

"Are you jealous and angry, Daddy?" Harry asked, trying to kiss his lips, but Louis dodged it.

"Very jealous," he said and tugged at his hair, to follow the path of his Adam's apple with his tongue. "And very, very angry"

Harry groaned more and more, as Louis’ cock got closer to his entrance. He moaned loudly as his brother leaned down to kiss his chest, and placed his hands firmly on his thighs.

His mouth dropped open, and Louis looked up, his gaze fixed on his face as he began to masturbate him abruptly.

Harry groaned desperately. He was shaking, for this is the first time Louis has done this; He has touched him before, but never this way, and ... oh, God.

Louis licked the tip of his cock.  
He was so wet. Harry was about to cum, because the excitement was too much for him. He was moving his hips up, trying to bring his hand to the back of Louis's neck to get his mouth on him, but his brother laughed, abruptly removing his hand.

"Don’t even dream that I'm going to suck you, you do not deserve it"

Harry pouted and nodded. He does not deserve a blowjob because he behaved badly and Daddy is jealous and angry about it ... he already learned the lesson.

"What would have happened if I had not come? Would you have let Niall touch you in this way?" Louis’ voice was stern.

"No, no, no, Lou-Daddy," Harry whined as he sat down correctly. "I do not want another to touch me."

Louis was still euphoric, lost in his own bubble of lust, because he's going to do it, he's going to fuck him, and he does not care. At all!

"Would you have let him do this to you?" He said and spit out on his hand to wet his limb and point it at his entrance.

He was about to push inside him hard, without mercy, not caring for shit if it hurt Harry or something, but he stopped in time when he heard his baby’s tender little voice and looked up.

"I would not have let him or anyone else do what you do. I really do not want it to be like this, I want my first time to be with someone I care about." Harry said and his voice sounded shaky. "You matter to me, Lou"

Louis sighed and leaned his forehead against Harry's. He wanted to punish him, and he was about to lose his head. He wanted to fuck him right there on the counter and be hard to teach him a lesson, and he yearned to hear him moan as he pounded him deeply, but ...

Harry didn’t deserve that.

He wants to make it slow and sweet now ... punishment can wait.

He smiled, approaching him and bending over to kiss him. Their hands touched each other's torsos. Louis tugged at Harry's blouse, gently pulling it off him, leaving kisses on each arm, surprising himself with the strength of his will.

He busies himself undressing him slowly, taking off his boxer and trousers down his feet; and when they were both naked at last, Louis lifted him up the stairs. Harry gasped as he kissed and sucked on his neck as hard as he could, because he really did feel low.

When they reached the room, Louis put him down on the floor, taking him by the hand to walk to the side of the bed. Harry leaned on him, chest to chest, and Louis put his arms around to rest their heads on each other's shoulders for a few moments.

Louis turned him over and leaned closer, his lips brushing against the back of his neck. He slid a hand down his back to his waist. Harry felt his hot breath and his lips on his neck. He froze, shuddering, feeling powerful waves of lust shooting through his body.

Louis couldn’t deny what he feels at this moment; he was also shaking when he touched him. This meant as much to him as it did to Harry. His little brother was not just an easy fuck, and he had really begun to feel that he had to take care of him, which is what he was doing in that moment.

He's confused, (which was practically his permanent mood since Harry appeared in his life). He was still angry and horny, but now he's also a little shocked, and frightened by what he's about to do.

Louis was so close, that he could smell his delicious masculine scent; he could feel the electricity flowing between them when they touched. His brother turned him around and they were facing each other again.  
Louis's eyes moved over his face, and they stopped on his eyes. "Can I kiss you?"

Harry smiled, Louis was being cute as he stroked him gently and he just asked for permission to kiss him... He nodded, of course he can, Louis can do whatever he wants with him.

He leaned closer, tilting his head, and Harry's breathing quickened as he approached. Then Louis’ lips were on his, barely touching at first. Louis moved his lips over Harry's, gently sucking his lower lip. His eyes closed as soon as they felt the touch.

Louis had wanted to give him a kiss like this since they slept together, but his warmth made kissing always voracious and hot. This kiss is soft, and delicate, like the first one they had and it’s as good as he remembers.

The kiss is perfect. There was a perfect amount of moisture and suction. His tongue traced his lower lip, and then slowly pushed inside. 

With a groan, Harry let his tongue slide inside. Louis's arms went around his body, pulling him close, squeezing him as the kiss grew stronger.

Harry felt dizzy in his arms, without strength and fragile like a rag doll. He slid his hands up to his strong biceps to hold onto his shoulders. He did not want Louis to stop kissing him for any reason.

The kiss becomes more and more intense. Louis was practically humping his hip while standing, while their tongues struggled and became entangled more and more; His lips are crushed together again and again. Then they had to break the kiss to get some air in big puffs.  
They were panting on each other's neck with their arms still around each other. Louis licked his earlobe, and then sucked it between his lips.

"Hmm," Harry moaned, his eyes closed tightly, trembling with desire.  
That kiss had broken barriers in his mind, since he never received one like that. 

He had only kissed a boy before Louis, and it was the same one who had made fun of him, making him believe that he liked it. Louis was all he wanted, besides being good with his kisses, he had an incredible body and Harry was willing to do whatever he wanted with him.

"Louu," Harry moaned in the kiss as Louis touched his ass, pressing them flush, their dicks rubbing. "Hmm, Louu." His voice was hoarse, and his breath was hot in hi ear.

"Harry, I- I shouldn’t be doing this..."

 _I'm-I'm so weak ... Why am I so fucking weak ?!_

Louis's hands slid from his ass to his face, to intensify the kiss even more, if that was possible. Louis groaned against his lips, feeling weak. He was weak for trying so hard to fight his feelings for Harry, and the burning passion he was experiencing right now. It was like a forest fire inside him, burning him, leaving him out of control.

Harry was still holding him securely in his arms. Louis looked at him with a serious but passionate expression as he carried him to the bed.

It was a dream; it had to be a dream. Louis thought he must have fallen asleep on the couch and is dreaming about this, because he would not have let his feelings for Harry go so far; and as it was a dream, his mind reasoned, why not let it happen? He could do whatever he wanted without regrets and doubts about it.

But he opens his eyes and he’s there, Harry is there, being kissed and caressed by him. This is not a dream, now he knows it and he immediately kisses him again. He did not want to stop doing it for any reason.

Louis leaned back and pulled Harry to stand beside him. Harry kissed him back, also holding his face in both hands. His legs wrapped around his waist, and Louis's hands trailed down his back; one of them moves down to caress and squeeze his ass.

"Hmm ... Lou" Harry grunted as he nibbled on his neck.

"I desire you so much, baby" He leaned back allowing his little brother to leave marks while his little hands pressed against his shoulder blades, scratching his skin. "Oh, shit -" he moaned. "I wanted you from the first day you came here"

Louis attacked his lips again, frantically. Somehow, Harry could keep up with him, and he believed this to be like some erotic movie, because he never imagined he could kiss someone like that.

Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips against Louis's, and without thinking, his brother opened his mouth, letting his inexperienced tongue play with his.

He let out a small moan; as Harry squeezed his ass, pressing him closer to create more friction. Louis followed his rhythm, their wet cocks rubbing against each other, and Harry grabbed the sheets beneath him, his fingers threatening to tear the fabric.

Then Harry sucked on his finger, and it was what made him loose his mind. Louis was anxious for this, and now he needed to have Harry's mouth between his legs.

Harry leaned forward, holding himself with his elbows, open-mouthed. Louis held onto his knees and pointed his cock against his little brother's lips.

"Shit," Louis groaned as he sank into his mouth. His hand on the back of Harry's neck, as he thrusted deep. "Shit, shit, I want to fuck you"

Harry removed his mouth, breathing heavily. His green eyes were dark, struggling to catch his breath. He wants that too, he wants Louis to do it, and he wants it all.

"Do it, Lou," he said, his voice shaking. "Do it please."

Louis snorted, trying to find some air, calming down. He leaned against Harry to lie gently on him. "Believe me I'm going to do it; I'm going to fuck you so, so hard"

"Mhm...”

"So hard that you're going to cry with pleasure" he said, as he pretended to penetrate.

"Ah"

"You're going to ask me not to ever stop." Louis kissed and licked the line of his jaw.

“Mhm ... yes, Lou."

"You're going to beg me for more, over and over again"

"I want it, I want it"

"But not now, baby."

Harry opened his eyes, and frowned. Not now? Then when? He's desperate, he wants all of what Louis said, and he does not want it another day, he wants it now, now.

Louis laughed at the confusion, and bent to kiss his lips. "I'll do it, baby. I'll do all that, but not now ... now I'll slow it down, soft ... you'll enjoy it anyway, my life. Trust me"

Harry smiled and nodded. That's fine, slow and soft will be fine, will be just as good as the other sounded; He knows it because he trusts his brother, and Louis told him he would enjoy it that way too.

Louis surprised him, turned him over on his tummy, to lay over him, covering his body with his. He kissed his neck and back feverishly, moving his hips to get more friction between his cock and Harry's ass. 

The younger man spread his legs, giving him all the space he needed, even though his whole body was shaking.

Louis smiled and stroked his back, slowly descending to his thighs. "Relax, baby. Relax, we'll go slow"

Harry turned around to show his face and smiled nodding. Always nod to everything his brother commands him because he is an obedient baby.

Louis is crazy about him.

_He is so beautiful._

Louis looks at Harry's face. His mouth half open, his cheeks flushed, and his glittering gaze; a mixture of anxiety, uncertainty and fear.

He was trembling, his nails scraping gently on the skin of his lower back, helping with the thrusts, but then he moved slowly, turning around to surround his hips with his legs. Now they dicks were rubbing again, and an important question fell from his lips, his body tensing beneath Louis.

"Will you make love to me, Lou?"

_You did not do that before, will you do it with him? Will you make love to Harry? Are you sure?_

He swallowed, feeling like a ton of guilt, remorse and fear was placed on his back, because he's going to do it...

"I'll make love to you, baby"

Louis's hand molded to his body, caressing every trace of skin, hips and thighs. He never took someone's virginity before, but he knows that he has to do this delicately, and that he has to prepare him well; that’s why he brought one of his hands to Harry's mouth.

Louis's mentality is very perverted, and he couldn’t help but get overly excited by the way Harry sucks on his fingers.

"Shit, I swear that after this I'm going to wreck you, I'm going to- ugh"

Harry frowned and pulled his fingers away from his mouth. "Wreck me, Lou? How?"

Louis laughed and licked his lips. "You're not going to be able to sit down for days, baby, do you have any idea what I'm talking about?" He said and licked his neck. “You’re gonna love it, thrust me”

Harry swallowed, and then bit his lower lip. That sounded... interesting.

Louis kissed his neck, sliding down his chest, stomach and lingering on his thighs. Harry's limb was extremely hard, swollen, and his veins very prominent. He is bigger than Louis remembers, and that tells him that his cute little brother is very, very horny now. He smiled as he approached him and licked the whole length until he reached the wet tip, savoring the taste of his precum.

Sucking a dick was the last thing he imagined he would ever do, but there he was... sucking on Harry’s cock, reveling in his taste. He didn’t think he would like that, but he's enjoying it just as much as his little brother is. He growled louder and louder, and suddenly Louis slowly slid a finger inside him.

The blow job had not lasted for a minute, but his brother had just put a finger inside him, and Harry was so excited, that Louis felt the shot of the hot, thick liquid in his throat. 

He moved away instantly, Harry came in his mouth, and without warning him.

"Sorry, Lou, I'm sorry." Harry leaned forward, leaning on his elbows.

Louis swallowed just a little otherwise he would have choked, he is not really angry, but pretending to be angry is suitable for him. Louis is going to take advantage of everything he can, always.

"I'm sorry, Lou, I didn’t realize, I swear I didn’t realize it, but your finger was there" he pointed at his ass. “Your tongue and your finger, I-"

With his free hand, Louis wiped the semen that ran down his chin, and smirked maliciously as he brought his finger to Harry's mouth. "Suck"

Harry nodded and as soon as he started sucking his own cum, another finger of Louis slid in and out of him, slowly, over and over again. Louis hears him moan, and sees him toss his head back. He is very excited about this situation. Harry sucks the fingers of his left hand, those of his right hand are moving frantically inside him, and he is now sucking his cock again.

He has it all in his mouth, and enjoys that. Everything is very obscene, very dirty. He's watching Harry tear apart and he loves it.  
It's turning him on, and his goal now is to hear him scream with pleasure. 

He said he would go slowly, but Harry's responding very well, and now he has three of his fingers inside him. Louis wants to fuck him now, he can’t take it anymore.

He leaned over to the table for support. His cock is rigid against his stomach, hard as ever, and ready as always.

The fingers in his mouth had not let him groan properly, and now he was panting desperately because he feels open, feels empty, and wants to have Louis inside of him.

Louis opens the small package with his teeth, and spits the tip to one side. He's putting on the condom, and Harry watches him with grimace.

"Does that hurt, Lou?"

"It doesn’t hurt ... it bothers a little, it squeezes a lot," Louis explains while putting the latex on properly. Harry sucks his finger and Louis is sure that image is the hottest and most effective for him. "But I must use it, and I always use it. I don’t want to regret it in the future"

Harry nodded. "Have you ever done it without that, Lou?"

"No, of course not”

"Don’t use it, then. If it bothers you, don’t use it."

Louis laughed. "I'm used to it, don’t worry"

He noticed how he tucked his head down after saying that, Harry’s pouting because Louis slept with a lot of girls before, Louis can tell. 

He’s been tested recently, and he is clean; he always took care of every woman. He hesitated a bit, but gave up.

Harry's face brightened with his smile, because Louis was taking the condom off. He didn’t want him to use it; he wanted to feel his skin, not latex.

Louis leaned forward to press their lips together. "You didn’t want me to use it, right?" Harry smiled and denied. "I'll indulge you then"

"Do it, Lou, do it now"

"I'm going to do it, baby." He said and kissed his neck as he pretended to thrust forward. His member is aligned with Harry’s entrance. "Just tell me if you want me to stop or do it slowly"

Harry nodded, his body trembling and boiling. "Will you slow down, Lou?"

"I'll try, yes"

Louis leans over, to point his cock at Harry's dilated entrance. He knows he must do it gently, but his urge to slam in hard is stronger than him. He tried to focus on entering slowly, at least a little to help Harry get accustomed to his size.

And that was exactly what he did.  
The head of his dick was entering him with difficulty. Louis covered him with kisses on his neck and on his lips to distract him, but Harry groaned in pain anyway. 

"Shh, sh, baby." Louis stroked his hair, combing it back. "I know it hurts baby, but try to relax." He kissed his face chastely as he pushed a little more. His tip entered just then and he began to move forward slowly.

Louis shut one of his moans with a voracious kiss as he moved slowly. It is the first time that he is not using a condom. The sensation is new for him as well, and definitely more pleasant.

He's enjoying it so much ... so much that he gets distracted from the task at hand. He bottoms out in a single thrust and it was late when he noticed why Harry cried out.

He closed his eyes tightly, trying not to move too much. He opened them and saw tears in Harry's eyes. He bent, pressing their lips together, in short kisses. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, my love. I'm a fucking asshole. I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

Harry opened his eyes and nodded, bringing his trembling hands to Louis's ass, to help with the thrusts. "Move, Lou. Move"

Louis was willing to slow it down because he was afraid of hurting him, but Harry tried to move beneath him. He wants to continue... and if Harry wants to continue, then he will not stop.

Louis pushed slowly into the tight heat. He felt almost undone by the way the muscle tightened around his cock. It was not until Harry moaned weakly and pushed him back that Louis realized he could keep moving. He jerked his hips forward, burying himself completely again. He bent over, wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and slid his fingers over his. Hands entwined at the sides of his head on the pillow.

"Be a good boy, baby, or Daddy will remember that he was angry"

The whispered threat caused a whimper. Louis was really surprised how Harry responded to sex. He moans, tries to move, and is willing to enjoy it, that made him want to make this moment eternal.

He is going to fuck him day and night. Anywhere, it does not matter the moment.

"Oh, Mhm... Lou"

"Daddy, shit, call me Daddy"

"Aaaah"

His muscles are shaking, that last must have been an orgasm, because Harry is tearing up, his mouth open, trying to get some air, until he grabbed Louis's thighs, begging him to stop.

"Wait, Lou, wait," he begged.

Louis stopped; he could feel his sweaty forehead and back. "What happened, does it hurt?"

"No, no, just that-" Harry laughs in ecstasy and finds himself panting because Louis started to move again. He takes it slow, pushes one ... and another ... and another. "Only that- ahh"

"If it doesn’t hurt you, then I’m not stopping”

Louis sped up a little, pushing harder, adjusting his grip on the waist. Harry shudders when he touches his spot, and Louis laughs when he sees him arch his back. Suddenly he feels the cum shots on his chest.

Harry came, but he still didn’t stop, he could feel the tightness around him. Panting, he slipped a hand around Harry's dick, pulling it a couple of times until there was nothing left. Harry cried out a moan as he felt empty, his brother was sucking the head of his penis, and his chest to leave it clean, and when he did, he came back in with a single thrust ... bottoming out, without pity.

He was ramming in hard, forgetting that he must be delicate, listening to Harry's groans in his ear as he tightened his legs around him, his back bent and his hair out of shape.

The bed creaked, but Louis could hear nothing but Harry's groans, pleading, moaning, weeping with pleasure with each thrust; And the sound of skin against skin, the blow of his hips at every push. Harry spread his hands, gripping his hips, and suddenly they stuck to his skin with a loud groan as Louis touched his prostate.

Louis loved to hear him scream, because he wanted to, wanted to hear him moan loudly and watch him squirm beneath him. His fists were buried in the mattress as he pushed hard and deep into Harry. 

"Do you like it? Do you like this, baby?"

Harry nodded breathlessly. "I like it, I like that you make love to me, Lou"

Louis smirked, he isn’t doing that; this is definitely rough sex, and he doesn’t want it to end. Finally he is fucking him, and he will do it for the rest of the night, without rest.

He pulls out of him in a sudden movement, but kissing his back and saying something sweet to make up for it. That always works with Harry.

"Now, my life, get on all fours" he ordered.

Harry nodded, a little weak, trying to regulate his breath as the pleasure seized him. Louis was licking his skin off his back, and pressed himself against his prostate once more.

"I want you to feel good" he said and squeezed his thighs. "I want you to enjoy this"

Harry felt himself tremble, his eyes closing, because Louis was pushing deep inside him again. The pain was deliciously pleasurable.

Louis bent down, covering his back slowly, his warm breath brushing his ear as he whispered, "Now I want to hear you moan and cry with pleasure"

His breathing quickened, but he didn’t try to free himself, only began to move his ass back slightly. He shuddered against him, and gasped loudly when Louis was brutish, going deeper and deeper, non-stop, until his hips were moving uncontrollably.

Harry was warm, wet, tight and perfect. Their bodies seemed made for each other, their inside screaming to him that it struck against him, because Harry is going to know how to bear it.

"You're good?" he asked, just in case.

"I-I'm fine, go on, Lou, go on" Harry could feel his muscles tense, but he felt sure of Louis's strong hold. “Please, Daddy, move"

"What do you want? Tell me what you want." Louis patted his thigh.

"More, Daddy, I want more, don’t stop" Harry gasped.

"Good boy" Louis smiled, and pushed even harder, deeper.

Harry is near, Louis is touching his spot again and again, and he cries with pleasure, he shouts. He is so ecstatic that he would have laughed if he were not about to burst from the intensity of Louis's movements.

He came out completely and lunged forward, hitting him again, violent and needy, and this time, Harry couldn’t contain the cry that came out of his mouth, something almost inhuman, full of a raw desire and powerful lust.

"So, so open, baby." Louis pushes out completely and enters easily, again and again. "You make me so hard"

Harry was shattered, struggling to catch his breath, his shoulders slightly sore as Louis held himself up to push hard.

Harry growled, arching his back and panting as Louis's cock slid over that spot just inside him. He gasped once more and realized somewhere in his mind that he was actually crying. _Am I crying with pleasure?_ He knew the answer, of course he does.

"Daddy" he gasped.

"What, love?" Louis doesn’t stop, for anything in the world.

"I obeyed you, Daddy, I'm crying, I'm crying with pleasure like you said" he said, enthusiastic, smiling. He's moaning, he's having an orgasm and he does not know it. “Please, go on, go on until I can’t even cry any more" he sobbed, trying to prolong that wonderful and painful pleasure he had never felt before.

"It's all right" Louis whispered, kissing his back and nape, being kind and affectionate. "It's okay, babe"

From that moment, he began to roll his hips in long pushes that sent a dazzling sensation through Harry's nerves. He could feel himself tensing and relaxing, he felt the pleasure slowly and steadily, his mouth open with screams that echoed through the room.

"Come on, baby. Let's get together once more."

Harry began masturbating, coordinating with Louis's onslaughts. He’s right on the edge. Suddenly he feels Louis's hand tightening at the base of his dick and his body jerked as he screamed. His voice louder than it had ever sounded and the flames burned his nerves; Pleasure gripped him in a tight embrace and Louis whispered, "Not yet."

Harry was crying, his shoulders shaking. He needs to cum, he needs it, but he can’t. He was still hard as a rock, his orgasm denied and his thighs trembling under his own weight, Louis's hand pressed gently against his back.

Louis pushed in again, his fingers digging into the soft flesh on Harry's hips, caressing his prostate through his own orgasm, he's also close, but he heard him sobbing, babbling some nonsense, and collapsed completely on his back when he finally came.

Louis pulled out of him delicately this time, and the hot liquid trickled down his legs. Harry's breathing was ragged; Louis ran a hand through his damp hair and brushed his cheek with his knuckles. His baby looked worn out and was still crying, shivering and trying to get some air. He smiled at the way he looked, and pulled him closer, resting his head on his chest, threading his fingers into his wet curls until he calmed down.

"I'm sorry" Louis said. "If I was rough, I just couldn’t help myself, I really wanted to do this to you."

Harry smiled into his chest and weakly encircled his waist in a hug. "I feel fine, Lou. I've never felt so good in my life and yet I can’t stop crying." He said, and laughed, still trying to regulate his breathing.

"Okay, baby, now try to sleep" Louis replied, hugging him and pulling the sheets gently to cover them both.

Louis felt as if he were floating between two dimensions, weightless. He felt perfectly fine and happy. He relaxed, knew he couldn’t go on forever - post-sex happiness would fade over time - but right now, Harry's presence at his side was all he needed, everything he wanted. Harry was warm, and he was now stroking his hair, and that felt good. He bent to kiss his forehead and smiled, closing his eyes.

He had never felt so peaceful before.

****

Harry woke up feeling renewed. The sun slightly warming his skin through the windows and a comfortable warmth next to him. He opened his eyes and turned slowly to see Louis sleeping beside him.  
He rested his hand on his chest, caressing his pectorals, slowly sliding his hand to the soft ripple of the muscles of his strong arms.

He leaned closer, leaning on one elbow to be able to admire his face as he slept. His long lashes, his nose, his thin lips. He smiled at the thought of making love last night with this handsome man, the man of his dreams, and sighed.

Louis is perfect.

He leaned forward, and left a kiss on his shoulder. Louis sighed in his sleep, moved a little, but didn’t wake up. The heat rushed into Harry's face, he could tell with certainty that he was blushing.

****

Louis woke up at the sound of running water - someone was taking a shower in his bathroom, and he was singing a song he isn’t sure what it is. He sat on his bed and ran a hand through his hair just as the bathroom door opened and he looked up.

"Good morning, Lou" Harry said blushing.

"Good morning," Louis replied with a smile.

Harry walked to the bed slowly and carefully, wiping his hair with a towel. He was wearing a bathrobe of Louis’, which was big on him, and his brother laughed at it. Harry sits onto the bed, pulling himself over his body to kiss him all over his face. Louis let himself be kissed, smiling, bringing his hands to Harry's ass to press it down and create more friction.

"Mhm ... I love waking up to your kisses"

"I like to kiss you, Lou. I like to kiss you a lot and all over your body" he said, his mouth dropping down his neck to the pectorals.

"That's perfect" Louis replied, sliding his hands into the opening of his bathrobe to touch his skin. "This is perfect too," he said, squeezing his ass.

"Ouch" Harry complained and Louis laughed.

"Does it hurt, baby?" Harry nodded with a pout. "You're going to have to get used then," he said and winked.

His lips slammed into Harry's in a disorderly kiss, which broke as he ran out of air. His Sunday had begun, and they had to get out of bed at that time because Louis was already hard again.

"I have an idea, baby" he said, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Harry leaned back against his chest, hugging him back. "What, Lou?"

"What do you say we go see a movie tonight?"

Harry lifted his head, eyes wide. "Are we going to the cinema?"

"Aha, you want that, my life?"

"Yes Yes Yes." Harry answered and kissed his face in short kisses.

****

Louis opened the door of his car and Harry smiled, feeling his heart beat a thousand an hour. He still didn’t believe what was happening. Louis had been cute all Sunday and now they are in the car, for a stroll before going to the movies. This is a date.

"Our second date, Lou!" He said excitedly.

Louis turned to look at him and smiled as he reached out to intertwine their hands. He brought his hand to his lips and kissed it, still staring at the road. "Yes, my life."

At the next traffic light, he leaned into the passenger seat, stretching his neck to kiss Harry. He felt his soft lips moving over his and blinked. He doesn’t get tired of kissing him, not when Harry’s mouth is so sensual and his tongue so... 

The traffic light is green.

It was a surprisingly good movie, even though Louis found himself concentrated on the sweet creature sitting next to him for more than an hour and a half. He only paid attention to the giant screen almost when the final credits arrived and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Harry looked at him and smiled. "It was a good movie, wasn’t it?"

Louis nodded and slid a hand through his neatly styled hair. "Would you like to take a walk before we go home?"

"Sure, can we go for an ice cream? I want vanilla!"

Louis nodded smiling, because ... of course, he will give Harry whatever he wants, always.

As he left the theater, Harry took his hand, squeezing it lightly as his smile reached his eyes. Louis is surprised, and scared a little to have their fingers intertwined, but he liked the feeling. Harry felt the wide, strong, dry palm of Louis's against his, caressing it with his thumb.

They were walking through the mall and stopped at an ice cream parlor. Louis bought Harry his vanilla cone, still holding hands as they walked.

"Do you want some?" Harry asked with a smile, before tentatively licking the dripping vanilla.

"Yes, I could tr-"

He didn’t finish the sentence, Harry lunged at him for a kiss, pressing their mouths together, dragging the cold on his vanilla-flavored tongue against the heat of Louis’ tongue.

Louis wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him toward him, in a tight squeeze. "That was a dirty game, baby" he said with a smile. "Give me some more" he added, persuading Harry by a deep kiss.

Harry smiled and responded to his kiss with enthusiasm before moving away. "People are watching us, Lou" he whispered hoarsely, looking around.

Louis swallowed as he realized it, and glided his sides. "Does it bother you?" He replied, sliding his thumb to rub the skin of Harry's hand gently.

"Does it bother you, Lou?" Harry asked, his eyes showing some concern.

It took a few seconds to respond, but when he did, he sounded convinced. "No" he replied, leaning forward to speak in his ear, "but I would like to go somewhere where we can go beyond kisses without ending the night in jail. I don’t want to be arrested for exhibitionism on the highway”

Harry pulled away, smiling. "Beyond kisses? You want to touch me, Lou? Or... Should I call you Daddy, now?" He said and bit his lips.

He wore a tight black skirt and flowery blouse, Louis patted his ass and then hugged him from behind, leaning over him brazenly for a moment to whisper. "Daddy, always call me Daddy"

Harry let out a small child's shriek as he felt warm breath on his neck because it tickled him, almost tripped over his own feet.

"Oww ... My ice cream!" He said, pulling out his tongue quickly to suck the vanilla that dripped into his hand.

Louis realized he couldn’t even think clearly for a second, because he was watching the way Harry sucked his own fingers. Is there anything sexier than seeing Harry suck his fingers? Or good, Harry and his tongue, Harry sucking … you know.

He swallowed and grabbed the other hand, pulling it hard - and for a second, Louis considered what could happen tonight. He shuddered at the thought of Harry tying him to the bed, preventing him from moving, and his strong muscles feigning resistance as Harry kisses him and licks him all over his body.

Suddenly he comes back to reality, forced to blink. His hips pressed flush against Harry's ass.

His breathing is cut short by the kisses on his neck and from feeling Louis’ hard on. He gasped, "Lou, I don’t think we can go any further than this," he managed to say between two kisses as he turned and walked a few steps forward. There are people watching.

"Well, we have to," Louis said and looked at his crotch.

Harry laughed because he didn’t have to say it since he felt it. He took him by the hand, leading him into the parking lot, and Louis followed anxiously. They had begun the slow journey home. Slow because Louis drove at 10km /h. Harry was touching him, and he was trying to concentrate on the road.

Louis's eyes widened in shock as Harry lowered his trousers, and now the child could see that the amount of precum in his underwear had become critical. Harry's smile widened.

"Where are we going?" He asked, nonetheless, looking and touching the crotch of his driver.

Louis blinked, trying to concentrate on the road, but it was difficult with the pain in his pants - it was useless to continue that way. He stopped at a traffic light, and opened the glove box. He looked for a little and managed to recover the lubricant he had put there before, just in case. He didn’t really think it would be of use so early, he thought they could hold on until they got home. 

Quickly, with his shaking hands he left the lubricant on Harry's thighs and drove away, aimlessly.

"What do I do with this, Lou?" Harry asked.

Louis kept looking forward and touched one of his thighs beneath the fabric of his skirt. "Open that, baby, get your fingers nice and wet and get ready for me"

"Get ready?" Harry frowned and looked at the small pot. "What do I do?"

Louis smiled and squeezed his thigh. "I want you to put your fingers inside you, baby. First one, then another, and another one”

Harry swallowed, opening the tube and wetting his fingers. He lowered his panties to his knees and settled himself so that he could push a finger inside him, which resulted in a scream at the sensation.

He pushed it in to the knuckle, moaning in despair, and Louis watched him sidelong for a moment as he tightened his erection. He is driving to the darkest part of town, where there are empty alleys and possibly no one will be able to see them.

He gave a few pushes before adding a second finger, maybe it was a little too rough, because it hurt; He needed the sweetness of Louis to make him ache less. He began to move his fingers as scissors with choking moans, lustful eyes staring at Louis. He kept his rough and strong hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

He screamed as Louis stopped the car abruptly, his fingers sinking more by accidentally pressing against his sensitive area, causing his body to jerk, held by his seat belt.

He clenched his teeth, the repression of the wave of pleasure threatens his body, and adds a third finger. "Lou-hmm ... Lou-Daddy" he moaned.

Louis frowned even more and suddenly found himself on a small asphalt road leading to large buildings, mostly hidden behind the trees on either side. He stopped the car, wheels squeaking.  
He took off his seat belt and literally rushed toward Harry to unlock his. He took him tightly from his wrist and pulled him toward him quickly, barely allowing enough time to remove his fingers from inside.  
Louis is really strong, Harry thought, stronger than he looks. His brother slid the seat back as he sat down and rammed his lips against his. A part of his brain registered the fact that Louis had taken the lubricant.

"Now, Lou ... now," he managed to say, lifting his hips, as Louis lowered his trousers and boxers. "Daddy" complained when his older brother rubbed his penis - now lubricated - and brushed his entrance, "Please"

Louis rested his hand on Harry's hip, over the fabric of his raised skirt, and lined his cock with his hole; Harry was breathing slowly before sitting on it, but he did so in a sudden movement, and Louis buried himself completely in his trembling body.

He screamed a moan, regretting having been so eager to have him inside, compulsively tightening his shoulders, his fingers tangled in Louis's t-shirt as he began to move over him.

"You're so ... big" he managed to say, "You fill me perfectly, Daddy." His body arched, his muscles tensed, but he stood up and felt himself being brutish. "It feels so good" he whispered.

Louis grunted and leaned back, one hand on Harry's stomach, the other on his lower back, helping his movements.

"Mhm ... yeah, like that, baby. Move for Daddy"

Harry was seeing stars. Louis was touching all his sweet spots, pressing into him so hard, he wondered how he hadn’t cum yet. He sinks completely when he sits down, that Louis is hitting his prostate.

Louis yelled out a moan this time. "Oh, yes, yes. Again, baby, again"

"I’m getting tired, Lou," he said.

"Don’t call me that" Louis said and squeezed his jaw. He raised Harry patting his thigh. "Go to the back seat"

Harry nodded and settled into the seat, while Louis got out of the car and went back through the back door. He was breathing hard, his voice turning into a moan as he pushed inside him relentlessly.

"Da- Daddy" Harry moaned, feeling a tight contraction inside him. "Daddy, it feels so good, harder, more-"

Louis was pounding him with all his strength, his breathing loud and uneven, his thighs trembling.

Pleasure seized Harry's mind, taking all his thoughts away and leaving only the joy of being able to take a little breath with every thrust. He felt full, completely full and Louis gave a few hard thrusts before releasing with a loud groan and collapsing on him.

Seconds later, he pulled back and sighed heavily, sitting up and leaning his back on the back, drawing Harry to his chest. He was still a little stunned but he couldn’t help but smile as Louis kissed his forehead.

****

He didn’t know how long they had been asleep in their arms trying to recover, but he heard a ridiculously cute soft snore coming from his chest. It almost sounded like a purring kitten - much of Harry reminds him of a tender kitten, now that he thinks about it, to be honest.

Harry didn’t wake up when the car parked in the garage, he did it only when Louis kissed him all over his face. "Baby, baby, come on, wake up." He shook it lightly.

"Is it morning already, Lou?" He asked in a yawn.

"No, my life, not yet, we fell asleep in the car, and woke up just in time before dawn"

Louis took him to the bedroom and laid him on the bed, completely naked, and stripped naked with him.

"You feel good?"

"I feel good, Lou."

Louis hugged him and turned him around to rest his head in the hollow of his neck. Harry rubbed his eyes and wondered if he was still asleep, because everything was too good to be real. Louis gently placed his arms around his waist, his lips against his back, his hot breath sending chills down his spine.

"You know what, baby?" Harry listened attentively; feeling Louis caressing him, kissing him, and hugging him. "I love sleeping like this with you, I like to kiss you, and touch you." He said, feigning a penetration, and Harry laughs. "Lets get some sleep?"

Harry nodded. Sleeping sounded like a wonderful idea right now because he’s tired. He closes his eyes as he feels the incredible heat of another body pressed against his. He turned to look at Louis, and he was staring at him. He huddled even closer to him, and Louis felt his own heart beating in his chest.  
It's starting to ask what the fuck is all this.

_What do I feel for Harry? Why can’t I just stop feeling that nagging in my stomach when he’s around?_

It felt good not to be alone at night. It felt good to have someone at his side to kiss upon waking up. He hugged him tightly, ignoring all that because he has only a few hours to sleep. He could hear his deep breathing, feeling as their hearts slow down until they fall asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis is an idiot, I think it says it in the tags, but I would still like to clarify it. His character is pretty gross, but he's obviously not always like that. Louis falls in love with Harry, falls in love like never before.
> 
> Idk If someone read this but _Let me touch you_ is a smutty fic, with a story that supports that, of course. It is a love story, I swear. Trust me ❤️


	9. Chapter 9

Louis hadn’t met someone who enjoyed the previous games as much as Harry does, which is a real discovery for him. Now he is watching him sleep and looking at every detail in his face. The boy is beautiful, and Louis is sure that Harry is the cutest creature he ever saw. His beautiful green eyes and his mouth; the way his tongue moved was something from another world. He can manhandle Harry however he wants, and that's what he likes best about him.

It’s been two days that they haven’t left his room, which turned out to be the most durable and most satisfying sex Louis has ever had. 

Yes, he felt guilty and perverted for having slept with him, but he also felt relaxed and happy.

_Hey, you're going to hell anyway, right? You're up to your neck with trouble. Stop thinking and enjoy the little whore!_

Louis shook his head from those thoughts, no longer tolerates that inner voice of his. He is using the boy, he is using him but he can’t help being sweet with him, it comes naturally to him, without even thinking about it, without measuring the consequences.

"Good morning, baby" he said cheerfully.

"It's late, Lou" said Harry, opening his eyes and seeing him in his suit.

"Yes, I suppose it is. Are you hungry? I made pancakes"

"Did you have breakfast without me?" Harry pouted.

"No, I'll have it in the office. I prepared it for you if you woke up earlier, but I wanted to let you sleep. You look like an angel when you do, has someone ever told you that?" Louis stroked his cheek, and smiled sideways. Harry shook his head, smiling as he rubbed his eyes. “Here, I prepared it for me, but you need it more than I do." He held out his hand with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. He got up from his bed to adjust his tie, and then glanced at his watch. "I must go, I gotta pick up-" He paused in time and pressed his lips hard not to say her name.

Harry understood anyway, he is no fool and knows that Louis is still with Danielle. He grimaced with disappointment, and then stretched out his hand, returning the glass to his brother. "No, Lou, I don’t want it, thank you"

Louis sighed and then rubbed his face with both hands. He sat down and placed the glass on the table. There was only silence for long seconds until he looked at him. Harry was crestfallen; Louis lifted his face with one hand on his chin.

"Hey" he said. Harry didn’t look at him "Baby, look at me" Harry had a slight pout on his lips, Louis grinned sideways. "Drink that," he ordered, pointing to the glass and raising an eyebrow. "Drink that because I want you very strong for this afternoon when I get back from work"

"This afternoon? Does that mean you will not be coming to lunch?"

 _Don’t say you’ll be having lunch with Danielle, make something up._ “I have a lot of work, baby”

Harry frowned because Louis didn’t sound convincing, he was certainly lying. "All right" he said, and settled himself on the bed, covering himself with the comforter, turning his back on him. "Okay, good luck"

Louis smiled; he loves it when Harry throws these tantrums because it gives him the perfect excuse to pamper him. He left a kiss on his forehead and left the room.

****

He had a hard time getting his brother to give in, and he was sure that Louis was going to leave her after what happened between them because now he felt like the third in discord. He set out to stop thinking about it and give it time, because maybe that's what Louis needs.

When all the household chores of the day were done, he lay down in bed to rest. He was trying not to think about Louis, but it was difficult because of the slight burning in his ass. He bites his lips when remembering that they made love many times and in so many positions.

He was getting excited, and he had an idea. Maybe he could convince him to come home early.

****

Louis was in his office, sitting in front of the computer, arranging some important papers. It was only a few minutes before his work day was over, and he should go out to lunch with Danielle.

He just got a message from Harry.

_  
(Baby): ➢ Lou, will you come to lunch?_

_(New message from: Lou-Daddy ♥) ➢ No, baby, I already told you._

_(Baby): ➢Please_

_(Lou-Daddy ♥) ➢ I can’t, my life. I am sorry._

_(Baby)➢ I miss you :( the bed is very big  
[Attached image] _

He opened the message, disinterested, believing that he would have to say a few more sweet words to keep his little brother happy; He never expected to receive that nude. A picture where you can see his dick almost out of his sexy panties.

The little whore is playing dirty.

He smiled and left the papers on the desk. He bit his lips as he leaned back in his chair and looked at the photo in detail. It wasn’t really surprising that his member was already semi-hard, Harry provokes that in him.

_  
(Lou-Daddy ♥): ➢ Wow, wow, what's that? Send me another one_

_(Baby): ➢ No. Can you come home now? I want to cuddle :(_

_(Lou-Daddy ♥)➢ Are you feeling cuddly? What kind of cuddle do you want, love?_

_(Baby): ➢ Your cuddly, Lou. The ones you make me. Come on, pleaseee :(_

His tongue unconsciously moistened his upper lip as he imagined what it would be like to recreate that scene from the porn movie he saw that time. Him coming in from work and untying his tie, seeing Harry so eager for sex. If he goes home now he could fuck him on the couch, on the stairs, anywhere.

His brother makes him crazy, he is already very hard.

He shook his head to get out of the fog in which he had put himself with those thoughts. Today he has to go with Danielle to her house, he can’t refuse her again, he has been doing it for two weeks; besides, why reject it? She’s good in bed!

Things with Harry are completely different, they sleep together, so Harry has to wait, at night he can fuck him. Now he must attend to his girl.

_(Lou-Daddy ♥): ➢ No, life. I'm sorry, I'll be home later. I’ll bring you chocolates._

_(Baby): ➢ I don’t want chocolates, I want you to come and make love to me again._

_[Attached image] **a picture of his fingers into his hole*_

_(Lou-Daddy ♥): ➢ Shit, shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit_

_(Baby): ➢ Are you coming? Or do I have to call Niall to take care of me?_

It took him more than 10 minutes to reply, because he had to resolve an issue earlier.

_(Lou-Daddy ♥): ➢ I'll be home in twenty minutes._

_(Lou-Daddy ♥): ➢ By the way, I'm angry_

****

He invented a silly excuse to Danielle that Harry was sick and he had to take him to the doctor. It was 20 minutes after that he arrived home, he was very anxious to see him, and when he opened the door of the house he found the beautiful image of his little brother lying on the sofa. He was wearing a nightgown different from the one he wears at night; this one is almost transparent and white.

"Hello Daddy" he said, didn’t move from his place, but brought a finger to his mouth and crossed his legs.

Louis didn’t respond to the greeting, only walked slowly undoing his tie and tossing the keys to the side on a piece of furniture. He walked over to the sofa without saying anything, pulling his sack to one side, his tie facing the other, staring into his eyes.

Harry stood in front of him. "Are you still mad at me?"

Louis sat down on the couch, with no sweet expression on his face. Harry was standing beside him, waiting for an answer. 

“Sit here" Louis said, patting his legs.

He was adjusting himself to sit down, but Louis turned him on his front sharply and lowered his panties. Harry giggled trying to move but Louis was quick and spanked him while he mumbled something through his lips.

Only once, but it was hard.

"Again, Daddy, again!"

"No" said Louis, his tone was harsh.

He didn’t want to say what was the reason for his anger because it was too obvious that Harry knew what he had said to make him angry. 

Then he settled him beside him on the sofa as he stood again to remove his shirt. His idea was to ignore him until Harry pleads for sex. As usual.

Harry imitated him and stood up. "Mhm, I don’t want you to be mad at me." His hand drifted down to the waistband of his underwear. "Can I touch you, Daddy?"

Louis was only panting from the feel of his skin.

"I'll take that as a yes" Harry laughed. His hand slid over his bulge, caressing it. "Oh, Daddy," he said and sounded damn adorable. "You're so big and hard" Harry moaned, feeling his own dick growing and straining against his underwear.

Louis was beyond speechless, his mouth open in pleasure, his eyes tightly closed. His body was shaking with barely contained lust, he wanted to fake anger but he can’t when Harry is so loving.

"I love your body." Harry kissed and licked his shoulder as he caressed his length. "Can I kiss you here?" He squeezed his cock.

"Yes!" Louis said between his teeth. "Yes you can"

Harry groaned, releasing his cock and running his hand up over his stomach. Louis wrapped his arms around him and kissed him passionately as he pressed him to his chest. His hands ran over his body, trying to touch everything at once. Harry's inexperienced, demanding tongue sank into his mouth.

Harry groaned and groaned fiercely at the kiss. He wants Louis so much! His lips parted in the other's mouth, and then moved to suck and bite onto his neck, as if he were a vampire or something, leaving reddish marks that would take time to heal.

Louis never let anyone mark him.  
He could feel his cock hard as a stone. Harry groaned frantically when he felt his brother pull down the zipper of his pants to free his limb.

He rubbed against it while still kissing and touching all over his body. Harry was so excited; His body was buzzing and humming.

Louis was lost in him. "You're so beautiful" he whispered. "I like you so much, baby"

Harry's smile widened. "You are beautiful"

Louis pulled him toward him for another kiss. Harry licked his lips desperately as his hands wandered over his chest and then down his hips slowly to touch his limb. He placed his small hand around his shaft, gently caressing up and down.

Louis groaned hardening more and more. "I want you so bad. I feel like I can’t get enough of you"

"You'll never leave me alone, Lou?" Harry gasped, licking along his Adam's apple, while jerking him off.

Louis squeezed his ass, pressing it closer. "No, baby, never ..."

His eyes fluttered as Harry was descending his tongue from his chest to his limb. He slid his tongue along his cock slowly, sucking his head and then around his lips.  
Louis groaned and writhed with desire. He closed his eyes, pumping in and out of his mouth. "Oh shit!"  
He moaned, looking down to see him. "Open your mouth, baby, I really want it"

Harry nodded, still in his mouth, took it off for a second to take a deep breath then went on, his hand pumping up and down the length, sucking it whole. His eyes darted upward to see Louis's entranced face.

He wanted to do this quick to get his cum in his throat. He likes his taste and always wants some of it.  
Louis moaned, stretching his knees farther apart, his hand on the back of Harry's head pushing him hard as he pounded him deeply. Harry found a way to keep from choking, but he wasn’t yet an expert at that. Louis took a breath when he noticed he was red, airless. He leaned down for a careless French kiss, and then stood up for Harry to follow. His mouth was leaving kisses and his tongue sucked along the length of his brother, he touched his balls softly, feeling that they were about to burst.

Predictably, Louis threw back his head and gasped as Harry spread his tongue just at the tip, as if brushing. Louis tugged at his hair and took Harry's hand to hold his cock in his. He pointed it in his mouth, and then rubbed it all over his face. He moaned, they both did.  
He masturbated hard on his face, and Louis watches as Harry licks the sticky, thick substance that drips from his dick and the saliva thread that unites him with his mouth.

He writhes back and forth while his little brother swallows everything. The sight sends a violent shake of ecstasy through his body, because his streams of white stripes are all over his beautiful face.

"Wow ... I swear I'd take a picture right now and stick it all around the house" he said. "You look so cute this way." Louis collected all his semen in his fingers and carried them to Harry's mouth to suck them clean. "That was great, baby. You do it better every time"

"Daddy, look" he said cheerfully with his tender little voice. He pointed to his own crotch. He came too.

Louis smiled and bent to kiss his lips as he helped him to his feet. He loves that Harry is so precocious, he finds it sweet.

"All right, baby" he said, and patted his head as if it were a puppy that just did some of its tricks. He turned around, walking up the stairs, pulling up his trousers, “What did you prepare for lunch? I'm hungry" he said as he walked up to his room.

Harry frowned, and then pouted when he walked away. He believed they would make love. "Right on, Lou" he said with a shrug, going into the kitchen to finish lunch.

****

They spent their afternoon in bed, watching a movie and took a nap. Harry tried to climb over him when he woke up, but Louis didn’t allow him, he was still angry (according to him). He wants to see him beg, and will make him wait until tonight to have sex, or maybe tomorrow, he hasn’t decided yet.

Louis was now sitting on the couch, having a beer and watching the sports channel. Harry was sitting on his lap kissing his neck. That was his routine. Him working on the computer or relaxed watching TV and Harry at his side (or on top of him) pampering him. From time to time he would get up to go to the kitchen and check that the meat in the oven hasn’t burned. Louis used those moments to touch his ass.

Dinner was almost ready; Harry was setting the cutlery on the table. They both frowned when the doorbell rang.

Louis wasn’t expecting anyone, and the only one who visited Harry was Niall, but the blond didn’t say he was coming.

"Oh, that face!" Danielle said as Louis opened the door. "Am I not welcome here anymore?"

Louis shook his head, he couldn’t see himself but he was sure that his face wasn’t kind. He was surprised; she is definitely not welcome right now. "What? did something happen?" He asked, he still did not step aside to let her in.

"I just came to see you, and how is he?" Danielle asks.

"Who?”

"Harry! Wasn’t he sick or something?" She rolled her eyes, coming in without permission.

"Louuuu, the food is ready" Harry shouted happily appearing in the living room.

His face changed completely when he saw her. Louis was behind her, gesturing, explaining that he had no idea she was going to show up.

"Hi Daniela" he said folding his arms, leaning his weight on one leg. "Oh no, I'm sorry. It's Danieeeellee" he said exaggeratedly, rolling his eyes and turning to enter the kitchen.

She turned away frowning. Louis was smiling at what Harry said, but stopped when she looked at him. "I thought he was sick, I see he’s in good condition. He’s still a bitch”

Louis rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes, he's feeling better" he said.

She came up to him, wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck. "Mhm ... I missed you today, so I came all this way hoping we sleep together tonight"

Louis hugged her back, kissing her cheek. "That's okay"

Harry was watching the whole scene from the kitchen. He wanted to cry and the pout on his lips was obvious. Minutes later his brother appeared in the kitchen and hugged him from behind to whisper.  
"She didn’t tell me she would come, she just showed up.”

Harry turned, showing his pout and his bright little eyes. "Go away, Louu"

Louis looked back; making sure Danielle was still on the couch. "I can’t kick her out, baby, she'll stay over"

"So you’ll be making love to her tonight?" Harry sobbed, his sight suddenly glassy.

Louis swallowed, he doesn’t want to see him cry because of him. "No, baby, I'll make love to you only, I swear" he said and pecked his lips repeatedly.

Harry wiped away the few tears that fell and nodded. He sighed hard and served the food.

"Mhm ... it smells so good" Danielle said as she approached the table to take a seat next to Louis.

Harry stopped her just in time. "No, I sit there. You sit here" he said, pointing to the chair in front of them.

Danielle rolled her eyes and snorted, taking a seat where Harry pointed. Louis said nothing, just pressed his lips hard trying not to laugh.

They began to dine, and Harry pretended to yawn as Danielle spoke. She ignored him completely because she was actually talking to Louis, not to him.

"Louis?"

Louis jumped in his place. "Huh?"

"Will you go with me or not? You can?"

"Where?" He asked shaking his head.

"To my brother's wedding, it's Saturday. I feel that you have your head elsewhere"

_Yes, in Harry's hand actually._

"Something happened?" She asked.

"No, no" said Louis, frantically denying himself, adjusting himself on the chair.

She rolled her eyes and continued to eat. She had no idea what was happening under the table. Harry was jerking off him. 

******

"I got my nails done this afternoon." Harry interrupts Louis and Danielle's conversation. Louis smiles because he knows that's not true. She frowns, not understanding what the comment is about. Harry leans forward watching her hands. "Your nails seems careless, will you wash the dishes?”

Harry removes Louis's hand from his leg and stands up, walking up the stairs and moving his hips exaggeratedly. She gasped, staring after him, and then turned to see Louis, who was staring at his little brother's ass without even trying to hide it.

She snapped her fingers in front of him. "Hey"

"Huh?"

"Did you hear what that bitch just told me?"

"Yes," Louis pointed to the dishes "Can you wash all this?"

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Did you get your nails done too?"

Louis stands up, trying to turn his back on her as she raises the dishes from the table. "I'm going to take Harry's temperature"

She turns to look at him, frowning. "Are you serious? He's 17. He's old enough to do it alone."

"Yes, but he was feverish all day. I have to make sure he's okay, I'm responsible for him, remember?" Louis cleared his throat. "Wait for me here, I'll be right back"

Harry had a beautiful smile on his face because he heard Louis climbing the steps, and he laughed when his brother closed the door of his room behind him, removing his shirt once he was inside. He pushed Harry to the bed and lunged at him, catching his lips in a hard, thirsty kiss, sucking his lower lip while one hand held Harry's wrists above his head.

"Da-Daddy," he began, quickly being silenced by another kiss that faded into a groan. "Lou" he gasped, rocking his hips slightly up.

"Mhm?" Louis hummed, pulling his pants and his boxer down, leaving his erection in sight, and still kissing his neck.

Without releasing Harry, with his free hand, he unbuttoned his blouse to suck his pale skin, leaving red marks all over it. Harry responded to his touch, his kisses, and his breath. Louis loosened his grip on his wrists and he took advantage of that moment to remove his blouse, panting because at that very moment his brother lowered his panties to his thighs; His cock struck almost immediately against his stomach.

"Daddy," he called, panting, curling his fingers in the sheet.

Louis looked up to meet his eyes, and then descended with his mouth from his chest to his crotch, kissing every trembling muscle of Harry and biting his soft skin. Harry cried out a moan as Louis's tongue ran all the way down, it was too wet a lick that sent shivers all over his body.

He sucked on one of his thighs, leaving a generous red and perfect mark there. He rose again with his whole body until he caught his lips once more as he pointed his cock against his baby’s entrance.

"Maybe this is going to hurt a bit, baby" he whispered as he covered Harry's mouth with the palm of his hand. They could not risk Danielle hearing them.

His trembling hands were on Louis's hips to support himself. He was scared, but damn excited too. He knew it would hurt but he wasn’t going to stop it, not when the situation was too exciting; To be hiding because there is a girl in the kitchen, doing something forbidden at the absolutely worst time.

Louis sighed. His head sinks into Harry's neck to lick his skin. He does not get tired of licking, sucking, kissing ... much less having sex with him.

He pushed mercilessly and deeply. Harry was flushed, tearing up and his cry was hushed by the heavy pressure of the palm of Louis's hand on his mouth.

"Shh," he murmured, moving fast, hard and non-stop. "Do you want me to take my hand off?" Harry nodded, his tears falling and groaning under his palm. "You must be silent, okay?" Harry nodded again frantically. "I'll trust you, baby."

He removed his hand and Harry took advantage of that by taking in large gulps of air, trying to be as quiet as possible because they hear Danielle climbing the stairs. Louis pushes hard, without stopping, he does so only when she knocks on the door.

"Louis?"

He covers Harry's mouth again and begins to ram inside him again. "Y-yes?"

"Is everything all right?"

The lower lip is smashed while pushing again and again. "Yeah, wait for me in the room. I'll be right back" he said, trying to keep his voice from sounding breathless.

They hear her walk away and Harry removes Louis’ hand from his mouth. "Don’t stop yet, Lou. No, don’t stop- ahh, hmm"

Louis kisses him fervently and keeps moving. He feels the warmth of Harry all over him, his walls tightening around him so much. He loves to bury himself deep in it. He is panting hard and it is Harry who now shuts his moans with kisses.

"Mhm ... Lou" gasps. "I love when you make love to me”

Louis smiles mischievously. _God, if this boy knew ..._

"And I love it too, baby. So deep, fast and hard. Do you like it that way, love?"

His heels slip into Louis's thighs, and he scratches his back. "I like it, Lou. I like- ahh, I really like it"

It's been several considerable minutes since Danielle knocked on the door. Louis hates being interrupted during sex and more when it's as good as this. He is not even close to coming, but he has to leave Harry. He lets out a loud gasp and gives a few more thrusts, they are fast but not so deep.

Harry whimpered when he felt empty and frowned when he saw Louis pulling on his boxer and trousers. "Lou?"

Louis stands up and puts his clothes on, looking into his eyes and sighing hard. "I’m sorry"

"You'll make love to her," Harry managed to say, sounding broken.

"No, no," Louis says.

He bends down, trying to touch him, but Harry pushes him and covers himself with his sheets. He is standing in front of the bed, rubbing his face with both hands, and then he sighs as he leaves the room. He will keep his word; he will not have sex with her...

At least not tonight.

Louis enters his room and finds the brunette lying very comfortably in his bed, with the remote control in her hands. "How's Harry? Does he have a fever still?"

"He's hot, yes." Louis feigns concern, although he is smiling internally. "I've never felt someone so hot before"

"Uh, and that's normal? Did they not give him something to get the fever down?"

"I already gave him something ... strong"

"Fever pills?"

 _No, my cock._ “Yes, I suppose he will be somewhat relaxed now and will be able to sleep"

Danielle set the remote aside on the bed, and crawled to the edge, pursing her lips, staring at him. Was that supposed to turn him on? Because he was always gets horny from nowhere, and now ... the erection he had came down.

"Come to bed, love." She touched her small breasts, while she licked her lips. "I want you so bad"

He scratches the back of his neck, making a grimace of discomfort. "I have bad news," he said, and feigned pain as he touched his groin. "This afternoon I did some exercises, a bad movement and I feel pain in this whole area ..."

_You should be an actor._

"We can’t do anything tonight, sweetheart. I'm sorry" he said.

She exaggerates a pout becoming the whining little girl. At another time that would have resulted in excellent sex, but not now. Louis is suddenly scared. What if he can’t fuck any other woman from now on?

Shit.

He decides to take a shower before going to bed, wishing that Danielle falls asleep in the meantime. He takes his phone to the bathroom to text Harry.

_Baby, are you sleeping?  
Seen ✔_

_➢ I just wanted to tell you that I will not make love to her. Rest my life. Sweet Dreams._

_Seen ✔_

****

Louis leaves the bathroom naked still, walking towards his dresser to look for underwear. He rolled his eyes slyly because Danielle is still awake and he knows her a lot. If there is no penetration, at least she’d want oral sex and he really doesn’t need a blowjob now. 

Well, he doesn’t want her to give him one, actually.

Harry's tongue is always so effective, Harry is good at everything he does and just thinking about it, his limb begins to harden without his permission.

“Mhm... it does look in a lot of pain," she said and laughed pointing at his member. "He missed me, look how hard he is"

Louis looks at his cock and denies it. _Damn traitor_

How will you get out of this situation now? He wants to keep his word, really, but Danielle walks up to him, and kisses him. Louis just ... he's weak.

He stands static, swallowing hard. She kisses his neck, and descends down his chest as she takes him to the bed. She sits on the edge, with Louis in front of her. He is covering his face with both hands because he does not want this but his body has other plans, and she is licking his dick, and then... fuck, he is so hard.

He’s hard because he closes his eyes and imagines that it is Harry who does this, who squeezes him in his fist and who moves his tongue in such a way...

_No, wait..._

It's not Harry.

Louis opens his eyes and shakes his head. No, of course it's not him. Harry does it better, he does it better than anyone.

Seconds later she stops when she notices that Louis's dick is somewhat soft in her fist. She frowns and tries to stroke him but that doesn’t help, his cock does not react to her kisses, and returns to its natural size.

Danielle removes her hand and looks up to see Louis completely red in the face. She is only now aware that he has marks on his chest, lovebites. She smiles and denies as she walks away, settling on the bed. He covers himself with his boxer saying nothing, because he really has nothing to say. She does not turning him on anymore.

"Who is?” She asks, as she covers herself with the sheets trying to look indifferent. Inside she wants to die, she feels humiliated. "Tell me who it is, I want to know" 

"Who is who?" Louis asks, trying not to be nervous. He doesn’t really care if she thinks there's someone else. He's worried that she couldn’t get him excited with a blowjob. He loves to get blowjobs ... well, he loves everything that has to do with sex.

"Is it Sara?" She asks, remembering the last blonde with whom she saw him once in a club. She used to be a receptionist at work.

"Who is Sara?" Asked Louis.

She rolled her eyes. "You slept with her once. I saw you leaving the club with her”

He raised an eyebrow, who remembers all the names of the women with whom he had casual sex? "No idea, no, it's not her"

"So ... who is it?"

"Does it matter?" Louis murmurs and sits beneath the sheets. "I'm not comfortable talking about this with you"

"We said we'd tell each other if we’re seeing someone else. You're not being honest"

Such is their relationship. They were not exclusive, they were together without compromises, but lately she had the slight hope of actually conquering him. For months now neither of them had seen someone else, and she believed that what they had was on the right track. She wants to know what kind of girl she is, to know who she's competing with.

"At least tell me where you met her. She's not from work, right?"

"No”

"Tell me, where is she from? How did you meet her?"

Louis smiled. "Someone who appeared at my door one morning"

"And what else?"

"That's all I can say, no matter the details." He exaggerated a yawn and set the pillows down. "I'm very tired, until tomorrow"

She pretended to be unaffected, but inside she died of rage. She wants to know who she is, and she's not going to leave Louis alone at any moment until she sees them with her own eyes. She's going to find out!

********

Louis closed his eyes, but he wasn’t asleep. He could not fall asleep knowing that Harry was angry or sad, he doesn’t know for sure, maybe it's all that. 

He waited for Danielle to go to sleep deeply (she usually snores) and when she finally slept, he got out of bed, trying not to make too much noise.

He walked to Harry's room, and for the time being, he was already sleeping very placidly. He opened the door and checked, Harry slept hugging one of his stuffed animals. 

He smiled as he approached the bed, and bent to pull back the sheets. Harry shifted in his place, trying to rub his eyes, and yawned.  
"Lou?"

Louis lay down beside him, curling up with him, sticking his chest to his back. He shakes slightly as his body feels cold compared to Harry's body heat, and he smells his hair. Loved the aroma of his curls and how they were so soft.

"Mhm ... my life, I missed you, I want to sleep with you"

Harry was still half asleep, but he smiled, adjusting his ass backwards, pressing it against his brother's crotch. They sleep that way every night. Harry loves to feel Louis behind him, regardless of whether or not his limb is hard.

Louis turned his face a little to be able to kiss him, he cannot sleep without it. He tasted his lips, caressed his tongue with his, and moaned in the kiss.

Then he sighed as he hugged him, and settled his chin into the hollow of his neck as he whispered. "Rest, my love"

*****

Saying that he woke up hard at Harry's side is nothing new.

His alarm is about to go off in half an hour, and he has enough time to wake his little brother up in a special way. Harry is the one who wakes him up with blowjobs every morning, and he decided to pamper him with that today.

He descended with his kisses from his chest, to his stomach, licking softly, and trying to be as sweet as possible. He reached his crotch and Louis smelled the scent of his skin there. Louis is obsessed with his smell, his curls and his smell.

He didn’t feel nervous or ashamed to do this, he was very hot. He had given some blowjobs, but only a few and they had not really lasted long. 

Today he wants Harry to enjoy it, he wants to make his head spin. He wants to lick it, he wants to eat it whole, shit, he wants that dick in his mouth!

Slowly, he slipped his panties down; releasing that dick that was not too big now... being hard was another thing. He licked his lips, and looked up to see Harry move restlessly, not opening his eyes yet.

He took his flaccid penis in his hands and licked the whole length from the base. Harry shifted in his place, and settled himself still asleep, giving Louis more room to work on him.

Louis slid his lips around his head, feeling it begin to harden a little. He moved his hands up and down, slowly, without taking his eyes off Harry's face.

The young man shook his head from side to side, frowning even with his eyes closed and his face relaxed as Louis plunged the entire penis into his mouth. Harry moaned, possibly believing this to be happening in his dream, a wet dream, but then he opens one eye, barely a little, and manages to visualize his brother between his legs.

"Oh- hmm ..." he groans, moving his hips up, almost without strength, with the intention of sinking better into his mouth. He clears his throat, rubs his eyes, and yawns as he sits down. "Hmm ... Lou" he groans and takes his hand to the back of Louis's neck. He remembers that his brother never lets him do it, and automatically removes his hands, but Louis surprises him, taking his hand, carrying it to his head again.

If Harry wants to fuck his mouth, then he’d let him do it, today he's willing to be a generous Daddy.

He takes it out of his mouth and licks his lips for a moment. He is stroking his cock hard, and looking into his eyes. "Good morning, beautiful," he says, and sounds panting. He is so hot that he doesn’t even wait for an answer and plunges her penis back into his mouth.

Harry gasps, and moves his hips up. He pulls at his hair as best he can. "Good ... ahh-good day, Daddy"

Louis takes his cock out of his mouth against his will because he is enjoying it a lot. "Tell me, baby, tell me what you want me to do, I'll do whatever you want, today you're in charge"

Harry groans loudly and then remembers that they are not alone at home and covers his mouth with the palm of his hand. "I want ... ahh- I want Lou"

"Tell me, my life. Tell me what you want." Louis licks at him while he waits for a response.

"I want you to finish what we started last night, Daddy," he says, and he sounds desperate.

He smiles when he hears him because Harry apparently loves being fucked. Louis is really crazy about him.

He was not going to wait long, he needs to be at work in an hour, and he doesn’t want the visitor – albeit uninvited - to wake up and find that she is alone in bed. He immediately discarded his boxer, masturbating hard to be bringing himself to a full hardness and spits in his hand to use as a lubricant. Harry is not prepped, which is why he sucks his fingers when he turns him around, intending to stretch him, but his little brother stops him.

"Do it, Daddy, I want it to hurt like last night"

Louis felt like he was flying without wings because of Harry. How perfect he can be? He loves to suck his daddy’s cock, likes getting fucked, and likes it to be raw and hard.

 _What are you waiting for? Marry him._ “No need to tell me twice"

"Well, Daddy," Harry agreed, thinking he was talking to him. "I just want to feel it the rest of the day, so I miss you less"

Shit.

He pointed his cock at his entrance and pushed. Just by having the head of his cock inside him, Louis could feel himself dying of pleasure at being so tight. Harry groaned loudly, his tears falling, and soon Louis's hand was in his mouth to muffle his moans. The young man took his hand from his mouth, promising not to be so noisy.

"More!" he moaned, tearing up from the pain. He was trembling as Louis slid inside him.

He felt so good, surrounded by Harry’s warmth, and that's the most wonderful feeling he could ever have imagined. He stroked Harry's back as he buried himself deeper, panting uncontrollably.

He could barely contain himself, he wanted to start ramming inside him even harder, but his huge, throbbing cock felt in glory for being so tight, that doing it slow was turning out to be too enjoyable too, so the intensity diminished. 

Harry could feel each movement as Louis began to move steadily back and forth, stretching his walls. It was fantastic.

His hips began to move slowly and shallowly. Harry gasped, and moaned at the feeling of being opened more and more. It hurts, and the pain is amazing because it is Louis provoking it.

Louis tangled his fingers in the curls, while his other hand ran down his back, and he groaned, pumping his cock faster and deeper. Harry slumped onto the mattress, lifting his ass, moaning and letting Louis make love to him as hard and as deep as he wished.

He pressed inside him gently but firmly. Soon he got into a slow, easy and constant pace. Harry complained no matter how soft and not so deep movements all the way.  
Then he gave a few deep, long lunges; and then other faster and shallower, almost superficial. He settled his cock at an angle to rub and hit his spot dead on.

Harry swallowed, and screamed as his prostate was abused; then the force diminished again, but it came back stronger than before.

"Oh, Daddy!" he screamed.

"Shh, baby." Louis patted his thigh, scolding him for moaning loudly.

"I'm close, Daddy, I'm close." He gasped.

"Well, baby, go on then”

Louis's hand was now around his cock, it did not take him long to arch his back and scream out a moan. His ass clenched tightly around him. "Ah-Ahh." 

Louis kept silent, groaning, his fingers in his mouth as he continued to pump through his spasms.

Louis wanted to cum so much, so much, but he still needed a few more minutes. Danielle's phone alarm has just sounded and they can hear it. He doesn’t want to stop, and he really don’t give a shit if she finds him in that situation now. He's fucking his cute little brother, so? What is the problem?

_Actually, Harry is not your brother, but he's younger, you could go to jail_

Okay, well, better not...

Harry writhed beneath him. He was trying to recover, but Louis was still pounding hard. "I have to finish this, baby, but I'll be late for work"

"No, no, Lou ... go on, please- ahh"

"I can’t, my life, I would do this to you 24 hours, but I must work, it’s my duty" His body was all sweaty, his forehead and back shone, and he wanted to continue but he couldn’t, “I should take a bath. I won’t come, my love, not soon"

Harry strains his arms and propels himself upward, giving Louis the perfect view of his open entrance. He is panting, throwing his ass back, inviting his brother to fill him completely again.

Louis gasps heavily and groans as he pulls his hair back. This is good material for porn and he’s definitely going to film Harry one of these days. He has to record how slut he is, and how much he enjoys being able to fuck him every day.

Harry moves back and forth, panting, asking for more without actually saying it. Instinctively, Louis's hands were on his ass, squeezing and fondling him, as long as he made him moan out loud.

He is overwhelmed, sees the hole of his little brother stretched open and it makes his mouth water. Without warning, he presses his wet lips to Harry's ass, kissing and biting his cheeks. He is panting, very hot and wants to eat it whole.

He’s hungry, and the desire to bury himself in him anyway remains intact. Louis pushes his tongue into his entrance, only once before pulling away, waiting for Harry's reaction.

The boy shakes, feels like a current is sent around his whole body, and suddenly he moves frantically back, trying to bury Louis's face in his ass.

Slowly, Louis trails his fingers over Harry's soft skin, enjoying the sound of his breathing, which is choppy. He knew that his little brother is sensitive to his touch, and has easily discovered where all his weaknesses lie.

"Perfect," he murmurs, fingering, kissing his lower back and lower. "This ass makes me crazy" he digs his nails into the white flesh of his ass, and with his thumbs separates the cheeks.

Harry gasps, pushing back and twisting, his hole twitching open. That only served to intensify Louis's fever. "You're wide open." He released his cheeks closed. Then he squeezed them before opening them again, and brushed his lips against the opening.

"Ah!" Harry shivered because Louis planted more kisses, simple kisses all around his hole. He can never remain silent when Louis plays with his ass, and now that he has his mouth so close, he wants his tongue inside. His dick hardens more, and his body tightens in anticipation. He wants to scream out a moan, he's desperate to do it, but he knows he cannot.

Louis stuffed the tip of his tongue once, twice. They are simple licks, and Harry writhes, moving frantically because he wants more.

Without anticipating it, Louis buried his face in Harry's ass and began to lick in earnest, stimulating his hole with long, deep licks.  
  
Harry moaned with pleasure and made as much noise as possible with his lips and tongue. It was not long before Louis gripped his thighs harder, pulling him back to bury himself even more.

"Lou," he gasped loudly. "I'm close, I'm so close ..."

Louis pulled away from his ass then. "You're being loud, shit, shut your mouth!"

"I don’t care," Harry complained. "Please, Daddy, go on ... go on"

"Are you going to be quiet?" Louis said in a menacing tone.

"I'll try, but-" His voice was too breathless, and he kept frantically moving backwards.

Louis stuck his fingers in, jerking them apart, abusing his entrance. His arms were not steady, Harry dropped onto the mattress, sinking his face into the pillow.

"You're going to keep quiet, otherwise I'll stop doing this," he threatened.

Harry lifted his face, looked back, trying to whisper. His face was red, covered with tears, and his mouth was dry. "I'll do whatever you want, whatever you ask, but please ... your tongue," he whimpered. "I want your tongue in me," he growled in frustration, and tried to push himself back against Louis's face.

"Fine," whispered Louis. He kissed and licked Harry's ass, and after a few more agonizing seconds, he pressed his lips around his Harry’s sensitive rim and sucked hard on the sensitive bud.

Harry silenced his scream by biting the pillow, his body began to spasm, and his seed sprouted from the tip of his cock, staining the sheets.

Louis leaned back, and watched Harry's anus, witnessing how it twitched when he orgasms, something he has never been able to see so closely. That image gave him immense pleasure. His cock was very hard, so much that it hurt and that was more exciting. 

He is close, and needs to come, but he’s sure he wants to do this again, as often as possible, he would never tire of eating Harry out.

"Come, hurry up." Louis patted him. Harry was exhausted, breathing heavily. "Hurry up, come on, I want you to suck me off."

As he could, Harry pushed himself up, crawling on the bed to be on the edge, near where Louis was standing, masturbating hard. He wants Harry's mouth around him, wants to ram into his throat.

Harry opened his mouth, pulling his tongue a little past his lips. Louis smirked at him. "I can see the thirst you have for this" his fist is closed more. "You love sucking it, don’t you?”

Harry looked into his eyes, his face itches and that's because of the dry tears, but he nods frantically, because it's true, he loves to have it in his mouth. Louis's lips twitched, and he leans forward, putting a hand on the back of Harry's head.

"Little slut," he said, and smiled.  
Harry smiled too, did not understand why he liked Louis to call him that; I mean, he likes it when he calls him love, baby or my life, but when they're making love, it's exciting to hear him say a little slut or whore, he really likes it.  
Louis buries his cock in Harry's mouth, mercilessly, sensing how the muscles in his throat are squeezing him. He let go of his hair and pulled away a little, grinning triumphantly down into Harry's lustful eyes.

He looked at him pleadingly. A wisp of saliva spilled from his lips, which made him look even more beautiful to Louis's eyes. He wants to take a picture of him and frame it; Harry looks so cute with his cock in his mouth.

Harry immediately closes his lips around Louis's erection with enthusiasm, and works on it with his tongue, and his little hand. The tip of his tongue was over the head, playing with the slit in the center, Louis's hands guiding him. He leaned back, then collapsed forward, bumping into his throat. He groaned with satisfaction as he felt his taste buds explore every inch of flesh that invaded his mouth.

Louis wants to cum in his mouth, but he knows for sure that his little brother likes it best on his face. 

"Close your eyes, my life," he says and smiles as he pulls away a little.  
Harry settled in a better way, his face looked happy because he likes what Louis is about to do, and loves the fact that his brother also indulges his desires. “I know you like this, baby," Louis said and stroked his hair, combing it back.

Harry nodded with his eyes closed and his tongue out. Seconds later he feels hot whitish liquid land on his face.

"Aah-Mhm," Louis gasped. He groaned loudly, trying to regulate his breathing. Soon he covered himself with his boxer, watching as his little brother wiped his face with the palm of his hand, and then licked it eagerly. He swallowed everything, looking sated. He heard a: _Thank you, Daddy_ , with a hoarse but tender little voice.

Louis is crazy about him ... he was scared too.

He leaned down, trapping his face with both hands. "I could never have enough of you ... I honestly don’t know what to do with you”

Harry frowned, looking confused. He couldn’t understand if that was good or bad. "Lou?"

He didn’t get to ask a question because Louis kissed his lips chastely and left the room.

****

"Where were you?"

Louis left Harry's room and turned to face the female voice. How he is going to explain that he left there? His whole body was perspiring, even his face shone with sweat.

"I was exercising" excellent, go on. "And I came to check that Harry does not have a fever yet"

She had her arms folded, her brows furrowed, but she nodded. "Oh, right." She was about to get back inside his room, but it was strange that he was in boxer only. "Did you exercise like that?" She pointed.

He rolled his eyes as he passed by, his fixed destination was the shower, they were short on time, and he did not want to be late for work. "No, I left the clothes in the laundry room. Uff, I sweated like never before"

She came up after him, encircling his waist in a hug and kissed his sweaty back. "Mhm ... I love it when you exercise. Did you work on your arms?"

 _The arms, the legs, the tongue._ "Yes"

"I want to see you exercise, you look sexier than you are"

 _I just fucked Harry._ “OK"

*****

This morning, in his opinion, was a strange thing.

He was very distracted, he couldn’t concentrate on his work. He looked at the hour every moment, waiting for something, but he didn’t even know what exactly.

Okay, that's obvious, right? He wants to get home to see the cute teenager who lives with him and welcomes him with the usual kisses, the pampering, and the food served.

Harry came into his life and turned it upside down. He doesn’t stop thinking about him, and his ass, his tongue. He wants him all the time. Every single day. He wants to be buried in him in any way, either with his dick, with his fingers or his tongue. He's never been so hot for anyone, ever, and Louis loves everything that has to do with sex.

However, there is a problem.

He felt strange because he not only likes having sex with him, but he also wants to please him no matter what. It was the first time he thought of the idea of sending everything to shit and escape to Jamaica with him.

He knows that he is using the boy for his sexual games, but how far will he let it go? That was still a mystery, because Louis really wants him, and is willing to do anything for him.

_You're falling in love, idiot._

He frowns as he listens to his thoughts. That is a complete madness, he thinks, and discards it instantly. No way!

But really, he wants to pamper him, spoil him with expensive gifts and give him whatever he asks for. 

Harry wants to travel around the world? So be it. He wants a car? He can get it. He wants money, clothes, and shoes? He will give him everything! Always ...

As long as he’s still as slutty as he have been until now.

It felt good to be taking care of him. But, in love? He had never fallen in love, not even once. He can’t fall in love with Harry, that's ... no, it's impossible.

Now he can’t wait to get home and fuck him again to remove those stupid thoughts that interrupted his workday. Sex makes him think coldly, and he now needs his little brother to stop thinking nonsense.

Papers, files, binders and ... Shit! No, he can’t. He takes his phone out and texts him. It's midmorning, and he knows Harry is awake.

_➢ What are you doing, baby?_

_(Baby): ➢ Hi, Lou. I made your bed, I changed the sheets, I don’t want to get infected, and neither did you._

Louis laughs because he loves Harry's silliness, his playfulness.

_➢ I slept with you, my life. I'm not going to catch a thing._

_➢ Did you like the way I woke you up today?_

_(Baby): ➢ It embarrasses me, Lou. Shh!_

_➢ I swear I can still taste you on my tongue. You make me so hot, baby._

_➢ I'm already hard, look.  
[Attached image] *pic of his dick*  
  
(Baby): ➢ Oww, Louu, I miss you_

_➢ Me too my love_

_(Baby): ➢ I want to kiss you there_

_➢ And I want your kisses, my life. Just right there._

_➢ Would you send me a picture, baby?_

_(Baby): ➢ Yes, look._

_• I opened the windows to ventilate the smell of Daniela’s cheap perfume. Ew!_

_[Attached image] *a pic of his clean bed*_  
  
Louis laughed, because Harry is sometimes so innocent.  
_  
➢ I like how you made the bed, baby, but would you send me a picture of you? I want to see you._

_• I will be specific, my life. I was thinking about you and you saw what you caused in my pants. In a few hours I’ll be home, but I have to hurry, I don’t like to be like this. I need a picture of you, baby. A sexy little picture, can you get one of those for me?_

Harry took several minutes to respond, because he prepared for a photo, he touched. He is also sensitive to this kind of conversations, and that Louis is so hot, telling him that he was thinking about him, made the job easier. For his part, Louis hid in his bathroom, waiting for the picture to arrive while looking at the ones his brother had sent him before. Those turned out to be very effective, and he will definitely photograph him while they have sex, since now he realized how necessary these photographs are in this kind of situations.  
_  
(Baby): ➢ a picture like this one?  
[picture attached] *Harry’s hard dick*_

To say that Louis's cock twitched in his fist when opening the message is not exaggerated. He cursed while with his hand he masturbated hard.  
A constant jolt, and rapid, non-stop. 

Louis looks at the image in detail, and even zooms in on it. That dick was in his mouth just a few hours ago, and Harry is not showing his ass, but Louis closes his eyes and can see it, he can taste it on his tongue.

At that moment he called him because he needed to hear his voice; he wanted to hear him moan as he pleased himself. Harry answered quickly.

"Mhm ... my life, that picture you just sent me"

_➢ Did you like it, Lou?_

"I loved it, my love, I loved it. I want to eat you out"

_➢ Hmm ... Lou_

"What, my life, what happend?"

_➢ I'm touching myself._

”Well, baby, go on. Touch yourself, suck one of your fingers, my life, go on"

_➢ Okay, but I like your fingers better, Daddy._

“I know, love, but Daddy is working to be able to pamper you with a lot of presents, now wet your fingers”

_➢ Ah-hmm, Louu._

Louis closed his eyes when he heard him gasp. His fist tightens. "Did you do it, baby? Did you get your little finger in, my life?"

_➢ Yes. I like it. I like..._

“Well, my love, now close your eyes and imagine that the little finger is one of my own. Can you imagine that? It's my finger that moves so deep inside you.”

_➢ Yes, Lou. Mhm ... I like it, but ..._

"But?"

_➢ It is not enough_

"Get another one, then." 

_➢ Ah! Hmm ..._

"Don’t wait too long, baby. Scissor your fingers, make room for one more."

_➢ Three, Lou?_

"Three, my life, I want you to have three of your fingers inside you."

_➢ Ah, aaah, Louu-hmm ... I’m ... ahhh._

Louis could only hear his moans, and he was so close. "I'm close, my life, and just listen to you, you make me so hard! I’ll come home and make love to you all afternoon, baby, I swear, all afternoon"

Harry moaned loudly in his ear, and Louis closed his eyes, clenching his fist at the same time. His own hips lost their rhythm when he came in his hand, and then the only sounds left are their agitated breaths.

"Uff," Louis snorted. "That was good, baby, you were very good" Harry was still panting, and Louis smiled. "Do you still have them inside?"

_➢ Aha._

"Do you want to go on alone, my life? I must clean myself and continue my work"

_➢ Hmm ... yes. I will, daddy._

Louis smiled wickedly because he corrupted him, (he's somewhat proud of that). "Little whore," he said in a seductive tone, and he heard him giggle. He could picture him with his extremely red face, his cheeks flushed. "My little slut" Harry continued to laugh childishly and Louis purses his lips. "I love you, baby"

There was a silence after that, where he was aware of what he said and frowned, denying. He did not hear him laugh, but Louis was sure that Harry was smiling. He did not get a response from his brother, and for him it was really a relief. He didn’t want to cut through the hot air because he'd said nonsense.

"I'm going to send you a picture so you can keep up with that, when I get home I want you ready for me, okay?"

_➢ Yes, Lou-Daddy_

The call ended, and minutes later Harry received the picture as promised

_➢ What a waste, baby. All this could’ve be on your beautiful face. Enjoy, my life_

[Picture attached] *pic of Louis’ cum*

****

Harry was waiting for him at the door when Louis told him he was about to arrive. He really is anxious for him to come, since he has been touching himself all morning, preparing to receive him.

As soon as the door opened, Harry jumped on him, wrapping his arms around his neck; while Louis tossed everything he had in his hands to support him. Harry was kissing him everywhere, his lips, his cheeks, his chin, and his whole face. Louis tugged at his hair, exposing his throat, and kissed him there. 

Harry was already panting because he was being taken to the kitchen, and they had only made love in the rooms or in the shower. This was new, and definitely more exciting.

Louis left him on the floor slowly removing his clothes, sliding his sack, and tossing it on a nearby chair. Now he just focused on starting to undress Harry.

Before taking off his underwear, he turned him around violently, leaning his face on the cold table, while he fumbled over him. Harry couldn’t help panting at the feel of the strong arms and warm lips on his neck stealing his breath. Louis's hands slid over his stomach, beneath his little dress, pulling on it, breaking the cloth.

"Daddy, no," he protested, "I like this dress!"

"I'll buy you another one," Louis replied, turning him abruptly, covering his mouth once more. "I'll buy you all you want"

Harry moaned and began unbuttoning his shirt slowly, touching his pecs and licking the tattoos on his chest. He moved away a little, because he needed to take a look at those well-defined muscles. _Well, actually the feeling of them is even better than the sight,_ he thought, as he was lifted into the air once more, and laid on the table.

Louis walked slowly toward him, saying nothing and maintaining eye contact.

Harry closed his eyes at the sensation of his Daddy's hands sliding up his thighs, and his ass to pull on his underwear. Louis's lips were pressed against his inner thighs, and too close to his bare crotch.

Louis was watching him as he move his tongue all over his length, and then smiled wickedly. "Mhm ... I don’t know if I will." He said, noting how Harry eagerly, squirming on the table. He held it in his hands again, and plunged it into his mouth. "Delicious"

Then Louis began to stroke him abruptly, being violent. Harry groaned in despair, his chest rising and falling steadily. He felt a little out of breath, but likes it when Louis does this, likes the feeling of running out of air.

"Sorry, baby, but I can’t wait," Louis said as he pulled away, pulling his boxer down.

"Okay, Daddy," Harry breathed, "I can take you, I'm ready"

Louis spat in his hand, wetting just what was necessary, and shoved hard and deep inside him. For Harry it was painful, but a good kind of pain, the kind of pain that makes you feel alive and makes you feel every nerve igniting throughout your body. 

He tried to stay calm, but trembled when the tip of Louis's cock touched his prostate. Louis maintained his pace, pounding hard inside him, Harry's legs tightening around his waist.

Harry felt the pain and pleasure in his body as a sharp shriek escaped his lips. Louis bent over him to kiss him, he didn’t want to do anything else.

_You can’t help it, you need his kisses._

_You fell in his nets, asshole._

Louis frowned, then retreated a little. His face showed confusion, and Harry opened his eyes when he noticed that Louis had stopped.

_You waited all morning for this. Go on, stop thinking nonsense._

Louis relaxed, and pushed hard again. The position was not at all comfortable for Harry, but it was exciting to be fucked on the table where they eat every day. Something vulgar and hot at the same time, Louis likes those things.

He thrusts hard and fast, sending sparks of pleasure through his worn-out nerves. "Ahh, shit!" Harry shouted.

Probably not the best thing he could have said at the time, (or anywhere else, since he hates to say bad words) but now he does not care at all, because Louis was pushing at him and nothing is more important than that. He is feeling the raw pleasure of having his brother in control of his body. As usual.

Harry felt like a puppet in his hands, and he's not really sure it's good, but he does not think about it now, he just enjoys it because he likes when Louis makes love to him.

He groaned louder and louder, that Louis was despairing. He loves to hear him moan, it makes him reach beyond everything, warms him, helps him push even stronger and deeper. Harry didn’t moan like this ever before, and his brother lifted him into the air to prop him against the nearest wall, without leaving him.

Now they were face to face, and they could kiss each other's lips. The sudden closeness with him was almost too much. Louis is confused.  
He was also sure he was not going to hold out for much longer, because the sound of Harry moaning like a whore overwhelms him. He tightens his muscles in a desperate attempt to restrain himself and not come yet, but he is not at all sure he can do it this time.

He holds him firmly enough for Harry to feel sure he will not fall. Falling is not really a concern for him anyway, since Louis is holding him, and ... Louis will never let him fall, he trusts him.

His pace quickened, and Harry could feel every little bit of pleasure that took hold of him and carried him away. He realized that he had come when his stomach-along with Louis's, were now covered with his cum.

"To do this to you is ... it's fucking intoxicating, Harry." Louis gasped on his neck; he was very, very close. "You drive me crazy"

 _I'm getting addicted,_ Louis thought, shaking with emotion, and fear at the thought. _I'm getting addicted to Harry._

Louis kept pushing hard, feeling his orgasm approach. Every thrust excited him more, and he believes he will never tire of it.

He's afraid now, shit, he's terrified. 

_I can’t love him, it was not the idea, it shouldn’t be like this, this is wrong_

"Lou," Harry groaned.

Louis blinked, trying to shake off those stupid thoughts. “Wha- what Harry?”

"I love you"


	10. Chapter 10

Louis kissed him as if his life depended on it.

He didn’t stop ramming into him either, he was still as intense, but he was not being rough anymore, he was constant, and precise. Harry arched his back against the wall as his brother touches his spot, taking him farther away. Louis doesn’t stop kissing him, and Harry feels too happy now, because of all the times they made love, this is the most beautiful so far.

Louis caresses him sweetly, and he is not calling him a whore, nor a little slut. He whispers _baby_ and _I love you_ in his ear and Harry likes that, really likes that.

Louis moved against him, sinking his nose into his neck, pushing softly but deeply, and with sighs of satisfaction. Their hearts fluttered. Louis closed his eyes, his mind now dominating as he let himself go.

_This is good. This is enough, you don’t need more._

He kissed him sweetly, and his thrusts dimmed. The hands of the clock kept spinning, and they ended up in the room, between sighs and caresses.

****

When he woke up, Louis's bright blue eyes were staring at him. He caressed his face sweetly, and Harry purred at the touch. When he pulled his hand away, he moved his face close to caress him with it.

"You're like a cute kitten," Louis said, and smiled.

"Meow," said Harry, covering his face with both hands. He was very flushed, and he knew it.

Louis laughed as he listened and buried his nose in the pillow. Then he looked back at him and combed his curls back. "What have you done to me, Harry?" He said, his face was serious now.

Harry frowned slightly, not sure if he should ask what he meant by that. 

"What is it, Lou?"

Louis shook his head and moved his face back. He leaned forward, leaving a soft kiss on his forehead. "Nothing, my love, everything is fine"

Harry wanted to crawl up to him and hug him, but he let out a groan of pain as he moved. "Ouch, ouch, ouch"

Louis pressed his lips to keep from smiling; he didn’t want to make fun of his brother's being literally butt hurt because of him. "How bad is it?" he asked softly, his hand rubbing his lower back, and his thighs.

Harry laughed. (He made a sound that Louis would never have thought possible, but then he remembers that it is, especially coming from him) "I cannot move. It burns me, Lou."

"Sorry, baby," he said, kissing his cheek. "Stay here, I'll bring us breakfast, okay?"

"Yes," replied Harry, adjusting himself as best he could. Louis leaned forward and laid a kiss on his lips. It was chaste, with nothing daring or out of place as he was accustomed to kissing him, and accompanied by a caress. Harry looked up in surprise. "What was that?"

"Good morning kiss, baby"

Louis smiled on his way to the kitchen as he caught the blush on Harry's cheeks and his beautiful smile. No doubt, that's worth it.  
See him smile is worth it...

****

Harry fell back on the bed, his back slightly arched as Louis pressed a finger inside him. He tensed for a second and then relaxed, letting the little annoyance turn into pleasure; he touches his dick, and strokes himself to help speed up the process. Louis put a second finger along the first and slowly crooked them to find Harry’s weak point. 

Harry whimpered, trying to calm his breathing as pleasure took over him. Louis put a third finger in, staring intently into his face to catch each expression, his lips still traveling up and down his face. He pressed against his prostate once more, and pushed hard, his fingers moving frantically.

"Are you ready or do you need some more?" He asked, retrieving his fingers.

"I need more," Harry gasped, moving his ass down, longing for those fingers to burrow inside him again. "More, Daddy"

"Say the magic words, baby. You must be polite." Louis lightly spanked him and Harry smiled broadly, wiggling his bum, demanding more spanking.

Louis is crazy about him.

He spanked him several times, and Harry was growing louder in ecstasy and anxiety. His thighs were turning a reddish color.

"Please, Daddy," he moaned, his hips rocking back, Louis's fingers curving inside of him. "I want to feel good, Daddy, I want to feel full again"

Louis's cock is hard against his stomach. Harry's voice is so fucking tender and sexy at the same time, it makes it even harder. "You're going to be okay," he said, curving his fingers and then jerking them off. "I'm going to fill you, my life"

Harry felt himself tremble, his eyes closed, and suddenly, his brother turns him on the bed. His breathing quickens, and he wants Louis to make rough and hard love to him as he usually does. He likes it that way, because he knows nothing else, he's used to it that way.

Louis points his cock at the entrance, and pushes in slowly. His head enters so softly that it shudders from the sensation and the sudden heat that envelopes it. Harry is open, he took care of that himself, but yet he feels tight now between his walls, and there is no better sensation than this.

He kisses his back, and strokes his thighs as he pushes, burying himself further. He wants to bottom out and hear him scream out moans, but he is taking his time because nothing and nobody is hurrying them, and Louis wants to make this last as much as possible.

 _It feels good to be inside Harry, it feels too good. There is nothing better than this,_ he thinks.

It's been several minutes since they started. He pushed deep and steadily, the narrow walls squeezed him and he felt delirious. Harry jerked, panting with pleasure. It hurts, of course...

But he likes it more.

"Almost, baby"

"Almost?" Harry replied, raising an eyebrow and looking at their naked bodies, pressed to the ground and sweat everywhere. "I thought you liked to see me like this, Daddy. I'm crying, as you want it," he manages to say, but gasps at all times.

"Yes, baby, but you're not yet ... wrecked enough," Louis replied with a crooked grin.

Harry found himself pushing back, hands and knees. His face covered in tears, his lips parted, groaning and gasping. Louis is leaning on his back, reaching for his penis, squeezing his hand around it.

"Daddy, Daddy, I can’t." Harry whimpered. "Hmm ... not anymore, Daddy I do not-"

Louis kissed and licked the back of his neck, pumping his fist slowly but steadily as the thick, hot liquid wetting his fingers. He takes advantage of the tremors of Harry's body to push harder, leading him into ecstasy. Harry is really shattered, but he manages to move backwards, helping with the thrusts. Louis tightens the grip on his hips, pulling him back, and their bodies crashing hard.

He is close now, and wants to kiss him while filling him. He came out of him, and laid him on the mattress, pushing him all the way in, tucking Harry's legs around his hip and ramming in without stopping, hard and deep until he couldn’t more.

****

It's Friday afternoon, and he's in the office. He's messaging Harry because he has some free time now.

His door opens abruptly, and Danielle enters, locking it behind her. She knew that Louis had finished his assignments, and that he only had to keep working hours.

She went to his desk, sat down, and tried to kiss him. Louis responded for a moment, but then he was pushing her away from his lap.

"Louis!" She screamed. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you pushing me?"

Louis rubs his face in both hands and gasps as he leans back against his chair.

"Danielle ... no, I can’t, I'm sorry"

She crosses her arms and blinks frantically. "Tell me who the fuck is she, I need to know!"

Louis rested both elbows on the desk and rubbed his eyes, sighing heavily. He will not say who he is, obviously, but he never believed he would be able to do what he’s doing now...

"Danielle, we can’t go on with this. I'm sorry," he said, and then sighed again because he literally felt relieved. "I'm seeing someone else and we can’t continue ... I mean, you and me, sex, it's over"

She laughs hysterically. "Who?"

"It doesn’t matter who it is."

"Of course it matters. If you are leaving me for someone else, it must be someone who interests you too much, and I need to know"

"Well, I'm sorry I will not tell you, can you leave? This is becoming uncomfortable." Louis opened his laptop, ignoring her completely; he no longer wants to deal with her. "It's nobody important, just ... I don’t know, I guess I needed to try other things. Stability is not my thing"

She nods, almost exaggerated. She doesn’t want to show weakness, and Louis shouldn’t know that she plans to find out at all costs who that girl is.

Louis knew better than anyone that he was lying to himself. He was falling so hard for Harry and he also knew for sure how much the landing would hurt. Without realizing it, his little brother had become his refuge, his home.

That is not bad, however, because it’s mutual.

For Harry, Louis would always be his refuge, with whom he feels secure and who knows him better than anyone else. Few people were able to understand it, and Louis meant everything to him.

_I love you, baby, I miss you._

Louis sighed. He was falling, and falling hard and he’s not feeling ready for that, really.

He opened the file in front of him, and checked the documents he needed before completing his assignments. His last meeting had been a success and that relieved him.

****

He left his office as soon as he could and in the opposite direction from his department.

He is smiling now because he is happy, _shit_ , he is happy to hold that box of chocolates in his hands. He really wants to see Harry's reaction to him, sure his baby will be very happy, and he loves to pamper him, then (maybe) that bouquet of roses and some new panties, is not too much. It's perfect, all those gifts are a nice treat for Harry.

His little brother deserves that and more.

He leads eager to get home with the teenager who stole his heart. Today was a long day and all he wants is to see him, and kiss him everywhere. He's going to propose to him the idea of going out for dinner somewhere nice, but he's not quite sure they can leave the room tonight. Probably everything would end in choked groans, and tangled sheets.

That seemed like a good choice anyway.

****

"Oh, Harreh." He groaned.  
He just arrived, and his cute little brother was waiting for him naked. 

Harry sent him provocative photos in the morning, none explicit, but enough to make him hard. Today he couldn’t follow the game because he was busy, but the desire to masturbate have been present throughout the day.

"What is it, Daddy?" He asked in a provocative, sensual tone.

Louis felt himself stiffen immediately, and Harry just kissed his neck.

"Shit, look how you get me," he complained. "You're amazing." He let out another gasp as he untied his tie. "You make me crazy, my love"

"Daddy, I missed you." Harry replied, smiling, cutely wrinkling his nose.

Louis touched his ass as he kissed his lips. "I missed you too, my life"

Harry laughed childishly. "I want to play, Daddy," he said, and it sounded almost like a mock moan.

Louis smirked as he sat on the couch, taking his hand and stroking his smooth legs. "Let's play, then, baby." With his hands on his hips, he turned him over, motioning for him to get on his knees. "You're going to have fun with this game. You're going to come so hard you'll forget your own name."

Harry smiled as he settled in, leaving his hole somewhat tight and reddish. His lips are panting, anxious and panting.

Louis makes love to him all night, every day and they are fine. Harry is happy this way when he has all of Louis's attention on him, and now his brother is staring at his body, at his ass, and touches him.

For Harry, that's enough.

****

Louis slapped his ass and ordered him to turn around. Now Harry was on his knees in front of him. Louis pressed his hard erection on the fabric of his pants and his lips twitched seeing Harry a sweaty mess, with his gaze fixed on his crotch. He is craving to lick or suck something, and Louis knows it, he notices it.

He squeezes his cock, and holds it as he speaks. "Do you want this, baby?" Harry nods desperately. "Do you want it in your mouth?" His little brother nods again, approaching the sofa, crawling. "Take it, it’s yours”

Harry leaned forward, and with his trembling hands, he was now trying to unzip his trousers, looking extremely anxious. Louis grins because he has him –literally and in every sense of the word- at his feet, and he just ... he’s crazy about Harry.

He watched him take the whole length in his mouth, and a trickle of saliva runs down his chin. He massaged his curls in the meantime. "Well, baby, well ... go on like this," he gasped, praising him, and thrusting his hips slightly forward.

Harry tried to withdraw a bit, but Louis chuckled, pulling his hair, making him still, and Harry returned to sink the whole member in his mouth. His little hands now helped the movements so that his throat would relax, but Louis did not like that.

"Baby, you know how Daddy likes to have all his cock in your mouth, baby, all of it!"

Harry nodded and took a deep breath before feeling the tip of Louis's cock nudge throat again. That sounded like a scolding, and he did not want Daddy to be angry with him and not make love to him.

"Yes, well, baby, I'm so proud of you, you deserve everything Daddy wants to give you."

Harry pulled away with a pop, his glance somewhat glassy from the effort he made in that blowjob-which was being spectacular in Louis's opinion.

"What have you got to give me, Daddy?"

Louis takes his hand to the back of Harry's neck, and pushes him back down as he talks. "You go on, baby. Daddy is going to tell you while you suck him off"

Harry nods, excited to hear.

"I want to buy you ... hmm ... Clothes?" Louis says unsure, waiting for Harry's reaction, wishing it is positive. Harry nods, looking into his eyes, the tip of his cock in his mouth. Louis understands that he agrees with that, then he goes down that road. "Shoes, baby. Many, the ones you choose," Harry groans, and his cheeks hollow more as he sucks harder and harder, feeling the sour taste of pre-cum. Louis stirs in place, his fingers digging into the mess of Harry's curls. "I want to take you to fine diners, my love. Would you like that?" Harry nods again, his fist clenches and he hears a gasp.

He moves away, but continues to stroke him with his hand. "I want all that, Daddy, and more," he dares to say.

Louis smiles and caresses his cheek for a moment, then again pushes Harry down, pointing his cock at his brother's red lips. "I'm going to give you everything, baby, whatever you want, but what you need now you already have in your mouth, so keep sucking"

Harry nods again. He's right, Daddy's right, whatever he says is okay and he has to keep sucking until his brother tells him he can stop. Everything he needs he has in his mouth, Daddy said it, and it must be true. He likes to listen to him, likes to obey his commands, and always will.

He will always do what Louis asks.

"I like having you in my mouth, Daddy," Harry says, and licks the tip in circles, over and over again without stopping. "I like to do this to you"

He is staring at it, his tongue pressed into the slit, where pre-cum is bubbling. Harry savored it all as if it was fucking ice cream. Louis gasps hard, his hips moving forward, and he wants to fuck his mouth right now.

He pulls hard on his curls as he begins to do just that. He loves to see the way Harry's eyes start to tear up from the effort not to choke; it really warms him to see him trying not to choke when he's roughly fucking his throat. In spite of being wrecked, Harry manages to continue sucking and licking.

He wants to fuck him now, he's about to cum, and he will.

He sets him on the couch. Harry is panting, moving back impatiently, feeling ready to be full again, and groans in anticipation. Louis directs him on his hands and knees, and stands behind him. Louis begins to undress while watching Harry’s pink hole peeking at him from between his fleshy cheeks.

"Spread your legs," he orders.

Harry moans as he does so, his body shaking, his arms are suddenly out of force because he knows what's coming. Louis is big compared to his fingers, and the feeling of having him inside shakes him. Louis fills him perfectly, he fucks him so well, and he wants it ... he wants it now.

"Yes, Daddy, please" he gasps.

Louis pushed at him the moment he was completely naked. Harry groaned so loudly that it sounded like a desperate cry. Louis is really accustomed to hearing him moan in this way and is not frightened; indeed, he urges him to continue in that way, stronger, harder, deeper each time.

He feels himself stretching Harry’s velvety walls and the feeling is overwhelming for him as well. "Do you like it, my life? Did you want this? My fingers aren’t enough for you?" Harry groans and tries to squeeze Louis as he moves back. "You're open for Daddy, yet you're so tight ... I love it, I love it so much," he says. He is gripping his thighs and his ass firmly in his hands, surely leaving bruises.

"More, Daddy, more!" Harry shouted, "Harder!" He gasped. "Daddy, please, more.

Louis was not pushing with all his strength, but listening to his brother being so impatient and so eager for more is driving him crazy. Harry's hands are on his thighs now, squeezing, pressing forward to assist in his onslaughts, and suddenly he is overwhelmed.

Is this happening? Is Harry asking you to be harder with his thrusts? _He’s perfect, marry him, do not hesitate._

Louis wrapped his hands around Harry without warning, and the boy now watches as his brother jerks him off, coordinating his hand’s movement with his hard thrusts. His head leans back, his gaze lost in lust. Louis is able to control all this and he does it so well, Harry likes him being in control.

He pulled out of it and sat down on the couch, Harry straddling him. His cock slides easily back inside Harry, but he's still gasping as he sinks into his heat. Harry moves above him, riding him as if he were an expert, and they have not done it in this position much; the little minx knows what to do, and how to do it.  
Harry is panting as he moves, and his eyes are watering. Louis fills him so perfectly and the pleasure is overshadowing all of his senses. His breathing is choppy, but he leans in for a kiss anyway, which is just as hot as the whole situation itself. Their movements are increasingly becoming frantic, and they break the kiss when they run out of air.  
He is feeling Louis so deep that he thinks he might faint from ecstasy, but he does not want to stop, he wants to continue. Louis is feeling the same as he tightens his grip on his hips, starting to move from below. Harry is finished; he dropped his head on his shoulder. He's tired, really exhausted, he's having a new orgasm and ... maybe he knows right now.

"Daddyyy!" he shouted, Louis continues to hit his spot repeatedly. "Daddy, I think ... I think-"

Louis knows what Harry is feeling because he himself can feel it too. He is touching all his good spots, and suddenly he feels the wet heat exploding on his chest as he holds him tight. Harry squeezes his back as he comes, and he continues pumping through his orgasm, slowing his movements, and with them the waves of pleasure that melted them both.

Harry dropped all his weight forward on Louis, and he wrapped his arms around his waist more firmly than before.

Louis pulled away from the embrace, moving Harry so that they could see each other's eyes. He combs back the curls that are glued to his forehead by the sweat, and smiles.

"I left her," he said.

Harry frowned, not understanding what his brother was saying, until Louis cleared it.

"Danielle ... I-this morning, it's over, I won’t see her again"

Harry feels like his heart is going to burst, beating faster and faster. He is smiling, and maybe some tears fall down his cheeks because he is really happy. He still has Louis inside him, and is telling him that he left the woman coming between them ... He left her for him? Did he leave her because he really love him too?

He doesn’t ask, but the smile on his brother's face takes away all his doubts about it. Louis kisses him, kisses him sweetly and Harry ... he's already in love.

****

He wakes up in Louis's lap; they are curled up tightly together. His head is resting on his brother's stomach, their fingers interlaced and one of Louis's hands in his curls. This is certainly a nice way to wake up, and he wants to remember this to keep it with him forever. He leaned back in place, and his movements woke his brother up.

"Did you sleep well, baby?" Louis asked in a hoarse voice.

"Very, very well, Lou," Harry replied through yawning and stretching. "I want to wake up at your side forever", his desire was accompanied by a hug with a childish and timid giggle.

Louis should not be afraid of what he is feeling for the boy every time he says such things to him "forever," but in fact, he feels it, afraid he will not be able to make that commitment. He is not good at such things, whenever a relationship became very serious, he easily discarded it. However, he cannot just dismiss Harry as anything, it is not easy with him, nothing is ... not even trying to pretend that this is just fun, because he is aware that he lost on the first play.

"Me too, my life," he says, and corresponds to the embrace. There is a hint of insecurity in his words. "I want to wake up like this forever"

****

The weeks went by faster than they thought, and faster than Louis liked. He would have preferred to spend more time with Harry, but he had a few complicated weeks in the office. He was late every day, and mostly he was tired and had severe headaches. He could say that his little brother was very helpful on hard days. Harry obviously likes to feel useful, so the massages, favorite foods and certain fantasies were those needs best met.

Louis had spent a wonderful evening, and much more interesting than meetings with his clients, of course. Awakening to find Harry huddled against him was more than he could ask for. Surprisingly - or maybe because Harry was easily dominated - they make a good team together.

Now he was in the office, smiling because Harry had just sent him a picture. The pose was innocent, without anything daring; it is only his beautiful face. That image was instantly put as a screen saver on his phone.

Louis is affectionate with him, perhaps too much considering that everything is "just fun", but seeing Harry blush when he surprises him with gifts or gives him an unexpected kiss, it's worth it. Harry returned each kiss in a good way, with indecent propositions and surprising ways of waking him up in the mornings. Louis felt warm when he remembered Harry's lips on him, his mischievous gaze and his smug smile; His hands sliding slowly down his thighs ... he cursed himself, now was not the time to think about that.

_➢I miss you, my life._

_(Baby): ➢ Hi, Lou. Can I go to the mall? I have not seen Niall in a long time._

Louis frowned as he read the message. He just told him he missed him, and Harry completely ignored him; As if that wasn’t enough, he wants to see Niall.

He misses him. 

_➢ Ok._

He had planned to take him out to dinner tonight, and then end the evening in a fancy hotel, but since it’s Niall he wants to see, Niall can take him to any cheap hotel.

_What? No no no._

_➢ Don’t you want to come my office, baby? I have a little time off right now._

He's really busy, but he prefers to have him sitting on his lap while he works rather than having him going out with Niall.

_(Baby): ➢ Really, Lou?_

_➢Get a taxi, baby. I’ll pay once you get here._

How does he even consider Harry going to a hotel with another guy? Of course his baby would not do that. Harry is his, his alone, no one else's.

Harry is the best thing that could have happened to him, and he’s not just talking about sex, his little brother is an intelligent guy (smarter than he thought). He is able to talk about various subjects; he is open-minded, they have a lot in common. Harry's got him so caught up he gets all he wants with a sweet little pout. He is delicate in the way he speaks and moves, accentuating his words with his hands. Louis does not get tired of looking at him, he's obsessed with him.

Harry is the reason he wakes up smiling - and hard - every morning; and he’s the reason he wants to get home early every day. Harry makes him happy ... shit, Louis is happy thanks to him.

_You'd better have control over yourself, Daddy. There is no way this can end well._

_Wait a minute! Did I call myself Daddy in my head? Shit, I'm sicker than I thought._

He shook his head, trying to keep his voice quiet. All he has to think about now is that Harry will be here any minute, and he does not have any chocolates or a rose or anything to surprise him with.

_What kind of boyfriend am I?_

_Oh, no ... you did not say that._

Now he know for sure that the longer he goes, the worse the end will be, and still he cannot stop, there's no way he can stop. This is a free fall from now on.

He didn’t have to wait too long, because before he could think about it, he received the message from Harry saying that he was outside the building, and he left the office smiling.

Danielle was attentive to all his movements, so it was strange that he left his office at that particular time.

Harry was waiting for him in the taxi that parked in front of the building's door. Louis saw him and smiled broadly as he approached. When he got out of the car, Louis kissed his cheek gently, then winked at him. He paid the cab and with one hand on his waist, guided Harry toward the building.

As he climbed the elevator, and as soon as the doors closed, Louis lunged at him to kiss him fiercely.

"Do you have any idea how much I missed you?" He grunted as he touched his ass and kissed his neck. "You are so beautiful, my life. Did you get all pretty for me?"

"Yes, Dadd-"

He didn’t have time to finish talking because the elevator stopped, and Louis abruptly separated from him. 

Harry frowned instantly, but he guessed that his brother didn’t want to be scolded, and then it was okay if no one saw them, it's for the best.

They walked in front of Danielle's desk and she gasped as she saw Harry there. She didn’t understand why, Louis was supposed to want to get rid of him as soon as possible, she remembers well.

"Danielle, do not forward me any calls," Louis said.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry from head to toe with an envious expression. Harry had beautiful shoes. She wants those shoes!

"Hi, cutie" Harry said and blew a kiss. "Do you like them? Lou gave them to me last week,” he said, pointing to his shoes.

She rolled her eyes and looked back at her desk, trying to look busy.

As soon as they entered the office, Louis was kissing him roughly and dominantly.

"Mhm ... Daddy," Harry moaned when he noticed that Louis was taking off his coat while kissing him.

"Be sure to stay quiet, baby," Louis said, his tone hard. "No one should hear us," he said, and patted his ass.

Harry nodded, biting his lower lip. Louis pulled away from the kiss to lock the door and kissed him again. 

It was at that moment that his hands wandered beneath the fabric of Harry’s skirt that he realized.

"Oops," said Harry.

"Where's your underwear?" Louis was not angry, he only pretended to be.

"I ... wanted to surprise you, Daddy," he said, and blushed.

Louis had both hands on his hips as his eyes traveled all over his body. He clucked his tongue and walked to his desk. Once he sat down in his chair, with a snap of his fingers he ordered Harry to come closer. His hands clasped behind the back of his neck as he leaned back. Harry looked down to the floor as his hands played with the hem of his skirt.

"Are you gonna twirl for Daddy?" Louis asked.

Harry nodded and turned. He dared to raise his skirt a little and giggled, those giggles he reserved for when he knows that he's being a little bit of a slut ... for Louis, but he's still tender.

Louis bit his lip as one of his hands slipped into his crotch, and squeezed his cock. "Come here, baby," he gasped.

Harry walked over to him and sat down. Louis moaned instantly when he did it because this was one of his fantasies, being with Harry in his office, about to play ... for him there is nothing hotter than this.

His hand slid smoothly against Harry's cheek and looked up to meet his eyes, smiling. He wants to tell him so many things... Harry is staring at him too, as if he knows Louis wants to say something.

_If you knew, baby..._

Louis unzipped his trousers and released his hard cock. Harry gasped in anticipation, the only thing that matters now is that Louis is about to make love to him again, and he is happy.

Harry stands to kneel in front of him. He leaned forward and slowly licked the lower part of the erect penis. Louis tensed, looking at him and slowing his moans. Harry was shaking because doing this in this place was something new and undoubtedly very exciting. Licking the pre-cum, he opens his mouth as much as it can to take the entire length without any effort. His hands pump hard as his cheeks cup. He does not want to wait too long, and that's why he stands on his own.

At another time Louis would have been annoyed that Harry would take charge of the situation, because only he gives the orders of what, when and how; but he's as desperate as Harry is and he can’t wait to be inside of him.

Harry is ready and approaches him. Louis smiled, wet his fingers and pressed two to his rim, rubbing in small circles, until Harry complained about it. He pushed them slowly inside and Harry began to tense. Louis kisses him trying to distract him to put a third finger in. The narrow walls tighten around him, and he can’t wait to feel his heat. He removed his fingers roughly, and Harry, without thinking too much, gets up and sits on his cock in one swift movement, immediately bouncing up and down, plunging Louis into him. He is trying to find the perfect angle to stop it from hurting, trying to reach and push deeper. He gritted his teeth, his cock slapping against his stomach, his head red, hot, heavy and painful.

Louis is with his eyes closed, his back against the back, feeling him as he sinks down on him and squeezes more and more. He's leaving all this to his little brother, because he knows what to do, he knows how to do it, he learned.

Harry has not yet surrendered, but he can feel the trembling throughout his body every time he moves. The pre-semen is moistening his stomach and Louis's shirt. His brother presses his lips against his chest, licking and pinching his nipples with his lips, knowing for sure that this is his weak point.

Louis's hands are now on his hips, helping to lift him and press him down harder. His mouth is slightly open, his breathing is heavy.

He feels every contraction of his body, and his sight clouds at times. He is panting hard and Louis forgot that he is at work; He no longer cares about making noise, he held Harry tightly, and without pulling out of him as he stood up, pulling papers from his desk to lay him there.

"Yes, yes, Daddy, yes"

Louis pushed hard as he untied his tie. He takes it off and shoves it inside Harry's mouth, tying it at the back of his neck. The boy came in that moment; because it was exciting that his brother shut him up like that, they are at work, anyone in the hall could hear them ... he wants Danielle to do it.

His whole body is convulsing beneath Louis, and he finds himself gasping for breath. Louis is lost in the beautiful image that his eyes see, even gets harder with each onslaught. Harry is the most beautiful he has ever seen, and even more when he is disheveled, sweaty and wrecked.

"Baby?" he asked as he watched his eyes water. "You're good?"

Harry nods, the tie preventing him from making any sound.

"Do you want me to take that away?" Louis asks and stops.

Harry denies, and then Louis relaxes knowing that he can continue this way. He pushes hard again, and bent to lick his nose. He could feel his own muscles tremble at each stroke, and his gasps kept ringing. Harry shook his hips, almost provoking his own orgasm, but it was not necessary since Louis began to hit his points, causing him new spasms. He is moaning, but the tie is blocking the sound.

Louis's hands glide to the back of his neck and untie the knot of his tie. He doesn’t give a shit that anyone can hear them, but he wants to kiss him on the lips. 

Harry's eyes are open and glassy, his face full of pleasure. He has just realized that he is hard again, -it is certainly because of the beautiful image of Louis with the shirt half open, revealing his pectorals glistening with sweat. He will be finished soon thanks to that.

Louis pushed his tongue between his lips, and his teeth, playing with Harry's tongue, sending sparks of excitement through all his already sensitive nerves. He suddenly feels tighter than before, and it's because Harry is tightening his muscles, causing every thrust to feel more intense. Louis gasped at the sudden narrowness, but he loves the feeling and loves to breathe with difficulty for this reason. He feels the tightness in every inch of his dick that he buries more and more, while Harry throws his head back, and sinks down, until he pushes up again against Louis's hips.

Harry clenches around him hard, and Louis gasps at feeling fucked tight, almost pushing with difficulty. Harry smirks at him because his brother looks disconcerted.

"You're in control of this, baby. You're killing me, and I love it"

Harry jerked and slowly began to roll his hips up and forward, his heels nailed to Louis's hips. They are coordinating their movements now, Louis pushing forward, soft but deep, and in circles. Harry slowed his pace, squeezing harder, raising his voice so that Louis acted savagely and walked with something. That does not happen, however, his brother is letting him groan as high as he want to, at his whim.

Louis pushes hard, and Harry is tearing, shutting his own moans by pressing his lips together. He does not want to be scolded by Louis at work, he does not want him to have problems because of him. His eyes are open as his brother pounds again, pushing him to the limit while he tightly squeezes the base of his dick. Louis blocked his orgasm, then let go of his cock abruptly, watching with more pleasure as Harry came again, arching his back painfully.

Harry gasped, shuddering at the feeling that he had reached the limit once more, the words coming out of his mouth as the tears of pleasure trickled down his face.

"Lou ... I love it, I love when you make love to me"

Suddenly, Louis calmed down upon hear him, and then he started thrusting inside him like a madman, with his hands holding his hips so hard that it hurt him. Harry stared at him, a smile on his face, dizzy, before he lost consciousness.

Louis withdrew, his arms trembling with effort. He was frightened of seeing him unconscious, and held him tightly in his arms. He laid him on the couch and went to the bathroom in search of some water. 

When he came back Harry was awake and breathing heavily still. Louis felt his soul return his body at that moment, and sat on the sofa with him, caressing his curls.

"Are you all right, my love?" He ask. "You scared me"

"Yes, Lou, I'm sleepy," Harry said, and suddenly he slept soundly, more relaxed than he had ever been.

Smiling, Louis slid off the couch to accommodate Harry and then covered him with his jacket. He bent down and kissed his forehead.

"I’m so in love with you, Harry”

He whispered it so low he was not sure he really said it. He tried the words on his tongue; felt them in his chest and his heart felt tight. That sounded so right ... and yet so wrong.

"Lou"

Louis held his breath in that instant, his heart pounding at the thought that, perhaps, Harry had heard him. It wasn’t the case, he was babbling asleep, sinking his nose into one of the sofa pillows. With a sigh of relief, he turned to go to his desk and continue his work.

"Daddy," Harry murmured, and Louis grinned.

"I'm here," he replied, leaning over, kissing his temple. "I'm here, baby"

Harry smiled in his sleep and settled back down. He slept a little more.

****

When Harry finally woke up, Louis's place next to him on the couch was cold. He started to stretch and groaned as his body reminded him that maybe moving could wait.

His ass hurt.

He looked around, and Louis was nowhere to be found. His chest tightened at the idea that he was alone in an office, and the building was too big. Then he looked at the clock and was relieved knowing that Louis's schedule had not yet ended, so he must be on the lookout at any moment.

"Yes Yes. I understand perfectly ... I don’t know, honestly, I don’t know. Don’t worry; I'll make sure I remember. Thank you. We'll see you at the meeting next week. Goodbye.”

Harry smiled when he heard his voice. Louis just walked into the office and was finishing a phone call. He stretched out his arm as his brother approached him. In his hands he had a cup, and Harry smiled because Louis remembered his favorite taste.

"Here I brought your snack, baby." He said, and handed him his drink, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. His hand lies naturally in his hair, massaging his curls as he sits down beside him. "Sorry, if I was too rough," he apologized sincerely. "I was scared when I saw you unconscious."

"Are you kidding me, Lou?" Harry drank his chocolate and vanilla shake, and then continued. "It was amazing! I cannot move now, but I'm sure it was worth it," he replied, wrapping his arms around Louis's neck. His green eyes are shining like every time he looks at him. "I like it when you touch me and you kiss me, but what I like the most is when you make love to me."

Louis could not answer that, he bent to capture his lips. Harry sighed contentedly, because there was something in his kisses, something he could not decipher, but he liked it more than anything. Even when they are passionate and harsh kisses, it causes his bone marrow to melt.

"More, Daddy," he whispered without realizing it. "Kiss me a lot more."

And Louis did.

He savored his sweet mouth before planting kisses on his jaw, and again on his mouth and neck, and down to his collarbones. Harry made a sound halfway between a moan and a sigh. Louis smiled, his rough palm clenched against Harry's smooth, smooth cheek.

"Mhm ... I want to eat you, baby," he said, "Eat you with kisses."

Harry set the cup on the floor and then kissed him back. "Do it, Lou." panting. "Do it now," he said, and leaned back, pulling Louis over him.

"Mhm ... baby." Louis answered, and a second later was on him, trying to misfit his tie again. "I have to keep working." He said, and his fingers were absently stroking his thighs.

Harry shuddered and his hands were trying to unbutton Louis's shirt. "Then go on, Lou," he said between his teeth. "Just kiss me now."

"I love kissing you," Louis said as he unbuttoned Harry's blouse, and he could have sworn he could feel his heart beating very fast against his bare skin.

Harry simply lied there, accepting the kisses of Louis scattered on his skin and that made his heart beat. Louis causes infinity of things.

His stomach growled shamefully loudly, and Louis flinched against his own willpower, laughing.

"Baby, you're hungry, finish your milkshake, now I'll get you something to eat, I'll go finish my job because I feel like I could be kissing you for the rest of the day and you need to feed yourself."

He helped him sit on the couch and handed him his shake. Once Harry was satisfied, Louis helped him to his feet and led him to the desk with him to sit him down while continuing his work.

Harry was lying on his chest, hugging him by the shoulders. He did not want to distract him while Louis worked on his computer, and that's why he only left kisses on his cheek and neck from time to time.

"How nice it would be to have you every day like this." He said. "But I'm not always permanently in my office; I also usually go to unplanned meetings." He left a kiss on his forehead. "But the days I can bring you, baby, do you want to?”

"Or I can surprise you and come." Said Harry in a cuddly tone, leaving many, many kisses on his neck.

"Of course, my life. You can do that too."

"Thank you, Daddy," Harry replied.

"Whatever it is to have you by my side, baby," Louis said, kissing his cheek.

****

They settled into bed to watch a movie until Harry caught Louis staring at him, then bit his lower lip.

"I was wondering..." Harry said.

"Yes?"

"When you broke up with ... ew" he grimaced because he did not want to say her name. "Did you tell her you were with someone else?"

Louis stopped the movie, and moved a little to look at him better. "Yes, but obviously I didn’t tell her it was you, baby, because ..."

"Because I'm your brother."

"Technically... I mean, you even have my last name, baby. No one would understand."

Harry nodded, though his face showed some disappointment. Louis noticed it and did not want his baby to be disappointed, but he really was not expecting to have this kind of conversation right now, they were having a good time, they were watching a romantic movie.

"You are ashamed of me?" Harry raised his face and Louis was not aware that his brother was crying.

Louis hugged him and kissed his curls many times. He felt like shit because at first it was exactly that, he was ashamed of him and now he's fucking in love. However, he can’t say it, he cannot.

"Baby, don’t cry. No, I swear not, it's not that."

"Then why aren’t we boyfriends, Lou?"

Louis sighed and smiled sideways. His heart pounded in his chest. "I didn’t think you needed the title, baby. For me, we already were without saying it.”

Harry smiled and wiped away his tears. "Really, Lou? Really?" His smile was wide, but his eyes were glassy.

Louis wiped his tears and kissed his face. "Well, we're going out for dinner tonight, when we're eating the dessert, I'll ask you and you'll have to pretend we did not have this conversation and you're going to accept it and you'll kiss me a lot."

Harry smiled nodding and slid over him to kiss him everywhere. "Yes Yes Yes Yes"

Louis's breathing stopped for a second as Harry began to move over him.

He is honestly maddened by Harry, by his kisses, by his body and everything.

His hands go to his ass and he kneads it freely as he presses him down, trying to ease the slight pain he's beginning to feel. Both moan in the kiss, and Louis means so much, but he babbles because Harry is pulling his dress over his shoulders.

His hand gently took Harry's jaw and left a kiss there, slowly, taking his time. Louis's hot breath was burning, and he kissed him again, fighting the laziness of his tongue and easily overwhelming Louis. He did not want to fight for power right now; he just let Harry in control.

"How do you do that?" He asked in a choked voice, putting a hand on his hip to bring it closer. "Your kisses are perfect."

"Thanks," Harry said, running his hand through his hair. "I learned from the best."

Louis nodded proudly as he listened and raised an eyebrow, hoping he would say it at once. "Even though you missed something"

Harry rolled his eyes, amused. "Duh! I learned from you, Daddy.”

Louis remembers his lips because Harry is so, so cute and adorable. He cannot help but admire how beautiful he is, his tender and deep voice, the way he kisses him, pampers him, and...

_Shit, he's naked! You have to act!_

"Mhm ... Daddy," he murmured, grabbing his face and kissing him, "Please do something more than kiss me, I need you to touch me," he moaned.

Louis smiled lazily. "We have all the time, baby," he replied, his thumb drawing soft circles over the skin of his hip. Then he proceeded to kiss his jaw and his neck. They were soft kisses, sometimes just the lips, sometimes with his tongue. Harry felt his whole body vibrate, he did not move, kept his eyes closed to appreciate closely the kisses he was receiving.

Louis turned him over in bed, and now his kisses traveled from his collarbones to his shoulders. Harry groaned, and his voice rose again as Louis sucked gently on the skin of his neck until it turned red.

Louis considered that Harry wanted to speak, to say something, but he kept his desperate gasps, and his kisses crawled across his chest. A chill ran down Harry's skin as Louis's tongue licked a nipple gently. The excitement continues to arrive in soft and slow waves that allow them both to unravel in the tenderness and calmness of the moment.

Louis could still feel all the tension about what they talked about, but with his hand he caressed his curls, and forgot everything. Harry stretched out his thin body as Louis descended with his kisses to his stomach, sucking marks everywhere.

Louis watched him for a moment, and he knew that he was enjoying it from the faces he was wearing. 

Now he was kissing his hips, brushing his chin against Harry's aching erection. Louis bit one of his thighs with the intention of leaving another mark on his smooth, flawless skin.

Every muscle in Harry’s body was shaking with desire. The sounds of satisfaction that fell from his lips seemed to echo in the silence and emptiness of the room, and Louis was trying with all his might not to whisper an "I love you" again.

Maybe saying that was not a good idea after all, that would only complicate things. He has incredible sex with Harry, amazing sex but this... this feels like a hand squeezing his heart, it was too much.

Slowly he got up and Harry opened his eyes. The emerald green glowed in its best splendor and Louis felt his heart beating faster. The hell with it! He thought, and caught Harry's mouth again until the kisses became hot.

He began stroking his hard length, still peppering his skin with kisses. It looked like Harry was scrapping, begging for more at every groan. Louis encircled his waist in a hug, kissing him once more and pulling him closer as his other hand took on a considerable pace. Harry's head fell back, and a heavy moan drops from his lips as a wave of pleasure is sent into through veins as Louis drags his tongue over his Adam's apple, and pauses on the throbbing vein of his neck.

"Daddy," Harry breathed, his voice mingling with desire and the cloudy look with the warm and relaxing pleasure that Louis gave him.

Harry knew the sudden flashes of pleasure that shot through his body as Louis took control of him, and the way he could not even think when Louis pushed him over the edge, but this ... this was totally different, it's slow and soft.

Louis was building his own pleasure in silence, removing all his worries, leaving nothing more than this warm moment as he freed himself from a certain fabric. Harry clenched his teeth as suddenly Louis's dick slid against his. He clutches his shoulders as Louis wrapped his hand around the two limbs.

Harry tilted his head slightly to kiss him. His lips parted as he groaned in Louis's mouth, echoing the pleasure he was feeling as Louis's hand tightened more and more, and he accelerated the pumping.

Louis's name fell endlessly from his mouth, and his voice was choked with every movement of his older brother's wrist, his eyes tightly closed.

"Look at me," Louis ordered, and Harry made every effort to open both eyes. His lips pressed against his, and Louis sealed each kiss with love.

They both climaxed at that moment, holding each other tightly.

****

"This place is so cute, Lou"

Louis had taken him to a very elegant restaurant. They had already placed their order and now they just waited for their dinner to arrive.

Harry was cuter than usual, and Louis could not stop looking at him. He was holding himself back from touching him, for the reality was that he wanted to stroke his soft thighs and place his hand beneath that dress.

"Daddy, stop it." He growled low because his brother is kissing his neck. They were sitting face to face, but Louis had moved his chair just to kiss him.

Louis pulled away from his neck but hugged him around the waist, drawing him to his chest and kissing his curls. "You know I love kissing you, don’t deprive me of that."

"But there are people around, Lou," Harry said, and glided to the side. "Someone can see what you’re doing."

"I'm just kissing you, I'm not putting my hand under your dress or something like that”

"Lou, that's exactly what you're doing right now." Harry turned red.

Louis laughed and took out his hand. "Okay Okay."

"I cannot wait for dessert time," he said clapping eagerly. "I want us to be boyfriends."

Louis laughed and drank some of his wine. "You're amazing. I thought you'd forget about that!"

"I cannot, Lou. I want it now, now." He pouted and clapped his hands together, beginning to pray. "I'm glad you want everyone to know that we're together."

Louis frowned, and a lump formed in his throat. He drank some wine of his glass and nodded. "I have nothing to be ashamed of. I suppose I don’t want to hide the true connection between us."

"That's cute, Lou," he said, and smiled.

"I will not be ashamed, because this is not something that one chooses, and I will not ask for anyone's acceptance. Those who do not agree can fuck off, I don’t care. My real friends are aware, and they are on my side, they will support me no matter what happens.”

Louis tried to sound sure, but it seemed more that he tried to convince himself of everything he said. His expression changed from serious to sweet.

"You are worthy of everything I can offer you, baby. It may sound selfish on my part, but I want the world to know that you are mine." His hand settled on one of Harry's thighs. “I'm happy that we’ll start walking hand in hand in front of anyone."

There was a silence after that where Harry looked back at him, he was processing everything his brother had told him. "And I cannot ask for anything else in this world, Lou."

"Considering the difference in age, I feel a bit self-conscious around people, but ..." Louis pecked his lips, "but then I remember that you are like a baby and I love being able to pamper you and take care of you"

"I never had anyone to take care of me like you do, Lou. I mean, it was only Mom who did it, but it's not ... it's not the same thing."

Katherine, right... _Mom._

Louis smiled, but Harry could feel something behind his smile. He believed Louis was hiding something, and he could not be able to guess what it was, but if his brother was not telling him anything about it, then maybe he has nothing to hide, and he's being paranoid. He leaned closer to him and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Lou," he finally said. "I do not think I would have been able to go on much longer this way. I do not want us to hide anymore."

Louis swallowed hard and took another sip of his drink. He beckoned the waiter to refill his glass.

He's fucked now.

****

They finished dinner and Harry was eager for his brother to ask the magic question. Just as Louis came back from the bathroom and was about to sit down at the table, he heard a male voice behind him.

"Tomlinson"

Louis turned, frowning as he listened. Is he going to meet his boss here with his wife?

"Mr. Cowell, good evening."

The guy looked at the table where Louis was about to sit and frowned at the teenager. He turned away. "Louis, this is my wife."

Louis held out his hand to greet the lady. "It's nice to meet you." He said, and he thought that would end the conversation, but ... he forgot the small detail that there is someone sitting at his table.

"And he is?" Cowell said, pointing to Harry, bending over to say hello.  
Harry smiled shyly. "Hi, I’m Harry Tomli-"

"He's my brother," Louis interrupted.  
Harry looked at him and his smile faded from his face.

"Oh, I did not know you had a brother. You said you were an only child."

Louis laughed something uncomfortable. "Yeah, well, it's a long story." He said. "You’re having dinner?"

"Yes, we were about to leave, are you?"

"No, we’re not done yet.”

Harry rose from his chair, walking between the two. "I do not want dessert, Louis."

Cowell and his wife raised their eyebrows at the scene of the boy. Louis laughed, trying to hide his discomfort. "Don’t worry, he's moody."

"Like every girl," Cowell said and laughed, seeking the complicity of his employee.

Louis nodded, smiling falsely. "Sure, like every girl."

Louis paid the bill and left the restaurant. When he left he could see that Harry was not in the parking lot and walked from corner to corner, looking for him.

He called his phone and Harry did not answer, but a message soon arrived.

*I took a taxi.*

He drove irritated all the way. He had screwed up and was sure he did not know what to do in this particular situation. Harry is not going to forgive him easily, he's an idiot.

When he got home it was not difficult to guess that Harry would be in his room. He opened the door and walked over to the bed.

"Baby"

"No, Lou, go away," Harry said, sobbing.

Louis swallowed and walked over to him, sitting on the bed and trying to hug him, but Harry did not want to touch him.

"You are ashamed of me." Harry was hiding his face on the pillow.

"No, Harry, don’t say that." Louis wanted to lie down next to him, but Harry sat on the bed, blocking him.

"You don’t love me, you don’t love me"

At that moment Louis could see Harry's face covered with tears, and his mascara trickled down his cheeks.

"That's not true! I really love you!" Louis bit his lips for fear that the wrong words would slip out of his mouth. "I don’t just love you, Harry, I need you, too."

"No," Harry answered immediately, wiping away his tears abruptly. "If you cannot accept what I am, then you do not love me."

Louis did not say anything because ... What could he say? He is so frightened of his feelings and did not want to hurt Harry with his insecurities, but he is aware that it is already late. Harry is crying, and because of him one more time.

He left a deep kiss on his forehead and rose from the bed toward the door. Before he went out and turned off the light, he watched as Harry pouted and his eyes were watering again.

"Rest my love." He said, and went to his room.

Although it does not seem like it, Louis also has feelings.

He is now crying quietly, lying on his bed in a fetal position. He's fighting every fucking tear that falls, and he dries it abruptly, trying to be strong, swallowing the knot in his throat because a real man can’t cry. Right?

He was so deep in thought that he was surprised to feel his bed sink. He did not want to turn around because he did not want Harry to notice that he was crying too, but his little brother's arms are now encircling his stomach, and he is forced to turn, accommodate Harry on his chest and kiss his forehead as he embraces him. "I am sorry."

"But I'm a fool, Lou. I know it's very likely that you want to meet someone, a woman, get married, and maybe have children."

Louis frowned and lifted him from his chest, to meet his eyes. "Hey! That's a long way from reality, I do not want any of it, not to marry nor have children."

Harry looked up and could see pain in Louis's eyes, his blue eyes were glassy.

"What's your point, Harry?" He asked, his voice shaking, just a little, but enough for Harry to notice. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
"I" he bit his lip. "I don’t know," he whispered. "I just ... I guess I needed to hear that I was wrong, and that you would say that you really love me."

"I love you." Said Louis, his voice was firm. "I love you, knowing that is not enough for you?”

Harry knows now that this is not going to last forever, one day it will stop. He took a deep breath. 

“Yes, you're right, it is." He said. "I feel safe with you, that should be enough."

Louis took his face gently, and looked into his eyes. Harry blinked and realized that there were tears that clouded his brother's blue vision.

"I will not let you go," whispered Louis. "Never."

_You'll leave me one day, Louis. I'm sure you'll leave me alone, as everyone always did._

"Good." Harry said instead and settled into his chest again. His fingers tightly grip Louis's waist, and he could feel an arm around him. He felt good, he felt safe, he does not need anything else, right? 

"But stop crying because of me, Lou. Let's sleep, better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’s ready for drama?


	11. Chapter 11

Louis is in love, but he doesn’t admit it to anyone.

Neither does he plan to do so.

He’s now at Zayn and Liam's, relaxed on the couch while holding a beer in his hand. It's the first night he leaves Harry alone after that, he needed to have some quality time with his real friends.

"So what happened after we talked the other time? Did you take my advice?" Zayn says and laughs. He encouraged him to sleep with Harry, and he said all those things in earnest, but he is not entirely sure whether Louis did something or not.  
Tommo didn’t say anything.

"No, I ... I certainly did not. Thank you again, by the way, you're just devil, you know that?"

Obviously he said that because Liam was present, but the three of them know each other so much that they know when one of them is lying.

Zayn laughed, "Yes, that's what they told me. Actually, I would have acted in your place, bro" he wants him to confess.

Liam frowned and Louis rolled his eyes. "You're not in my place, thank God." He said and drank of his beer. He is visibly nervous.

There was silence after that. Liam had not opened his mouth until now. "Liar," he said.

Louis coughed. "Wh-what?"

"You're lying."

"No," Louis said and shrugged.

"You're fucked, bro." Zayn said and laughed as he rested his feet on Liam's thighs. "You're screwed that's why you're here."

Louis put the bottle down on the coffee table and then rubbed his face, snorting. "I'm screwed up"

"Did you have sex with him? Did you?" Zayn asked in a happy tone.

"Does oral sex count?"

Liam was silent, looking at him seriously and shaking his head.

"And ... well, yes, I'm sleeping with him." he admits "I wanted to go out to distract myself and forget everything for a moment, but I can’t because now I'm thinking about his cute ass."

Louis is trying to be nonchalant, and insensitive, but in reality he is thinking of the dimples in his cheeks when he smiles, and how soft his curls are.

"You have to stop, Louis," Liam said and Zayn rolled his eyes. "But, Li, they are not brothers!" He spoke to his boyfriend.

Liam continued to deny it. "That does not matter, he's underage, and he's definitely innocent and naive."

Louis giggled nervously, swallowing that knot in his throat filled with anguish and worry.

"It's not funny, Louis. You should have some common sense. You're using him!"

Louis shouted enraged. "I'm not using him!"

_In fact, yes, you did, but you were such an idiot that you fell in love at the first kiss._

"Well, a little ... But I did not force him! He provoked me all the time with his teasing. I cannot go back, it's late"

"It's never late, except to stop madness."

Zayn wanted to laugh, but Liam was very serious and did not want to make him angry any more.

"What if the boy falls in love or something? Are you going to discard him like you do with all of them?"

"Someday he'll leave my apartment," Louis reasoned, terrified at the thought of Harry walking away from him. "Maybe it won’t happen anyway, I mean, that he falls in love with me. Our attraction is definitely sexual!"

_Don’t even try. You are so stupid that you do not know how to lie._

"Well, good luck with that, then," Liam said, and change the subject instantly.

*******

They decide to go out, and Louis had no better idea than to invite Harry. He didn’t want to leave him alone all night, and he believed that his brother was going to be happy because he wants to introduce him to his friends as ... his date.

Standing in the club, Louis sighed and hugged him, his lips pressed tightly to Harry's shoulder. They are dancing round the four, and it is not really surprising when Louis notices that his friends disappeared from one moment to another, since that was what usually happened. He stopped worrying about them and brought his attention to the handsome teenager he has in his arms, who is moving his ass shamelessly against his crotch.

Louis turns him over so he can kiss him, and they are pressing their lips together without worries, with nothing but desire. Louis's hands are on Harry's ass, squeezing it lightly as their bodies sway to the beat of the song that’s playing right now.

"What do you think about Liam and Zayn? Aren’t they great?" He said as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Aha, Lou, I always knew they were good people, because thanks to them, Mom and I-" Harry pauses before letting out a secret.

"What were you about to say?" Louis walks away frowning.

Harry shrugs, "Nothing" He is acting adorably, showing his teeth in a beautiful smile. "Can I have another kiss, Lou?" he asks and pouts.

Louis forgets everything when Harry does that, so he smiles and kisses him again, biting his lower lip, disarming that mock pout.

They are kissing sweetly at first, but then one of Louis' hands is in his ass and they lose control of the situation. Louis takes him to the side against a wall, where the lights are lower and he can play with him freely without someone watching them.

Or so he thought.

****

"I just saw Louis with a girl!" Said Lauren, one of Danielle's best friends.

"What do you mean? Where? Show me"

Finally Danielle would know who’s the girl Louis is with now. If he left her for this girl she must be very beautiful or she should have something that she doesn’t and she want to know.

"You said it was a girl" Danielle snorts as she folds her arms, denying it. She can’t believe Louis is kissing Harry.

"It is not?" Her friend is confused, she had only seen Harry from the back, and his hair is quite long, almost past his shoulders.

Danielle walks to where they are. 

"What is this?!" shee yells, getting Louis and Harry to part.

Louis swallowed, putting himself in front of Harry. His brother wraps his waist in a hug and manages to pull his head by his side, smiling adorably.

"Hi, Dani," says Harry.

"Louis ... I cannot believe it." She yells, she is in shock.

He thinks it's time to mend his mistake at that dinner, and that's why he sighs, placing Harry in front of him to hug him from behind, resting his chin on one of his little brother's shoulders.

"You know Harry."

"You left me for him, really?" She is practically stunned.

"Yes, well, I do not have to give you any explanations." He says and snorts. He holds Harry's hand and starts to walk away. "Come on, baby," he says.

"Bye, Danii," Harry says and throws her a kiss.

They are walking away, and Harry is smiling broadly at what just happened, but his cute bubble of happiness explodes minutes later, when a hand holds his arm tightly, pushing him back.

"Wow! How rude!" Harry gasped, pouting, rubbing his arm and looking at Louis.

"What's wrong with you, crazy?" Louis tells her hugging Harry. "Do not touch him again!"

"I did not even pull him that hard, she exaggerated!" she says.

"What do you want?" Louis asks.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if Harry is aware of what you were planning to do with him." She says and smiles, folding her arms.

Harry frowns and looks at Louis confused. His brother tries to walk away, but he stops when Danielle continues to speak.

"His plan was always to get you out of his house, Harry. He told me, he told everyone, ask anyone you want!"

"Lou?" Harry says, his voice sounded broken.

"Do not listen to her, baby, she's lying" Louis is visibly nervous and tries to grab Harry by the arm to get him to leave, but Harry steps back because...

He knows Louis is not telling the truth.

"Look! Find it out yourself, love." Danielle says and extends her phone. In a matter of minutes she took the trouble to review her record of conversations with Louis, quickly coming to those messages when he told her he had a brother.

_  
➢ I do not care if he stays alone.._

_➢ He is an orphan, must be accustomed to being alone._

_➢ He is wrong if he thinks I will be his new family._

_➢ I'll just tell him to get a job or go to college._

Harry stopped reading because his eyes were clouded with tears; the last one he read had happened and he remembers it. He extends his hand, returning the phone to Danielle, and watches the frightened face of his brother.

Louis does not even defend himself because all those things, he had said them, and he'll take care of that, but ... It was before he got to know him, before he fell in love with him.

Harry wipes his tears and swallows the knot in his throat, watching Danielle who looks at him with a satisfied face, believing that her plan had worked. He's not going to let her get away with it. Harry feigns a smile hiding the pain he is feeling and takes Louis's hand again.

"He said those things before he met me, honey. Nice try, anyway.”

"But when he met you he was ashamed of you, of the way you dressed." Danielle said.

Harry managed to hear it.

Louis is confused by the whole situation, but he takes the hand of Harry and takes it towards the exit. When they are approaching the car, he hugs him tightly, trying to ask for forgiveness in that way.

"Baby"

"No, Lou, it's okay"

"No, my love, but let me explain." Louis takes his face with his dry fingertips; those tears start to roll down Harry's face again. "I don’t think those things, do you believe me?"

_You're ashamed of me, Louis, now I know for sure._

"Yes, Lou, let's go home, I'm sleepy."

******

They don’t have sex again after that.

It's been almost three weeks since that night and surprisingly Louis is not paranoid. They knew how to take their relationship down another path where now the routine was to be curled up in bed watching a love movie, and cooking together.

Now Louis was concentrating on his office work because he would soon have one of those important meetings of the week. He was hoping the session would not be too long so he can go home early. He was deep in thought when his phone rang, and he answered instantly because he knew it was him.

"Yes, baby?"

_➢ Hello, Daddy. I miss you._

Harry's voice was choppy, mixed with some desire, and Louis realized it because, _Shit_ three weeks without sex. That is an eternity!

_➢ Dying to touch you, for you to touch me._

Louis almost choked, getting up instantly, and accelerating his steps toward the door to lock it. Then he takes a seat again, and becomes comfortable, disengaging his tie.

"You know I'm at work right now, baby. You cannot tell Daddy this, hoping he will not react by listening to you like that. Are you touching yourself, my life?"

He responded by making sure his voice was a little gasping to show him the desire that was already running through his veins.

_➢ I'm a bad baby, right, Daddy?_

Harry purred in his ear, and Louis closed his eyes, leaning back against the back of his chair.  
"Yeah, you're a bad baby, and Daddy will punish you when he gets home."

Louis began to breathe heavily, loosening the belt of his dress pants.

"You make me hard while I'm in the office, are not you ashamed? You're very, very naughty, baby"

_➢Mhm ... just a little, yes. But tell me, Daddy, what would you do if I were in your office right now? Because I just saw on the internet some nice panties that I want and I think you’re going to like them a lot._

His voice broke off in a groan at the end of the sentence.

"If you were here in my office, I'd bend you over my desk right now," Louis replied, dragging down his pants and the palm of one of his hands was wrapping around his hard cock. "Would you like to be bent over my desk and have my fingers inside you, baby?"

_➢Mhm ..._

Harry moaned, putting his phone on the pillow to grab the lubricant and wet his fingers. Louis had told him he could do it when he was gone.

"That works?" Louis listened as Harry opened the cap of the bottle. His voice was hot and rough, filled with desire as he released his cock. "Imagine those are my fingers, baby, I would move them right now, and I would not let you touch."

_➢ No?_

Harry screamed, forced himself to stop his hand, removing the finger that was skirting the entrance.

"No, you would have to come untouched, and finally I would grab your pretty cock, squeezing the head and get my tongue on whatever you produce."

 _➢Mhm ... Lou._  
Harry gasped.

"I'm jealous of your fingers right now, baby, you must be tight, right? I have not been in that ass for a long time, you do not know how hard I am.”

 _➢ Daddy_  
Harry breathed heavily.

_Please, give me everything, Daddy._

"You miss my cock, right?" Louis was touching himself, his breathing ragged. "Be a good boy and spread your legs for me, baby."

Harry obeyed immediately, anxious, because he could not wait for the pleasure that Louis gave him to be within reach again, but they are so far away. His fingers moved to his entrance shakily, and they stopped there.

"Push a finger in, baby, but don’t go so deep," Louis ordered, and heard Harry's breathless breath as he did so. "Well done, baby. What should be the reward for being such an obedient boy?"

_➢Please let me touch myself_

"Do it, then." Louis replied. "But you must know that you can only cum when I'm touching you, would you like that, baby? I’d bend you over my desk and fuck your tight little hole until you could no longer think and everyone here hears you scream my name?"

_➢ Lou-Daddy_

"What baby?"

_You said that and ... I liked it._

"What? What I’d do to your little hole?"

_➢ Yes, that word_

"I want to fuck you, Harry"

Harry let out a loud groan as he heard it, twisting in his fingers, and inadvertently pounding his prostate.

_➢A-ah, Daddy. I feel so good. You're so big and you fill me up completely ... you open me up so much._

Harry complained, now pushing his fingers impatiently and pressing on his sensitive area.

"God, baby," Louis groaned, clenching his fists, his hips going with each push. "I love you so much, I want you so much"

_➢ Please come home and make love to me... hard_

Harry begged, the reasonable part of his mind lost consciousness.

_➢ I want to be on my hands and knees as you fuck me hard until I can no longer scream_

"Mhm ... Yeah, that sounds good, baby, it sounds great," Louis complained. "And I want to have you here bouncing madly on my cock like the other time. Did you like riding me? When you are taking me deep? "

_➢ Daddy!_

Harry shouted.

_➢ Please, please, just let me come now. I cannot-_

"Not yet," Louis said, and Harry's groan sounded heartbreaking. "What if I buy one of those toys and put it deep inside you while you have me in your mouth? Would you like me to buy one of those toys so you can have fun with yourself when I'm not home?”

Harry could no longer form coherent sentences -shit, he could not even think clearly; His world was pleasure and pain. He wanted to go and Daddy did all those things he was saying, because he was so close. However he could not because Louis has an important meeting, he told him.

"Baby," he complained, "Baby, are you close?"

_➢ Please, Daddy, I need to do it. Please, I need to come_

"Then you can cum, baby, but now I want you to set a -"

Suddenly the mood of pleasure had to be stopped by a knock on the door.

Shit, the meeting.

"Baby, I have to leave right now"

_➢ What? Now? No no no._

"My love, I have to go, I cannot be late for this meeting. Get pretty tonight, I’ll come home, take a shower and we’ll go out"

_➢ What? Where to, Lou?_

"I'm going to take you to a nice place for us to do all those things, my life.”

_➢ Okay, Lou. I'll make myself pretty for you._

"You're already so beautiful, baby ... That's why I'm in love with you. I talk you later"

Louis cut the call without being aware of what he said, because it came naturally. That sounded normal, true and correct.

****

His heart raced in the enthusiasm and frustration he felt at that buzzing. A new text message, one of many he had received in the last ninety minutes. He was in that fucking meeting, so it was a few hours to the end of the workday, and he feels a terrible pain in his crotch.

He shifted in his seat to try to find a more comfortable position, but it was impossible, and he had to bite his tongue to muffle a groan as his pants rubbed against his erection.

_➢ I cannot wait to see you, Daddy_

Louis smiled as he writes.

_➢Yes? Are you going to dress up hot for me? I want you to wear the sexiest thing in your wardrobe, baby. Or go and buy yourself something. There is a credit card in the room, look it up on the desk._

He set his phone on his thigh and glanced at his client, and at the other lawyers present, including Danielle. Subtly he squeezes his crotch, adjusting his member.

_You could do a piece of cake in the bathroom now_

Before he could do anything about it, his phone began to vibrate every second with an avalanche of new messages.

_•I bet you're so hard right now, Daddy  
• I'm getting ready for you_

_• I would like to be there, and make love on your desk again_

_•I love that position_

_• I want you to come home now, Daddy😭_

_• I want us to do it on the table_

_• Or in the car when we leave._

_• We still didn’t try on the stairs, it should be fun. We have to do it one day!_

_• I'm very wet, Daddy. I want your kisses there in my little hole_

_• How long before you come home?_

Louis's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he bit his lip. His cock was aching and throbbing, as Harry had predicted, and he was so fucking close to coming in his pants like a damn teenager. Shit!

He picked up his phone and keyed in his frantic response.

_  
➢ We will do all that_

_➢ Anything_

_➢Harry, shit, I'm about to come, and I'm in the fucking meeting_

He put his phone in his lap as he looked at the audience. His cheeks were pink and he was so hot that his tie began to feel very tight. He screamed out loud when his phone vibrated directly at the top of his erection, and he was so fucking close.

"Shit!" His cheeks burned bright red as everyone turned to look at him. "I-I'm sorry," he murmured, putting one of his folders back on his lap in an attempt to conceal his furious erection. "My foot fell asleep," he excused himself.

"Well, luckily for you, the session is up, so you can get up and walk," said his boss.

His face burned brighter. "Ohh, I think I have to wait a minute to get up." Louis dragged the words, squeezing his thighs together to try to ease the pain in his testicles, while everyone stood up.

"You could rub it," Danielle said, and Louis almost swallowed his tongue.

_Rub.  
Shit, rub it._

"The leg, Louis, rub your leg."

The people around were slowly walking out of the room, ignoring the fact that the brunette was - obviously - flirting with him. When the last person closed the door in the meeting room, Danielle finally stood and walked over to him.

"I can help?" she whispered in his ear, looking down at his crotch where an impressive bump could be seen, "I could rub you."

"Please," Louis moaned. He was so hard it hurt, he could not stand it anymore. "Do it"

"Come on," she said, rolling his chair under the table. "Let's go to your office."

*****

Louis could not help it.

He was too horny to reason, and he could not stop himself when in his mind it was Harry who was on his knees in front of him.

Louis dint want to kiss _him_ , he dodged every kiss directed at his mouth. He turned _him_ over, laid it down on the desk, and had sex with _him_ there.

It all happened in just a few minutes, and it ended as fast as it had begun. Louis was agitated, panting, and his suit clung to the mess that was his sweaty skin. He opened his eyes and felt dirty when he parted from her, realizing that he had made a grave mistake.

He had sex with Danielle, not with Harry.

He did not use a condom.

He put both hands to his head. "Shit, shit. Go-go, Danielle" he pulled up his dressing pants instantly, and she lowered her skirt.

"Hey, it's okay, honey. You tend to last longer, do not worry."

"It's not that, no, Danielle, this should not have happened, it was a mistake, you take care of yourself, do not you take pills?"

"Is that why? Yes, do not worry."

"Okay, can you go?"

"Lou, what's up, love?"

"Do not call me that! Danielle, this was a madness, it should not have been- Shit, shit!"

She folded her arms, smiling. "Is it for Harry?"

Louis said nothing, but he was staring at the ground, denying himself, hating himself for being such a son of a bitch. "I need you to keep the secret, can you? I don’t want him to know, he can’t know about this”

"And why keep the secret?"

Louis was upset. "Shit, because I say it! I'll deny it, and he'll believe me!"

She laughed and nodded as she finished adjusting her clothes. "The poor boy is so naive that he must believe all the lies you tell him."

"Yes, he believes everything i said, so do not even try"

"Okay, I will not say anything." It did not sound convincing, but Louis knows that Harry is going to believe him and not her.

"I do not understand what you saw in him, I really do not understand."

"And you do not have to understand anything either, I do not owe you explanations."

"You were ashamed of how he dressed, Louis, for God's sake, do not be a hypocrite!"

"Yes, but he's good in bed and he sucks cocks better than other people." Louis wanted to be cold as long as Danielle left immediately. "Now go away"

She leaves the office after that, and Louis sits in his desk chair, hiding his face with his arms. Shame and guilt are weighing on him now, so he starts to cry.

A good amount of time is in his thoughts, listening to himself, to see if he was really the same person as before; But his own being seemed so familiar that, despite the evidence on his sweaty skin, he almost convinced himself that what had happened must have been a bad dream.

Dream or not; The intense pain he is feeling in his chest burns in his memory and will probably remain there forever. _It’s not cheating,_ he told himself again and again. _Harry and I aren’t boyfriends, so I wasn’t unfaithful._

Now he remember that there are messages that did not read because everything happened so fast. He does not want to read them, he does not want to, but he did ...

His heart stopped beating.

He stands up, almost without strength, and walks to the bathroom. He opens the door and Harry is in a corner, a little ball, hiding his ears with his hands because he did not want to hear any moan anymore.

Louis falls on his knees in front of him, walking that way to his corner to hug him, but Harry does not allow it.

"You did not read my messages." Harry looks up, his face covered with tears and mascara drained. "You did not read them"

Louis is sobbing. "Ba-Baby" he tries to touch it, but Harry pushes him.

"No!" He shouts, and stands up. "No, Louis"

Harry is standing and he clings to his legs, preventing him from walking far. Louis kisses his thighs in chaste kisses, crying and asking forgiveness. Harry manages to get out of the grip, and Louis is so weak he staggers on the ground. Harry walks toward the office with the intention of walking out the door and Louis gets up, running behind him, getting ahead to stop him from leaving. He approaches with the intention to hug him but Harry stops him with only one sentence.

"I don’t want you to touch me ... ever again."

Harry left.

Louis is crying and throws himself on the couch. He reads those messages over and over again.

_  
➢ I thought I could wait to tell you when we met, but I can not. I‘m in love with you too, Lou. I love you so, so, so much_

_• So we're already dating, Lou? Because if we are in love..._

_• Oh, well, well. 🙈 I'll wait to you ask me 🙄_

_• Will you ask about it tonight?Because I want us to be boyfriends already_

_• I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_

_• I can not wait for the night, Lou. I'll come and see you, I'll meet you at the office._

_• I'm in the bathroom, Daddy. I'm getting cute for you. I I love you_

****

He isn’t surprised when realises that Harry has his phone off. Nor does he do it when he gets home and Harry’s not there. He knows he must be with Niall because he is the only friend he has, but he does not know where the blond lives, and it's too late for him to be working in the mall.

He never needed a shower so badly before. The scent of Danielle's perfume was barely perceptible on his skin, but it was certainly present. There was absolutely no way he could erase that scent again. He is disgusted with himself, and desires with all his strength to remove all trace of that fucking sweat.

He can’t stop crying because while the water wets his body, he remembers a particular situation, only nights ago.

_They were curled up in bed, and Louis switched on the light from his lamp so he could see his face better. Harry blows those curls that fall on his face, intending to remove them from the road and Louis laughs because that image was so cute, so tender, and he’s so in love ... very, very in love._

_"You're beautiful, Harry."_

_Harry covers his face with both hands and lets out a childish chuckle. He is as red as shame as every time Louis says a compliment._

_"Do not cover yourself baby, let me see you"_

_Harry removes his hands and bites his lower lip tightly. The dimples of his cheeks are more marked than usual and Louis leaves a kiss in each little hole._

_"I'm embarrassed, Louuu." Harry looks sideways._

_"Look at me." Louis demands and Harry does. He combs back that bunch of curls he's bothering, and then sighs. "I want to tell you so many things, baby"_

_"What things, Lou?"_

_Louis smiles and this time it's his turn to blush because he never was in love before, and he's not quite sure he wants to be able to say it yet, he does not feel ready. In spite of that, he does not deprive himself of other things._

_"I like you very much, I love you, and I want to have you hugged me forever."_

_"Until we're old, Lou? Well ... you're older," Harry says and laughs._

_Louis frowns and growls. "Mhm ... now I will not tell you what I was thinking."_

_Harry adjusts himself in his lap to begin to kiss his neck and chest, demanding. "Tell me, please, please, please." He pats and pats the palms of his hands, praying adorably._

_Louis laughs and hugs him, resting him on his chest, then kisses his curls. "I love you so, so much ... and much more too"_

*******

Never before in his life had he felt so miserable. It was 3AM in the morning when he heard noises from keys, and stood on the step where he was sitting. The house felt cold, and he is shivering.

He felt worse when he saw him.

"Bab-"

"No, Louis, do not call me that, please." Harry squeezes his stomach, closing his coat even more tightly as he begins to climb the stairs. That jacket is Niall's, Louis saw him wearing it once.

"Forgive me, Harry, I beg your pardon, my love, I beg you to know that nothing I could say will change it, but ... we can overcome this, we can, baby." Louis swallows, and his words are choppy because he is trying not to sob.

For Louis to see him so humiliated was painful, too, but he is squeezing tears with all his strength, because, Harry is the one hurt, not him!

Harry said nothing, just looked down. The silence was unbearable, and Louis could not help but break it again. "Sorry, baby," he said. "It was the worst mistake I ever made.”

Excuses and justifications rushed through his mind, but at heart Louis knew that they had no value, much less consistency. It would not do any good to explain, he'd made a bad choice, and that was all.

Harry looked up.

Louis expected him to show his anger, to express his pain with strong words, and a colorful vocabulary, but ... There was no such thing, Harry was silent because the quiet disappointment on his face spoke louder. Then he shook his head slowly, denying it.

"I'm sorry," Louis repeated. His words were sincere, but they sounded useless and meaningless.

"Please stop," Harry said.

"My life" Louis demands the word.

Harry tightened his stomach and looked into his face, with tears in his eyes. "You never-" He stops, trying not to break. “You never made love to me”

Louis let out a sob, and suddenly his face was a sea of tears. He knelt in front of him, a faithful display of despair.

"Please, Harry, please, baby."

"You used me, I ... I was a fool ... I didn’t knew, I believed, I trusted ... You used me."

Harry managed to remove Louis from his legs where his brother was clinging, and hurried his steps through the hall to enter his room.

******

The loud ringing of the apartment awoke him from his sleep. Taking a quick look at the clock, he realized that it was too late, even to sleep, and for a moment he wondered sleepily why he was on the floor of his room, not in bed. His whole body ached and ugh ... right.

Louis hurries to be the one who opens the door, and once he does, he is not surprised to see the blonde there. Niall was carrying a bag, and Louis, when he noticed it, frowned.

"Hey," Louis says and then looks up the stairs, hoping Harry is not coming down. "Can you talk to him? Can you convince him to forgive me?"

Niall frowns, because he never listened to Louis that way. He sounded desperate and nervous at the same time. He denies, and asks permission to pass. The homeowner steps aside, allowing him to step in and sighs heavily as he follows.

Once they are standing in front of the door of Harry's room, Niall knocks and warns that it is him before the curling asks. Harry opens the door and Louis tries to enter as well but the door closes in his face.

Niall left the room a few minutes later, and down the stairs. He sat on the last step beside Louis and patted his shoulder.

At another time, Louis would have minded that, but now he was too overwhelmed that he couldn’t even argue. Niall stands up when he hears that Harry's door opens, and he sighs. Louis does not want to flip, he does not want to do it because he knows that Harry is going to leave, he is going to leave him alone and he is not able to look into his eyes because of the shame and pain he feels.

The steps approach and Louis is surprised when a pair of sneakers step on his step. He frowns because ... Those sneakers aren’t from Harry.

He follows the path, looking up and definitely those pants do not belong to his baby.

Louis looks up as Harry comes down the stairs, standing in front of him.

There is no trace of makeup or painted nails.

He is dressed like a "normal" teenager.

Like a boy.  
  
Harry doesn’t want to be what he is anymore. He does not want to embarrass anyone ... ever again.

"Harry? Wh-what?" Louis stands and watches him from head to foot, denying.

Harry joins his legs, somewhat uncomfortable for the clothes that logically don’t belong to him, and pulls his shirt down. Niall is of small build, just like him and did not hesitate to borrow some clothes.

"I'm going to stay at Niall's house for a while” he says.

"No, but Harry, no ... We have to talk! We have to find the way-" Louis stops when he realizes that Niall is there, and he does not want anyone to hear this intimate conversation. "Cab you go out for a minute?" He says, and Niall nods.

When the blond leaves the apartment, Louis approaches him taking two steps forward, but Harry backs off because he does not want him too close.

Louis snorts and nods with both hands on his hips. He looks up when he thinks he has the right words to say about it.

The truth.

"At first I just saw it as a game, Harry, I'm not going to lie to you. I had fun until I realized that I felt things for you as I did not feel about anyone before."

Harry nods without looking up.

"When I told you I love you for the first time, it was sincere ... and I love you ... I swear. I love you, Harry, please, we can talk and ..."

"I'm not going back. I'll probably go to college with Niall."

"You're in my charge! You can not leave, I can’t just leave you alone out there."

"I'm an orphan, I'm used to being alone, remember?”

"No! Do not say that again-"

Harry interrupts him to reach out and touch his hand. He doesn’t want to hear him anymore, because nothing he says will change the fact that he played with him.

He will not forgive him, he will not do it.

"Do not go please" Louis stood in the doorway, blocking Harry's way. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks as he looked into his eyes.

Harry stood in front of him, frozen. "Lou ..." he whispered as he tightened his stomach. "I must go, I can not be here any more."

"Why?" Louis sobbed, his blue eyes fixed on Harry's greens. "Why do you want to leave me alone?"

"Louis, this wasn’t my choice." Harry stated firmly. "You wanted like that."

Louis squeezed his stomach now, and began to cry because it is a fact that he lost Harry.

"Stop. Please!" Harry shouted. "Please do not play with me anymore, Louis"

"But I do not-" Louis frowns now. "Do you think these fucking tears are false? Like I’m faking pain?”

Harry's heart squeezed as he watched the look of pain on Louis's face.

Louis did not start crying again, his gaze hardening. "Go ahead, go," he says, and steps to the side of the door. When Harry is about to leave, he puts his arm back to prevent it. "Can I have a last kiss?" His voice sounded broken, his face taking on a sad but hopeful smile.

Harry denies, then Louis nods, taking off his arm, and stops smiling.

Louis always knew that they were not going to last, he was never good with relationships, and he could not even be honest with his feelings from the start. He had made too many mistakes, and now he felt disgusted with himself for falling in love. Harry was too young, too innocent and well ... he deserves better.

****

Sleeping was difficult in any position. He felt dirty and exhausted, his legs hurt, and he had no idea what time it was; Not even if it was already late, but any trace of weariness came in well to be a temporary escape from this nightmare.

In the course of the hours he had grown accustomed to the smell of alcohol and the confinement of his room, but he was not accustomed to pain. His mouth was dry, his pulse pounding in his head, but they were minor pains compared to the sharp pain that stretched because Harry was gone.

Black and gray patches obscured his vision, which was becoming more diffuse per second. He fainted again.

*******

Eleven o'clock. The windows open wide, and the midday sun shone, illuminating the particles of that cigarette smoke in his room.

A throat clearing makes him open his eyes properly, and raises his head.

"Zayn?" He ask and rub his eyes.  
"Bro"

"Liam?"

"Louis, we have not known you for two days. Is everything okay?" Liam asked and leaned against the desk with his arms crossed.  
  
_Two days? nothing more? Shit! It seemed an eternity._

"We came to see you because your phone is off, we worried when we called here and no one answered.”

Louis buried his face in the pillow, then Liam and Zayn gave that look that usually occur when thinking the same.

"What happened?" Liam asks.

"What did you do, Tommo?" Zayn questions knowing that it is that way. That is to say, he knows him so much that he knows that a shit was sent.

"How did you get in?" Louis sits on the bed.

Liam shows a key, and Louis nods to remember that they have one just in case, and Louis the same.

"What did you do these two days? Did you even bathe? At least you ate? You're a mess!” Liam says, and his face shows concern, pointing to the remains of alcohol on the side of the bed.

Most of the time he had spent drinking, pursuing melancholy and unproductive dreams, and sleeping. Have he eaten anything? His stomach was suddenly making noise and the answer was obvious.

"I'm kind of exhausted." Louis says, and buries his face again on the pillow. "I have a headache"

"Come on, take a shower and we'll go downstairs and prepare something to eat, from here I hear the noise of that thing!" Zayn points at his stomach.

When they left the room, Louis took a deep breath before getting into the shower.

During lunch they did not talk about anything, and Louis took advantage of the silence to think about his options. Actually, there was only one: he had to find Harry and apologize correctly, after that he had to ask for a chance.

"I'd like to apologize ... again." Louis breaks the silence and says, then takes a good sip of water.

Liam nods and sighs. "What happened?"

"I made a big mistake, I betrayed the person I love the most, for nothing more than a quick dust ..."

"Did you sleep with someone else? Did Harry know?" Liam asked.

"Danielle and I in the office. It was fast, just a few minutes and ... Harry saw us, he heard us having sex because he was hiding in the bathroom to surprise me."

Zayn made a funny grimace on his face, releasing a: "Ohh" and denying.

For the past two days he was punishing himself for that, wallowing in self-pity, scolding his foolish impulses. Enough of that now! He has to face this like a man, and ask for forgiveness again. If he do not get that, at least he want to say goodbye correctly and get out of the situation with some dignity.

_If that._

"I do not know where he is!" Louis is altered and then denies rolling his eyes. "Well, yes, he's with that stupid Niall."

"The same one who came here one night?" Liam remembers, and Louis nods.

"Are you in love with Harry, bro?" Zayn asks.  
  
Louis nods in silence, then says it aloud. "Yes, I love him. I never loved anyone and now ... I ruined everything." His voice was choppy but he did not seem to want to cry. He was staring fixedly at a nonexistent point.

Zayn smiles. "You owe me $100, love," he told Liam. "I told you he was going to fall in love."

Louis frowns. "Do you keep making money at the cost of my suffering?" Zayn shrugs. "Well, I want that money now"

"He does not pay me with money," Zayn says and laughs, raising his eyebrows. "It's a code between us." 

Liam rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ugh, then I do not want anything," Louis says and smiles slightly.

"Well, seriously," Liam says. "What will you do?"

"Any suggestions?" Louis looks at both of them, his eyes radiate despair. "I do not know what to do! What would you do?"

They talk at the same time. "I would not cheat in the first place." Says Zayn. 

“It would do it better than you," Liam says and smiles cheekily.

Zayn bends to look at him and raises an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Liam raises both eyebrows and smiles still. "I’m joking, babe," he said. “Will you give me a kiss?" He bends over with drawn lips, and Zayn slaps him away.

"Agh, you two have started! I hate you both!" Louis stands and walks to the living room to lie down on the couch.

****

No doubt a week had been long enough for Harry to make a decision about everything. Louis was scared, and his stomach rumbled with anticipation and embarrassment because he summoned Harry, sending messages to him asking him to return home with the excuse that his personal belongings were still there. Harry did not take anything, not even his photo with Kate, and agreed that there should be a reunion as long as it was in a neutral place.

They were summoned in a coffee shop.

"I'm not sure if I want to go ahead with this, Niall." Harry murmured as he walked closer to the cafeteria.

"Come on, Harry, do not be like that, you'll see it will work, he’ll die of jealousy when you tell him you have a boyfriend." Niall smiled.

He complained a little, but he agreed. "Well, I guess you're right."

"Harry, do you trust me?" Niall looked at him seriously. Harry nodded at once, frightened that the blond thought he did not want to do this for lack of confidence. "Then, let's follow my plan ... It's going to work, I'm sure! Now you go and talk to him, then I'll get to you and kiss you."

Harry nodded, looking down. He doesn’t want to kiss Niall.

Louis was sitting impatiently waiting, and his hair was disheveled as if he had just gotten out of bed. 

His heart thundered with tremendous strength. Harry was beautiful, as usual, even though ... it's not him.

"My love," Louis said smiling when he was close.

He hurried to at least kiss him on the cheek, but Harry slowed him before he was too close, and stretched his hand in place.

Louis frowned at his hand and shook his hand too. He touched Harry's hand and his chest ached too much because his skin was still as soft as ever. Louis put his hand to his face to caress himself with him, and when he was about to kiss his hand, Harry pushed it away.

Louis pulled out of his back pocket that photograph he forgot. Harry said nothing, just took the picture as he sat down in front of him, and after a long second, Louis imitated him in the task. He was not working properly because he was still a little depressed by the whole situation and the fact that Harry does not want to be touched by him.

"How are you, bab-Harry?" He shrugged as he listened, and Louis rolled his eyes because that question was too stupid when it was obvious that Harry was not well.

"I suppose you'll hear from the caseworker soon because I talked to her this morning. You just have to tell her that I wanted to go away to be independent."

Louis nods, and sighs. "Where are you living?" He asks almost dragging his words nervously.

Harry was not going to tell him where he is living, of course. "Niall is about to enter the university, and we were looking for apartments these days, and then we'll go and see some that are available.”

"It's great that you're going to have your own space, your privacy." Louis smiled, then found himself biting his lips hard not to let out a sob.

_No, it's not cool that you plan a life away from me._

"Yes, it's great, the department, from what I saw in the photos, is something small, but cute and I like it a lot. I know how to decorate it.” His voice was tender and he looked rather enthusiastic, They prove it.

"You have good taste, it will be excellent, I have no doubts." Louis tried to sound animated as well but failed in the attempt. "You know you can come and visit me as many times as you want, right?"

Harry looked up and frowned. Okay, that was stupid, but he had to break the tension somehow.

Harry turned abruptly to look out the window to avoid eye contact. He wants to cry now. "Thank you for bringing me the photo, Louis," he said, and got up almost in a hurry to get out of the place. He wants to prevent Niall from coming because he does not want Louis to see him kissing him, he does not want to.

Louis took his arm and looked into his eyes again. For a moment he had no idea what to say for fear of letting go of some stupidity, despite having chosen his words carefully, and studying his discourse of repentance. He thought of giving him an explanation for Harry to understand, but how could he expect him to understand when even he himself did not know why he did what he did?

"Well, I ..." Louis sighs and straightens instead. He is glad to have the opportunity to speak, to apologize, but he had to make sure that nothing he said sounded like an attempt to justify his betrayal. "What I did was wrong, it was ..." He looked up, and Harry's eyes looked sad, just like his face, and his body language. His baby is sad ... because of him one more time.

_Let him go, you don’t deserve him_

Louis sighed again. "No ... you do not have to listen to me. It's not worth it, baby." He just understood that nothing he said would change the fact that he is an unhappy man who did not know how to control his fever and so he lost what he loved most.

They broke eye contact due to a knock on the window. That was Niall, who was there to continue with the script prepared.

"Do you like him?" Louis asked out of nowhere.

Harry is not good at lying, but he tried to sound convincing. "Yes," he said.

Louis felt a sudden sharp pang in the middle of his chest, but he managed to conceal it very well. "I understand, that's-it's great. He's your age, he works ..."

Harry frowned and looked at him. "You hate him”

Louis nodded and returned his gaze. "But you like him and that should be enough. You should not stop doing what you like, for anyone."

There was indeed an abyss in his soul which he had not known before. He shook his head, murmuring something about how stupid he is and the disappointment he feels about himself, dragging the barely understandable words.

But he has to demand a second chance, even if he doesn’t deserve it.

"Harry," he said, moving even closer to him, preventing him from moving away. "I'm really sorry, please, do you forgive me?"

He was dying to touch him, but he did not dare. If Harry had withdrawn his hand now, that would do more harm than anything he could say. If he think about it, he know that what he did was not even worth it. If he had at least fulfilled a desire to have sex with someone else, why did he feel so empty and miserable after he had done so?

"Forgive me, baby," he said. "I ... I'll make sure it does not happen again ..." He sought words, beginning to sound more supplicant than expected, "I'll accept the fact that it costs you to trust me again, but I'll fight for that, my love”

He would, Harry would reject him, and out of desperation, put his hand on his chest. "I will accept any condition, baby, but I want you back with me. I want to gain your trust, please, my love, please."

Harry removed Louis's hand from his chest and denied it. His gaze was on the ground until he had an answer.

"I need time, Louis. Please leave me alone."

*******

Of course Harry could not forgive him so easily, but Louis clung to the pinch of hope that reconciliation was only a matter of time.

How many days had passed? He sat down on the couch with a heavy knot in his throat, contemplating his future or wanted it to happen. No matter how difficult it is, but he wants to regain his confidence, and realised that maybe he should eat something because he has not done it for days.

Anxiety shot through him again as he remembered Harry's words. _”I do not want you to touch me, never again"_

Louis knew then that he would have to wait. Trust is as a basic foundation in every relationship, otherwise there would be no love, but what had he been waiting for? Really, honestly, what?

Harry doesn’t answer his messages or calls, and he frankly doesn’t know where he is to go and look for him. In all this time it became nothing ... and thoughts aggravate the emotions as the days go by.

Things happen, and people make mistakes. In some cases when love is stronger, there is forgiveness, that is true, but ... Harry did not forgive him.

So Harry doesn’t need him, he does not miss him, and he definitely doesn’t love him anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh, come on, Tommo, it's time you had some fun!" Zayn patted his shoulder.

They managed to convince him to go out, but Louis is sure it will be a fucking night, absolutely crap for him, as they have all been for some time.

"I'm a little tired. I didn’t sleep well last night, and I was in the office all day." He gave a shy, apologetic smile. 

That wasn’t even a lie, because he hadn’t slept well since ... almost two months ago now. _Forty-seven days and eleven hours,_ he thought bitterly.

"You miss him, right?" Liam said, and smiled almost powerlessly, patting his shoulder.

The look of sympathy that Liam gave him should not have bothered him as much as it did, because they know perfectly well that he misses him, but he does not want to talk about it. Less now that he turns and sees Harry smiling with a group of guys.

Louis watched as Harry sat down on a table close to them, and he had to swallow saliva around an intense sudden sensation of loneliness and longing. He shook his head, and groaned.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, really."

His voice sounded unconvincing even to his own ears. He forced himself to look away, no matter how much it hurt because he had made the right decision to let him go. Harry looks happy with his friends.

Liam and Zayn didn’t know what could come out of tonight, and to be honest, they were not sure either that having invited someone else to have a double date was the best idea because they realise that Harry is there. Maybe, just maybe, they screwed up.

Louis sighed slyly and his insides broke into pieces when he saw that Niall wrapped an arm around Harry's neck.

He tried to tell himself that it was known from the beginning that they were not meant to be, but why did it feel right from the first kiss? Why is it hurting so much now?

"Louis, I think you should know that-" Liam begins to say, seeing as a certain blonde is somewhat disoriented looking for someone.

"Perrie, here!" Zayn gets up from his chair, beckoning over one of his friends at work.

Louis turns to see the blonde, and in doing so locks eyes with Harry. The boy frowned at the sound of Zayn shouting, and obviously he watched as that blond woman approached the table. It was not difficult for him to decipher that he was witnessing a double date.  
We  
Louis frowned at the sight of his friends because he instantly understood what they were doing. He denied and sipped his drink because the girl was only a few feet away.

"Hey, I could not find you, I thought I was lost. Hello, my love! " she said, embracing Zayn. They are really good friends, and he definitely wanted to introduce her to Louis.

Louis cleared his throat and stood to say hello to the blonde. She's not anything ugly, in fact, she's beautiful, but he's not up for it now, much less when Harry's a few tables away.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Louis." He shakes his hand, but she comes over and hugs him lightly.

"Perrie," she says and smiles.

He may notice some redness on her cheeks and it may be because Zayn has shown her photos of Louis previously. She was dazzled when she saw him, of course she was going to agree to come tonight.

She sits next to him and is not shy at all, instantly creates conversation themes, says funny things, then Louis laughs and, shit ... she's nice. Louis thinks it's his female version.

Although of course, she should not be a motherfucker like him.

He grimaced at his discomfort as he realised that Harry was looking, and he moved away from her. He cannot do this, Perrie is cute and smart, but he cannot and does not want to do this. He just needed time, he had more important things to worry about, and he does not need a new relationship ... not even a quick fuck.

He stands up. "I have to go, I'm sorry." He says and takes out some bills to leave them on the table.

Liam and Zayn look at each other knowing they had a bad idea. Perrie looks disappointed because she thought she was at least nice enough, she was being herself.

"Good, we're all going," Liam says as he stands up, and then Zayn says. "You can take Perrie, Tommo, she lives by the way, near your apartment"

"No, no, please. I'll take a taxi, no problem." Perrie says instantly. It was obvious that Louis was not interested, and she was not going to force things.

Louis says. "No, it's okay, come on, I'll take you."

"No, Louis, really, there's no need." She denies and adjusts her dress when she stands up.

"I insist, come on." He says without encouragement.

Zayn and Liam leave first, Louis and Perrie follow.

He leaves her apartment and says goodbye. She was not daring, and she was not going to try, or say anything. Louis thinks she is very beautiful and would definitely have dated her if he wasn’t painfully in love with someone else.

As soon as she gets out of the car, he pulls out his phone and writes to Harry. He is aware that it is stupid, but he feels he must explain.

_  
➢ She is a friend of Zayn’s. I swear I’m not with her, or anyone else._

To his surprise he receives an immediate response.

_  
➢ Okay._

_➢ Can I call you, Harry? Can we talk?_

_➢ I am busy._

Louis frowns because Harry always sends emoticons for everything, and something is strange to him. He writes. 

_➢ Doing?_

_➢ Kissing my boyfriend._

Ouch.

Louis did not answer.

He only looked at the pictures on his phone, all those he has with Harry. It has one that is hidden in several folders, it is an intimate photograph. He loves that picture, even if it's not an innocent one. I mean, it's one of his ass, but ...

That night had been one of the best.

_  
Louis already knew him well enough to decode that expression on his face, and a certain gleam in his eyes. Right now his cute little brother was looking for something else._

_They did not need the words, because Harry climbed into his lap, his hands wrapping around his neck, pulling him to get a firm, fiery kiss. They were on the sofa watching a movie, and Louis drank beer. Harry sucked his lips, tasting the bitter taste of alcohol, feeling the wet cold of Louis's tongue, warming his being._

_It did not take more than minutes until Louis's arms were around him, holding him firmly. He moaned in the kiss, his skin almost trembling as Harry's hands sought to undress him._

_They broke the kiss, uniting front to front to be able to take a breath and be able to undress. Harry's body almost reacted out of its own accord, pressing him closer to him to feel his own erection pushing against his stomach. He awkwardly turned around while still sitting, and Louis gasped heavily as he began to move his ass._

_Harry wanted it - no, he needed it. He dropped to his knees seconds later, burying his face in his crotch, rubbing it against his erection._

_Louis's skin had an intoxicating scent, his breathing went to a greater extent, and lust made him lose his mind, until he was completely hard._

_His hand lightly caressed the back of his head, and Louis's moans were encouraging. Harry wanted to give him all the pleasure he could, and at the same time he could not wait to feel it and savor it._

_His mouth curls around his rapidly aroused cock, and he used his tongue liberally, feeling the contraction in his mouth, and the hand tightening in his head. His breathing became more labored as he sucked, alternating between the slow, rapid movements of his tongue. His hand tightly around the base of his shaft, and Harry could not take his full length anyway._

_He rested one arm on his lap, moving his head up and down along its length, and his own erection was already aching uncomfortably inside those panties adjusted so perfectly._

_Louis was throbbing inside his mouth, hard and hot, and Harry knew he had to stop soon because he's ready to feel it. His jaw was starting to ache by keeping his mouth open so widely to fit his size, however he was tempted to follow._

_Their eyes met with hunger and desire. They looked at each other-or rather held Louis in his mouth as he watched him sucking his head, his lips moistened with pre-semen and saliva._

He remembers everything in detail, and has the mental image of a panting Harry, with his mouth dripping with cum. So beautiful...

He put the phone aside because he should go, he should go get him now. He does not care if Harry rejects him over and over, he'll keep trying as often as he can.

********

When he arrived at the place, he tried to stay somewhere strategic to observe his movements without being seen, but ... Louis is not good at playing a spy and stood a few feet away from his table.

A few minutes had passed before Harry stood up and Louis thought he would go to the bathroom, but he sat down again because his intention was for Niall to get out.

He stared at the screen of his phone, unable to concentrate, and trying to hide. He remembered the night that they came to this exact same place and danced kissing all night. Harry could not have forgotten every kiss they got, that is, no, there is no chance.

Harry's eyes surreptitiously moved upward, and they stopped at his. He shifted uncomfortably into place, but did not stop looking at him. Louis did not take his eyes off him either, he wanted to talk to him, insist and if necessary ask him once more.

Harry sighed and turned his attention back to the people around him. They were teenagers, Louis looked at them all attentively until he felt a touch of his shoulder.

"Louis"

He turned for a second, and rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" He says and looks back at Harry.

"Did Harry tell you we're dating?" Said the blonde.

Obviously he was looking for a troubles.

Louis turned and straightened. "No, he did not tell me. I do not think he has such a bad taste anyway." He smiled and leaned back in the column, exchanging glances with Harry.

"I'll show you I'm not lying." Niall walked to the table, and without even asking permission, approached Harry, taking his face without permission and kissing his lips.

Harry frowned and broke the kiss instantly. His gaze went straight to where Louis was, noticing that his brother was gone.

Louis walked awkwardly toward the exit, bumping into the locals without caring too much because his sight is now glassy.

He does not want to see how Harry kissing another, and now he cannot erase that fucking image from his mind.

_He goes to bed with Niall.  
Niall touches him.  
Niall makes love to him. _

"Louis!"

He turns when he hears Harry call him. He didn’t want to cry now but he cannot help it, and his little brother is pouting. Louis looks at him from head to toe, denying that the one he sees is not his baby, he's not the real Harry, it's not the Harry he loves.

"Go, Harry, go with him"

"No," Harry mumbled. "I did not want to kiss him, Lou. Forgive me."

Louis frowns. Is Harry apologizing for kissing another boy? He slept with someone else! He’s nobody to demand an apology!

Louis denies, with both hands on the waist looking at the ground. Looking at him hurts because he knows perfectly well that he is dressed that way because of him. Harry is not happy this way, and should not have changed because of his stupid prejudices.

"Go with him, Harry, I'm not the one to make you happy, I'm definitely not. I made you change who you are, and ... I will never forgive myself for that, my love.”

"No ..." his voice is broken and Louis looks up. "I do not want him to touch me, Lou. Not like you did."

Louis's lip is broken to stop a sob. "He will make you happy"

"He couldn’t"

"He will touch you"

"I do not want"

“Will make love to you”

"He will not, will not, Lou"

Louis moved closer, and their faces were almost touching, feeling the other's warm breath.

"You're right, baby, because I'll make love to you"

They clasped their lips hard and awkwardly. Louis thrust his tongue out instantly, and Harry groaned in his mouth, taking everything, deep and fervently connecting in every way they could through that kiss it taste as farewell.

Louis took him by the hand, leading the way to his car, because he wants to take him home and make love to him.

The journey was somewhat anxious knowing that they had the chance to be alone and to think about what would happen after tonight.

The moment the front door opened, his worries went away, because the feelings are intact for the boy who has a different outfit now, and a look he had never seen before. 

Yes, Harry looked very different from how he was accustomed to seeing him, but for some reason now, for Louis's eyes, it was the same as always.

He has been a jerk for a long time and did not know how to value him, now he has the opportunity to make amends, he will make love so softly and sweetly that Harry never doubts his feelings and finally forgives him.

He knows he will not solve everything with that, but he is willing to do anything to regain his trust. He has not had sex since that fucking time, he has not even touched himself or thought of doing it.

Louis felt he had complete control over the situation and was molding the mood so that everything was smooth and delicate, without even touching his clothes, their bodies hardly pressed lightly together.

A hand is positioned on Harry's jaw, rubbing his thumb as their lips rejoin. They simply kissed each other, while his other hand settled on Harry's waist, and Harry’s arms were hanging freely around his neck with one hand lazily stroking Louis's short hair.

The kiss was perfect, it was not at all one of those careless or hot ones they used to share. This is, rather, sensual, attractive, pleasant.

They probably have been standing in front of the door kissing for about 10 minutes, where everything was a change of position of the hands and caressing the other; before one of Louis' hands was placed at his waist to draw him to his chest and press both bodies together.

And with that simple movement, Harry felt him hard.

Suddenly, he wanted to undress him and lean him over any surface, with his own pants pulled down just enough to catch him, and spank him to leave his skin reddish with each swat. He wanted to hold him tightly from his wrists tied on one side, and push inside him sharply and...

Shit.

He moaned against Harry's lips as he began to fret and broke the kiss by denying it, preventing those dirty thoughts from ruining how beautiful this reunion was supposed to be.

"I'm sorry," he said, and walked backward, looking back at the floor with his hands on his waist. "If I overstepped any boundaries, I'm sorry"

Harry took a deep breath and nodded, trying to recover as well. He brushed his lips with the tips of his fingers, feeling the way they were swollen from being kissed so much, and looked into his eyes.

Louis pursed his lips for a moment before turning back to him, holding his face delicately in his hands and looking into his eyes.

"Let me touch you, Harry"

Harry smiled slightly, nodding. "Touch me, Lou ... I'm yours"

Louis moaned softly as he bent down to hold him in his arms, and carry him to his room. They were standing facing each other, and began stroking with tenderness on their skins that were already sensitive to the other's touch. One arm of Louis’ was ready to cling tightly to Harry's waist, while with his other hand, he gently caressed his curls. Louis took a deep breath, he only had one thing to say.

"I love you"

Harry did not respond immediately, but stared at the beautiful face of Louis as he sighed and nodded. Louis loves him, he knows it.

"Make love to me, Lou. Please, make love to me this time."

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep you here with me. I'm going to make love to you, baby."

Harry had lost track of how many times he'd told him, but he hoped this time would be that way. When the two had begun to see each other was when they decided they wanted to make this moment unique and special, then they kissed.

His lips twitched with great force, almost desperately, because of his desire to feel again. Their mouths were open, tongues mingling with gasps and groans in a hurry. Louis lifted him in the air, circling his legs around his waist, and Harry's back against the cold wall, their bodies pressed together, and the kiss deepening.

Harry felt inebriated with Louis's eagerness, and the way one of his arms wrapped around him so tightly, preventing him from falling. Harry feels safe as always, because he knows Louis will not let him down, he knows.

Louis's other hand now touched his ass for the first time in months, and there was too much lust in the kiss to want to break it.

He continued the path of kisses against his skin as he made his way to the bed and once there, laid him down. It took Louis several seconds to appreciate the beauty he saw before his eyes. Then, placing both hands on either side of his shoulders, he dropped down to reattach their lips.

He dragged his wet, hot tongue over his body, provoking nothing but pleasure in Harry. He knows his body perfectly well, knows where to touch and how to do it. He left a trail of fire in his wake, and his mind would have been completely blank, except that he wanted to register the sensation of his lips caressing that soft skin, with their hands joined, and their fingers entwined, panting with pleasure, saying their names with every breath.

He undressed him delicately from moment to moment, and a moan ripped from Harry's throat as Louis took his full length in his mouth. His gasps echoed through his own body, and he only became more and more frantic in the course of the minutes. Louis sucked him fast, feeling wetter and wetter, and he hungrily enjoyed hearing him moan.  
  
Before he could be brought to climax, Harry stammered, "I-is enough." He looked into his eyes. "Make love to me," he begged.

Louis's erection was already pressing hard against his stomach, and Harry could not wait, absolutely could not wait. He held his breath because it always took a moment to get accustomed to the sudden intrusion inside him, and he never had. Now everything was too soft and Harry discovers that he loves it to be this way.

The initial stretch was painful, but soon gave way to an almost unbearable emotion as he slid all the way inside, deep and blunt. So he stood for a few moments, Louis bent over him and heard his gasping breath. Obviously Harry was not the only one to be shaken, Louis is shaking at each stroke, trying to be as delicate as possible while covering his body with kisses.  
Neither broke the eye contact as Louis slowly pushed himself inside Harry. They watched every erotic expression of pleasure in the other's face. Louis pushed forward, and Harry groaned loudly before Louis again entangled his fingers with his, resting his arms just above his head.

The affection is those cold green eyes was clear and yet Louis felt it differently. Harry smiles because it really feels like Louis is making love to him, because that's what he's doing. He always made it rough, hard, fast and rough because he could not help it, but now he touched him and pushed inside him delicately as if he was the most valuable piece of art.

The chirping of the bed is heard and the headboard slamming against the wall. Louis moves and pushes rhythmically. Harry kisses him everywhere, and a hand on his shoulder helped each push go deeper. Breathing is becoming heavier, but in harmony and pleasurable. Harry is enjoying every second of this, because Louis is very sweet in everything and pants his love in his ear.

After a good time Harry cannot stand it anymore, and he comes, wetting his own stomach and Louis's, but they do not stop in any moment.

"Lou, Mhm... Lou"

"I'm not even close, baby. I'm not going to stop yet."

"Don’t do it, Lou. Don’t stop, please."

Harry could not stop arching his back against the bed and even more against him, feeling him deeper, and closer each time. His body moves at a gentle pace to match the rhythm of Louis's hips. 

Face to face, skin to skin, they did not need to say anything because they both knew perfectly what they felt for each other, but for Harry it was more difficult because he knows it will be the last time.

He kisses him deeply, and he says it anyway because words escape from his mouth freely and without permission. "I love you, Lou."

_He loves you and you are making love to him._

_It feels good, feels perfect, always do it like this from now on._

Harry felt it that way too, he was being special and unique, but he is somewhat overwhelmed because he will no longer feel this pleasure, he knows it in his mind, he feels it in his body and soul, then the tears began silently sneaking down his face.

Calmly and with a certain air of reverence in his eyes, Harry whispered. "Kiss me a lot, Lou, please."

He knew he was talking, panting, moaning in Louis's ear, but he had no idea what he was saying. His moans were gaining ground in his throat as he lost himself in the sensations and emotions he was feeling. He felt full, and in peace again, this was one of those moments he wished he could keep forever.

Pure happiness, there was nothing that prevented this act, nor physical limits; their voices were as loud as they could, with their bodies as close as possible, volume and time were upside down. Louis felt he could stay this way forever, and throughout the night after being separated for what seemed an eternity.

His arms were gripping his shoulders firmly, and one of them found himself sliding slowly down his back to scratch him, slamming his lips against Louis's almost as desperately feeling at the beginning of all this.

He could feel the trembling in Louis's breath as their tongues were entwined again, and in no time he felt the spiral tension in his abdomen, which slammed outward like a hot heat flooding his body from start to end, and a certain tingling up the spine.

Their mouths had not yet ceased, and Louis sucked him hard with his tongue, pulling his lower lip with his teeth, drawing thick gasps of desire. His thrusts lost their steady pace as he felt himself shudder as he pulled out and entered it slowly, inch by inch. It felt as if it had lasted an eternity, his muscles twisting with release. He held him gently beneath him, both of them trembling at the astonishing climax.

Harry's vision is white and he sees fireworks everywhere when he feels the warm moisture inside him and Louis's tone of silence panting his name at every push. Harry feels like he's floating in the galaxy because this one has been the most beautiful of all times.

Finally, after regulating his breaths, he rolled to his side, still face to face. Louis traced his fingers delicately across his face to memorize how he looked at that moment, and asked, "You’ll stay, right?"

Harry nodded, and Louis smiled kissing his forehead, clutching him to his chest. ”Goodnight, my love. I love you”

Harry kisses him back for the last time, and whispers many ‘love you’s until Louis’ falls asleep.

********

Louis opens his eyes feeling happy and relaxed. He sighs deeply and looks at the time, realizing that it is the usual schedule in which Harry wakes up to bring him breakfast in bed. He smiled broadly at the thought of what his little brother would be doing, because he turned and did not see him at his side.

He could say that he already got over that he felt so broken for the last two months without him, because last night was definitely worth it. He is aware that he has to continue this way to get Harry to forgive him completely and trust him again, but ...

He had missed him and was finally able to sleep with him again to wrap him in his strong arms effortlessly and in any position. He loved the fact that he could again entangle his fingers in his curls, and caress him everywhere with the certainty that Harry is his.

He bit his lip as he remembered the way he made love to him, and he sighed deeply at the thought that his body fitting so perfectly inside him; Only within him manages to feel adjusted enough to be able to strike deep that certain sweet spot.

_Surprise him in the kitchen._

That voice in the back of his head whispered, encouraging him to stand up for his baby.

_He gave you a chance, take it, go get it._

Louis knew that Harry was not fully trusting, but yet his desire was so strong that it was conceived and was not going to let a single minute pass to make the most of it.

He stands and walks hopefully, but stops when he sees a note on the desk.

_**I said I would stay, but the truth is that I cannot do it.**_

_**Sorry, Lou, but I cannot forgive you.** _

_**I love you, Harry** _

Louis pressed the paper firmly into his fist as he dropped to the floor, naked. He cries because Harry did not forgive him.

The shower water is removing any trace of those guilty tears that had gathered in the corners of his blue eyes. There he swears that he would forget Harry and let his heart go on without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last one :)


	13. Epilogue

He let him go.

It had been over four years since that night, and he still keeps alive the memory of having him in his arms for the last time.

Often, if he felt particularly lonely, he would sit on the couch with his cup of tea in one hand and that little note within reach. That paper had become more wrinkled and stained with coffee, whiskey, dirt and tears over the years.

He had sworn he would forget and move on, completely focused on the fate he believed he was expecting, but that promise couldn’t be fulfilled.

He couldn’t forget him.

He didn’t do it then, and never could, even if he intended to. Louis believed that by turning the page he would have everything he needed to forget him, then he was willing to do so. In the three and a half years leading up to his relationship with Perrie, he had never lied to her, was always honest with her about everything, including the most unpleasant aspects of himself and his story with his little brother. He confessed her that he had fallen in love with him and that he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

He wanted to have the opportunity to find a person with whom to have something good, and he found it in her. Now they have a healthy and mature relationship, based on respect and trust.

What he lost from Harry.

Certainly they make a good couple together; they take care of each other, being basically like best friends. They have a circle of mutual friends, they go out every weekend and they escape from time to time to on trips.

He didn’t make any mistakes of the past for having learned a valuable lesson. They are the ideal couple, and Louis knew how to love her over time...

But she's not Harry.

****

Harry started college with Niall after having a serious conversation about that kiss they shared. They got on good terms after that, and they are still best friends.

There was not much change in his life over the years, he’s 21 years old and he is about to start his film career; Just now he is working on his final project where he has to present an original and fresh script. He's good at writing and he's kept up all his career time.

It had been almost two years since Harry had even allowed himself to feel desire for someone else, and finally to be intimate with someone other than Louis. The love he felt for him still lingered after all. He's had some boyfriends, but he's never been good at relying, and none of his relationships have lasted more than two or three months. He hated himself every time he selfishly sought excuses to leave someone. 

Yes, he got the worst part of everything but that, without a doubt, made him stronger, transformed him into the man he is today.

He didn’t return to being who he is, he lost all interest in wanting to be.

When finally he loses his will to keep his feelings for Louis alive, he heard that his brother lived happily all this time. He believed he could escape what he felt to keep going, but it would never be enough. He thought that the reality he’s in is because of his fault that he didn’t knew how to forgive. He had found no consolation since he had left his side, and offered himself nothing but the void, and with him, frustration at his own naivety of that time when he allowed something to happen between them, in the first place.

In the mornings or even sometimes in the middle of the night, he found himself looking for an arm around him, only to discover that there were none there at all, Louis no longer hugged him at night and he was alone as always.

He had perfected the concealment of his loneliness over the last few years. It was harder for him at first, as he came home to sit in his cold, empty room, reminding himself that he had no right to be sad after the way he escaped from Louis without saying goodbye.

He had been able to hide his pain easily in front of everyone, until now, that he was a man desperate to feel loved again, to wish that his skin would be bristled again, to be caressed sweetly ...

To be touched by Louis again.

****

Now that they both didn’t feel the satisfaction of pretending to be happy, the cracks began to show. They realised that they seemed more and more worried about their fear of never seeing each other again and unwittingly, or through fate, they meet. 

Perrie was traveling for work that weekend, and Louis always went out to breakfast / lunch if he was alone. He thought of taking the time to reflect on their relationship and what the future holds for both of them. She doesn’t stop insisting that they should live together, but Louis finds it difficult to want to live with someone else, because he only lived with Harry.

He is in his own thoughts, but then looks up when he hears that the door of the coffee shop opens. He couldn’t hide his surprise and his chair crept back aloud as he stood up. His knees banged against the table and the sound of his teacup struck the porcelain plate, breaking the heavy silence of the place.

Standing seemed to be the only thing he could do, since everything else felt frozen in place as the two looked at each other. Harry took a few steps forward and stopped, Louis did the same thing around the front of the table.

Breaking the silence after the impact of seeing him again, Louis speaks. "Bab-Hazz- Harry”

"Hello"

Harry responds with a faint smile, feeling his cheeks warm up at any moment. He looks down at himself in embarrassment because he didn’t even fix his hair or anything, he just went out looking for a coffee.

_Shit, his voice changed._

He may have been scrawny and too masculine, but so much time had passed since he'd last heard him, that his thick voice now sounded like music to Louis’ ears.

Little by little, Louis shortened the distance between them, and without warning he took his hand. 

Surprisingly, Harry didn’t push him away, but almost let out a sigh from the depths of his being, and closed his eyes as he shuddered beneath his touch again.

Harry remembers the information he has about Louis with someone else, which is why, out of respect for that woman, he takes his hand away. Louis felt the same pang in the chest he felt when Harry did that years ago.

"You have a girlfriend, right?” Harry said, bringing his hands into the pockets of his jogging pants. Maybe Harry was exaggerating but he knew for sure that now that they met, they would never part again. "Maybe this is not right."

Louis nods, biting his bottom lip, trying to force the output of his next words. "I tried, I really tried, I tried to keep going, but I didn’t make any real effort to forget what we had, I didn’t even try to stop loving you."

Louis came up again, pulling one of his hands back to hold it. Their hearts palpitate together to a great extent, their eyes are unable to avoid meeting their gaze worried about this closeness, but that was what they were really looking for. His free hand clung again to his waist, drawing him to his chest in a new embrace.

Harry is taller now, but his skin still smells like a baby's.

"I missed you, Lou." Harry now corresponds to the hug. He hadn’t meant it, but it escaped his lips as easily as he escaped from Louis years ago.

"Sorry, my love, I'm so sorry." Louis says, and his voice is getting weaker. "I'm sorry I caused you so much pain, even now that I could not let go. I don’t want to let you go, Harry, I don’t want to," Louis whispers in his ear, and Harry fits in closer to the embrace.

"Does not matter." Harry says, breaking the embrace and retreating a little. He shook his head as if to hear a new apology merely reminded him of the reason for it.

"How could I do that to you, baby?" Louis watches him, unable to believe himself. "I don’t get it"

It seemed that Louis was about to cry, and there were people around looking. Harry didn’t want others to listen to their conversation, which was why he took Louis's hand, walking that way out of the coffee shop. He begins to walk, and Louis is by his side, following in silence for long minutes.

"It was my fault later. I-shouldn’t’... I left." Harry breaks the silence after several streets. He sounds regretful, so there's a hint of hope in Louis's face as he hears him. "I shouldn’t have done it, I should have given you another chance"

Harry stopped his steps, and it was obvious that he was blaming everything on himself, but Louis knew perfectly well that he was the only one responsible for the pain they both felt, and the tears that fall on his baby's cheeks right now.

His own tears ran down his face now, and he made no effort to contain what he really felt. "My heart stopped when I saw you, I only saw you and that was enough to let everything that I've been trying to build these years collapse. I love you, Harry."

"I let you alone”

"But I betrayed you"

"I left you after you made love to me for the first time"

"I deserved it, Harry”

"I still love you, Louis”

One last breath and Louis joined their lips again. He knows he's making a mistake with someone else, but it's about Harry. Louis cannot control himself if it is about him.

"No, no, no," says Harry, and pushes him. "You're with someone else, I can’t do this, no"

"You want to kiss me, baby, you want me to touch you, I know," Louis said in a strong, firm voice, even through the mess on his tear-filled face.

Harry smiled sadly, shrugging his shoulders, unable to deny it, and that was enough for Louis to kiss him again.

"I'll broke up with her." He said as they parted for a moment, giving him short chaste kisses. "I don’t care about the time that happened, I want to be with you." He kissed his face sweetly. "I don’t about anything, baby, just you. I will talk to her, she will understand, I know she will”

Hearing that was enough for Harry to respond to the kisses with fervor. His lips were on his, his tongue moving passionately in Louis's mouth from moment to moment. His own arms came up around his back and neck, stabilizing himself, while Louis's hands circled his waist pressing both bodies together more and more.

Louis kissed him with all the love and desire he felt, and he bravely tried to suppress it for over four years. Harry could barely feel the trembling that caused this kiss, and the way his own body shook.

Pulling away from his lips, he struggled to regularize his breathing, but he seemed to shudder even more when Louis kissed him harder this time, unable to let him go.

Harry realizes that they are at the door of his building, which is why he breaks the kiss to take Louis's hand, leading him straight to his apartment.

They kiss in the elevator, and they do it as they come out of it. Harry is barely able to open his door when he has Louis pushing him in and leading him into a corner of the room.

"I will not let you go, baby," Louis says as he breaks the kiss to remove his own T-shirt. "Not after this, I won’t."

Harry groans in anticipation to hear him gasp, then takes off his shirt to throw it to one side and eagerly begin to unzip Louis pants, but he notices something ...

"No, Lou, no, no, it's not right I'm being a horrible person because I know there's someone else I let you kiss me, I brought you here, and I told you I loved you, but I'm selfish, Because I want you to make me yours again now. "

His stomach twitched, but the words came out easily, thinking of the nights without him, which had only caused pain, and he didn’t want to do this to another person.

Louis took his own breath, trembling. "You feel that way because you think I don’t belong to you, and let me tell you, baby, I always have. I tried to keep going, but I could never fall in love with her. I love you, and at the moment I do not care anything. Your love is all I want.”

"You always had it, Lou," he said, kissing him again just under the shoulder, until his lips claimed his neck, leaving a slight reddish mark there. "Remember the last night, Lou?" Harry whispered.

"Of course, every day."

"Kiss me, Lou. Kiss me and touch me like it's the last time."

"No," Louis replied, pressing his lips against his skin. "I will never give up hope that there will always be one more kiss."

"Then kiss me as if it were the first."

They headed for the bedroom, where they would be for several hours. The plan of both, which was to spend the night quiet and alone, faded as well.

The next morning Louis stood on the side of the bed, and bent down to kiss him on the cheek. "Do you want me to make breakfast, baby?"

Harry smiled and leaned up to place a small kiss on his lips. "Yes, but don’t make pancakes, Lou," he laughed, wrapping his arms around, pushing him back to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s two extra chapters. Who wants to read them?


	14. I just can't get enough of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Louis says: whore, slut and things like that when they're having rough sex because Harry likes that. He likes Louis to tell him that while he's fucking him hard. So don't be mad if you read any of it. It’s like their kinky thing in bed.
> 
> This first extra is a bit of their common day and the second one (My favourite) is a longer one, after several years and it is more tender and obvious, hotter too :) Please leave nice comments if you want to read it too ❤️

Louis threw his head back against the wall behind him, his breathing growing heavier as Harry's long thin fingers slid along his bare chest, occasionally his fingernails scratching hard enough to provoke in him a hissing curse. Harry smirked over his clenched teeth as he bit the length of his boyfriend before brushing it with the tip of his tongue just on the sensitive area.

"Shit, don’t do that." Louis murmured, running a hand through Harry's hair to pull him away and remove his mouth from his cock.

Harry smiled in spite of the pain in his hair; He liked to make him angry for Louis to pull on it. Louis gently nipped his lower lip as he tugged on his curls, forcing him to look up.

"Oops?" Harry said and pressed his lips into a smile.

"No, no oops!" Louis feigned anger in his voice. "Don’t bite, baby, that's for sucking, not for biting."

Harry pouted and whimpered childishly, Louis laughed as he pointed his cock against his lips. Harry didn’t open his mouth, then Louis began to rub it with his cock, running around his lips and running it all over his face to tempt him to do what he did again.

Harry stood and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I wanted to make you angry so you would pull on my hair, Daddy."

"I know." Louis purred into his neck. "But I love to challenge you to act like that teenager that I fell in love with."

Louis closed the gap between them, his lips pursing passionately. His hands slid down Harry's body, making him shudder and moan quietly, breaking the kiss momentarily. Louis's hands were now on his ass, and Harry arched in surprise, letting out a small moan before doing it out loud as Louis's fingers moved to his entrance.

Louis skirted that ring of muscles with his fingertips making him want, and the needy Harry moved back to bury them inside once and for all.

"Do you want it already? Are you being needy?" Louis moaned his words and licked Harry's neck as he turned him over to make sure he was ready.

Harry moaned at the movement of those two fingers in him and soon, his boyfriend added one more, until he saw himself almost pleading for something bigger.

Louis removed his fingers, and immediately moved to a firmer position. He walked to the couch, taking him by the hand to sit astride him. Harry flopped onto Louis's hot shaft, complaining a little about the sudden stretch, and Louis bit his lower lip, panting a moan.

Harry was still trying to accommodate himself, Louis watched his face and breathing panting from the pain he was feeling, then leaned forward to capture his lips once more. Seconds later he trailed his tongue to Harry's jaw, and his neck, where he began to suck, biting the flesh there. 

Unable to put up with more, he began to roll his hips from below; Causing a deep groan of satisfaction in Harry, who then rose before dropping again with all his weight on Louis's legs, slowly accelerating the movement each time he bounced.

The determined pace was maddening for Harry, but for Louis it was being too slow. He gripped Harry's hips, lifting him and sitting him hard, digging his nails into his skin. Harry got up and placed himself hands and knees on the couch, spreading his legs anxiously for Louis to continue that way. 

Louis was standing, and now he bent down again to bury himself inside his boyfriend. Harry lifted his ass allowing Louis to hit him, hitting the spot that caused his vision to turn white for a moment.

Louis's grip on his hips was quite intense, and Harry was sure he would have bruises in the morning. Louis felt ecstatic, his hips crashing hard and continuously against Harry's sweet spot, and one of his hands pulling hard on his curls. Harry wrapped his hand around his own shaft, coordinating it with the movements of the thrusts.

"Mhm ... Daddy," Harry complained as the friction between them grew louder and louder, louder.

Louis was pulling his hair, but he wanted to kiss him, and that's why he pulled out of him, sitting on the couch, and putting him down again. 

Harry moaned against his lips when he was completely full again. Louis broke the kiss, throwing his head back with his mouth open as if he were being brought to a new orgasm. Harry was now moving frantically over him; to hear him pant and shake, he achieved nothing more than a sensation of spasms necessary to bring him to his own liberation. Louis rested his head on Harry's chest, cursing himself for not having lasted a little longer.

As his breathing began to stabilize, Harry stood up, dragging Louis by his hand toward the shower. They climb up stairs, and once under the water, they bathe one another.

*****

Louis pushed him on the mattress abruptly because the mind-blowing blowjob he got deserves a good and hard reward.

"Mhm ... Lou," Harry gasped.

Louis was above him, rubbing both bodies hard and licking his chest to warm himself even more. It's supposed to be rough and violent, but Harry is moaning as if he really enjoyed it this way.

"Do you like it? Do you like when Daddy does this to you?" He said as he pretended to penetrate him. "Do you like Daddy sucking you like that?" He licked his neck, and rested his forehead against Harry's, looking into his eyes.

"I like when you do that, Daddy. I love you very much, I like everything you do to me and the way you make me feel."

Louis wanted him to cry with pleasure like so many times before, but hearing him say that did not bring more than millions of beautiful sensations to his chest. He groaned and leaned heavily on Harry's body and kissed his lips chastely.

"Why are you so cute? I was about to fuck you so hard, but now I just want to make love slowly and gently."

Harry smiled and kissed him back as he wrapped his arms around Louis's waist. He already recognizes the difference between having sex and making love. He likes it anyway.

"Do as you wish, Lou."

Louis smiled and looked at the hour on the clock on his nightstand. It's late, tomorrow he must work.

"Tomorrow is the last day of the week, baby. We'd better rest now, and on the weekend we'll have all the time to have sex until we get tired." Harry snorted, and Louis settled on his side of the bed, looking at him with a smile. "What?" He said, and tried not to laugh.

Harry looked at him seriously. "You know what I want"

Louis tried not to smile as he rolled his eyes. He cradled Harry face down as he caressed him. Loves to touch him, loves to know that Harry is his.

Harry wanted to have sex, but Louis thinks it's time for them both to rest because they had a long day. He rested his head on the hollow of his shoulders and neck, Harry could feel his smile on his skin, which is why he elbowed him away, but without too much effort. Louis moved his head with one hand on his chin so that their lips met gently.

"Night, baby, I love you"

Harry returned the kiss and smiled as he settled on his side to sleep, he loves to be the little spoon.

****

Harry felt his legs weak as he stood under the blast of hot water. His knees trembled; His hips and thighs were covered with hand-shaped bruises. He ran a hand gently through his wet hair carefully, because his scalp was still somewhat sensitive; Louis strongly pulls on him during sex. His hand continued along the curve of his neck and chest, his fingers gently caressing each reddish mark.

Louis was intense every time.

He gently bit his lower lip as he felt hot just thinking about the night before, and that same thought made his body’s pain dissipate quickly. He moaned, leaning his head against the wall in front of him, allowing the water to run down his back as he began to touch. One of his hands on his crotch, and the fingers of the other, playing with his entrance.

_Soon Daddy will arrive, he'll be mad if he finds you touching yourself without his permission._

He smiled at that voice, but a chill ran through his back as the bathroom door opened.

He didn’t stop touching when he looked over his shoulder to see his boyfriend with his eyes fixed on him; On the contrary, he turned so that Louis had a perfect view of what he was doing and how. He bit his bottom lip when he noticed that Louis took off his coat and was now undoing his tie.

He paused for a moment when Louis had his torso naked, but then he continued when he noticed that his expression was not serious, but seemed to be enjoying the view.

Harry was leaning against the cold wall as the water ran down his body. He is masturbating fast and his moans are heartbreaking at times. He opened his eyes when he felt hands on his waist, and a kiss planted on one of his shoulders. 

Louis turned him around while kissing him everywhere, Harry inclined his head to look at him and finally kiss.

Louis was already hard when he began undressing. I mean, how could he not be if he sees Harry masturbating? Of course!

Harry adjusted his hair with his free hand as he arched his back.

"Did you like what you saw, Daddy?" He said.

Louis felt his hot cheeks instantly. "What do you think, baby? Look how hard you made me." He said and pressed his hard cock against his ass.

When Louis talks to him that way it is because they will have rough sex, which probably meant that they will not be able to move much after that. Harry understood that he had to get down on his knees, and that's what he did instantly when he turned. The idea of getting back on hard sex made his body’s aches come back all over, but it was not time to think about it, maybe, because he's sucking Louis's dick and that ... that's something he loves.

He struggled to keep it in his mouth, because he knows Louis likes it that way. He licked the head, gently sliding his hand up and down as he did so. From time to time he increased his pace a little and then slowed down to maintain his pleasure. He sucked it, and his tongue rubbed against everything it could; His hand tightening tightly.

He always has the desire to feel it against his throat, and that's why he proposed it, brought his head to his mouth again, sucking it hard before sliding it all in. Slowly his cock filled his mouth, feeling it twitch, as he pressed his lips around it. Drops of saliva fell from his mouth as he felt Louis press against the back of his throat. He took a moment to savor Louis's heartbeat and fullness, sucking it gently, eliciting a nervous groan from his boyfriend. After looking him in the face and realizing that Harry was tearing at the effort, Louis smiled as he pulled away, massaging his curls.

Harry took a deep breath, then continued with his blowjob, making sure it was always better than the last. He did the same thing as before, stuffing himself full of it, gagging, and small tears streamed from his eyes. Louis grimaced trying to push him away, but Harry ignored that and continued to take it as deep as he could, enjoying the feel of Louis pressing against his throat.

Louis's cock was large and swollen and Harry felt the tremor of each vein becoming more frequent. He felt his boyfriend's legs start to wobble slightly, and Harry kept him in his mouth for long seconds where Louis only moaned as if he were being shattered.

To hear it, Harry decided it was time to give himself some liberation, and slowly took it out of his mouth, sucking it and looked up to the glassy eyes of his boyfriend. Harry licked him so perversely that Louis lost his composure; and with a last gasp, came, smearing all of Harry's face.

He stood, drawing Louis closer, wrapping his arms around his waist, leading them both into the shower. 

Harry rubbed his face and pressed his lips together. The water runs through their bodies, and the steam is sending them enough heat to start again.

Louis looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow when he noticed they were both members were hitting his hardness. They ran out of the water, and Harry leaned his arms against the wall at the side of Louis's head as he bent down to kiss him. Louis closed his eyes, lifting his head to match the kiss as he slid his hand down Harry's abdomen, swerving to his hips, careful not to touch the obvious bruises.

One of Harry's hands slid into Louis's crotch, and he smirked.

"What are you doing baby?" He said, and leaned forward, the tip of his tongue skirting Harry's lips, asking for access. His hand crawled through his hair, entangling his fingers through wet curls. "Oh, now I get it, baby. Go on, Daddy still likes when you touch him like that." He said, as Harry's hand wrapped around him, working his shaft until he was hard enough again.

The arm that was previously supported on the wall next to his head had moved. Harry's free hand gently stroked one side of his face as he slowly trailed his fingers down his neck to his chest as he joined their lips. Louis put his hands on the back of Harry's head and neck to deepen the kiss, and broke it to move down to the skin of his neck, although he didn’t stay there for a long time; But gradually moved to the abdomen of his boyfriend, leaving bites and kisses in various places in their path.

Harry's breathing increased more as Louis started to descend and oh, Daddy is suddenly on his knees...

"Lou-Daddy," Harry gasped, his voice more and more broken.

Louis doesn’t respond verbally, just looks up to meet Harry's eyes, his green eyes are watching the beautiful image of his boyfriend sucking him off. Harry carries one of his fingers to his mouth, and there at that moment is when Louis notices something.

Harry was unconsciously hiding his hands from Louis throughout the act. He thought he had taken it off, but ... there are still traces of polish fuchsia in his nails.

Louis smiled still holding it in his mouth, and continued with the blowjob a few more minutes until they decided to continue in the room...

******

Almost six months have passed since they meet again, and since that day, they are inseparable. 

Louis spoke with Perrie after spending the night with Harry, being honest about everything, giving the appropriate explanations and apologizing repeatedly. She didn’t understand it at first, and literally insulted him in five languages; But after two months, they decided to meet to return certain personal objects they kept in the respective houses of the other; There, Perrie told him that the trip she made that weekend was decisive for her career, as she got a very important job in North America, and she had to move as soon as possible. They saw it as an opportunity to turn the page and start over. She still loves him, and that's why she decided to forgive him when she left, wishing him the best with Harry.

Perrie always knew, when they began their relationship, Louis confessed that he was still in love with Harry. She was willing to be the one to make him forget him, and she thought she had, but it was not the case.

She'll be fine, she knows, she knows good things await her because Louis told her; she deserves to be loved well.

********

Louis found that hiding place where Harry kept certain objects that made him feel who he truly was. In that box there were: Hair clips, nail polish, bracelets, lipsticks and mascara.

Louis almost went crazy when he found that box where he hid his panties. Mostly, they were new. Harry no longer wears them, his wardrobe is full of boxers, stockings, jogging, sports shorts, shirts and skinny jeans.

When Harry left, Louis donated all his clothes, shoes, and everything there was to him because it made it hurt to keep them. He knows perfectly well that his boyfriend is repressing his true self, and he also knows it's his fault. He wants to fix that, he's in time to do it and he will, he'll do it because he loves Harry, and wants to love him for who he really is; he wants everyone to know that his boyfriend is happy dressing like he wants because no one gets to judge him.

He wants his Harry back.

******

They are celebrating their 6 months anniversary, and Louis had anticipated for the whole week that he couldn’t plan anything for Saturday because he had planned many surprises.

Harry had been complaining that his back hurt a lot lately, and Louis's massages always ended up in uncomfortable sex positions, which created more muscle aches.

Louis gift him a relaxing afternoon at a spa to come home renewed, as he would have more surprises for him. He told him that he had bought him something to wear tonight, and he wanted him to wear it without objections.

When Harry came back it was night. He was anxious to know what Louis had bought him, and the moment he opened the door of the apartment, he found that it was dark except for the candlelight that made the way to the stairs, And the rose petals guiding it.

Louis was always attentive and there was no evening he did not return from working with some chocolate or new shirts and boots, knowing that Harry loved a particular brand. Harry did not see it weird that he did these cheesy things because it was habit, and today is their anniversary, that's why Louis certainly wanted it to be special.

Of all the things Harry could have imagined would be on the bed, dresses, stockings and shoes of all colors, were the last.

_**Baby, I bought several outfits because I wasn’t really sure which one of them would like you, and the saleswoman was too convincing that they were all good choices. Personally I like option 2, but I think you’ll like the boots of option 4. You know what, my life, whatever you wear, you will look beautiful. I bought makeup too, but not many things, baby. You know about that more than I do and I did not want to buy bad products, I just bought the basics for you to have for this night. You know that you don’t need anything, right? You are beautiful as you are but I know very well that you like those things. You have, in the box that you hid under the wardrobe with your things, a lot of panties, I know, that's why I did not buy any. Do you think you'll be ready by 20 pm? At that time I'll come and pick you up, my love, if you need anything, text me. I love you, yours sincerely, Louis.**_

Harry smiled through the tears as he touched every dress and shoe. He really missed all that, and went immediately to take a quick shower to start preparing because he only had two hours.

He had to look pretty for Daddy.

Finally, he chooses option number two, which Louis liked most. His hands trembled as he began to put make-up on and his eyes were retouched several times because he couldn’t draw his eyelids properly due of the lack of habit. He had only kept the habit of wearing mascara and lipstick only.

20pm.

Louis has become too punctual after four years, and when he says he will arrive at a certain time, he is not lying.

He came home with a huge bouquet of roses, and as soon as he stepped inside, he thought he was going to have a heart attack upon seeing his boyfriend.

The tall young man was dressed in one of the outfits that Louis chose, his legs stretched from hell to heaven, his hair was in a sexy hairstyle, and Louis was 100% sure that that blush on his cheeks wasn’t makeup.

To say that he wanted to cry was not an exaggeration, except when he noticed a certain brightness in Harry's eyes. The young man bit his lower lip from time to time staring at the floor, embarrassed.

Louis had a flashback to that morning when he met him, because Harry acted the same way.

"Baby..."

Harry covered his face with the palms of his hands as he listened and began to cry. Louis threw the bouquet of roses and ran to embrace him.

"I'm ugly, Lou," Harry sobbed.

"No, no, no, my life. You are beautiful, my love, you are beautiful."

"I cannot go out like this, what will people say?"

"Everyone can go to hell, baby. You are beautiful, my life. I swear, look at me, look me in the eyes." Louis broke the embrace for Harry to look at. "You're precious, my life, that dress is perfect for you, my love, you are too tall with that shoes, but I love it anyway, my life, really."

"Really, Lou, you’re not lying to me?"

"No, my life, I'm never going to lie to you, baby, do you trust me?"

Harry sighed as he wiped his tears gently so that he doesn’t ruin his makeup. He nodded sure and firmly because he trusts him, there is no one more important to him, for Louis, it’s the same way, they fully trust each other.

It’s mutual, they have discussed it.

"I should take these shoes off, Lou?" Harry looked down with a frown.

"Take it all off, baby ..." Louis said under his breath as he took a look at his entire body.

"What?" Harry smiled.

"You look beautiful," Louis said and laughed as he looked at his watch. "Come on, love. We have a reservation-"

Harry took off his shoes and walked over to him to silence him with a kiss.

Louis wrapped his hands around his waist to kiss again. "And why was that, baby?"

"That was for buying me the dresses ..." he said and kissed a cheek. "The shoes." He kissed his other cheek, bringing Louis's hands to his ass. "The make-up ... Mhm" he said and sucked on his neck.

Louis swallowed as he kneaded his ass through the dress. "Mhm, baby, I missed doing this ..."

Harry lifted his lips from his neck and laughed, still pressed against him. "You touch me every day, Lou"

"Yes, but it's not the same, baby. It's not ... um ... God," Louis said and regretted his lips as he walked to the couch, taking him by the hand. He leaned against the back, opening his legs so Harry was halfway between them. "Let me see you, baby." He said and raised his eyebrows.

Harry understood that he wanted to see his underwear, and smiled at the memories. Louis would always settle down so that he would show him his underwear, or else, while he took it off ...

Harry bit his lips because he missed this. He never ceased to be his boyfriend's obsession, Louis always looks at him, touches him and kisses him; But when he was dressed this way, Louis could not take his eyes or hands off his body, and Harry loved to be the center of his attention.

He loves for Louis to touch him.

"Do you want to see my underwear?"

Louis gasped as he squeezed his erection, and nodded desperately, tossing his head back for a moment as he closed his eyes. He's having a deja-vu of that day where Harry was about to undress in front of him for the first time.

And his cute boyfriend surprised him again. Harry did the same as that time, turned slightly to be on his side, and lifted the dress to show him the black lace fabric, and an ass-cheek.

"Do you like it, Lou?"

"Fuck, yes, I love it," Louis growled as he squeezed his erection even harder. He sighs heavily and looks at the clock again as he stands up. "Ugh, we must go, love-"

Harry didn’t let him finish because he pressed their lips together. He took Louis' hands to his ass again as he walked backwards to bump into the wall.

Harry likes Louis to do it against the wall.

"Mhm ... baby-"

"Daddy, you've been so good to me," Harry groaned desperately as he began unbuttoning his belt. "Let me be good to you"

Louis bit his lip when Harry fumbled with his belt. "Do you want to please Daddy, Princess?"

Harry moved away from his neck to look into his eyes. "W-What did you call me?" His question sounded almost like a gasp, and Louis smirked.

He sucked at his neck following the path to his ear and then whispered. "Princess ... Are you Daddy's princess?"

Harry nodded frantically sucking his lips and moaned. He never liked being treated like a girl, but he loved his new nickname, because since he was little, he always wanted to be a Princess, and now he was...

He's Daddy's Princess.

Harry moaned aloud when his boyfriend had started to lift his dress, and when that cloth fell to the floor, Louis was able to appreciate his wonderful pale and soft skin, his green eyes had turned a darker color.

They kiss again as Harry pulls Louis's blazer to one side. He wore a white shirt under the blazer, and black skinny jeans, his style was rather casual.

When Louis was bare-chested, Harry's hands scratched across his back. "Be good to Daddy, love," Louis said as he broke the kiss for a moment. "Be good to Daddy and he will give you what you like most."

"And what do I like the most, Daddy?" Said Harry in a playful tone, laughing and biting his bottom lip.

He smiled and took one of Harry's hands roughly, taking it to his cock, squeezing it. Harry gasped as he touched him, as did Louis.

"You like this, and you want it ... you want it well inside ... deep, baby, innit?"

Louis didn’t wait for an answer, he bent down to begin to lick his neck and suck on his erect pink nipples, knowing for certain that it’s his weak point.

"I'm going to make love to you, baby," Louis said, lowering the intensity of the kisses, but Harry frowned. "What, you don’t want to?" Louis asked, lifting his face from his chest to look at his face.

Harry blushed from the attention now, writhing a little against the wall before whispering without looking into his eyes. "C-could you be harder on me this time?"

Harry blushed even more, covering his face with his hands before he felt Louis's hands pulling them up to meet his eyes. When he finally braced himself to look at him, he had a slightly mischievous smile on his face.

Louis smiled and bent to give him a sweet kiss on the lips, his face slightly pink as he whispered. "Are you sure you want it hard, baby?"

Harry nodded with certainty because he didn’t want it to be any other way at this moment, and he smiled again, screaming in surprise at the sudden force with which Louis grabbed him from the hips abruptly, turning him over.

Louis's lips were pressing into his ear as one of his hands pulled at his hair.

"On your knees." He growled, biting his earlobe slightly before pulling his hair, forcing it until he began to settle into the position he wanted.  
Harry felt a slight pain in his scalp, but nothing was wrong, oh no ... everything is perfect.

Before continuing, Louis stepped off the paper for a moment and whispered. "Just tell me if I go too far, okay, baby?”

Harry smiled adoringly this time because Louis is considerate with him, always cares for him and treats him as if he is the most precious thing in this world. He loves Louis when he makes love to him, to be sweet and tender as he pushes deep inside him, whispering beautiful things in his ear ... but all he can think of now is that he wants Louis to push him as hard and fast as he can while whispering dirty things in his ear.

He wants to cry and shout with pleasure.

Louis leaned down to be able to kiss his lips, before pulling back hard again from his hair and pulling his underwear down, bringing his fingers close to his mouth.

"Suck." Louis ordered.

Harry was obedient and undoubtedly, licked and sucked the two fingers that were in his mouth until they were practically dripping with saliva. You could hear Louis grunt approvingly before those two fingers were being pushed quickly inside Harry, as deep as he could.

Louis has heard him moaning loudly before, but not this way because he just realized that Harry came, feeling his fingers touch the depths of his being, harder and faster than ever before.

Louis was not going to let his baby get all dirty, and that's why he pulled his fingers out, taking his hand to help him to his feet. He was the one who knelt and sucked his dick, wiping it with his tongue until it was completely clean.

Harry wanted to come into his mouth, but he made sure he did not do it without Daddy giving him his permission. As soon as Louis finished, he gave him an order again, and that was to bend over the couch.

Harry leaned in, arching his back, as his hips began to push back to feel his touch again. Louis slipped his fingers inside, frantically moving them. Harry was out of breath, his throat hurt with groans and moans, because Louis's fingers were relentlessly brutish, and soon he was a mess, writhing and groaning without being able to control his sounds.

Finally, after what seemed hours and only a few seconds, at the same time, he withdrew, while Harry let out a long moan at the sudden feeling of emptiness. His hips tried to move back, but Louis spanked him lightly, holding him in place as he watched his panting body.

He wasn’t going to wait too long, and that was why he entered him with a single thrust, without warning and all the way in. Harry let out a loud moan before Louis pushed as hard as he could, forcing out of his boyfriend a scream from his already ruined throat as he hit his sweet spot with almost infernal precision.

Louis's hands were on his hips, holding firmly so that there would be bruises in the morning. All he could do was hold him because Harry's body was trembling with pleasure as he pushed hard and deep, still brushing his prostate every time. Their groans were heartbreaking until they became incoherent; Harry's face was covered with tears as he squeezed the leather of the sofa to hold onto something.

You could hear his grunts and groans as his thighs were being spread, and he turned his head to look over his shoulder.

He inhaled sharply, writhing as he watched Louis's face, very red and sweaty. His hair was clinging to his forehead from the heat and exertion of each thrust. Louis's eyes were closed, his head tilted back in ecstasy as he continued to pound. When he looked down again and saw Harry's face, he smiled before he pulled out of him and turned him over. Harry was pliant, without strength, but Louis was so lighted that he lifted him on the back of the sofa, opening his legs abruptly to get back inside him.

Harry was breathless, biting at his lips, staring at his face. Louis let out a loud gasp as he pulled out and pushede in, over and over again.

"Do you like to see me, baby?" He growled, licking his lips and looking up with dark eyes covered with lust. 

Harry was blushing, but in spite of that, he nodded, opening his legs wider to lock them around his waist, and began to touch. Louis did not give him permission, but he needed it because he was close to a new orgasm.

Daddy slapped his hand away, replacing it with one of his, pulling on his sensitive limb, quickly and hard, with the same intensity as his thrusts.

"I cannot touch myself, Daddy, I understood." Harry whispers. He is holding in his moans, staring into his boyfriend's blue eyes until he bit his lip.

Louis looked at him seriously because that was not what he wanted. He thrusts harder, and so deep that his eyes were literally rolling back from pleasure, before saying it. "Do it out loud, Princess, I want to hear you moan”

When Harry did not respond immediately, Louis stopped and firmly held his jaw, speaking almost to his lips. "I want to ... listen to you ... moan" he said, his voice was hard, faking it of course, he has his dom character well study. 

"Yeah, yeah, I get it! Sorry, Daddy," Harry said.

Louis smiled in approval before he pushed again and the pleasure became too hard to bear for Harry. There were flashes in his vision as he shivered for his orgasm to get harder than he'd ever felt before. 

Harry shouted his release, and contracted unbearably tight around Louis, forcing him to reach his climax as well. Louis grunted and screamed a groan as he let go.

He collapsed on his chest, and Harry wrapped his waist in a weak embrace, resting his head on his shoulder. They both gasp, and Louis stood to push him onto the couch. Louis curled up against him, wrapping an arm around him, resting Harry's head on his chest.

He kissed his sweat-drenched curls, while Harry listened to his rapid heartbeat, slowly turning, smiling at himself. "I love you, Lou," he whispered, but there was no answer. When he looked up, Louis was fast asleep, with a small smile of satisfaction on his lips.

******

His lips connect gently with Louis's jaw just below his ear. A handful of his hair pulled back from his neck. 

Louis woke up, and put a kiss on his lips that left him breathless. His teeth tugging at his lower lip, Harry could not help but moan.

"I guess I fell asleep." Louis said weakly.

Harry nodded, and pressed his lips against his once more. "You did, Daddy. You slept very early because you're old." His voice was lovely although the tone was scratchy.

Louis smiled. "I love you, honey." He said.

He smiled as he left a kiss on his forehead, tightening the embrace, and resting his head on Harry's. 

The younger boy hugged him back and sighed heavily until he raised his face, to stare at him with love. Louis looked at him too, letting his hands rest on his hips until the eye contact turned intense, then they kissed again.

It was all teeth and tongues, a disaster that left his lips swollen and puffy.

"You didn’t call me a whore, Lou," Harry said with a pout.

Louis laughed. "It's because you're not, my life, you're not a whore ... you're my little whore"

"But I like when you said it while we are having rude sex, you did not say it this time," he said, his tone sad.

He buried his head in his neck, nibbling and leaving little marks. Harry melted into it, moaning and groaning as he felt Louis's lips pressed against his skin. The surprise only lasted a few seconds before Louis pulled back to his feet.

"Come on, my life, let's have a good bath. Do you want us to go out? Or do you want us to stay here?"

"You had everything planned, Lou, I ruined it by being needy," he said with a pout on his lips and wince as he sat on the couch.

"It does not matter, my life, we can go out any other day." Louis said, squatting, and putting one of his strands behind his ear. “We’ll move to the bed to eat and watch a nice romantic movie until you cry, and I’ll comfort you with a lot of kisses and cuddles and I’ll make sweet love to you until you scream like a whore and then I'll have to fuck you hard until I'm tired like a little while ago and we end up sleeping spooning like every night, what do you say?"

Harry smiled. "Sounds like a great plan"

Louis also smiled and winked as he rose to help him do the same.

*******

They are in the bathtub, enjoying a nice relaxing bath. His back is glued to Louis's chest, and his mischievous hands went straight to his boyfriend's cock.

"Baby ..." Louis said in a menacing tone. "Bath-dinner-movie-and then I'll wreck your ass"

"Louis!" Harry turned, frowning.

"You're touching me! What did you expect? I'm already hard! Now suck, ride me, I don’t know, do something baby”

"Ugh." Harry rolled his eyes and turned in the tub to get on his knees as Louis sat on the edge of the tub.

"Don’t act like you hate it” Louis teased him and laughed as he began to touch his cock to harden it. Harry's eyes were looking at his cock and Louis smirked.

"You liked this, do you remember? I was touching and you were looking at me exactly as you are doing now." Harry looked into his eyes for a moment, then his gaze returned to his hand. Louis began to masturbate roughly. “Do you want it in your mouth, you little cute whore?" He said, Harry gasped and sat down on his heels nodding. "You want it?" He asked again and stopped, pointing his member in his direction. 

Harry nodded, and began to crawl until he was only inches away.

Louis took one of his hands behind his head and pointed his cock at Harry's mouth. "Open your mouth, baby. You know how Daddy likes it."

Harry opened his mouth as Louis thrust his entire member into him. His hands were positioned on his boyfriend's thighs, while one of Louis's hands was on his head, pushing him toward him with every movement. Harry pulled back for a moment to take the cock in his hands and run his tongue all over the length, licking around at the base and head again and again, leaving not a single inch without sucking. He did it with precision and eagerness, almost desperate.

"You're such a slut, baby," he murmured, looking down as he stroked his curls. "Are you Daddy's cute whore?"

Harry looked up, still sucking, and nodded with a gasp as he sucked on his head.

"Then say it, say you're my whore, baby."

Harry put his tongue around his head as he stared at him. He did not even move away from his cock, spoke to him still pressed against his chin. "I'm your whore, Daddy"

Louis laughed at the picture. "You have a microphone in your mouth, baby. Sing me something," he said, tempted.

Harry plunged his cock deep into his mouth until it hit his throat, sucking almost brutally. Louis let out a loud gasp, running out of air with his legs open and his hands at the side of his body. Harry pulled back when he heard him almost drowning in the moan.

"Why aren’t you laughing now, Daddy? Is it not funny anymore?" He said defiantly.

Harry was an incredibly exciting sight. Seeing him so vulnerable and panting, it only provoked him to want to kiss him. He leaned up to connect their lips once more. It took a few seconds for Louis to correctly match the kiss and put his hands on the back of Harry's head so he could go deeper.

When he recovered, Louis broke the kiss to get up and lift Harry, sitting him at the edges of the tub, throwing all the bath products to one side so they did not interfere. 

He moved between his legs and entered him slowly, Harry’s mouth hang open, feeling a little discomfort at first until Louis found the perfect angle to start thrusting.

After a few thrusts, he lowered Harry's legs to take his face and kiss him sweetly. The thrusts slowed, but not in intensity. He kept coming in deep, but the way Harry realized this was not just sex.

"I love you so much, darling." Louis said as he broke the kiss to meet his eyes.

Harry frowned slightly as he noticed a sad expression on his face. "Lou? Is everything okay?"

Louis nodded unconvincingly, but kept pushing inside him and kissing him, increasing the speed of each thrust. Harry responded to the kisses even though there was something else behind it, but he chose not to ruin the moment because they are now making love.

It was not strange that Louis pulled out of him to get out of the water, because they always finish in the room. They left the bathroom kissing sweetly, drying each other, then leaning back on the bed.

Harry broke the kiss to look into his eyes. "Is everything all right, love?" he asks.

Louis smiled faintly, the thrusts never stopped. He leaned down leaving a path of sweet kisses on his chest, ascending his tongue up to his neck, his chin and joining their lips again.

"I love you." He said and leaned back on his chest, his hands above his head, combing his curls back. "You were beautiful tonight." He said.

Harry nodded weakly with a small smile on his lips. He realized that this was what was wrong with his boyfriend. "Don’t be like that, Lou. It was my decision to leave all that."

"It was my fault." Louis said, his eyes were suddenly glassy with tears that threatened to fall on his face.

Louis slowly pulled out of him and sat back on the bed, covering his face with both palms of his hands. Harry curled up against him, hugging him tightly, leaving kisses on his chest and neck.

"Can I confess something to you, Lou?" Said Harry.

Louis removed his hands from his face, abruptly wiping the tears to look into his eyes. "Of course, my life, you can tell me anything."

Harry sat on the bed, playing with his fingers tangled in the sheet. Louis sat down as well and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder, hugging him as he listened intently. "Tell me baby."

Harry nodded and cleared his throat. "I miss all that, I really do, but ... I don’t know. I like my new shirts and my skinny’s jeans because they fit me so well ... I look good on them, right?" he turned unsure when he asked.

Louis lifted his face and nodded at once. "Yes, baby, of course. I love your flowery shirts ... even if you just button the bottom of it ... you little whore." He said and smiled, leaving a kiss on his shoulder.

Harry smiled too and leaned forward, stretching his lips for a kiss. "Well, I miss wearing dresses and shoes and everything, but ... I don’t know. Maybe it's the lack of habit but I don’t want to dress that way now." He said softly, almost afraid that Louis would get angry.

Louis frowned. "Harry ... I saw your hidden things, the make-up and that. Don’t lie to me, baby, you want to use those things, you're not you without all of that."

"Yes, Lou ... I ... I want to use everything you bought me, but ... I just want to be me being with you." He admitted.

Louis frowned again and shook his head. "Can you explain it to me?"

"I just want to use all that here at home, when we're alone. I want you to see me that way, I want to be me with you, with no one else."

Louis grimaced in disgust, not sure Harry was being honest. He realised it and settled himself so that they were face to face in bed. 

"Really, Lou, do you believe me?"

"Mhm ... I don’t know ..." Louis sighed.

Harry sighed even harder than he did and bent over for a new kiss. When he broke it, he rested his forehead and looked into each other's eyes.

"Only with you, Lou ... with no one else."

"Do you promise me, baby? Do you promise me you're being honest with this? I really want to fix my mistake, I want you to forgive me-"

"I did it, Lou, I did it a long time ago, please. I promise you, my love, I promise you that it's really what I want."

"Do you just want to be you ... with me?" Louis asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Only with you, with no one else."

Harry leaned in to kiss him and Louis hugged him. They stayed in that position for a long moment between sighs, until Louis's kisses descended slowly down his neck...  
  
They have something still pending ... and that is to end up making love.  
  
~ Let me touch you ❀ ~  
Extra 1


	15. I think I wanna marry you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra II

Kissing and caressing after sex are undoubtedly one of Harry's favorite pastimes. 

Sure, when they do it in Louis's office or somewhere else in public it’s perfect, but there is something special about lying in bed with the person you love, your body buzzing with the memories of pleasure and that your skins stick between when the sweat begins to dry.

He especially loves it when Louis hugs him in his sleep, maybe it's kind of corny to admit, but there was something about having Louis's arms around him that still, even at the age of 26, made him feel everything tingling inside.

Louis woke up a little moody on Sunday morning; he brought breakfast to bed and woke him up with lots of kisses all over his face. Harry loves these days when his boyfriend is extremely sweet, even if he is always like this in the morning.

"Why are you so beautiful?" He said as he watched Louis very focused on chewing his toast.

Louis raised both eyebrows and smiled with his mouth full. "Okay… That wasn’t expected… and here the only beautiful one is you, baby, and stop looking at me like that," he says and puts a hand between their faces to stop Harry from looking at him.

Harry lowers his hand and bends down with his pursed lips, looking for a kiss. Louis rolled his eyes and bent to kiss him. "I love you," Harry says. Louis smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀

  
"No, no!" Zayn backed away, his hands in the air. "Don’t show those pictures, Liam!"

Louis and Harry laughed as Liam brought them a photo album. Zayn grimaced at the memory of how his parents dressed him ridiculously as a child. "Of course I'll show them. I was about to show you our most recent albums, I have to start at the beginning for that," Liam said and laughed.

"But that whole album is embarrassing," Zayn huffed.

"I remember you had a Spider-Man disguise so big, even when it was the smallest size," Louis said. "Tell me there's evidence of that"

Zayn groaned and covered his face with his hands as he leaned back against Liam on the sofa.

"Hey," Liam said in a softer tone, moving his hands away from his face. "You don’t have to be ashamed, love, it's us, there's nothing wrong with seeing our photos with them, and then I'll show them my own that are even more ridiculous than yours. I promise you, and it doesn’t matter how much those memories make us embarrassed, because when we have our own children, we will dress them worse than our parents did, and we will make fun of them and we will forget these photos"

Zayn and Harry laughed, but Louis was a little thoughtful after that. Zayn and Liam are married more than a year after being a couple more than twelve. Today he’s 37 years old, just like them, and Harry will turn 27 in three months. 

Maybe ... maybe it's time to take the next step.

❀ ❀ ❀ ❀

The idea of marrying Harry had been on his mind since Liam and Zayn's wedding, (of course, everyone wants to get married after attending a wedding). He never believed in marriage, and that's something Harry assumed is clear, since they never talked about it-never, not even once. 

But he knows Harry wants that, he may know. And maybe is nothing, but he realized that Harry always liked to see magazines when a celebrity was getting married, or maybe he was very aware of the details of Liam and Zayn's wedding, comments about the ceremony, or his emotions when they heard their vows at the altar.

And the kids subject is something important as well. Louis never wanted kids, he was a lonely guy and never in his life imagined being responsible for any baby, because he always believed that it is not for him; But Harry loves babies, whenever they see one on the street he stops to look at them and make funny grimaces with his face to make them laugh. He can’t either talk about his likes on social media, Harry lives to look at pictures of babies on Instagram.

Louis wants to be by his side forever, and make him happy. Now he also wants marriage, and children. He's willing to give that to Harry.

❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀

He spent the whole afternoon wandering the mall during work hours just to shop for Harry's birthday, and he ended up at a jewelry store. He always gives him rings, because he knows Harry likes rings, but for some strange reason Harry never put one on his ring finger. Louis laughed as he looked at the ledge to choose the blessed engagement ring, because surely Harry thinks that none of the ones he gave him previously deserved that place.

It has to be beautiful, not so big, but striking, perhaps white gold and some important diamond; then he began to look at the large stones. 

He also thought it had to be elegant enough because Harry always attends important events, and he wears suits sometimes. 

After a long chat with the jeweler where he described what he wanted, the merchant outlined the ideas and showed him samples. 

Louis found a design with which he was delighted. It was perfect. 

That's the ring Harry deserves.

He is not used to wearing rings, so his is simpler, but has a green stone. Harry's is twice as expensive and has blue details.

The payment was made, a delivery date was arranged and Louis was relieved that he already took a load off. He had the rings, but now... HOW was he supposed to ask?

❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀

"It was about time! You should have come to me right away when you decided to propose to Harry! I am the one to help you," Niall said.

"You were my last choice, but you're his friend, I suppose you'll be of help. I have no idea how to do it." Louis snorted as he leaned back in his chair. He is in a cafeteria and he cited Niall in his work schedule.

"You must be original"

"Don’t remind me. His birthday is in a month, but I'm not sure I want to do it that day. What do you think?"

"I think that in your place I would be looking for a wedding planner. I don’t trust you to know what you are doing. Because knowing you, you probably think that all you have to do is show up to a church and say, 'Yes, I do.' "

Louis rubbed the back of his head and forced a smile. _What else does he have to do?_

"Still ... I'm sure Harry will love to plan all that, I'll just have to ask the question and then sign the legal judgment later"

"Legal judgment." Niall laughed. "Who would say, you marrying"

"Hey." He frowned. "If my baby wants a wedding, I'll give him the best wedding."

Niall laughed. "Well, I'll take care of contacting the best wedding planner. Just take care of the blessed question."

Louis relaxed at that. Niall is right, he hadn’t thought that there are thousands of details behind a wedding. He wants to Harry to choose everything and the wedding planner takes care of that. Less stress.

❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀

Generally, Louis can’t wait until the afternoon to give him his presents on his birthday, and he always ends up delivering at least one in the morning upon waking him, and today wasn’t the exception.

He was nervous about popping the question, he had planned a thousand ways to do it. Maybe at dinner where all his friends are there, or the evening before a visit comes, but he was going to do it now ... now that they're alone and lying in their bed.

He took all his gifts to bed, and Harry was opening them one by one, always starting with the biggest. He noticed the jewelry box as it was the smallest, but he set it aside on the light table to see it last, because he imagined it was a ring over the pile. It was then that everything was flowing and Louis decided to make the most of it. He sighed beside him, taking his hand when Harry finished hugging him and kissing him, thanking him for each of his gifts.

"I'm glad you liked it, my life." He said with a smile and kissed his cheek. "But you still have a gift ... are you going to open it?"

Harry nodded and took the box. "Oh, Lou, it's beautiful! Thank you!" He screamed, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissed him. Then he took it to observe it well, admiring the stones that glittered so much. He stretched out his left hand and smiled. "Can you?"

Louis was doing nothing, and even if he is not looking himself in the mirror, he can tell that he is white, and he may have to get his temperature taken. Seconds later he pulled away, stunned in consternation as he realized that he had accidentally been given the wrong piece of jewelry. It wasn’t the ring, it was a bracelet.

He just had to try again some other time.

❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀

  
"So, let's see if I understand, did you want to propose and you did it wrong?" Zayn asked.

He and Louis shared a late lunch in a small outdoor cafe.

"I was in a hurry when I went to pick up the ring, and I'm such an idiot that I didn’t realise I had to open the box to make sure it was the right ring."

Zayn chuckled for a moment and then patted his shoulder. "It's just bad luck"

"Oh. That sounds more accurate," Louis admitted as he rubbed the back of his head. "I have no idea how to do this"

Zayn nodded and took a sip of his drink frowning. Louis has known him long enough now to recognise when he is planning something. Actually, Zayn was the best when it came to planning, after Liam and Louis himself.

"I have it!" The brunette announced, slamming the glass on the table hard enough that Louis was surprised that it hadn’t been broken. "My cousin has a nice restaurant near the center of the city. I can get you a last minute reservation, no problem."

"It's okay"

"Well," Zayn stated before continuing. "After a nice dinner by candlelight, you suggest a romantic walk, and then you give him the ring."

"Just like that?" Louis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, that's how I proposed to Liam." Zayn frowned.

"Fine." Louis agreed with a shrug. "Let's do it."

❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀

Dinner had gone pleasantly well, to Louis's relief. The food was delicious, Harry was absolutely beaming and he waited on the timing.

After dinner was over, Louis reached out to help him stand up and walk to the exit.

"What do you say if we take a walk?" he proposed before they walked to the parking lot in search of the car.

"I'd love to," Harry replied. A blush on his cheeks appeared out of nowhere, as this was something spontaneous. Walking in the starlight wasn’t something they usually did.

Harry waited for Louis to say something, but he just stares at the floor and looks thoughtful.

"Lou? Are you okay?"

Louis blinks and looks up. "What? No, I mean, yes."

"Something happened?" Harry asked, pausing in his walk. Now that he thinks about it, he has noticed Louis acting weird these last few days. He doesn’t know what to think about it.

Louis froze, then took his hand from his pocket and denied looking at the floor. He is visibly nervous, maybe he doesn’t really know how to ask this. He doesn’t want to make mistakes, and doesn’t stop thinking that this plan is Zayn's work, it’s not his and that makes him withdraw. He doesn’t want to tell his children tomorrow he asked Harry's hand the way Uncle Zayn asked Uncle Liam to marry him. He wants it to be special for Harry, and also for him.

Now wasn’t the right time.

Louis sighed and looked up again, smiling. "Did you like our date, baby? I was thinking we could do some traveling soon, what do you say?"

"Oh, that was it? Yes, Lou, it would be nice ... we haven’t taken a few days off for months, I agree."

"Great"

❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀

  
Something was going on with Louis. Honestly, Harry was somewhat frustrated with himself for not realised it before.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Harry asked as he lay back under the sheets. Louis just got out of the shower, and gave him a confused look.

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're not telling me exactly what’s going on with you. I notice you being weird, the other day you suggested a trip and I haven’t seen you planning anything yet.”

Louis grimaced and froze halfway under the covers. He dropped his face into the pillow for a moment, then settled himself right beside him. Harry simply waited in silence, not moving in the bed.

"I, emm ... It's not that I don’t want to say it, it's that I can’t now ... Not yet ... I'll do it, I promise ... Just ... give me some time ... And as for the trip, we will do it."

"Okay." Harry answered, somewhat uneasily. Years have passed and he never noticed Louis act this way. Something strange was happening, and he is afraid now. "But don’t let too much time go by. I don’t like to know that you hide things from me"

“Don’t worry, baby," Louis said and bent to kiss his shoulder. "I'm not hiding anything wrong, I promise"

Harry nodded and gave him a smile. He wasn’t happy to know that Louis is keeping secrets, but he trusts him... he can wait.

❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀

  
"Shit." Louis gasps as Harry puts his palm over the bulge in his pants.

"Louis" Harry says his name almost sounding like warning. "I don’t like when you say bad words"

Louis smiles as he pushes Harry into the apartment. They went out to dinner and Harry hasn’t stopped touching him all the way in the car, making him at this point, Louis is painfully hard.

There are no more words when their lips unite desperately. Harry presses closer, trapping Louis against the wall. Then his hand goes back to the big bundle, pulling down his fly. Louis finds himself breathless from moment to moment, arching against the wall, moving his hips and pushing his dick through Harry's tight fist.

"Harry" Louis gasps again and his hand squeezes tightly into Harry’s jaw, definitely leaving a mark.

"Come, Daddy," Harry grunts. "I want you to come now"

Louis does exactly what Harry asks. He shouts the name of his boyfriend, wetting the hand and shirt of the youngest.

"I love you so much," Louis says and sighs tiredly, leaning his forehead against Harry's forehead.

They kiss again, softer this time, and Harry breaks the kiss to take his hand, dragging them both into the room. Harry laid him down on the bed and said he would go to the bathroom for a moment. Louis waited patiently until his boyfriend was ready.

Harry was looking at himself in the mirror, watching his reflection. He felt so unreal, if he had to describe the feeling, the only thing that came to mind was one of those times when he was a teenager, waiting for Louis to get home from work, getting ready for him.

Harry came out of the bathroom when he was ready and Louis stood, walking toward him, placing them both in front of the huge standing mirror they have in the room.

"Feeling good, baby?" Louis let his hands spread over his waist and hips, carefully inspected his boyfriend's reflection in the mirror. 

"What do you think? Do you still like me this way?" Harry asked. His voice sounded a little shaky, uncertain.

A bright, warm smile formed on Harry's lips as he felt Louis's arms wrap around his body, whispering in his ear. "I don’t just like you ... I love you this way, just the way you are."

Harry exhaled as he felt Louis's thin lips on his neck, and he didn’t protest at all, because it felt so good when his boyfriend pressed his erection against his ass. 

"Loueh"

There was no need to bother with words now, all he wanted was to feel the soft warmth of Harry's skin.  
He carefully lifted the silk nightgown, exposing Harry’s throbbing erection, and walked away for a moment, contemplating the sexy figure of his _future husband._

Most of all, he had that frail teenager who knew how to excite him like nobody else, Harry's body was still something that drove Louis crazy. From his firm thighs to his defined abs and pectorals ... for Louis’ eyes there was nothing more beautiful and hot than _his_ Harry.

He came slowly, caressing his thighs, ascending to his stomach with tender kisses and whispering in his ear. "Get undressed for Daddy, Princess"

Harry remorse his lower lip, nodding. Despite the years, he kept obeying Louis's orders during sex. 

He delights in everything because he knows that he always gets rewarded for it. Louis knows how to make him feel good, he knew how to satisfy him like nobody else and with him he learned everything.

The sex is excellent, each time they surpass and fulfill their fantasies. There is no corner of the house where they haven’t done it and they always break a new record of orgasms. They have chemistry, and every time they made love, it's magical. There is nothing better.

Harry undressed completely, waiting for Daddy's orders. Louis had lit a cigarette as he leaned against the wall and watched him-by the way, Harry doesn’t allow him to smoke in the room, but just for tonight he'll let it go, Louis is looking at him with desire and will not cut the hot atmosphere of the moment to scold him.

"Lay back on the bed and touch yourself," Louis said, and released the smoke from his mouth, quickly giving his cigarette a new hint.

Harry nodded and lay down on the white sheets, stretching sensuously as he watched.

After a few minutes, he was already panting. "Like this?" Harry asks, and brings a finger to his mouth. "Like this, Daddy?"

Finally Louis finishes his cigarette, releasing the rest of the smoke from his mouth as he nods and begins to remove his shirt, approaching the bed with his bare torso.

Harry doesn’t wait for the order, he knows he must peer at the edge of the bed where Daddy is waiting for him. He sits on his heels as he begins to kiss Louis's stomach. He is slowly massaging his curls, until he pulls them tightly to force him to look up.

 _I love you._ Louis didn’t say it out loud, but Harry could read his lips.

He smiled and nodded because he knows it perfectly. Louis loosened his hold on his hair and began massaging it again as Harry unzipped the button of his pants, then lowered his fly.

"Have I ever told you how much I like your skin? It's so soft and smooth." Louis said as Harry finally lowered his pants to his knees and began to kiss his thighs. "I would never tire of touching you"

Harry looked up for a moment before lowering his boxer. Louis could see some sparkle in his eyes, a faithful sign that he loves what he is listening to, and he smiles.

Louis didn’t start slow. He pushed his cock into Harry's mouth in a sudden and erratic way. It didn’t bother Harry at all, since he understood from the first moment that tonight they would not make love and that tomorrow he will have a sore throat.

Louis continued fucking his mouth until he felt ready. He took a few shots being rough before pulling his cock out of Harry's mouth, masturbating until it was over. 

Harry left his mouth open, waiting for the hot liquid. Louis came on his face, staining his cheeks, his lips, everything.

He sighed heavily, knowing he would have to rest for a moment to be ready again. Harry has the age he had at that time when they met, and he's always ready for a new round, but Louis’ weighs the years now ... he closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed.

_One more, Louis, one more, don’t disappoint._

"I want you on your hands and knees, your face touching the mattress.” Louis ordered.

Harry nodded, adjusting himself as his Daddy wants and sighed, waiting for new orders. Louis walked to one of the furniture, and took Harry's favorite toy. He has many, but this bright pink dildo is his favorite now because Louis gave it to him on his last birthday. He uses it often to get ready and wait for him to come from work.

Louis settled on the edge of the bed and leaned over to get lubricant from the light table. He moistened the whole toy, watching Harry move his ass backwards, anxious. He lifted his face from the bed and looked up at him, biting his lips.

"Now Daddy?" He asks.

Louis's palm descended strongly on one of the cheeks of his ass and Harry hissed. That burned a little. 

"Don’t be greedy, Princess, I'm on it"

Harry groaned as he listened and when Louis spanked him again for disobeying. He rested his face on the mattress and Louis inserted the toy in his ass. The minutes that Harry took in the bathroom were preparing with his fingers to be able to receive him without problem. He wasn’t expecting that Louis wanted him to use the toy rather than feel him.

The dildo started to vibrate and Harry was tearing, moaning loudly. Louis needed a few minutes to recover and be ready again. Harry laughed when he understood.

"What's the matter, Daddy? Did you get tired already? Is that why you gave me my toy, right? Don’t worry, I like old men, and I still love you.”

Is true. Louis rejects a bit of his age. It's close to forty and he definitely doesn’t work like 10 years ago. Harry always mocks him for that reason, but he doesn’t do it in a bad way, because he loves to provoke him ... He knows for sure that Louis is going to punish him for this.

It was what he was looking for, anyway.

The dildo was suddenly removed from moment to moment, leaving him writhing in bed, moaning and longing not to feel empty any longer.

Louis took him roughly from his legs, taking him to the edge of the bed, resting him on his hands and knees, slapping his ass. He didn’t say anything, he simply fucks Harry deep, strong, without giving him time to recover from the blow to get another, harder than the last.

"You're always so rough, Daddy," he complained. "Yes, more, I love it."

"Did you want this? That pink crap that you use when I'm gone doesn’t satisfy you like me?”

"No, nothing does, Lou-Daddy. Nothing, no one like you, Daddy," Harry moaned, leaning up to slap his back into Louis's sweaty chest.

"Don’t you lie?" Louis whisper. "Do you still like how I make you feel?"

"Yeah. Don’t stop, Daddy, I'm close."

Louis lowered the intensity of his thrusts and began to kiss his neck, looking for his mouth. He could still savor some of his own semen. "You are only mine." He assured. “Because I am only yours”

Harry nodded in the kiss, because there was no doubt that they belonged to each other. Louis always says that in his arms he feels at home.

"Now I'm going to go a bit harder, okay?" He whispered in his ear. "You asked for it, baby," he said and shoved him onto the bed.

Harry nodded and swallowed. Not only will his throat hurt tomorrow ... he will definitely have trouble walking.

❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀

"I want to take you somewhere," Louis said from the kitchen.

Harry looked up from his book and stared at his boyfriend. "Mhm?"

"I said, I want to take you somewhere… to a place, a special place. I think we deserve a trip," Louis said and smiled as he looked at Harry with heart eyes.

"Yes, Lou ... you told me that two months ago, where do you want to go?" Asked Harry, a bit tired perhaps, and to be honest, he doesn’t think Louis has organised anything yet.

"We're going this weekend."

Harry smiled. Louis has been weird for a long time now, and he was worried. It's true, they deserve this, they need this trip. "Really, Lou? Okay."

Louis came over and sat on the back of the couch, bending over to kiss him. His lips met Harry's warm breath and smiled as he neared his ear. "I have a surprise for you," he said, and got up, walking back toward the kitchen.

Harry sighed and would lie if he said he didn’t feel goose bumps when Louis whispered in his ear. He felt like that teenager in love when he was around, and when they kissed, but more when Louis speaks to him in that way, so ... hot. He tried to keep reading his book, but literally, he couldn’t think of anything but Louis.

So he followed him into the kitchen, taking off his shirt on the way...

❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀

_**Sandals Royal Caribbean Hotel  
Suite, room 322.  
Jamaica.**_  
  
  
They were in a heavenly place. 

They always choose this place when they want to get away for a weekend. It's their favorite place in the world.

"This is beautiful, Lou," said Harry, looking at paradise from the balcony. "I love this place, how do you always get the same room?"

"I have contacts, baby." Louis answered vainly. "It's the best suite ... Here we made love so many times" he said as he rested his chin on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. "We have the best memories of this place," he said and kissed his neck. "We had sex on this same balcony too, remember?" He whispered and bit the earlobe.

"Mhm" Harry said and smiled, removing Louis's arms, entering the room. They just arrived, they need to unpack.

Louis watched Harry unpack his clothes and place them on the wardrobe. They will spend a week here, therefore, they must be organized.

After twenty minutes, Louis took a deep breath and stood up, removing his shirt and jogging, remaining in his boxers only. He walked over to Harry, turning him around abruptly, giving him a passionate kiss.

"Mhm," Harry groaned.

"I think I need a nap," whispered Louis. "Come to bed with me."

Harry smiled, knowing that this nap meant he wanted to do more than sleep.

Louis took his hand and carried him to the bed, beginning to undress him, kissing his neck as he did so.

"I have an idea," Harry whispered and pushed Louis onto the bed.  
Harry walked to a sofa where his handbag was and pulled out two silk handkerchiefs.

"Ohhh, you wanna play" Louis smiled excitedly.

Harry tied each of Louis's wrists tightly and secured it to the bedposts. Then he undressed completely, staring at his boyfriend all the time. Louis looked so handsome, so vulnerable. He likes these moments where his Daddy gets carried away and enjoys his games.

Harry climbed on top of Louis and began to kiss his neck, his collarbones, moving down, toward his chest as his boyfriend squirmed underneath. Louis is sensitive to kisses on the neck, is sensitive to Harry's touch and more in these situations where he is practically cornered.

He went down his chest, licking one nipple and then the other. He continued down, kissing his stomach and letting his teeth stick to Louis's hips.

Harry followed the path of kissing over the cloth, nibbling his erection. Louis's hips moved upward, his back arched, and he let out a long groan. "Ohhh ... Harr-shit, don’t make me suffer"

It sounded desperate and Harry smirked, because that's his idea, he wants to take him to the limit and play. He could feel Louis getting more and more excited, as his breathing quickened and his hips moved up.

When he noticed that his boxer was already wet enough, he decided not to make him wait any longer. Slowly he lowered it, releasing Louis’ member, who was already large and venous. He licked his lips before leaning down to kiss the tip.

Louis watched him and almost cursed again, but Harry didn’t joke about it. He sucked the dick into his mouth, sucked it, lubricated it with his saliva enough because he wanted to feel it. Harry felt his body tighten with pleasure and smiled.

He leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Are you okay, Daddy?"

"I'd like to spank your ass right now, if my hands weren’t tied," Louis replied.

Harry laughed, but only for a moment when he got up, then sat down on Louis, slowly sinking onto him. He let out a loud gasp at the sudden eruption inside him, but he managed to take a deep breath before sitting down completely.

Harry began to move slowly, taking up the last inch, moaning and breathing superficially. Louis could feel his hands cowering, his head back, his eyes closed and he gasped. After a few moments, Harry picked up the pace, rode him hard and faster.

Louis opened his eyes and looked at him. "Come here, babe," Harry denied. "Give me a kiss." Harry continued to move his hips back and forth, denying, biting his lips. "Untie me, please," Louis begged. "I need to touch you-I want, please"

Harry continued moving frantically, faster and faster and finding new spots to touch, triggering his own orgasm and moaning almost in ecstasy. Louis is desperate to touch him, saying sweet things and others not so much. But when he heard _that_ , Harry came hard, his ecstasy running through his body, staining his abdomen, stopping abruptly.

_**”I love you, I want to marry you”** _

It was a stammer on Louis's part, and Harry thought he said it from the excitement of the moment, but he came just from hearing it. That's why he said nothing about it, he bent to kiss him in the mouth and untied his hands. Harry collapsed on his chest, exhausted and their bodies sweaty, entangled with each other.

"I love you," Louis said, as he brought his hands up to Harry's ass and rammed him hard up, until they shifted.

Harry on the mattress, wrapping his trembling legs around his waist as he replied, "I love you."

Louis comes inside him minutes later and they fell asleep in the other's arms, finally getting a nap.

❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀

Louis woke up alone. He frowned as he stretched his arm on the bed and didn’t find his boyfriend's body. He yawned and got to his feet, pulling up from the floor those jogging pants he had left earlier.

Harry wasn’t in the room, but outside it is still sunny, and it wasn’t difficult for Louis to guess that his boyfriend should be in the pool or on the beach, that's why he decided to go get him.

Harry was sunbathing in front of the pool and turned to look at him. "You woke up"

There were not many people in the hotel and that's why Louis didn’t even hesitate. He kicked off the jogging and threw himself into the pool, naked, spraying Harry.

He came out under the water, approaching the edge, laughing and tucking his hair back. "Come"

Harry raised an eyebrow and laughed. "No thanks, I prefer to go to the sea"

"Ohh, baby, come heeere" Louis pouted and Harry laughed.

"How old are you, Louis? Ten?"

"No, thirty-seven. I'm an old man, come" he said and pouted again.

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed as he got to his feet, removing his shirt.

Louis whistled. "Mhm... love," he said in an obscene tone. "The things I would do to you, aren’t legal I think. I would fuc-“

"Louis!" Harry screamed, blushing. He cringed with putting the t-shirt back on.

"No, no, no," Louis said, raising his hands in peace, moving away from the edge. "I promise not to touch anything..." he said and Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well, I could try”

Harry shook his head and tossed his shirt to the side, next to Louis's pants.

Not that he doesn’t want to repeat this morning, but when they are in public he is a bit inhibited, and Louis always touch him anywhere, he doesn’t bother to draw attention and definitely has no shame, I mean… he stripped right now without a single care but Harry is shy.

He threw himself into the water and swam to the bottom of the pool, going back and forth until he got tired and approached Louis, who was standing in a corner, half-body out of the water, closing his eyes, sunbathing.

He was calm and didn’t realise that Harry was swimming towards him, he did it once someone ... touched his limb.

He opened his eyes and frowned. 

"Please, Harold, don’t bother me," Louis said jokingly. "Don’t touch me, stay away"

Harry laughed and got to his feet, wrapping his arms around his neck, resting his head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Lou"

Louis wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his wet curls. "Why do you thank me?"

"For everything ... for bringing us here, for helping me make us work. We needed this, don’t you think?"

Louis smiled sideways, pulled Harry from his chest to take his face and look into his eyes. "I know, and I love you, I'll always try to make this work. I want to be with you forever."

"Really, Lou?" Harry asked and his voice may have sounded a bit shaky. He still doesn’t forget that Louis was strange for a long time and his insecurity plays against him. "Forever?"

Louis frowned. Is Harry doubting his love? He isn’t demonstrative enough? What is he doing wrong?

"Forever, don’t doubt that, Harry."

Harry swallowed and nodded. He didn’t want to become dramatic now. They have just arrived and they have many days ahead, they have to enjoy the moment and not think about other things.

They were in the water, kissing for a long time until their stomachs began to growl and left the pool to go get dinner.

❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀

5 days later.

"What do you say if we take a walk on the beach tomorrow morning?" Louis asked after getting out of the shower. "We could see the sunrise"

They have gone out for dinner to a nice restaurant facing the sea, have drinking wine and even danced a little. They are about to go to bed, it is almost dawn.

"Sure, Lou ... it's going to be nice, and what do you want to do at night?" He asks.

"Well, to be honest ... I just wanted to lie in bed to hug you and kiss you, but if you want us to go out ..."

Harry laughed. "We go out tonight ... we can rest tomorrow at night, that's fine"

They settled on the bed, entangling their bodies with each other. 

Harry's head is resting on Louis's chest as he strokes his hair. They hugged and even turned on the TV to watch a movie, but both were too tired to stay awake.

❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀

Harry woke up feeling cold, turned on the bed to find the empty space at his side. He frowned and looked out the window that led to the balcony. It was open and he didn’t hesitate to wrap the sheet around his body as he stood and walked there. It was early ... too early, and that was why it seemed very strange to find Louis doing push-ups.

_What the f-?_

"Sixty-seven, sixty-eight, sixty-nine-"

"Lou" Harry kept frowning, not yet dawn. _What’s he doing?_ “What are you doing? Go back to bed, it's very early"

Louis stood up quickly and Harry saw a few cigarette butts by his side. Who knows what time he woke up.

"Oh, you're awake," Louis said, as if nothing was out of the ordinary and entered the room, kissing his cheek as he passed him.

"What are you doing awake? Since when were you out there?"

"Two hours ago," Louis replied with a shrug. "What's going on?"

"It's not even five o'clock in the morning, Louis, you tell me what's happening"

"I was just anxious about our walk, I couldn’t wait"

Harry raised an eyebrow, his face unfriendly.

"What is it, baby? Don’t you want to go?" Asked Louis.

Harry sighed heavily. Louis seemed nervous, and something wasn’t clicking in this situation. "Everything is alright?" He asked, his voice sounded too shaky and Harry doesn’t want to get upset, doesn’t want to cry, but he feels that Louis is lying to him. "Tell me the truth, Louis. I’m just- I’m older now, okay? I can take it, just say it”

"I’m telling you the truth, love. I was just anxious," Louis repeated. "Go to sleep, I'll wake you in a little while"

Harry could see in his eyes that Louis was lying. "Okay," he said slow and went back to bed.

❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀

The beach was deserted and they felt the calm as they walked silently beside each other. Harry caught Louis staring at him a couple of times, but as soon as he looked back, Louis subtly looked away with a smile. Harry knew he was hiding something, but he wasn’t quite sure where he was going with this entire walk. It wasn’t dawn yet.

They rested on a rock several minutes later. They were quite far from the hotel, in silence, by the sea, alone and with no one in sight.

"This is so beautiful, Lou. We never did this ... somehow it feels special" He wanted to cry, because if they’re gonna break up right now, this will be so painful.

Louis smiled at that. "I'm glad you like it." He took Harry's hand, entwining it with his and squeezing it, then kissing it. "I wanted it to be ... special"

Louis had leaned back against the rock and had Harry's back against his chest. Despite the nerves and anxiety he suffered all night, now he felt so relaxed. He looked at Harry who, with his back to him, was staring out at the sea. His hair shone with the faint rays of the sun that was about to come out and the wind moved it slightly.

"Harry?"

Louis sat up, wrapping him in his arms from behind, clutching possessively ... Harry turned and noticed that he had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?!" He asked in alarm. “Louis, you're scaring me with this. Are we-?"

"I'm fine." Louis laughed. "Except that-"

Harry pulled away from the grip and looked at Louis with a seriousness that burned, and interrupted. 

"Louis, tell me the-"

"Harry, will you let me talk?"

Harry swallowed, feeling great pain in his chest because he doesn’t know what's going on, and he's afraid of what Louis might say. If Louis is sincere, perhaps he will tell the reason why he has been so strange all these months and especially in this trip.

Louis sighed and looked straight into his eyes. He got up and knelt in front of Harry, taking his hand. "You are mine, I want you to be mine forever, and I don’t want you to have any doubt that I am yours too."

Harry smiled and felt the acceleration of his heartbeat.

"So I wanted to ask you something very important," he paused again, pulling the ring out of his pocket. "Harry Tomlinson," he said and smiled. "Will you marry me?"

Harry smiled broadly. "Oh, my God, THAT was it?!" He said and snorted. "God, I swear I was about to die, I thought something bad was happening, that you were getting tired of me, or that-I didn’t think you would ever ask for it and the other day when you said it, I thought you were delirious. This was so, so cliché, love"

Louis frowned at it, looking confused.

"Oh, no ... but I love it, I love it, you're so cute, and sweet, and you even got me a ring!" He looked at him and regretted his lips, nodding. "Of course I will marry you, Lou."

Harry smiled and reached out for Louis to slip the ring on his finger. It was a beautiful ring, Harry was shaking and began to cry. Louis kissed his hand, wiping those tears of happiness and Harry lunged for him, getting Louis to fall on the sand and kissed all over his face.

After a few moments of kissing, Harry leaned next to him in the sand, extending his hand to the sky, admiring the ring. _This_ was definitely the one. 

He sighed and turned to see Louis. "Is that why you've been acting strange today... and these past months?”

"Maybe," Louis replied. "It's something that has been in my mind for a while, and I wanted to do something romantic for you. We've been through a lot of things together and I just want you to be happy, baby. I'll give you the wedding that I know you want"

Harry smiled broadly again and looked back at his ring. It already became his favorite of all. Louis settled on his side, resting his elbow on the sand, holding his head with the palm of his hand and leaning to kiss his cheek, descending to his neck. Harry laughed, feeling goose bumps from the ticklishness of his future husband's slightly grown beard.

Louis grabbed Harry's face in his hands and kissed him deeply. He straddled him, rubbing their bodies, breathing in unison. He turned away when he noticed that they were running out of air and took off his shirt, leaning back to kiss him. 

Harry had his legs wrapped around his waist, accepting the caresses, and the kisses. He could feel his heart beating faster with each brush.

Louis pulled away again. "I have one more surprise," he whispered.

Harry smiled. "Oh, really? Which one?"

"Come on," Louis said, getting to his feet, starting to take off his pants.

Harry frowned, but still he stood and held Louis' hand. "What shall we do? Why don’t you wear a boxer?"

Louis smirked. "Let's go swimming."

"I don’t have a bathing suit under this!" Harry said, laughing. "I'm wearing panties, Lou"

Louis became deaf, releasing his hand and running into the water, shouting. "Come on, I will not take no for an answer!"

Harry shook his head and began to remove his own clothes. He couldn’t stop laughing at the sight of Louis running naked. His gaze went straight to his ass and he licked his lips. He felt a little inhibited by being in underwear on a public beach, but it's just dawn and no one is close yet. Besides, seeing Louis so carefree encouraged him to do so. 

He smiled to see that he was acting happier, without worries.

He ran into the water, covering his ass with embarrassment because he has some revealing panties on, Louis laughed at the grimaces he made when he entered the water. It was rather cold, but his body heated quickly as he watched Louis swimming.

He swam toward him, smiling as Louis glanced back just in time to hold him. Harry quickly placed his legs around his waist and hugged him by the neck.

"Hey," Louis whispered as he pulled his hair back, pulling him to place light kisses on the neck.

Harry groaned and Louis pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together underwater. "What's the other surprise?" He asked about his lips.

"I want to fuck you," Louis whispered in Harry's ear. "Here and now"

It sent chills down his spine like the combination of cold water and Louis's hot body sharpened his senses, reaching for his mouth, claiming a passionate kiss.

Louis's nimble hands found their way down as he placed his fingers between Harry's legs. Being in the water had its advantages. Louis took those panties instinctively for better access, but decided to remove them, letting the sea take the cloth, and then inserted two fingers into Harry.

"Ohh ... Loueh." Harry gasped.

The sensations were impressive, from one moment to the other he was so excited, and the water around him was relaxing as he held onto Louis’ shoulders.

Louis inserted another finger, rubbing his prostate. Falling in a rhythm so constant and precise that Harry felt waves of pleasure inside him. He was close, and Louis knew it. Louis grabbed his neck by the free hand, whispering in his ear. 

"Come for me, baby. Come for Daddy, Princess"

It pushed him over the edge. His body tensed as he felt his orgasm all the way through his toes. Harry let out a groan as he came, tightening his legs around Louis's hips.

Louis took advantage of that surge of pleasure and pushed into Harry. fucking him as hard as he could, holding him tightly as he heard him groan in his ear.

Harry smiled in ecstasy and leaned against his lips, kissing him weakly, trying to regain lucidity, but it was impossible when Louis was taking him to glory as every time. He broke the kiss and smiled before taking a deep breath.

"Oh, Lou-ahhh," he moaned.

Louis threw back his head, smiling. "You like this?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically, closing his eyes, biting his lips, tossing his head back, panting. Louis then took advantage of adjusting the grip of his hips to sink deeper and harder, his teeth biting one of his nipples, knowing that they are his weaknesses. Harry groaned and writhed.

He moved closer again to kiss him on the mouth deeply, letting his tongue meet Louis's. At that moment he decided he should pay attention, then he took his hand to his own limb. He threw his head back in ecstasy as he masturbated, trying to co-ordinate with Louis's thrusts, but failing at the attempt, was gone.

"I love you," Louis said, his voice a gasp and perhaps his arms and legs began to tire from the effort but he wasn’t going to stop until he finished. "God, Harry, I love you so much"

Harry was forced to look at him, let go of his limb and wrapped both arms around his neck, beginning to move from above to help. Louis stopped, letting Harry do the rest of his work. He took a deep breath before kissing him again, and he came hard, quick, unable to control his muscles as he shuddered. Louis put his hands on his hip to take control and stiffened, coming like never before, strong and hard.

He sighed, resting his forehead on Harry’s shoulder. His legs are weak but he will not let go of Harry so easily. They hugged tight, their bodies pressed together as if they were one.

"We are getting married?" Harry asked in his ear. Louis could hear his happy tone.

"We're getting married," Louis said.

"And are we going to have kids?" He asked even lower, almost afraid of the answer.

"Depends ..." Louis said and smiled. "How many do you want? I can give you two"

"But I want three"

"Two," Louis said and tightened his grip on his waist.

"Three ... and it's my last offer, William," Harry said and his voice was demanding.

Louis was silent and snorted. "Three"

Harry laughed around his neck, and kissed him, following a path of kisses to his mouth. "I love you I love you I love you"

Louis smiled to see him so happy because he achieved what he wanted. Harry sighed and reached out to look at the ring on his finger.

Now they have a wedding to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end ❤️


End file.
